Del odio al amor
by lauxan
Summary: Pansy se enfrenta a un reto, convertir la animadversión que Granger le profesa abiertamente en el amor que siente ella. Femslash así que si no te sientes cómod@ ante éstas relaciones simplemente no lo abras.
1. De prisas, tristeza y superioridad

Por supuesto que los personajes no son mios, si lo fuesen estaría perdida en una isla paradisíaca y no atumbarrá con el portátil en mi casa. Obviamente son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y es ella la única que se va a lucrar por vender sus historias ya que yo no voy a sacar ningún provecho de ellas.

Me costó lo mío pero he logrado averiguar cómo funciona esto xD. Bueno, me dio la ida de pinza y escribí esto, no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá ni nada pero espero que os guste ^^

* * *

_Por fin lo había logrado__, __la tenía entre sus brazos. Había sido difícil alcanzarla pero la había podido arrinconar contra una pared. Con la respiración alterada por la persecución y por su propia excitación dijo en un gruñido._

_- Te cogí.- Extasiada se quedó mirando aquellos labios carnosos y voluptuosos, se moría por morderlos con fuerza, succionarlos y lamerlos._

_Su presa no dijo nada, se le quedó mirando a los ojos fijamente pero su rostro no mostraba deseo sino más bien desprecio. Le retaba, le estaba retando directamente... perfecto le encantaban los retos._

_Un enorme batallón de mariposas se instaló en su bajo vientre y en su entrepierna. Su excitación aumentaba a cada respiración de ella, cada vez que sentía sus resuellos cansados de la huída sobre sus labios húmedos y ansiosos._

_Haciendo caso omiso de aquél desdén que desprendía su mirada empezó a acercarse._

_Apretó su cadera con la de ella aprisionándola contra la pared, le puso la mano izquierda en la cadera y con el dorso de la derecha le acarició con suavidad y lentitud el rostro. Le retiró un mechón rebelde de delante de los ojos para sujetarlo tras su oreja y mientras lo hacía notó el escalofrío que la recorrió al sentir la yema de sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas en la cara. _

_Siguió acercándose, tanteando el terreno sobre el que se estaba moviendo. Era consciente de que andaba sobre arenas movedizas y si no tenía cuidado podría hundirse en la mierda hasta las cejas. _

_Le estaba dando la oportunidad de girar la cara, o de que se la girase. Pero ella seguía con la vista clavada en sus ojos._

_Se humedeció lentamente los labios y entreabrió la boca, de repente la mirada airada estaba cambiando. No podía seguir manteniendo la farsa y el reto se estaba convirtiendo en lujuria. Ella quería que la besase, no le apartaba la cara, no se removía incómoda._

_Conforme sus labios se acercaban sentía su respiración cada vez más agitada. Si alguien pasara por allí seguro que la oiría resollar de deseo contenido y eso le encantaba._

_Desechando cualquier tipo de pensamiento lúcido, más bien mandándolo a la mierda, se acercó rápidamente para atrapar aquellos labios deseosos de ser atrapados._

- ¡Señorita Pansy!- Le gritaron en el oído sacándola de su sueño de golpe.- ¡Señorita Pansy despierte!- Siguió gritándole el maldito elfo.

Enfadada y muy irritada se incorporó zafándose de las pequeñas manos que la zarandeaban de un lado a otro.

- ¡Basta!- Gritó al pobre elfo.- ¡Basta ya! Deja de sacudirme coño, que no soy una alfombra.-

El elfo se apartó y empezó a golpearse con una de las zapatillas de Pansy.

- Hokky malo.- Gritó mientras se golpeaba repetidamente.

- Trae aquí tarao.- Le espetó arrebatándole la zapatilla.- ¿Qué demonios querías?-

- Es hora de ir a la estación señorita Pansy.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya es la hora?- Berreó quitándose las sábanas de encima y corriendo como una loca. Por suerte los elfos ya habían hecho su trabajo y lo único que tendría que hacer era vestirse y arreglarse.- ¿Porqué no me habéis llamado antes?- Dijo mientras corría por todo el cuarto en bragas y camiseta.

- Como usted no quiere ser despertada antes de las doce.- Se disculpó el elfo con el miedo reflejado en la voz.

- Pero eso era los días de fiesta, leches.- Miró el reloj mientras se quitaba la camiseta de dormir para ponerse el sujetador y la ropa, eran las diez y media, tendría que acudir a la estación con polvos flu si no, no llegaría ni de coña.- Fuera de aquí ostias.- Le gritó al elfo que estaba sorprendido por el exceso de actividad de su ama, asustado por el grito salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se terminó de vestir poniéndose una camiseta de color azul y unos vaqueros de cintura baja desgastados, entró corriendo en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Ese verano le había apetecido un cambio de look y se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta los hombros escalonándoselo y con un flequillo más ligero y menos marcado. Se lavó la cara y se peinó con las manos colocándose ligeramente el cabello. Una vez satisfecha con su aspecto físico bajó a la cocina como un rayo a desayunar.

Allí ya estaba todo preparado para ella, su bol de cereales con leche y cacao y un vaso de zumo de naranja, traídas directamente desde Valencia desde luego.

Terminó de desayunar a toda velocidad, las once menos diez. Cogió su baúl y su mochila y fue a toda prisa hacia la chimenea.

- ¿Adonde vas?- Le preguntó su padre molesto.

- Voy a la estación de Kings Cross, tengo que coger el expresso de Hogwarts.- Explicó la chica un poco molesta por la interrupción de su padre.

- Me parece muy bien.- Le dijo con una mirada severa.- Pero haz el favor de no coger las maletas, pareces una maldita muggle. Para eso tenemos a los elfos domésticos.-

- Sí, padre.- Se limitó a contestar apática. Mejor no llevarle la contraria. Por un iluso y estúpido momento había pensado que su padre le iba a decir que tenía que darle un beso a él y a su madre antes de marcharse, pero no simplemente estaba preocupado de que su hija ofreciese una imagen adecuada a su posición social.- Me marcho, adiós.-

Como respuesta sólo obtuvo un gruñido, su padre se había vuelto a hundir entre las páginas de El Profeta. Enfadada echó los polvos a la chimenea y se marchó sin girarse entre las llamaradas verdes.

Apareció en el bar del andén nueve y tres cuartos bastante alterada. Nada más salir miró el reloj, menos cinco todavía tenía tiempo. Se tranquilizó, cerró su rostro a miradas ajenas con su habitual expresión de superioridad y arregló su ropa para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de cuál era su estado de ánimo exacto, estaba alterada por todo el trajín nada más despertarse (no hacía ni media hora que había abierto los ojos), todavía se sentía excitada por el sueño interrumpido aunque se había repetido a lo largo del verano y sabía muy bien cómo acababa, estaba triste por la frialdad con que la había despedido su padre y la falta absoluta de despedida de su madre pero al mismo tiempo estaba feliz por volver a Hogwarts aunque sabía que no era alegría por volver a las clases sino porque a partir de ahora tendría tiempo de cazar a su presa onírica.

Pensando en su, como poco, complicado estado de ánimo salió al andén observando a su alrededor con atención.

A su derecha estaban los Slytherin apartados del resto de alumnos de las casas. A su izquierda, cerca de la locomotora roja que los conduciría al colegio de magia, estaba el trío dorado rodeados de montones de cabelleras rojas de los Weasley. Los Weasley aquellos malditos traidores de la sangre protegiendo entre ellos al puñetero niño que vivió y a la sangre sucia.

Poniendo un gesto de asco al verlos, se giró y se reunió con sus compañeros de casa. Se acercó a Goyle que parecía haber engordado unos cien kilos durante el verano.

- Vaya Goyle, qué bien te ha sentado el verano.- Ironizó dándole unas palmaditas en un brazo que era más ancho que su cabeza.- Procura no pisarme o me partirás por la mitad.-

Todos los Slytherin que la escucharon rieron el cruel comentario incluido el propio Goyle.

- Pobre no te llega.- Murmuró negando con la cabeza y provocando nuevas risas.

Mientras ella se metía con su compañero de casa Hokky había metido el baúl de la joven en el departamento en el que estaban las propiedades del resto de sus amigos. Un fuerte silbido les alertó para que entraran en el tren. Subieron y se sentaron cómodamente en el compartimento para hablar un rato antes de ir a molestar a los Gryffindor un rato.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y dentro de poco traeré más. Gracias por leerlo y por las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas.


	2. Pez limpiador

Tras las primeras horas de viaje empezó a sentir cierto desasosiego, sabía que su presa no podía estar lejos y después de todo un verano sin poder verla ni hablarle (aunque fuese a base de insultos), sentía la necesidad de ir a su compartimento para poder estar con ella e insultarla a gusto.

Se removió en su asiento, si se levantaba así por las buenas le preguntarían y si decía que iba a ir a insultar a los Gryffindor todo su compartimento querría acompañarla. Le apetecía insultarla en la intimidad, aunque también tenía que contar con que ella andaría con sus estúpidos amiguitos así que tendría que intentar pillarla a solas.

- Me voy a hacer la ronda.- Dijo con voz de autómata.

- ¿La ronda? Que la hagan los Ravenclaw que para eso están.- Rió Draco.

- Sí, pero me apetece castigar a un Gryffindor de primero y así de paso me doy un paseo.- Contestó.

- Pues muy bien Parkinson. Todo para ti.- Rió el rubio engominado con desdén.

Desde que le abandonara el curso pasado, Malfoy procuraba no andar cerca de ella, todo un alivio ya que no soportaba a aquel niñato de gesto repulsivo. Por mal que le supiese Potter tenía toda la razón cuando le dijo que parecía estar oliendo a mierda a perpetuidad. Pero claro, ella no podía demostrar el disgusto que le producía que estuviese cerca. De hecho no soportaba a ninguno de sus supuestos amigos.

- Yo no necesito amigos.- Murmuró mientras caminaba observando el interior de los departamentos.

Se mentía a sí misma y lo peor era que lo sabía, era consciente de que deseaba tener amigos de verdad. Como el maldito trío dorado, por muy mal que lo pasaran siempre se apoyaban y se ayudaban cuando era preciso.

Sus supuestos amigos desaparecían cuando veían que su propio culo corría peligro y después de cumplir tu castigo no dudaban en reírse de ti por lo idiota que habías sido al dejarte coger. Cierto que ella también lo hacía, pero era el pago que merecían además simplemente no le importaba lo que les sucediese a aquellos idiotas.

Se paró en seco junto a sus pensamientos, acababa de pasar de largo el compartimento de su objetivo, volvió sobre sus pasos y se acercó con cuidado para tratar de ver el interior sin que ellos pudieran descubrirla.

Desde donde estaba veía a Potter con su estúpida cicatriz en la frente, aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que tan importante le hacía sentirse. No era más que un idiota con complejo de héroe, creía que el mundo estaba para ser salvado por el.

- Jodido idiota.- Rezongó para sí misma.

A su lado estaba Weasley, como siempre pegado al culo de su amiguito. La gente decía que estaba enamorado de Granger, pero ella lo dudaba estaba segura de que el objeto del amor del pelirrojo era su estúpido amigo Potter. Aunque con lo imbécil que era seguro que todavía no se había dado cuenta ni de sus propios sentimientos, seguramente nunca lo haría, se pasaría la vida escudado en la excusa de la amistad.

Junto al traidor de la sangre estaba Longbottom, con su eterna cara de ineptitud. Sostenía en su regazo una planta que parecía una especie de cactus raro, ese chico debía haber sido Hufflepuff desde el primer segundo en que puso el pie en Hogwarts. Era un completo inútil en cualquier asignatura que no fuera herbología y él lo sabía.

Cambió de lado para tratar de ver la otra parte del compartimento.

- Buff.- Exclamó con desidia.

Ver a Lunática Lovegood casi le provoca una úlcera, aquella rubia excéntrica la sacaba de sus casillas. Podía llegar a entender que no quisiese ser una jodida empollona como el resto de sus compañeros de casa, pero es que aquello iba mucho más allá. Era una chica rara, con sus cuatro letras y dos sílabas en mayúsculas, negrita, subrayado y en cursiva: R-A-R-A. Cada vez que la veía a la Slytherin le entraban ganas de arrearle con un cuerno de Snorlak de cuernos corrugosos, o cómo demonios se llamen.

Al lado de ella se encontraba el único Weasley que le agradaba, aunque por supuesto ella nunca lo sabría. Aunque sus hermanos gemelos tampoco la desagradaban del todo, pero había soportado en demasiadas ocasiones sus bromas ya fuese directa o indirectamente se había comido más de un hechizo lanzado por alguno de los dos pelirrojos. También había sufrido en más de una ocasión los mocomurciélagos de la chica Weasley, pero era una chavala valiente para atreverse a atacarla y ella apreciaba la valentía. Aunque como a cualquier Gryffindor que se precie le faltaba la picardía suficiente como para salirse con la suya sí o sí. Le encantaba su larga melena pelirroja y en ocasiones hasta le costaba insultarla.

Se pegó un poco más al cristal tratando de verla, ya había pasado por todos los fracasados de sus amigos así que ahí tenía que estar ella, pero para su desencanto al lado de Ginny Weasley no había nadie.

- Parkinson.- Llamó a su espalda una voz de sobra conocida para ella.- ¿Qué demonios haces? ¿Acaso tienes complejo de pez limpiador?- Rió Granger.

Se giró pillada por sorpresa, allí estaba con su melena castaña y sus ojos marrones e inteligentes mirándola con todo el desprecio de que era capaz. Pero por mucho que lo intentara a miradas despectivas nadie le ganaba. Tras el susto inicial de verse sorprendida por la espalda, cerró su rostro y colocó en él media sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso Granger? ¿Una clase de artefacto muggle para limpiar la sangre de las sangresucias como tú?- Le respondió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho e inclinada hacia la izquierda mientras su cadera sobresalía por la derecha.- Bueno, por si te interesa te voy a dar una primicia. Sea lo que sea eso no funciona, sangresucia. Desde aquí puedo oler la podredumbre que corre por tus venas.- Sí, se había pasado, cuatro o cuarenta pueblos no estaba muy segura pero le había resultado imposible reprimir su lengua. Horrorizada vio cómo la Gryffindor daba un paso como si ella le hubiese dado una sonora bofetada, su risa se había cortado en seco y la miraba con el dolor reflejado en los ojos y le pareció que las lágrimas empezaban a intentar brotar de ellos. Aunque ambas sabían que no dejaría que aquello sucediese ante la Slytherin.

"Jodeeeer, cómo odio que haga eso. No llores por favor, no llores." Pensó, le había hecho daño y eso también la afectaba a ella aunque no lo demostrara.

- Seré una sangresucia pero por lo menos tengo un corazón para poder mover mi sangre podrida por mis venas, es más de lo que tú puedas decir Parkinson.- Su voz rezumaba ira y odio.

"Genial Pansy, éste es el mejor paso que has podido dar para ligártela. A partir de ahora olvídate de ella, se va a negar a verte hasta en tus sueños."

- Si no estás dispuesta a jugar no empieces Granger, no puedes ponerte a llorar porque te hayan ganado por la mano en tu propio juego.- Le escupió.

"Muy bien idiota, lo estás mejorando a cada segundo. Maldita lengua envenenada." Se reprendió mentalmente.

- Vete a la mierda Parkinson.- Dijo dándole un fuerte empujón y abriendo la puerta de su departamento de un tirón.

- Oh, sí. Qué gran respuesta, no entiendo cómo puedes ser la mejor alumna. A saber que clase de favores les haces a los profesores para ganarte ese honor.-

"De maravilla, para ligártela ¡dale donde más le duele! Si a partir de ahora se digna aunque sea a estar en el mismo colegio que tú vas a ser muy afortunada."

Se giró, furiosa. ¡Oh! Aquella mirada en sus ojos le encantaba. Si hubiesen estado solas no la habría dejado abrir la boca más que para meterle la lengua hasta la campanilla.

- Tranquila, nunca te arrebataré el puesto. Yo seguiré estudiando para obtener mis calificaciones, tú puedes seguir con "lo tuyo". No te preocupes yo nunca contaré qué haces para aprobar, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Inmediatamente después cerró tras de sí de un portazo sin darle la oportunidad de réplica.

- Buena respuesta preciosa.- Murmuró para sí Pansy.- Estás aprendiendo de la mejor.-

Paseó un rato, estaba demasiado excitada (en todos los sentidos de la palabra) como para ir a su vagón tan pronto.

Se tocó la cara, hasta notaba las mejillas encendidas en su palidez habitual. Aquella chica era pura dinamita para su corazón, que aunque no lo creyese lo tenía. Sonrió recordando las respuestas de su leona.

Abrió una ventanilla y asomó un poco la cara, era bastante incómodo debido a la estrechez de la ventana para evitar que los niños se arrancasen la cabeza con un poste eléctrico pero aún así el aire le hizo bien.

Notó cómo su temperatura, corporal y facial empezaba a disminuir mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez el encontronazo.

Cuando se sintió preparada cerró la ventana y se encaminó a su compartimento con el estúpido rubio y su corte infernal.

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado y dentro de poco traeré más. Gracias por leerlo y por las críticas, ya sean buenas o malas.


	3. ¿Tregua?

Nueva entrega, y primero que nada daros las gracias a tods por leer la historia, por los comentarios y por ponerla en favoritos, espero que os siga gustando ^^. De cualquier modo yo seguiré esforzándome ^^ muchas gracias, en serio.

* * *

- ¡Hombre Parkinson! Dichosos los ojos.- Le dijo Malfoy nada más entrar en el compartimento de los Slytherin.

- Estaba ocupada metiéndome con Granger. Gracias por tu interés.- Le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Bulstrode con una sonrisa.

Les contó lo ocurrido, sin explicarles porqué estaba por aquella zona, ni los gritos que su cerebro le lanzaba para que se callara y dejara de meter la pata.

- Muy bueno Parkinson.- Elogió Malfoy, desde que lo dejara el curso pasado no había vuelto a llamarla por su nombre de pila, cosa que le encantaba porque no soportaba cómo sonaba su nombre en la boca del rubio.- Has estado rápida.-

- ¿Alguna vez estoy lenta Malfoy?- Le miró a los ojos con desafío, no quería que se confundiese y pensase que podría volver con ella.

- Es cierto que no, tu lengua siempre es más rápida que tu cerebro de mosquito.- Le siseó rabioso.

- Lamentablemente para ti, tu lengua no es lo que se va más rápido.- Le contestó sosteniéndole la mirada. Su padre era peligroso, pero él era un achantado y si tenía cuidado podría tenerlo controlado.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices Parkinson.- Su rostro estaba lívido de vergüenza y rabia.

- ¿O qué? Malfoy, ¿vas a ir corriendo a tu papá como siempre? Papá, papá, Parkinson dice que tengo eyaculación precoz. ¿Te crees capaz de decirle algo así a tu padre?- Completamente avergonzado se levantó y la encaró.

- Deja de decir mentiras Parkinson o lo lamentarás.-

"Hora de parar, me gusta enfadarle pero no me conviene tenerlo como enemigo." Pensó mientras calibraba el nivel de ira con la mirada.

- Tranquilo Malfoy, debes aprender a encajar mejor las bromas.-

- Yo expendo bromas Parkinson, no las recibo. ¿Te queda claro?- Seguía de pie frente a ella.

- Muy claro, pero voy a seguir haciéndotelas aunque no te guste.- Hizo un gesto con la mano para tratar de quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Más te vale que no.- Se sentó de nuevo más tranquilo sin ser consciente de que su ira no era la única.

"Maldito idiota, cada vez me cuesta más claudicar ante el mamarracho este. Encima es tan sumamente imbécil que ni siquiera es capaz de disimular sus sentimientos. Tan infantil que la suya ha de ser la última palabra, como el niñato consentido que es."

Mientras pensaba todo aquellos hablaba tan tranquila con Davies1, que no paraba de preguntarle idioteces sobre los chicos que se había zumbado en verano.

Con el rubio de mala leche y las conversaciones insulsas de sus compañeros de casa llegaron a Hogsmeade. Bajó del tren con tranquilidad, viendo a su leona pelearse con Malfoy por el trato de éste a unos alumnos de primer año.

La Gryffindor siempre tan preocupada por todos.

"Ojalá llegues a preocuparte así por mí algún día" Pensó mientras la miraba sonriendo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Parkinson?- Le preguntó al ver que la observaba.- ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara?-

- No te hace falta Granger, tú ya eres mona de por ti.- Le susurró sabiendo que ella no lo iba a coger por el lado correcto.

- Mejor ser una mona que una serpiente.-

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué tiene de malo ser una serpiente?- Se puso en jarras ante ella fingiendo enfado aunque en realidad se sentía divertida.

- Sois rastreras y asquerosas, ¿te parece poco?-

- Sigo sin ver la parte mala, yo sólo veo lo que quiero y lo cojo, ¿tan malo es?- Mientras hablaba se había acercado a la Gryffindor hasta quedar frente a ella, casi como en los sueños más húmedos de la Slytherin. Miró levemente hacia abajo, nunca había estado lo bastante cerca de ella como para darse cuenta de que era más baja, casi nada apenas un par de centímetros pero lo suficiente para mirarla desde arriba.

Se quedó mirando aquellos ojos castaños tan oscuros que eran casi negros, tan sumamente oscuros.

"¡Oh! Cómo me encantan esos ojos. Por Merlín Pansy, sepárate de ella o cometerás una estupidez." Le gritaba su cerebro, por desgracia sus músculos se negaban en redondo a obedecer.

Granger se había quedado paralizada, ni siquiera intentaba retroceder un paso a lo único que atinaba, igual que Pansy, era a mirar los orbes verde esmeralda de la Slytherin. Estaban ahí casi cuerpo contra cuerpo y ninguna de las dos era capaz de moverse.

"Es un amor prohibido y tú lo sabes idiota, ¿qué se supone que intentas? ¿Cambiar el mundo? ¿Pretendes que el mundo mágico cambie sólo por ti? Deja de hacer el idiota, sepárate de ella. Además ella nunca te correspondería... o ¿sí?"

Sus compañeros de casa ya estaban de camino al gran comedor, ¿qué tenía que perder? Se acercó un paso más, no la obligaba, no estaba contra una pared como en sus sueños pero no se movía, no la empujaba, ni gritaba, ni se alejaba corriendo.

"¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Se preguntaba confundida mientras la distancia entre ellas se reducía cada vez más.

- Hermione, vamos.- Le gritó Weasley.

Granger reaccionó al grito de su amigo y se separó un paso de ella mientras seguía mirándola. Su rostro se había teñido de rubor y tenía los labios entreabiertos. Cerró la boca y entrelazó las manos sobre su pecho. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de nuevo sin que una sola palabra o sonido de ningún tipo saliera de ella y echó a correr en pos de sus amigos.

Y ahí se quedó Pansy, mirándola correr hacia el carruaje que transportaba a los Gryffindor y la Ravenclaw.

- Joder, me ha dado plantón.- Sonrió Pansy caminando hacia los carruajes, pero para su desgracia ya habían salido todos hacia el castillo.- Y encima ahora me toca ir a patas.-

Empezó a reírse como una loca, sacando toda la hilaridad que la invadía, no sabía qué se suponía que había pasado pero casi la había besado y aquello merecía un ataque de risa en toda regla.

- Como me gustaría estar en tu cerebro leoncita. No, en tu cerebro no, lo que realmente me gustaría es poder estar en tu corazón.- Empezó a caminar hacia el gran comedor, iba a llegar muy tarde y tenía hambre.

- ¡Parkinson!- La llamaron, la llamó su voz, la voz de su fierecilla.

- ¿Qué te pasa Granger? ¿No sabes vivir sin mi... sin mis insultos?- Añadió al ver a sus amigos mirándola con mala cara.

- No digas tonterías Parkinson.- Su mirada estaba turbada, ella tampoco sabía qué había pasado hacía tan solo un minuto. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Discusión, tregua, amor, odio, deseo, lujuria, cariño, afecto... QUÉ?- Es el último carruaje...- No terminó la frase, no podía terminarla, no podía invitarla abiertamente a ir con ella al castillo, por lo menos aún no.

- Ya, como que yo quiero ir con una lunática, dos traidores de la sangre, un mini héroe y una sangre sucia. No, va a ser que no, prefiero caminar. Lo siento Granger, no vas a poder disfrutar de mi compañía.-

- ¿Lo ves?- Le recusó Weasley.- Te dije que no te preocuparas por ella. No se lo merece.-

- Ya.- Contestó la Gryffindor decepcionada.- Por un momento pensé...-

- ¿Qué? ¿Que iba a tratarnos bien una Slytherin? ¿Que podríamos ser amiguitos e irnos de excursión cogiditos de la mano? Bienvenida al mundo real Hermione.- Weasley seguía con su perorata que nadie en su sano juicio querría escuchar.

- ¡Oh! Cállate de una vez Ron, nadie quiere escuchar tus tonterías.- Su hermana le callaba la boca de una vez.

"Al final me caerás bien y todo pelirroja." Pensó Pansy con una sonrisa, caminaba cerca del carruaje pese a que poco a poco le iban ganando distancia.

- Os parecerá una tontería.- Dijo Potter.- Pero... no sé... es igual.-

- ¿Qué Harry?- Le animó la joven Weasley.

- Antes, me dijo algo y creo que intentaba ayudarme más que reírse de mí, aunque hizo las dos cosas.-

Su voz empezaba a alejarse.

- ¿Sobre qué?- Escuchó la voz de Granger.

- Nada importante sólo... nada, olvidadlo.- Desechó.

Acto seguido se pusieron a hablar de tonterías hasta que sus voces se fueron perdiendo en la oscuridad.

Con un leve estremecimiento siguió caminando escuchando sólo los grillos y sus caóticos pensamientos.

- Lumos.- Susurró y su varita se encendió para iluminarle el camino.

Llegó diez minutos más tarde, el comedor estaba ya abarrotado de estudiantes y profesores.

Se acercó a Daphne y se sentó junto a ella.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado Parkinson?- Rió Malfoy, su malhumor parecía haber pasado.- ¿Es que te has perdido?-

- Me apetecía respirar aire puro y me vine andando.- Contestó.

- Te estás volviendo muy sana, no paras de dar paseítos por ahí.- Le sonrió con maldad.

"Genial, me va a vigilar. Este tío es tan tonto que se leen sus expresiones como un libro abierto."

- Nunca está de más empezar a cuidarse, nunca sabes cuándo te van a apuñalar.-

"A ver si el muy melón lo pilla."

- ¿Y quién querría apuñalarte?- Le preguntó con fingida inocencia.

- No sé, hay más ratas en este colegio que en un queso podrido.-

- ¿Así que ratas, eh?- El rubio sonreía ampliamente.

"Qué estarás pensando maldito. Siempre sé lo que pretendes pero tienes mucha imaginación para llevar tus estupideces a cabo."

1 Tracey Davis: Según he leído estaba en los planes de Jotaká incluirla en los libros, una Slytherin mestiza que finalmente nunca llegó a aparecer en los libros.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado


	4. Díselo con flores

Nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado ^^

* * *

"Que aburrimiento." Pensaba Pansy mientras miraba distraída por la ventana de la clase de Historia de la magia. Estaba sentada junto a Bulstrode, recostada sobre su pupitre y con la cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha mientras el profesor Binns hablaba y hablaba sobre no-se-qué tontería de la revuelta sangrienta de los duendes.

"¿No se supone que esto lo habíamos dado el año pasado? Este puñetero ectoplasma sólo sabe hablar de duendes, con lo aburridos que son, casi tanto como el."

La clase pasaba lenta, muy lentamente. Entre tanto aburrimiento no pudo evitar un pensamiento que estaba desechando desde que comenzara la clase, no quería pensar en ello pero no podía evitarlo. "¿Qué estará haciendo Granger ahora?" Una amplia sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro, pese a que hacía quince días que habían comenzado las clases y no la veía más que en los lugares comunes donde ambas se dedicaban sus mejores insultos, no podía evitar sonreír sólo de pensar en ella.

"Tengo que pensar algo, no puedo seguir así, se me escapa el tiempo." La sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara y golpeaba la madera con las uñas provocando un repiqueteo bastante irritante para cualquiera que no fuera ella.

Seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos cuando recibió un codazo en las costillas.

- ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!- Berreó.- ¿Qué coño haces?- Le gritó a Bulstrode.- Casi me partes las costillas animal de pezuña.-

- Si es usted tan amable de dejar de aporrear la madera y de gritar seguiré con la clase.- La voz del profesor Binns le hizo dar un respingo y recuperar la formalidad en la mesa, aunque todavía se agarraba con fuerza a su costado izquierdo. Miró en derredor y vio a toda la clase mirándola divertidos, hacía años que nadie lograba irritar al profesor fantasma hasta el punto de que interrumpiera su tediosa lección.

Sí, profesor.- Contestó mirando con una sonrisa idiota a Bulstrode que luchaba por contener un ataque de risa.- No te rías idiota.- Le susurró a Bulstrode, sabiendo que iba a ocurrir todo lo contrario y sin poder contener ella misma la risa.

- Parkinson, Bulstrode, quedan ambas castigadas después de clase.- Dijo el profesor Binns alzando la voz para hacerlas callar ya que, obviamente, no podía golpear en la mesa. Cuando logró reprimir el ataque de risa de ambas alumnas continuó hablando sobre los duendes con su tono monocorde y aburrido.

Sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros Pansy y Millicent acataron sus castigos y continuaron pasando del profesor mientras este aburría hasta a las piedras.

Al finalizar la clase se plantaron delante del profesor para recibir su amonestación.

- Quiero que estén esta tarde a las siete en la biblioteca, la señora Pince les pondrá su castigo.- Inmediatamente después el fantasmagórico profesor desapareció atravesando la pared.

- Increíble.- Exclamó Pansy.- Ni siquiera se molesta en castigarnos el mismo.-

- Sí.- Asintió Millicent sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir su compañera, no era la más aguda del alfiletero.

- Vaya coñazo de tarde nos espera.- Refunfuñó mientras cogía su mochila y abandonaba la clase.

Se marchó corriendo al gran comedor, para acabar de comer rápido y poder hacer los deberes de Transformaciones antes del castigo.

"Ya decía yo que tenía que haberlos empezado hace quince días." Pensó un poco agobiada, tenían que hacer un trabajo documentado de un metro sobre cómo transformar objetos inanimados en animales vivos. "Esa maldita profesora McGonagall, para que demonios tenemos que documentarlo, con que aprendamos a hacerlo debería bastar."

Engulló el primer plato con un ojo puesto en la mesa de Gryffindor atenta por si aparecía su castaña preferida pero no había rastro de ella.

"Otra comida más sin poder deleitarme con una buena vista." Maldijo para sus adentros mientras cogía un montón de galletas de postre y salía como una exhalación del comedor.

Se metió en las mazmorras y se quedó en la sala común de Slytherin mientras se esforzaba en su trabajo.

"Genial, son las tres de la tarde, hasta las siete tengo cuatro horas, tres horas y media si salgo a las seis y media hacia la biblioteca. Esto está chupao." Optimista sacó su libro de Transformaciones y empezó a rebuscar entre sus páginas alguna idea sobre cómo comenzar su documentación.

"Con este truño no voy a tener bastante." Empezó a pensar una hora después, hora que había pasado hojeando el libro y sin escribir nada entre un rato contemplativo y otro. "Debería ir a la biblioteca." Pensaba mientras seguía con la mirada la hipnótica trayectoria de una mosca volando. "Pero voy a tener que pasarme un montón de horas allí y no me apetece nada perder la tarde entre ese montón de libros polvorientos."

"Tal vez si le pido a alguien que me deje copiar. Pero ¿quien? Malfoy no me va a dejar y el resto de la gente de mi curso son como un montón de troles con conmoción cerebral. A lo mejor Greengrass o Davies..."

- ¡Tracey!- Llamó esperanzada.- ¿Has hecho la redacción de Transformaciones? Es que es tan complicada y a ti se te da tan bien...- Trató de adular.

- ¿Trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?- Le contestó con cara de despiste.

- El que mandó el primer día, seguro que como tú eres tan previsora e inteligente lo hiciste el primer día.-

- No jodas, no me había enterado de eso.- Le contestó mientras sacaba una recordadora del bolsillo.- ¡Mierda! Con razón se había puesto esto tan rojo.- Exclamó mientras echaba a correr hacia la habitación para coger sus libros.

"De puta madre" Pensó Pansy con cara de fastidio.

- Por lo menos podemos hacerlo juntas.- Le dijo cuando la chica bajó del dormitorio.

- Sí, claro. Como que yo voy a hacerlo, ahora mismo lo mando a mi casa y mi padre me lo hace.- Rió la chica mofándose de Pansy.- Búscate la forma de que te hagan los deberes Parkinson, cualquiera diría que eres una Slytherin.-

"Ahora entiendo que saque esas notazas en los trabajos y que apruebe por los pelos del ojal." Pensó con cara de incredulidad. "Bueno, yo a lo mío" Con renovadas fuerzas se inclinó sobre el pergamino en blanco y el libro inútil para sus menesteres.

Tras unos minutos de esfuerzo no tardó en dedicarse a hacer un retrato de su Gryffindor, tras una hora y tres cuartos de concentración se felicitó a sí misma.

"Ja, ni ese pintor muggle lo hace mejor que yo. Estoy hecha una Picassa" La verdad es que dibujaba realmente bien, era la única forma de expresarse y como no dejaba que nadie viera sus dibujos podía hacerlo libremente. Miró de nuevo el reloj. "Mierda, me quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para hacer un metro de trabajo. Bueno pues esto ya es del todo imposible. Prefiero llevarme la bronca."

Cerró el libro de un golpe y salió a los jardines a disfrutar de lo poco que le quedaba de tarde libre. Paseó por los terrenos del colegio disfrutando del sol otoñal y el agradable aire fresco. Pronto llegaría el invierno, las primeras nieves estaban cercanas y había que aprovechar el sol el máximo tiempo posible.

Caminaba tranquilamente sin percatarse de que unos ojos azul pálido estaban fijos en ella.

- Ya decía yo que olía mal.- Exclamó al toparse con la comadreja de Weasley.- ¿Qué haces aquí escondido traidor de la sangre? ¿Buscas un hogar mejor que el tuyo?- Rió la Slytherin.

- Cállate Parkinson.- El pelirrojo se había puesto de una tonalidad a juego con el color de su pelo mientras escondía algo a su espalda.

- ¿Flores? ¿Se las vas a regalar a tu novio, Weasley?- Rió.- ¿Ya sabe Potter que estás enamorado de él?-

- ¡No son para Harry!- Gritó desquiciado por las provocaciones de la morena.

- ¡Oh! Vamos Weasley, lo digo por tu bien, serás mucho más feliz el día que lo asumas. No es nada malo.-

- ¡Cállate! ¡A mi no me gustan los hombres!-

- ¿Entonces para quien son ésas flores? ¿Para tu mamá?- Siguió provocándole, sabía de sobra para quien eran pero le dolía demasiado pensar que un gañán como aquél pudiese tener más posibilidades que ella.

- Son para Hermione bocazas.- Le espetó.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! Creo que voy a emocionarme... aunque... no, la verdad es que no. De hecho me da bastante asco sólo pensar en dos gatos sarnosos felices y contentos.- La rabia la estaba consumiendo por dentro pero su rostro no reflejaba el más mínimo sentimiento, lo único que se atisbaba era ironía e incluso diversión.

- Ya te encargas tú de que todo el mundo esté tan amargado como tú.-

- ¿Tú no sabes lo que es la redundancia verdad?- Ron se le quedó mirando con cara de estúpido.- No, ya veo que no lo sabes. Bueno, dile a tu "novia" (Merlín cómo dolía pronunciar esa palabra) que te lo enseñe, por lo menos uno de los dos es inteligente.-

Se giró airada y se marchó, le escocían los ojos pero no podía permitirse el lujo de romper a llorar. Caminó relajando su respiración, desde lejos todavía escuchaba los improperios que le expelía el pelirrojo iracundo.

"No dejes que te afecto lo que diga esa mofeta apestosa." Trataba de animarse. "Que vaya a regalarle flores no significa que estén juntos, tan sólo que él lo va a intentar." Andaba como una autómata, giraba en los pasillos sin pensar su camino pero sus pies la llevaban inconscientemente hacia la biblioteca para que llegara puntual a su castigo. "Y si ese idiota redomado, cobarde, idiota, insensible, idiota, traidor de la sangre... ¿había dicho ya idiota? se iba a atrever a declararse ella no podía ser menos."

Cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca casi sin darse cuenta, había llegado antes de la hora pero se acercó a la mesa de la bibliotecaria para que le dijera lo que iba a tener que hacer aquella tarde.

- Señorita Parkinson, usted va a ordenar alfabéticamente por autor y al modo muggle toda esa hilera de estanterías.- La señora Pince señalaba la mitad de la biblioteca.

- Sí, señora.- De haberse encontrado en mejor forma habría protestado hasta que la bibliotecaria hubiese deseado que se le cayesen las orejas, pero se encontraba ensimismada y no era consciente de la imposibilidad de la tarea que le habían mandado.

"Pero él se puede atrever." Seguía con lo suyo mientras se acercaba a la primera de las librerías y empezaba a hacer cómo que ojeaba los libros. "Él puede hablar con ella sin insultarla, puede verla casi a todas horas. En cambio yo tengo que guardar las apariencias, además de que no me resulta fácil exponer mis sentimientos abiertamente. Ella nunca me ha entendido, piensa que para querer a alguien hace falta demostrárselo. ¡Pero eso no es cierto! ¡Somos mucha gente que no sabemos demostrar nuestros sentimientos! ¡Joder, pero los tenemos! Que no sepa decir que te quiero no significa que no lo sienta. Además, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Lo que realmente cuenta son los actos."

- Señorita Parkinson.- La llamó la bibliotecaria.

- ¿Eh?.- Se giró sobre una escalera, estaba tirando de un volumen muy pesado sin pensar cuando sintió una lluvia de libros sobre su cabeza y su espalda y se cayó de culo dolorida.

- Eso.- Terminó la señora Pince con resignación, aquellos alumnos iban a destrozar sus preciosos libros.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó alguien a su derecha, alzó la mirada.

"Aquí esté ella con un resplandor angelical a su alrededor... ¡Ah, no que está delante de un ventanal! Bueno da igual, está preciosa."

- Sí, estoy bien.- Dijo desde el suelo frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- Vamos.- Le estaba tendiendo la mano, sin pensarlo la aceptó. Con fuerza dio un tirón y la ayudó a incorporarse.- Ten cuidado.- Le advirtió.- Hay libros con dobles cubiertas que se enganchan con otros.- Le señaló el estante con la cabeza, se giró y fue a sentarse en una de las mesas. De hecho se había sentado en la mesa más próxima a la estantería en la que trabajaba Pansy.

"Sólo es casualidad." Se dijo y continuó con su castigo entre divagaciones y miradas furtivas a la mesa contigua.


	5. Transmutaciones

Vale, creo que lo he conseguido aunque ahora me pinta en gris y no tengo ni repajolera idea de porqué :S

* * *

Era la una de la madrugada pasada cuando Pansy y Bulstrode acabaron sus castigos, bueno realmente no habían podido hacer ni la mitad de lo que se suponía que les habían mandado porque era del todo imposible ordenar aquello en unas pocas horas, aunque Pansy tendría la oportunidad de intentarlo al día siguiente. Bulstrode aún no sabía muy bien qué había pasado pero Pansy se las había arreglado para ser castigada durante su castigo.

Ambas chicas caminaban en silencio, Millicent había intentado dialogar con Pansy pero lo único que había logrado eran gruñidos y gestos vacuos. Giró la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada furtiva y vio cómo su amiga caminaba cabizbaja, algo nada común en ella y sostenía un pergamino en la mano izquierda.

Millicent había escuchado un buen escándalo al fondo de la biblioteca, donde estaba Parkinson trabajando en su castigo, y cuando quiso llegar junto con la señora Pince la encontró plantada entre un montón enorme de libros que habían caído al suelo y ese pergamino en la mano. Ni qué decir tiene que la señora Pince había montado en cólera y la había castigado para el resto de la semana, así que probablemente acabaría ordenando toda la biblioteca ella sola.

Pansy caminaba como una autómata, sus pies elegían solos el camino ya que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, la joven no hacía más que recordar a cada instante todo lo que había ocurrido en la biblioteca, en cómo podía haber empezado tan bien y haber acabado tan mal.

Recordaba cómo había empezado la tarde, Hermione se había sentado cerca de donde ella ordenaba hileras de libros mohosos y polvorientos y a menudo sentía sus ojos clavados en la espalda.

Tras casi una hora notó cómo se levantaba y se dirigía al fondo de la biblioteca, se giró haciendo como si fuese a coger un libro de la mesa que ocupaba ella y vio que había cogido todos sus libros, con media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro permaneció un par de minutos más en la primera estantería, en la que no había hecho mas que hacer que ordenaba libros. Cuando le pareció que la señora Pince no estaba mirando empezó a caminar hacia el fondo de la biblioteca, justo en la estantería antes de llegar a la sección prohibida estaba ella sentada, concentrada en el libro que estaba leyendo, se quedó observándola apoyada contra el costado de la librería esperando a que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, tardó casi cinco minutos.

Cuando por fin notó la presencia de Pansy alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando fijamente, tras unos segundos de mutua contemplación por fin rompió el silencio.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres Parkinson?- Una media sonrisa parecía pugnar por aflorar a sus labios pero era retenida por un gesto adusto y serio.

"Oh, cómo me gusta su forma de escupir mi apellido" Pensó Pansy divertida.

- Cumplo mi castigo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, si puedo evitarlo, no me gusta estar rodeada de libros polvorientos.-

- Tú te lo pierdes, los libros son grandes compañeros.- Le contestó.

- Bueno, supongo que a mi me gusta que mis compañeros tengan menos letra y más carne.- Sonrió empezando a acercarse a la mesa.

Mientras caminaba con lentitud notó cómo la mirada de la Gryffindor se paseaba por sus caderas bajo la falda del uniforme, sólo duró un segundo pero el rubor que tiñó sus mejillas y la forma brusca en que apartó la mirada demostraban que no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sonriendo confiada tomó asiento delante de ella.

- ¿Qué sobresaliente estás preparando ahí?- Le preguntó con inocencia, había cruzado las piernas bajo su asiento y los brazos sobre la mesa dejando reposar perezosamente su barbilla sobre las manos y mirándola a los ojos desde abajo.

- Estoy rehaciendo la redacción que nos mandó McGonagall.- Le explicó.

- ¿Rehaciendo? ¿Yo no he sido capaz de hacerla y tú la estás rehaciendo?- Se picó Pansy levantando la cabeza un tanto indignada.

"Esta tía me está llamando idiota en mi cara." Pensó.

- Encontré nueva documentación que explica mejor el modo de cambiar un objeto en un animal y estoy reescribiéndola.- Le dijo, a Pansy le pareció que se lo decía sin petulancia pero se estaba enfadando.- ¿Y, cómo es que todavía no la has escrito? Hay que entregarla mañana.-

- Bueno se ve que no soy tan inteligente como tú, que eres capaz de escribir dos redacciones sin despeinarte, bueno todo lo que es posible que tú estés peinada.- Se había levantado y estaba a la defensiva, ni siquiera sabía porqué pero lo estaba.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le espetó Hermione con el ceño fruncido.- Simplemente estábamos hablando y hasta era bastante agradable.-

"Eso me pregunto yo, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Llevo meses esperando a poder hablar con ella en privado y ahora me pongo a la defensiva." Estaba desconcertada por su propia reacción aunque por supuesto su cara no lo reflejaba. "Aunque como me vuelva a fruncir así las cejas me tiro encima de la leona como una gata en celo."

- Está bien, tienes razón, supongo que ha sido la costumbre. No se pueden enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo.- Sonrió y volvió a sentarse frente a ella, recostándose y pasando el brazo derecho por detrás del respaldo.

- ¿No? Es una lástima, yo tenía la esperanza de que sí.- Sonrió a la vez que enrojecía hasta la punta del pelo, pero sin apartar la mirada de los verdes ojos que tenía enfrente.

"Roaaaar, leoncita. Si no estuviese el capullo de Dean Thomas en la mesa de al lado te ibas a enterar de lo que es bueno."

- Bueno, tal vez con los estímulos apropiados...- Insinuó haciéndola enrojecer aún más.

Vio cómo Hermione abría la boca para contestar pero sus oídos no llegaron a recibir la respuesta original ya que la cambió para decirle en apenas un murmullo que la señora Pince se acercaba.

Como un rayo se puso en pie y se alejó un par de estanterías.

- Señorita Parkinson.- Le susurró la señora Pince.

Pansy se giró y la vio con un carrito que flotaba a unos diez centímetros del suelo lleno de libros.

- Cuando acabe con ésa estantería coloque éstos libros en su sitio.- Pansy le lanzó una mirada mortal de necesidad y asintió.

"Maldita vieja explotadora, no me extraña que no esté casada tiene que estar más reseca que todos éstos libros polvorientos."

La miró alejarse hacia su mesa, echó el carro a un lado de un empujón y se fue a encontrarse con su castaña de melena desmarañada.

- Hola otra vez.- Sonrió sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quería?- Le preguntó señalando a la bibliotecaria con un gesto de la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! Nada importante, sólo pretende que haga gratis un trabajo que debería hacer ella y por el que le pagan a fin de mes, nada más.- Mientras hablaba sacudía la mano derecha como para quitarle importancia.

- Bueno, tampoco parece que tú tengas mucha intención de hacer su trabajo.- Sonrió Hermione.

- Fíjate, si no he hecho el mío voy a hacer el suyo.- Sonrió.

- Pero, ¿porqué no lo has hecho?- Le preguntó.

"Vaya, ya le ha salido el Pepito Grillo." Pensó un poco molesta. "Pero... ahora que lo pienso... está haciendo de conciencia conmigo, eso quiere decir que le importa lo que me pase."

- McGonagall te va a echar una buena bronca.- Siguió al ver que no le contestaba.

- ¡Em!- Todavía estaba embobada en sus propios pensamientos.- ¡Ah! ¡Sí! ¡Ya! Perdona estaba distraída.- Sonrió después de su ristra de exclamaciones.- Ya sé que me va a caer una buena bronca pero lo dejé para el último momento y esta tarde no he sido capaz de encontrar nada útil para hacer el trabajo.-

La vio mirándola con la cabeza ladeada y una mirada que no supo interpretar.

- Y...- Tanteó, Pansy le hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.- Bueno... ¿tus amigos no te ayudan?-

- ¿Mis amigos?- Sonrió.- ¿Te refieres a Malfoy? ¿Ése que desde que me negué a ser su sombra sumisa no ha vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre? ¿O tal vez debería pedírselo a Crabbe, Goyle o Millicent? No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero son bastante tontos.- Le dijo acercándose como si le fuese a contar un secreto, miró a ambos lados para hacerse la interesante y al final le dijo.- No se si lo sabrás pero...- Volvió a mirar a ambos lados.- Pero cuando un trol le dice a otro que es tonto lo llama Crabbe o Goyle y si es una hembra la llaman Millicent.- Sonrió al ver que la castaña reía su broma, estaba tan acostumbrada a sus gritos despectivos que su risa le pareció un soplo de aire fresco.

- La verdad es que tienes una lista muy reducida, pero aún te quedan un par de compañeros medianamente inteligentes.- Razonó Hermione.

- No, creo que no.- Le contestó negando con pesar con la cabeza.- No hace mucho que me he enterado de que a Davies le hace los deberes su padre, y yo que siempre pensé que aprobaba justo porque se ponía nerviosa.-

- Increíble.- Sonrió Granger.- Pero bueno, aún te queda Greengrass, ¿no?-

- No sé, después de la sorpresa de Tracey a lo mejor Daphne me sorprende con algo como que tiene copia de todos los trabajos y exámenes.- Se encogió de hombros con rostro de circunstancias.

- Entonces... ¿me estás diciendo que tú eres la más honrada de tu curso?- Le preguntó la Gryffindor enarcando la ceja derecha.

- ¿Acaso lo dudas? ¿No soy yo un dechado de virtudes? ¿Un alma caritativa que da sin pedir nada a cambio?- Ironizó.- ¿Un ser bondadoso y desinteresado que...?-

- Basta, basta.- Rió Hermione.- ¿Quieres que conteste o te basta con que me ría?-

- Me basta con que te rías.- Sonrió Pansy a su vez.

"Vamos Pansy, la tienes en el bote. Sólo tienes que darle un poco más de conversación y entonces te declaras, sin dudas, directa, sin pensarlo. Porque si lo pienso va a ser peor y no voy a hacerlo, sólo tengo que darle un poco más de coba." Pensaba tratando de infundirse ánimo.

- Estaba pensando...- Empezó Granger cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¿Qué?- Se asustó al verse sacada de su monólogo mental.

- Decía que, bueno yo tengo dos redacciones y sólo necesito una. Y está claro que tú necesitas una con bastante urgencia si no quieres que tu cabeza decore la pared del aula de Transformaciones.- Sonrió.

- ¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- Preguntó Pansy boquiabierta, Hermione sólo la miró y sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.- ¿Doña prefecta perfecta me ofrece su redacción?-

- No soy tan estricta con las normas como piensa todo el mundo, y he ayudado muchas veces a Harry y a Ron no veo porqué no puedo ayudarte a ti también.-

- Y... ¿no hay ningún pero? ¿Simplemente me das tu redacción?- Granger la miró un poco ofendida, ante lo que sólo pudo ruborizarse un poco por haber hecho ese comentario.

"Joder Pansy, mira que eres desconfiada. Tienes una boca que parece un buzón de correos, sea lo que sea eso." Se dijo a sí misma. "No tiene que haber sido nada fácil para ella ofrecerte su redacción y tú estás aquí pensando en posibles pegas o trampas."

- Bueno, realmente si te soy sincera sí hay un pero.- Dijo Granger mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Y cuál es ese pero?- Preguntó con precaución y procurando no meter más el remo.

- Cuando ayudo a Ron o a Harry les hago leer la redacción y reescribirla con sus palabras y, obviamente, su letra. Si te voy a ayudar lo haré en las mismas condiciones.- Abrió los ojos con alegría y los cerró en una sonrisa.

Y justo en ése momento se estropeó todo, por una vez no fue Pansy ni su enorme boca que hablaba con independencia de su cerebro, tampoco fue Granger quien metió la pata.

Quién mejor para meter la pata que un metepatas profesional e iracundo.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Weasley haciendo que ambas dieran un salto en sus sillas.- ¿Qué te pasa Hermione?¡Estás ofreciéndole ayuda a una Slytherin!-

- ¡Ron! ¿Estabas espiándome?- Le preguntó herida Granger.

Pansy miró al chico con ojos escrutadores y se dio cuenta al instante del porqué de su enfado. Pese a ser una comadreja estúpida que sería incapaz de encontrarse el culo con ambas manos se había dado cuenta de que estaban tonteando y tras mirarlo con detenimiento vio el ramo de flores que había estado recogiendo para su leoncilla escondido tras la espalda mientras con la mano libre gesticulaba con fuerza.

Seguro que se había pasado las horas transcurridas desde que se lo encontrara ensayando un discurso estúpido para tratar de conquistarla y luego reuniendo el valor necesario para soltárselo y, cuando por fin había logrado reunirlo, se encontraba a su peor pesadilla hablando con toda naturalidad con ella. Riéndose y ofreciéndole copiar una de sus redacciones a su enemiga natural.

Se levantó y se dispuso a observar la escenita del chico celoso por la seguridad y desenvoltura de su adversaria, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y media sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ni qué decir tiene que no imaginaba que la furiosa comadreja pelirroja se encararía contra ella en lugar de contra su amiga.

- No sé de qué coño vas Parkinson, pero Hermione no juega en la misma liga que tú.-

- ¿Que no juega en la misma liga que yo?- Rió socarrona.- ¿Y eso tú cómo lo sabes Weasley? ¿Alguna vez te ha dicho que no juega en mi liga?-

- No me lo ha dicho pero no me hace falta, no voy a dejar que la perviertas.- Le hablaba tratando de contener la voz para que la bibliotecaria no notara el altercado y le escupía constantemente.

- Así que eres un gentilhombre que no va a permitir a la bruja joven y guapa pervertir a la damisela en apuros, ¿no?- Preguntó con la sonrisa de superioridad todavía instalada en sus labios, que como siempre se movían solos y casi sin darle tiempo a su cerebro a pensar. Mientras hablaba se pasó la mano por la cara en un claro gesto de asco por toda la saliva del pelirrojo que había ido a parar a su rostro.

- Precisamente.- Le gruñó Weasley.

Sin decir una sola palabra se acercó a Granger que no abría la boca sorprendida por la violencia repentina de su amigo y le retiró el pelo del rostro.

- ¿Tú que dices bella dama? ¿A quien prefieres a la bruja joven, guapa y genéticamente superior o al bárbaro pelirrojo, bruto y maleducado?-

- ¡No la toques!- En dos pasos se colocó frente a ella que vio con horror cómo su puño se alzaba y se dirigía directo a su cara hasta que la mano de la bella dama se interpuso en su prometida hemorragia nasal.

- No te rebajes a su altura Ron.- Dijo con voz y ojos inexpresivos.

- ¿A mi altura?- Empezó su boca con rapidez.

La miró desconcertada.

"¿Cómo se puede cambiar tan rápido de parecer?¡Se estaba divirtiendo conmigo!" Pensó rabiosa aunque inmediatamente entendió al mirarla a los ojos. "¡Idiota!¡Está protegiéndome de éste energúmeno!"

Cuando terminó de asimilar lo que había pasado, su mente llegó a tiempo para ver a Weasley propinándole un fuerte empujón que la estampó contra la estantería tirándole un montón de libros sobre la cabeza.

- ¡Vámonos Hermione!- Él no se había dado cuenta de que la estaba protegiendo, era demasiado imbécil.

- Sí, voy.- Contestó recogiendo sus cosas pero dejando caer un pergamino al suelo como si no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Pansy se quedó observando cómo se marchaban la pareja de Gryffindors, se agachó recogió el pergamino y vio un título de colores muy atractivo y subrayado: _Transmutación de un objeto inanimado en ser vivo._

"Anda que vaya título para un trabajo McGonagall." Pensó Pansy justo antes de que toda la ira de la señora Pince cayera sobre ella, casi como el torrente de libros.

Aguantó la bronca estoica y terminó su castigo del día sin volver a abrir la boca para nada, ni tan siquiera para contestar a la pobre Millicent que no hacía más que intentar hablar con ella.

Sin apenas darse cuenta habían llegado a las mazmorras, se dejó caer en sofá mientras Bulstrode le decía que se iba a la cama.

Pansy se quedó recostada en el sillón mirando el pergamino que sostenía entre las manos. Tras una hora contemplando la rápida pero ordenada y delicada letra de Hermione cogió su bolsa que todavía estaba allí desde la tarde y se dispuso a leer y a comprender cada palabra de aquel pergamino.

* * *

Espero que os guste.


	6. Afróntalo

Ok, creo que ya lo tengo y no me pinta en gris xD, voy a aprovechar para subir todos los caps que tengo antes de que se me olvide cómo funciona esto :S

* * *

- Parkinson.- La llamó la profesora McGonagall.- Tienes un excelente en tu redacción.-

Pansy se acercó y recogió la redacción de manos de la profesora, ésta le habló en un suave murmullo.

- Quiero hablar con usted después de la clase.- La miró con ojos reprobadores por encima de sus lentes.

- Muy bien profesora.- Le contestó apática, desde la escenita de celos en la biblioteca Pansy había perdido su chispa habitual y se dedicaba a vagar por Howgarts como un alma en pena.

Volvió a su pupitre y se sentó con tranquilidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué podía querer la profesora de transmutaciones pero se imaginaba que la charla iba a tratar sobre la imposibilidad de que ella hubiese hecho una redacción tan buena.

La hora pasó y Pansy trató de desvanecer las cucarachas que les había dado la profesora, habían empezado con legumbres, luego lo habían repetido con un caracol y ahora estaban dándole golpes con la varita a una pobre cucaracha que correteaba espantada por toda la mesa tratando de evitar el golpe que se le avecinaba.

Finalmente sonó la campana y los Slytherin salieron en desbandada, Pansy se quedó recogiendo su mochila, apática.

- Señorita Parkinson.- La maestra se acercó a ella con lentitud.

- ¿Sí? ¿De qué quería usted hablar profesora?- Preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

- Sé que no es asunto mío y si usted considera que no debe contestar no lo haga, pero francamente dudo que el jefe de su casa vaya a habar con usted sobre esto, así que he decidido hacerlo yo.-

El discursito de disculpa llamó la atención de la joven Slytherin, esperaba verla encenderse en cólera y que le gritase si le pensaba idiota, levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a los ojos de color azul desteñido de la profesora. Con la mirada le dio permiso a preguntar.

- ¿Qué le está pasando?- Pansy se quedó quieta con la mochila en la mano preparada para colgársela del hombro, se había quedado a la mitad del movimiento.

- No me pasa nada.- Mintió terminando de ponerse la mochila.

- No es cierto.- Le contestó la profesora.- No es ningún secreto que nuestras casas no se llevan bien, pero usted me cae bien, por eso me preocupa. Ha perdido usted su frescura y me gustaría saber el porqué.-

- Lo siento profesora, tengo que marcharme.-

- Muy bien, está en su derecho, pero sea lo que sea enfréntese a ello.-

- Es un buen consejo para uno de sus estudiantes profesora, pero...- Sonrió con tristeza.- Pero yo soy una Slytherin y nosotros nunca afrontamos los problemas, lo llevamos grabado en los genes.-

- Eso no es cierto señorita Parkinson.-

- Claro que lo es, por favor, nos dedicamos a matar muggles, sangresucia y magos escondidos tras máscaras y cuando tratan de detenernos huimos como las ratas que somos.-

- Eso lo hacen los mortífagos, no los Slytherin.- Especificó McGonagall.- Ni todos los mortífagos son Slytherin ni todos los Slytherin son mortífagos. Bueno, reflexione sobre su problema y afróntelo, usted puede hacerlo.-

Pansy se quedó mirando a la maestra un segundo y abandonó la habitación pensando en las palabras de McGonagall.

Llegó a la mazmorra y se encerró en su cuarto, cerró las cortinas de su cama y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo.

Se puso a ojear sus dibujos con añoranza, desde hacía una semana no era capaz de dibujar nada, tenía un bloqueo y no era capaz de trazar más de dos líneas sin lanzar su cuaderno contra la pared, completamente frustrada.

Tras darle una pasada rápida se dio cuenta del monotema que tenía últimamente, el rostro de Hermione le miraba desde el papel en muy distintas posturas, pero la que más se repetía era ella sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Qué guapa estás cuando sonríes.- Sonrió a su vez acariciando el trazo que formaba la mejilla de su castaña.

Desde que se enfrentara con Ron, ella no había vuelto a acercarse a Pansy, ni le dirigía la palabra siquiera para defenderse de los insultos.

- Soy capaz de encajar tus insultos pero no tu indiferencia.- Murmuró de nuevo, dos lágrimas se deslizaban con rapidez por sus mejillas.

Las palabras de McGonagall pasaron por su mente como un rayo: "enfréntese a ello" pero cómo enfrentarse a nada, nunca lo había hecho. La profesora había dicho: " reflexione sobre su problema y afróntelo, usted puede hacerlo", estaba diciéndole que ella no era como los demás alumnos de su casa, pero ¿cómo podía saberlo la maestra mejor que ella misma? No podía ser, lo único que trataba era de animarla, pero ¿qué podía pasar si lo afrontaba? ¿realmente podría sentirse peor que ahora si se enfrentaba a Granger?

Francamente lo dudaba mucho, así que decidió lanzarse y hacer caso de lo que le había dicho la profesora de transformaciones, pero ¿cómo?

"Tengo que expresarle mis sentimientos." Decidió con firmeza. Cogió un lápiz y comenzó a trazar un sencillo plan para tratar de hablar con su castaña, si después de aquello no sacaba nada en claro haría borrón y cuenta nueva.

Con todas las partes de su plan decididas bajó a cenar con el corazón un poco más ligero, en la puerta del gran comedor se cruzó con el trío de amigos que se pararon como esperando su insulto pero ella pasó de largo sin siquiera dirigirles la mirada, cuando hubo pasado miró de reojo y vio la cara de consternación de Granger.

"Lo siento pero yo también sé jugar guapa."

Sonriendo para sus adentros se encaminó hacia su mesa empujando a todo aquel que se le cruzara. Se sentó de cara a la mesa de Gryffindor para controlar a los tres amigos sin que se notara en exceso que lo hacía.

Durante la cena vio cómo la comadreja de Weasley no hacía más que arrimarse a Granger, buscando cualquier excusa pero ella no parecía darse cuenta. Continuamente sus ojos se giraban hacia la mesa de Slytherin, buscando a Pansy con la mirada. Ella comía y charlaba como si tal cosa y no le dejaba ver que entendía sus miradas. Permaneció en el gran comedor hasta que vio levantarse a los tres amigos, se incorporó de un salto y se dirigió a la puerta mirando al suelo pero calibrando mentalmente la distancia que habría entre ella y Granger.

Se puso en paralelo con su castaña y cuando abandonaban el comedor la cogió de la mano y le pasó una nota, tiró de ella con fuerza y después la empujó mientras le gritaba.

- Apártate sangre sucia.- Su cara era una máscara de asco.

En el suelo Granger cerró con fuerza el puño izquierdo pero sin saber disimular del todo su cara de asombro.

"Éstos Gryffindor son tan honrados en sus expresiones que son tontos." Sonrió Pansy para sus adentros. "Pero por desgracia para mí me gusta hasta su franqueza."

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Parkinson?- Le escupió desde el suelo, pero de nuevo ni su tono ni su expresión facial eran correctas.

- ¿Qué se supone que hacías tú Granger? Iba tranquilamente a tu lado y no hacías más que empujarme con el hombro.-

- Eso no es cierto.- Le espetó Ginny.- Has sido tú la que la ha empujado.-

- Tú no te metas donde no te llaman, traidora de la sangre.- Amenazó Pansy con una rabia que no sentía.

"Qué mona que es la jodía, cómo defiende a su amiga." Sonrió.

- Yo me meto donde me da la real gana, futura meretriz.-

"Vale, se ha pasado."

- ¿Qué has dicho? Enana pelirroja, ¿te crees que no sé lo que significa eso? ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida como tu hermano?-

- ¿Sabes lo que significa?- Se preocupó.- Contaba con que no lo supieras. Ni siquiera estoy muy segura de lo que he dicho.-

- Deja de molestar a mi hermana y a mi novia.- Escuchó un gruñido rabioso a su izquierda. Se giró, conmocionada, y recibió de frente el puño que en su día había esquivado por los pelos, otorgándole así su tan prometida hemorragia nasal.

- ¡Ron!- Exclamó horrorizada Granger.- ¿Qué haces? No puedes pegar a una chica.-

- Ella no es una chica, es una serpiente venenosa.-

- Aléjate Weasley, porque si me pongo a escupir mi veneno te puedo matar.- Le gruñó, con voz nasal mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha y sujetaba su pañuelo bajo la nariz para retener la sangre.

- ¿Tú? ¿Sin tus amiguitos los de la calave...-

- Desmaius.- Gritó Pansy apuntando al pecho de Weasley, que se quedó a mitad de la frase y se desplomó en el suelo.

- Pansy.- Murmuró Granger mirándola como un cordero degollado.

La miró fijamente pero no atinó a pronunciar una disculpa, realmente no lo sentía, así que se marchó corriendo antes de que llegase un profesor a castigarla.

"Mierda, mierda y más mierda, todo se ha complicado demasiado. Pero tengo que continuar con mi plan."

Se encerró en su cuarto y esperó impaciente hasta que pasó la medianoche, en ese momento empezó a moverse con lentitud. Salió del cuarto y abrió la entrada de la gárgola. Una vez se hubo cerrado a su espalda se quedó quieta conteniendo el aliento para tratar de escuchar si Filch, la señora Norris o algún profesor andaba por allí cerca, al sólo ver oscuridad y escuchar silencio comenzó a caminar de nuevo con lentitud. Le esperaba un largo camino hasta la torre de astronomía.

Con rapidez y en casi completo silencio fue cruzando los pasillos hasta que en un recodo escuchó las voces del Barón Sanguinario y Peeves. Se pegó a la pared conteniendo el aliento y rogó por todo lo que conocía que no pasaran por allí. Escuchó cómo dejaban de hablar y los vio atravesando la pared más cercana dejándola de nuevo a solas.

Respirando aliviada se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre de astronomía, esperaba que si Granger hacía ése camino no tuviese ningún problema.

Subió rápidamente la escalera hasta lo más alto de la torre y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada, llegaba más de media hora tarde, Granger debería estar allí. Tomó aliento y abrió la puerta de un empellón, miró en derredor pero no había nada que ver. La sala estaba vacía. Parecía que Granger no iba a acudir a la cita.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^


	7. En los ojos de Hermiones

Gracias a Haruka por el toque de atención que me ha dado pa que espabilase y actualizase y perdón a tods por la demora

* * *

"No sé qué demonios hago yo aquí." Pensaba Hermione febrilmente. "Seguro que todo esto no es más que uno de sus trucos para reírse de mi."

Hermione había salido una hora antes de la medianoche de su sala común tapada con la capa de invisibilidad que le había pedido prestada a Harry. Por suerte para ella su amigo no había hecho demasiadas preguntas, no sabía hasta qué punto era consciente de lo que estaba pasando pero le daba la sensación de que sabía más de lo que le dejaba entrever.

A consecuencia de su temprana salida había llegado casi tres cuartos de hora antes de la cita, había pensado que no estaría mal pasarse por allí para poder espiar por si se trataba de alguna mala jugada de los Slytherin. Al llegar se fue a un rincón oscuro y se sentó lo más cómodamente que pudo en el suelo con la capa por encima, si tramaban algo contra ella se enteraría y podría contraatacar.

Pero para su desgracia no había aparecido nadie y su culo empezaba a enfriarse y a entumecerse, se revolvió incómoda, todavía quedaba un cuarto de hora para las doce de la noche.

"Maldita idea." Se maldijo a sí misma mentalmente. "Ahora mismo podría estar cómodamente tumbada en mi cama repasando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, calentita entre las sábanas o tal vez hablando con Harry, Ron o Ginny en la sala común."

Después del incidente en la biblioteca se sentía muy molesta con Ron, habló con el largo y tendido y al final éste se le había declarado a su modo torpe y bastante estúpido pero sabía que lo que su amigo sentía por ella era auténtico, si había algo de lo que no se podía dudar de Ron era de su sinceridad. De lo único que dudaba Hermione en todo aquel asunto era de sí misma, no sabía ni ella lo que le estaba sucediendo aquel año.

Desde que llegaran a Hogwarts aquel curso había sentido una atracción hacia Parkinson de la que nunca había sido consciente y lo peor de toda aquella situación es que parecía que ella sentía lo mismo. Aunque no podía fiarse, Pansy era una especialista en escrutar expresiones y tal vez notara algo en su rostro y decidiera reírse de ella del modo más cruel que pueda haber, humillándola por sus sentimientos.

"Todo esto es una locura y una estupidez." Siguió pensando malhumorada. "Debería hacer lo que grita la razón y el sentido común, tendría que aceptar a Ron como mi novio y olvidarme de amoríos imposibles que pueden acabar de la peor forma imaginable, es decir conmigo sufriendo una humillación pública."

Después de su charla en la biblioteca había descubierto que Parkinson era una persona bastante agradable, que parecía desear tener auténticos amigos y no la basura que la rodeaba en su casa y desde aquella misma tarde no había parado de irrumpir en sus sueños sin ningún permiso, ni tan siquiera llamaba al quicio de la puerta antes de aparecer en su mundo onírico mientras estudiaba o paseaba. Eran sueños muy inocentes, lo único que hacían era caminar juntas o quedarse en la sala común hablando durante horas, a lo máximo que habían llegado en sus sueños había sido a cogerse de la mano, gesto que sonrojó en profundidad a la castaña mientras la morena sonreía feliz de compartir aquel momento aunque no fuese real.

"Pero seguro que ella no quiere lo mismo que yo. Ella querrá reírse de mi y no puedo permitírselo." Las dudas la corroían. "Aunque sus acercamientos a mi parecían sinceros y siempre es ella la que me busca. Pero claro, seguro que ella notó lo que sentí en la estación cuando se puso tan cerca de mi y... no sé. No sé cómo llevar todo este asunto, cómo podría sincerarme con mi peor enemiga y más sabiendo las dobleces que puede llegar a tener un Slytherin."

Hacía cerca de una semana que la Gryffindor apenas pegaba los ojos, en seis días había dormido unas dieciocho horas y ni siquiera podía aprovechar su vigilia para estudiar porque era incapaz de concentrarse en nada que no fuesen sus dudas y su malestar.

"Sólo espero que si no es comedia se sienta igual de mal que yo." Pensó resentida. "Pero no, realmente no quiero que lo pase mal." Entre sus continuas contradicciones seguía esperando cada vez más entumecida por la inmovilidad a la que se había condenado ella misma.

"Tal vez la broma se trate de esto, yo me quedaré aquí esperando toda la noche y ella la pasará tranquila y caliente en su cama mientras piensa regocijada en la estúpida Gryffindor que está en la torre de astronomía, pelándose de frío, esperando a alguien que nunca iba a llegar. O tal vez la han pillado mientras venía hacia aquí y la han castigado."

A partir de la bronca en la biblioteca había tratado de ignorarla sabiendo que a ella le dolería más el silencio que sus ácidas respuestas, pero le costaba mucho contenerse, deseaba insultarla como siempre incluso poder amenazarla con la varita sabiendo que ninguna de las dos cumpliría la amenaza de hechizo... o tal vez sí, pero la incertidumbre era lo más divertido.

"Esto es una venganza por no responder a sus provocaciones." Se afirmó a sí misma. "No me cabe duda."

Pero justo en ese momento toda su certeza se fue por el retrete, la puerta se abrió con cautela y vio a contraluz una figura oscura que se adentraba en la sala, pero esa silueta podía pertenecer a cualquiera.

La forma oscura entró mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación, se giró y cerró la puerta con suavidad. Un fuerte susurro logró romper la inescrutable oscuridad en la habitación.

- ¡Lumos!- La varita se encendió obediente a la orden de su propietaria.

Allí estaba Pansy, varita en ristre empezó a inspeccionar la habitación con más cuidado pero en la sala no había nada más que los materiales para las clases de astronomía, por lo menos a su vista.

Hermione se fijó en su rostro cuando se giró hacia ella, parecía estar a la expectativa e incluso un poco ilusionada.

Caminó un poco en su dirección y murmuró.

- ¡Granger! ¿Estás aquí?- Se quedó callada como para esperar respuesta, tal vez algún movimiento que delatase su presencia bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Pero no sabía porqué no podía moverse, su corazón había dado un brinco enorme al ver a Parkinson entrar en la sala pero con ese mismo salto de alegría se le habían agolpado de nuevo todas las dudas que tenía dentro del pecho, era incapaz de moverse, tal vez lo mejor sería esperar un poco y ver las reacciones de la Slytherin.

Se quedó bajo la seguridad que le ofrecía la capa, sentía un miedo irracional a dejarse ver, pasase lo que pasase su vida cambiaría radicalmente si dejaba que Pansy la viera.

Observó cómo la Slytherin se quedó apoyada contra la pared frente a la puerta como para recibirla cuando llegara.

Las horas pasaron con lentitud, Hermione casi esperaba ver a Pansy marcharse a los pocos minutos de llegar pero eso no sucedió. Se quedó sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, esperándola mientras observaba las estrellas. Hermione en su rincón miraba hipnotizada a Parkinson sin sentir su cuerpo ya completamente entumecido y su trasero totalmente dolorido.

Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana Pansy apagó su varita. Hermione vio horrorizada que no se marchaba, sino que se encogía recogiendo las piernas con sus brazos. En el silencio reinante de la sala, los sollozos que comenzaron a surgir del pecho de la Slytherin resonaron como cañonazos para el corazón de Granger que por fin vio rota su inmovilidad y su pasividad.

Con cuidado para volver a acostumbrar a sus articulaciones al movimiento, empezó a quitarse la capa de sobre los hombros.

- ¡Ay!- Murmuró al incorporarse.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?- Gritó Pansy, en la oscuridad Hermione vio cómo se frotaba la cara para retirar las lágrimas y que el recién llegado no notara su llanto.- ¡Lumos!- Gritó de nuevo.

Al encender su varita vio a Hermione de pie sujetando la capa con la mano derecha. Se levantó como un rayo y se acercó a ella casi corriendo hecha un basilisco. Al verla tan enfadada de cara hacia ella Granger trató de huir pero no pudo moverse lo más mínimo, su cuerpo no se lo permitió.

Cuando Pansy estuvo frente a Hermione lo primero que hizo fue cruzarle la cara de una sonora bofetada que la desinmovilizó de golpe, aunque los pinchazos le recorrieron todo el cuerpo al moverse.

Parkinson se quedó mirándola furiosa.

"¡Joder!" Se gritó Pansy. "Tengo que mantenerme firme me ha hecho una guarrada, pero está tan jodidamente mona."

Hermione estaba frente a ella, sonrojada por la vergüenza y por la bofetada, con la mano izquierda sujetando la mejilla dolorida y la mirada clavada en el suelo, el pelo le caía sobre la cara ocultando su vergüenza o intentándolo.

- ¿Estabas aquí y no me has dicho nada?- Trató de gritar Pansy, pero lo único que le salió de la garganta fue un suplicante susurro apagado en el que se adivinaba con demasiada claridad su angustia.

Hermione alzó levemente el rostro y la miró a los ojos con la cabeza gacha, era consciente del daño que le había hecho.

- Lo siento.- Murmuró.

"Me cago en la puta. Si me mira así voy a ser incapaz de hacerle pagar las cuatro horas de mierda que me ha hecho pasar."

Una mano desobediente que no esperó la orden del cerebro le retiró un mechón de pelo rebelde que seguía sobre sus ojos impidiendo a Pansy disfrutar de aquellos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, en ese mismo momento Pansy supo que había perdido, ya no estaba enfadada, ni molesta ni siquiera nada parecido.

- Eres una manipuladora de primera.- Sonrió abrazándola con fuerza, su primer impulso había sido besarla pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, no sabía qué ritmo querría llevar ella, ni siquiera sabía si saldría de aquella habitación siendo su novia.

- Au, au, au.- Se lamentó Hermione.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó preocupada.

- Llevo cinco hora esperando en ese rinconcillo y se me ha dormido todo el cuerpo.- Sonrió.

- ¿Cinco horas?-

- Sí, llegué una hora antes.-

- Para asegurarte de que no te iba a jugar una mala pasada, ¿no?- Sonrió Pansy al notar cómo Hermione volvía a sonrojarse, no pensaba confesar que había desconfiado de ella hasta que la había escuchado llorar en silencio.

- Bueno, me la has jugado muchas veces.- Sonrió esquivando su mirada.

- Ven.- Le tomó la mano con gentileza y la condujo hasta el alféizar en el que se podía sentar con comodidad.- Ahora, por poco que me guste esta frase..., tenemos que hablar.- Hermione asintió levemente con la cabeza.

* * *

Como siempre espero que os guste


	8. En la Casa de los Gritos

Pansy paseaba por los jardines distraída, la nieve había hecho su primer acto de presencia y estaba disfrutando de su soledad arrebujada en su bufanda y su capa.

Con parsimonia empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, allí, en la entrada, estaban esperándole Malfoy y Greengrass.

- Como sigas paseando tan a menudo te vas a resfriar, Parkinson.- La saludó el rubio.

- Puede ser, pero mientras estoy en movimiento no soy un blanco fácil.- Le contestó sonriendo.

- Calla mujer, ¿quién iba a atacarte?- Le preguntó Greengrass.

- ¡Claro!- Exclamó Malfoy, añadiendo en un susurro casi imperceptible para sus dos amigas que caminaban cerca que él.- Ahora que quién-vosotras-sabéis ha vuelto, somos de los pocos que podemos sentirnos seguros.-

A la mención del rubio de Lord Voldemort ambas chicas palidecieron.

- Estaremos muy seguras, pero a mí no me gustaría estar en la misma habitación que él.- Aseguró Daphne sin pensar en quién tenía a su lado.

- ¿Estás de broma?- Le espetó Malfoy alzando la voz.- Servirle debe ser tu única ambición Greengrass.- Al decir éstas últimas palabras volvió a descender su tono alarmantemente.- ¿Tú también piensas cómo ésta traidora, Parkinson?- Le preguntó el rubio con cara de asco y pasando por alto las torpes explicaciones que trataba de darle Daphne.

"Lo siento Daphne, pero debiste contestar de un modo más inteligente."

- ¡Claro que no!- Contestó Pansy con la cabeza erguida.- Para mí será un honor el día que me imponga su marca.-

"Espero que ése día no llegue jamás, pero la cosa se está poniendo muy chunga."

- Buena respuesta Parkinson.- Le dijo el rubio sonriendo.- Y tú, Greengrass, creo que debes poner orden en tus prioridades.-

Dicho ésto último aceleró el paso y las dejó a ambas en el pasillo, Pansy controlando siempre sus emociones y Greengrass hecha un manojo de nervios, sabía que había metido la pata y que podía haber puesto a su familia en una situación delicada.

- Pansy, ¿crees que se lo dirá a su padre?- Le suplicó como esperando una respuesta negativa.

- Claro que sí.- Le contestó Pansy altiva, realmente lo sentía por su compañera pero en el bando de la guerra en el que se encontraba primaba que cada uno salvase su propio culo, sin importar pringar al de al lado, de hecho si podía cargarle el muerto a otra persona y quedarse con la gloria era lo ideal para los Slytherin.- Debería ser un honor para ti que te llamase.-

- ¡Lo es!- Dijo Greengrass con desesperación.- Para mí sería un enorme honor que Él me llamase a su presencia.-

- No es a mí a quién tienes que convencer.- Le contestó Pansy sin apartar la vista de sus ojos.- Ve y habla con Malfoy, trata de explicarle que no querías decir lo que realmente querías decir. Pero date prisa, ve antes de que le envíe una lechuza a su padre.-

Con el pánico en los ojos, Daphne se la quedó mirando unos segundos. Cuando su cuerpo pudo por fin reaccionar echó a correr tras la pista de Malfoy.

Caminó con lentitud pensando en lo delicada que se estaba poniendo la situación.

Embebida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que iba de cabeza hacia un nutrido grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor que se preparaba para la primera salida a Hogsmeade.

- Vaya, una serpiente viene hacia aquí.- Le gruñó Weasley.

Pansy alzó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando, su rostro se había convertido en una máscara inescrutable de odio y hastío.

- Debes ampliar tu repertorio de insultos, comadreja insulsa, ya huelen.-

- Tú sí que hueles Parkinson.- Le contestó.

- ¿Lo ves? Con una imaginación tan desbordante no sé cómo puedes tratar de equipararte a mi, involución de trol.-

- Ya basta Pakinson, no eres quién para meterte con nosotros.- Le espetó Granger tras Potter y la comadreja.

- Tú cállate repugnante sangre sucia o informaré a la Gran Inquisidora de tu mal comportamiento.- Sonrió Pansy con petulancia.

- No tienes nada de qué informar.- Saltó Potter ésta vez.

- Puede que no, pero tengo mucha imaginación y no sólo para los insultos, solo dadme un pretexto. Ante la Suma Inquisidora tengo más credibilidad que todos vosotros juntos, abortos de acromántula- Sonreía con socarronería.

- No puedes informar sobre algo que no hemos hecho.- Gritó Hermione.

- No puedes tú, que no eres más que una repugnante perfecta prefecta con la sangre contaminada y podrida.-

- No te atrevas a hablarle así a Hermione.- Le amenazó Potter, varita en ristre.

- No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte Potter.- Le gruñó Pansy con violencia, mientras asía su varita que llevaba oculta en el bolsillo.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos con el odio dibujado en ellos.

"Tengo que salir de aquí como sea." Pensaba Parkinson febrilmente. "Son demasiados para mí sola."

Para su fortuna el profesor Snape pasó a su lado y la rescató de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba.

- Parkinson, acompáñeme.- Le dijo con su voz grave y sin siquiera dedicarle una simple mirada a los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Lanzándoles una última mirada de asco, echó a caminar a marchas forzadas tras el jefe de su casa que no aminoró la velocidad de sus zancadas mientras hablaba con ella.

- Debes tener más cuidado Pansy.- Le murmuró.- No debes exponerte a tener un enfrentamiento con los Gryffindor, por lo menos mientras estés a solas.-

- Sí, señor. Andaba distraída y por eso no me di cuenta de hacia donde iba.-

- A eso mismo me refiero Parkinson.- Snape se había parado y la miraba con su pequeños y escrutadores ojos negros.- Tienes que caminar atenta a lo que te rodea, si eres la mitad de inteligente de lo que creo que eres, sabrás hacerlo. Tú sabes que hay que conocer a la perfección todo lo que nos rodea.-

- Sí, profesor Snape.- Reconoció, un poco avergonzada porque el jefe de su casa hubiera tenido que recordarle lo que ella sabía desde joven.

- Ahora márchate a Hogsmeade con el resto de tus compañeros.- Le ordenó reanudando la marcha.

- Sí profesor.- Sin despedirse echó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, cuando entró en la sala común encontró a casi todos los miembros de su casa mirando a Greengrass, ésta estaba de rodillas en medio de la sala imitando a un cangrejo de fuego ante el regocijo de Malfoy y el resto de sus compañeros de casa.

- Ahora hecha fuego.- Rió Malfoy cruelmente, estaba sentado en un sillón con lágrimas en los ojos por la risa y se sujetaba con fuerza el estómago.

Humillada, Greengrass hizo lo que le pedía Malfoy y empezó a hacer gestos como si el fuego saliese de su trasero.

Pansy se quedó en la puerta observando la forzada actuación de su compañera y compadeciéndose mentalmente de ella.

- Espera, espera.- Pidió Draco entre risotadas.- Ahora imita a un moke.-

Completamente roja por la ira y la vergüenza Daphne empezó a caminar como si fuese un lagarto bastante desgarbado.

- Es hora de ir a Hogsmeade.- Cortó Pansy. Que al no haber sido directamente invitada no había participado de las burlas de sus compañeros, sino que desde que entrara se había quedado resguardada en la oscuridad de la puerta, controlando el reloj para poder decir esta frase sin verse involucrada en aquella humillación pública.

- Parkinson.- Dijo Malfoy suspirando profundamente y con una sonrisa cruel en el rostro.- Eres una completa aguafiestas.-

- ¿Había una fiesta?- Se extrañó.- Yo acabo de llegar.-

Nadie pudo contradecirla porque nadie estaba mirando a la puerta cuando ella llegó.

- Bueno, pues vámonos.- Decidió Draco, a sus palabras el corro en torno a Daphne se disolvió con rapidez y todos los estudiantes abandonaron su sala común, excepto la pobre víctima que se quedó de rodillas en medio de la habitación llorando su frustración.

"Si estuviésemos en una casa de personas en lugar de hienas te consolaría y te ayudaría, pero podrías aprovecharte de ello y convertirme en el blanco de las miradas de los demás, así es que lo siento mucho."- Le dijo Pansy mentalmente, mientras se giraba con gesto indiferente hacia la puerta.

Salió de las mazmorras y caminó en silencio hacia la puerta del castillo, allí se encontraron con el resto de estudiantes de las demás casas que esperaban pacientemente el registro de Filch en la lista de los alumnos con permiso de sus padres o tutores para poder salir.

Una vez fuera se puso junto a Draco y le preguntó en voz baja sobre lo que había pasado en la sala común de los Slytherin.

- Nada.- Sonrió de nuevo el rubio al recordar cómo había estado humillando a su compañera.- Simplemente me pidió un favor y me lo tenía que pagar de alguna forma, es un modo bastante inocente de cobrármelo, ¿no?-

- Pues no lo sé, ya dije que no he visto lo que ha pasado.- Continuó Pansy con su coartada.- Fui a avisaros de que era la hora cuando al llegar a la puerta no encontré a nadie.- Mintió con soltura y rapidez.- Y mientras entraba os dije que se había hecho tarde, lo único que he alcanzado a ver es a Daphne de rodillas en el suelo, y eso tiene varias interpretaciones.- Sonrió.

- Ja.- Exclamó Draco.- Ya le gustaría a ella. Después de lo que ha dicho no dejaría que ésa traidora me tocase un solo pelo. En cambio tú...-

- ¿Yo?- Se rió Pansy.- Ya te dije que te olvidaras de mi Malfoy.- Sin dejar al rubio responder empezó a caminar más rápido, sin pararse a mirar hacia dónde iban sus compañeros entró en una vieja tienda de materiales para pociones, su asignatura predilecta.

Paseó entre las estanterías buscando alguno de los materiales que empezaban a escasearle, cuando lo tuvo todo se acercó y pagó tres galeones y catorce sickels y salió feliz de la tienda. Como había supuesto el frío había hecho que todos los estudiantes se refugiaran en las tres escobas para tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, y los tíos de paso aprovechaban para contemplar a la hermosa señora Rosmerta. Pansy lo sabía a ciencia cierta ya que ella lo hacía siempre que pisaba Hogsmeade.

Paseó por el levemente nevado pueblo, desde aquella mañana apenas quedaban unos pequeños montoncitos de nieve en las zonas de sombra, mirando atentamente los escaparates. Aprovechó su paseo para entrar en Honeydukes y comprar su habitual provisión de chucherías para poder pasar hasta la próxima excursión al pueblo.

Miró su reloj con impaciencia y decidió que le daba tiempo de sobra de acudir a la tienda Moda Tiros Largos, no es que le gustase demasiado aquella ropa tan formal, pero ya había estado en todos los demás establecimientos, merodeó un poco entre las últimas tendencias hasta que se aburrió y salió de la tienda.

Cuando salió de la tienda se metió en un viejo callejón sombrío, sacó una vieja y raída capa de color negro con una enorme capucha que evitaba que cualquier persona indeseada le viese el rostro y se cubrió enteramente con ella, para que si por casualidad se cruzaba con alguno de sus compañeros no la pudieran identificar como otra alumna de Howgarts.

Con paso presuroso se dirigió a la Casa de los Gritos, saltó la verja y se quedó en la entrada, ya que si no era a través del pasadizo que partía del sauce boxeador era prácticamente imposible entrar sin destrozar la propiedad.

Con tranquilidad se acomodó en un viejo banco del porche, camuflado de miradas indiscretas por la abundante y descuidada vegetación que crecía sin control alguno en el jardín.

Esperó pacientemente durante una media hora hasta que escuchó sonidos extraños procedentes de la verja, con precaución se asomó entre la espesura para ver quién llegaba. Vio a una persona con una capa semejante a la suya y respiró con tranquilidad, por fin su cita había llegado.

La otra figura encapuchada caminó rápidamente hacia el porche de la casa, una vez estuvo oculta entre las plantas, ambas figuras se quedaron mirando entre el follaje durante unos cinco minutos para asegurarse de que no las habían seguido a ninguna de las dos.

Una vez convencidas de su soledad, ambas bajaron las capuchas de sus capas y se abrazaron con fuerza. Pansy cogió la cara de Hermione entre sus manos y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, inmediatamente el rostro de la castaña se incendió por la vergüenza, pero le respondió con una dulzura inusitada.

- Estás preciosa.- Le murmuró mirándola con ternura a los ojos.

- ¿Qué dices?- Desechó la castaña.- Tú sí que estás guapa, y eso que anoche con la charla y todo no hemos dormido ni tres horas.-

- Entonces será que el sueño te sienta muy bien.- Pansy la había tomado de la mano y la conducía al banco donde había estado sentada.- ¿Qué tal ha ido la reunión en Cabeza de Puerco?-

- Bien.- Le sonrió Hermione mostrándole un pergamino lleno de nombres.- Pero te voy a tener que pedir que firmes tú también, como medida preventiva.- Le explicó tratando de que no pareciese que era porque no se fiaba de ella, ya que esa opción era completamente absurda.

- Claro Hermione.- Sonrió.- Pero si tus amigos ven mi firma se van a extrañar, ¿no crees?- Lo dijo como por casualidad para que no pensase que no quería firmar.

- No te preocupes, basta conque pongas tus iniciales en el dorso, ya me encargaré yo de ponerlo de forma que no pueda nadie leer el reverso.- Explicó Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Dame una pluma.- Le susurró Pansy.

Tomó la pluma y el pergamino y escribió en el dorso sus iniciales: P.P.

- Muchas gracias.- Le sonrió Hermione dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Muchas de nada.- Le contestó abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.- Tenemos que empezar a pensar en cómo vamos a quedar dentro de la escuela, no pienso esperar a las excursiones al pueblo para verte.-

- Iremos improvisando.- Dijo Hermione acariciándole con cariño la mandíbula.

Pansy se giró incrédula de lo que acababa de escuchar.

- ¡Tú! Doña Hayquetenerlotodoplaneado, ¿quieres ir improvisando?-

Hermione rió por su comentario a la vez que le explicaba.

- Tengo muchas sorpresas en la recámara, pero me gusta que me conozcas aunque apenas hemos hablado dos palabras en toda nuestra vida y todas ellas han sido insultos.-

- La verdad es que es bastante divertida esta situación, incómoda pero divertida. Me encanta poder insultarte sin que sea cierto y ver la cara que pones y cómo reaccionas a las situaciones. Como ésta mañana que estabas esperando a poder meter baza y no sabías cómo.- Rió Pansy.

Hermione reía abrazada a Pansy y observando sus ojos verdes, bajó la cabeza y la apoyó en su cuello mientras empezaba a jugar con su mano derecha, porque la izquierda la mantenía en su cintura desde que se habían sentado.

- Pero tenemos que tener muchísimo cuidado, Pansy. Si se descubre el pastel para mí sería una situación incómoda pero mis amigos no intentarían asesinarme por espía o algo parecido.- Su voz se había vuelto seria y grave.

- Tranquila, soy una Slytherin. Controlo todo tipo de argucias y mentiras, no te preocupes.-

- Si no me preocupase lo nuestro no iría muy bien, ¿no crees?- Sonrió Hermione levantando el rostro para poder mirarla a la cara.

- Muy bien, entonces preocúpate.- Contestó Pansy.

- Tengo que irme.- Dijo Hermione mirando su reloj.- Les he dicho que iba a la librería y tengo que ir para que me encuentren allí cuando pasen a buscarme.-

- De acuerdo.- Sonrió Pansy viéndola levantarse.

Hermione se giró y le tendió la mano, se la cogió y la ayudó a levantarse, tiró de ella y la abrazó por la cintura.

- No tengo el culo tan gordo como para que tengas que ayudarme a levantarme.- Sonrió alzando una ceja.

- Pero que idiota eres.- Rió Hermione dándole un beso.- Ya buscaremos la forma de comunicarnos en el colegio.- Le explicó dándole otro beso.- Hasta luego.- Otro beso.- Aunque no quiero irme.- Sonrió y le dio otro beso.

- Vamos pesada, o nos pillarán el primer día.- Dijo Pansy separándola por los hombros.

- Está bien, está bien, ya me voy.- Sonrió Hermione, se puso la capa y miró que no hubiese nadie cerca de la Casa de los Gritos, se giró le dio un beso rápido a Pansy y echó a caminar a paso rápido.

Unos minutos después Pansy realizó la misma operación.

* * *

Gracias por leerlo ^^


	9. Messen messen¿qué?

"¿Dónde se habrá metido esta mujer?" Pansy paseaba nerviosa por la linde del bosque prohibido, machacando la poca nieve que llegaba bajo las frondosas ramas de los árboles. "Seguramente estará tan enfrascada en el polvo de algún libro que se le ha pasado la hora... si supieses los polvos que tengo preparados para ti no tardarías tanto leoncilla."

Mientras sonreía pensando en los "polvos" que tenía preparados para Granger empezó a escuchar el sonido de unas pisadas, con rapidez se escondió en la maleza. En el rato que llevaba allí esperando no era el primer idiota que se cruzaba en su camino, eso sí, sin ellos saberlo.

Escrutó a través de los arbustos hasta que pudo ver una melena castaña que corría con un libro abrazado al pecho.

- Menos mal.- Escuchó suspirar a Hermione.

Se quedó de pie mirando hacia el castillo sin dejar de abrazar a su amado libro.

"Hay que ver." Pensó Pansy en su escondite. "De todas las relaciones que podría tener me meto en una en la que siento celos de un asqueroso libro polvoriento y mohoso."

Salió sigilosamente de su escondrijo y se acercó a Hermione lentamente y sin hacer ruido, por la espalda y cuando estaba a apenas dos pasos de ella dio un grito tremendo y le saltó sobre los hombros, abrazándola con fuerza por la espalda. Granger se giró gritando y con los ojos desorbitados por el susto, mientras Pansy le sostenía suavemente la cara entre las manos y la acariciaba suavemente con los pulgares mientras se reía a mandíbula batiente de su reacción.

- ¡Estás loca!- Exclamó la castaña con el ceño fruncido mientras se cogía el pecho con la mano derecha.

- Oh, vamos, ¿es que no sabes encajar una pequeña broma?- Sonrió soltándole la cara con lentitud.

- ¡Ésas bromas no se hacen!- La reprendió.- Creí que era una bestia del bosque prohibido que me atacaba.-

- Bueno, en cierto modo así era, sólo que yo no vivo en ese bosque mugriento.- Sonrió de medio lado mientras señalaba con el pulgar por encima de su hombro y con una mueca de asco hacia el interior del frondoso bosque.

- Haces unas bromas muy crueles, Pans.- Le recriminó con un poco más de delicadeza.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Habla de bromas crueles le mujer que siempre se hace de esperar, aunque esté en el cuarto antes que tú.-

"Bien empezamos, acabamos de hacernos novias y ya estamos con reproches, la discusión está asegurada."

Pansy se mantenía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho haciendo ver su disgusto. Hermione se le quedó mirando a los ojos con la cabeza ladeada como si se tratara de un perro y con una expresión que la Slytherin no supo interpretar.

- Tienes razón.- Le ronroneó acariciándole el antebrazo con el dedo corazón.- Te dejo que me lo eches en cara dos veces más, así que ya puedes racionarlas.- Se acercó a ella con la ceja levantada rompiendo las defensas de la morena, que descruzó los brazos y rodeó la cintura de su chica.

La apretó contra su cuerpo sosteniendo el libro que Granger tenía en su brazo entre el pecho de ambas.

Estaba besándola con suavidad cuando el fino y entrenado oído de Parkinson notó el leve roce de unos pasos en la nieve, sin cuidado alguno cogió a Hermione de la cintura y la lanzó a la espesura del bosque.

Hermione totalmente desprevenida no tuvo tiempo ni de protestar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba aterrizando entre un montón de maleza con otro montón de cortes y arañazos.

"Ups, creo que me he pasado." Tuvo tiempo de pensar Pansy mientras veía cómo su novia volaba sobre los matorrales. "Por lo menos así me dejará que le de un beso en las pupas." Sonrió para sí misma pensando en besar el cuerpo de Granger aunque no pensara precisamente en los brazos.

Se giró hacia donde venían los pasos y vio acercarse a Malfoy que trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Para cuando el rubio llegó a la altura de Parkinson ésta ya estaba totalmente preparada, había cambiado la expresión de su cara por una de completo aburrimiento y asco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson?- Le preguntó con una nota de sospecha en la voz.

- Estaba dando una vuelta y me acabo de cruzar con Granger, la muy estúpida ni siquiera se ha dignado a mirarme.- Le contestó anticipándose a la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿La has visto? ¿Has visto a dónde se dirigía?- Le preguntó con un tono que a Pansy le sonó bastante ansioso.

- Sí, ha seguido recto hacia el campo de quidditch.- Mintió con descaro.- ¿La estás siguiendo?-

- Sí, la he visto venir muy directa hacia aquí, parecía que hubiese quedado con alguien. Pero parece que al final me ha dado esquinazo. Por cierto, se te ha caído algo.-

Pansy bajó la vista y vio el libro con el que había llegado Granger a la cita.

"Esta chica y sus estúpidos libros." Pensó de mal humor. "Voy a quemar todos los libros que caigan en mi poder mientras bailo desnuda alrededor de la pira."

- No es mío, debe habérsele caído a la rata de Granger.- Sin ganas de permanecer respirando el mismo aire que el rubio añadió.- Pues yo me voy al castillo, está empezando a refrescar.- Dijo agachándose para coger el libro.

- Pues muy bien Parkinson, yo voy a intentar coger a esa sangre sucia con lo que sea que se trae entre manos. ¿Qué vas a hacer con su apestoso libro?-

- Lo destrozaré y se lo dejaré en el cuadro de la tía gorda esa, para que lo vea bien.- Sonrió.- Mucha suerte con tu persecución.- Contestó Pansy simplemente haciéndole un gesto de despedida con la mano y emprendiendo el camino al castillo.

Cuando la morena notó que los pasos de Malfoy se habían alejado lo suficiente volvió sobre los suyos y ayudó a Hermione a salir de los matojos.

- Un duro aterrizaje, ¿eh, Herms?.- Le dijo mientras tiraba de su mano con suavidad, una ligera sonrisa le despuntaba en los labios pero no estaba segura de cómo lo tomaría la leona si se reía abiertamente.- Estás llena de cortes.- Siguió hablando mientras le venía a la mente su anterior pensamiento y viéndole un apetitoso cortecito en la parte interna del muslo se relamió los labios pensando en mordérselo.

- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- Preguntó de forma bastante brusca mientras se sacudía el uniforme con fuerza.

- Pues... por tu nombre, ¿no? ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? Se me ocurren muchos apelativos pero ninguno es excesivamente agradable.- Empezó a hablar un poco a la defensiva. "Tal vez no debería burlarme tanto de ti, pero es tan sumamente divertido."

- No, no me has llamado Hermione, me has llamado Herms.- La miraba con los brazos en jarras.

"Joder, me da miedo cuando se pone en este plan, pero también me pone muy burra." Pensó mientras analizaba con descaro sus caderas.

- ¿Tan mal está que te llame Herms? La comadreja repugnante de Weasley te puede llamar así, ¿y yo no?-

"Vale, ya lo ha conseguido, me he enfadado." Miraba a Hermione con la espalda totalmente erguida y rígida en posición de superioridad.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante casi un minuto sin pronunciar una sola palabra ninguna de las dos. Cuando Pansy ya pensaba que aquello se iba a prolongar eternamente en el tiempo notó cómo una sonrisa subía a los labios de Granger, incapaz de mantener más la farsa.

Comenzó a reírse deshaciendo su postura anterior.

- ¿Te estás riendo de mí?- Le espetó enfadada.

"¿Se está riendo de mí?" Pensó Pansy un segundo después. "¿Porqué siempre pienso las cosas después de decirlas?" Se maldijo a sí misma confundida.

- Claro que no cariño. Pero ponías una cara muy graciosa.- Le contestó acercándose a ella.

"Ah, no. Te has reído de mí, ésta vez no lo vas a tener tan fácil."

Pansy se retiró girando el cuerpo para evitar el abrazo que quería darle su castaña.

- Oh, vamos no seas tonta. Sólo me estaba quedando contigo. Tú no eres la única que sabe fingir.- Sonrió.

- ¿Porqué se supone que está tan mal que te llame Herms?-

- Claro que no está mal, amor. Todo lo contrario, me ha encantado que me llamaras así, pero me ha parecido divertido tomarte un poco el pelo. Tú me lo haces constantemente.- Sonrió.

- O sea que te has estado riendo de mí.- Continuó Pansy con su enfado.

- Sí, lo siento.- Se disculpó Hermione.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguna de las dos abría la boca, Hermione no pensaba volver a disculparse, su orgullo Gryffindor sólo le permitía pedir perdón una vez. Mientras Pansy continuaba con el gesto enfurruñado.

- Pans... cariño... - Trató de romper el hielo la Gryffindor.- Vamos sólo ha sido una broma, no tienes que ponerte así.- Se acercó a ella esperando otro rechazo pero para su sorpresa la que se reía ahora era la morena.

- He conseguido que te acojones, ¿eh?- Rió mientras la abrazaba y le daba un gentil beso.

- Es decir que me estabas vacilando mientras te vacilaba, ¿no?- Rió Hermione abrazándola por el cuello y depositando un suave beso bajo la mandíbula.

- Más o menos.- Rió Pansy solazándose en las caricias de su leona.

"Lo que nunca te voy a confesar ni con las peores torturas que puedas imaginar es que al principio me he enfadado de verdad." Sonrió para sus adentros mientras imaginaba las torturas a las que podía ser sometida por la castaña.

- ¿Has escuchado la conversación con la culebra de Malfoy?- Preguntó entre los brazos de Hermione.

- Claro, aunque estaba intentando no clavarme muchas pinchas.- Sonrió.

- Debes tener más cuidado Herms, no puedes fiarte de que el niñato ése no esté detrás de ti en el peor momento.- Trató de aleccionarla y se separó un poco de ella.

- Pero, ¿qué quieres que haga? No puedo estar pendiente todo el día de no llevarlo pegado a la falda.- La castaña hizo un gesto de hastío.

- No es que puedas hacerlo, es que DEBES hacerlo. Además como se le ocurra pegarse a tu falda yo lo mataré con mis propias manos.- Pansy la miró con fijeza a los ojos poniendo un gesto sádico, mientras trataba que en su voz no se filtrase la punzada de celos que la acababa de atravesar.- Ya ves que no es tan fácil ser una Slytherin.- Sonrió con tristeza.- No lo conseguimos todo a base de sangre pura, aunque a veces lo parezca. La traición fluye por nuestras venas y somos tan peligrosos para nosotros mismos como para el resto del mundo.-

- Ya sé que no es fácil ser de Slytherin, llevo algún tiempo pensándolo y no entiendo cómo puedes sobrevivir en esa casa. No me gusta ninguno de tus compañeros.- Frunció el ceño mientras hablaba.

"Como vuelvas a arrugar así la nariz no respondo, nena."

- ¡Vaya! Ya somos dos.- Sonrió la morena más animada.- Tienes buen criterio y me alegra que te des cuenta de los difícil que es ser yo. Pero al estar conmigo vas a tener que aprender a ser una Slytherin para poder anticiparte a los movimientos de las serpientes.-

- Está bien, está bien, pondré más atención.- Cedió Hermione acurrucándose en los brazos de la Slytherin.- Pero se me hace muy duro estar tan cerca de ti a la vez tan lejos.- Hizo pucheros mientras apretaba el rostro contra su cuello.

- Herms, hay que seguir unas normas.- Trató de explicarle.

- Lo sé, si nos saltamos las normas estarás en peligro, pero... no puedo hablarte, ni mirarte, ni sonreírte, ni estar cerca de ti sin insultarte. Así que ni hablemos de tocarte...-

- Ya lo sé cariño, para mi también es muy duro pero de momento es lo que hay.- La había cogido de los brazos con delicadeza y la había separado de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- De momento tengo una pequeña solución para no estar tan incomunicadas.-

- Qué genialidad has hecho ahora.- La alagó sabiendo que se hincharía orgullosa de sí misma.

- He encantado un pergamino para que sólo tú puedas leerlo, cualquier otra persona que lo mire no verá más que unos deberes perdidos.-

- Eres increíble.- Sonrió besándole la frente.- Eres una total nulidad socialmente pero tienes un cerebro privilegiado en otros aspectos.-

- Muchas gracias.- Sonrió.- Pero todavía no he acabado.- Levantó la ceja.

- Adelante.- Le contestó abriendo los brazos.- Sigue con tu lección magistral. Soy tu más sumisa alumna, en todos los sentidos.- Sonrió alzándole las cejas.

- Sé que no sabes en qué consiste pero en el mundo muggle hay unos sistemas que permiten a la gente escribirse y recibir el mensaje en cuestión de segundos, se les llama chats o messenger.- Explicó.

- Espera, ¿más rápido que las lechuzas?- Preguntó la morena confusa.

- Sí, más rápido que las lechuzas pero mucho más lento que aparecerse donde sea y hablar en persona con quien tú quieras.- Le sonrió.

- Entonces, lo que piensas decir le llega a la otra persona, ¿pero cómo?-

- No se hace con el pensamiento, tienes que escribirlo. Pero bueno, eso da igual ahora. El caso es que inspirándome en ésos sistemas he creado un pergamino en el que puedes escribir y a mi me llegará lo que quieres decirme a mi pergamino. Una vez lo lea te podré contestar y tú podrás leer lo que te he dicho en el tuyo.-

- Joder, no entiendo nada.- Sonrió confusa.

- Toma, ¿ves el sello rojo?- Le preguntó sonriendo, Pansy asintió con la cabeza.- Pues cuando tengas algún mensaje mío se convertirá en azul. Mira.- Sonrió.

Abrió su pergamino y escribió: [Hola Pans.] Inmediatamente el sello del pergamino de Pansy se volvió azul.

- ¿A qué esperas? Ábrelo.- Rió al ver el desconcierto de su novia.

Pansy obedeció y abrió el pergamino leyendo el saludo de Hermione, confusa empujó un poco a la castaña y le obligó a enseñarle el otro pergamino, en el que ponía lo mismo, permaneció un minuto mirando ambos pergaminos moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, totalmente desconcertada.

- Toma.- Hermione le tendió la pluma.- Escríbeme algo.-

Desconfiada tomó la pluma y se escondió de la vista de Hermione para escribir: [Los Gryffindors deberíais admitir la superioridad física, moral y mental de los Slytherin.]

- ¡Ja!- Le contestó Hermione inmediatamente.- Sabes perfectamente que los Gryffindor somos mucho mejores que vosotros, culebrillas sin veneno.-

Totalmente fascinada volvió a obligar a Hermione para que le enseñara el pergamino.

- Pero, esto es increíble.- Estaba completamente fascinada observando ambos pergaminos.- ¿Cómo coño has hecho esto?- Le preguntó confusa.

- Soy una Gryffindor, recuerda que somos mejores en todos los sentidos.- Se mofó Hermione.

- No digas tonterías, después de hacer unos hechizos tan buenos como éstos pierdes credibilidad si empiezas a decir estupideces.-

- Admítelo Parkinson, soy un genio.- Le contestó con altivez fingida y dándole un leve empujón con la cadera.

- No he dicho que no lo seas, más bien todo lo contrario, pero no está bien que un genio diga tonterías.-

Hermione rió con el comentario de la morena. Se acercó a ella y la besó con delicadeza.

- Deberíamos entrar en el castillo.- Dijo a continuación.

- No quiero, ahora podemos comunicarnos pero sigo sin poder tocarte el culo cuando me apetece, que para tu información es siempre.- Sonrió levantando la ceja repetidamente.

- Me alegra saber que mi culo es la causa de tus desvelos.- Rió Hermione.- Tú siempre tan romántica.-

- Oh, vamos, sabes perfectamente con quién estás.-

- Ése es el problema, que aún sabiéndolo no puedo evitar quererte.-

- Si es que realmente soy un ser completamente afable y adorable, pero no sabéis apreciarme.- Rió Pansy.

- Se está haciendo de noche, cariño.- Hermione alzó el rostro y besó con devoción a la morena.- Pans, tenemos que irnos.-

- Está bien, márchate tú primero. Y vigila quien camina detrás de ti, genio despistado.- Sonrió empujándole con el índice la frente.

Besó a su castaña en la comisura de los labios, ésta se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, después de dos pasos notó una fuerte palmada en el trasero se giró y vio a la morena con la cabeza ladeada mirándole descaradamente el culo mientras sonreía.

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó sonriendo.- Te lo he dicho, me encanta tu culo.-

- Pues miralo bien porque hasta mañana no lo volverás a ver.- Sonrió.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Es que tú no cenas?-

- Me acabas de echar la charla sobre el cuidado que tenemos que tener.-

- Claro que sí, yo no voy a hablar contigo, sólo voy a mirarte el culo. Lo hago todos los días desde hace más de un año y todavía no he levantado ninguna sospecha.-

Hermione rió y dejó a la morena por imposible, se dio la vuelta y se marchó en dirección al castillo.

"Ay, omá, que culito más rico." Suspiró.

Sin dejar que la castaña se perdiese totalmente de su vista empezó a caminar detrás de ella, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta se encontró con Malfoy.

- Vaya, creía que habías entrado en el castillo hace rato.- La miró con el gesto torcido.

- Iba a hacerlo pero me tropecé con Granger y estuve observándola.- Mintió sin despeinarse.

- ¿Sí?- La sospecha estaba clara en su cara.

"Este chiquillo no es más tonto porque no se entrena." Sonrió Pansy para sí misma.

- Sí, estaba sentada cerca del bosque prohibido con uno de sus apestosos libros.-

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Sólo leía?- Se extrañó.

- Mientras la estuve observando, sí. Pero debió haber alguien con ella porque había pisadas recientes en la nieve. Simplemente no llegué a tiempo... por ésta vez.-

- Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a espiar al trío pesadilla?- Le preguntó desconfiado.

- No es que te ayude, simplemente yo también lo hago. Si esa comadreja apestosa de Weasley está enrollado con la sangre sucia devora libros me enteraré, lo proclamaré a los cuatro vientos y los avergonzaré todo lo que pueda.- Sonrió.- Ya sabes que avergonzar a Gryffindors es mi afición favorita. Aparte de que habría que evitar que los Gryffindor se reprodujesen ver una pareja de leones es aberrante.-

- Muy bien.- Sonrió Malfoy.- Pero, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?-

- Depende del favor que quieras Malfoy.- Contestó altiva y orgullosa.

- No seas idiota, no me refiero a eso. No te tocaría ni con un palo.- Trató de ofenderla.- Pero, si logras averiguar algo sobre ellos, ¿me informarás?- Trataba de parecer conciliador para salirse con la suya.

"Amos que el tonto el culo éste se piensa que yo me chupo el dedo o algo. Tengo que calibrar, ¿dejo que confíe en mí o le pego un chafón?"

- Sabes que no te voy a dar nada gratis Malfoy, si hacemos un trato ¿lo respetarás?-

- ¿Lo respetarás tú?- Le contestó.

- Si tú lo haces, sí.-

- Muy bien, supongamos que los dos lo respetaremos, ¿en qué consiste ése trato?-

- Fácil, si tú me informas yo te informo. El objetivo de los dos es fastidiar al maldito niño que vivió y sus estúpidos amiguitos.-

- Me parece justo. Pero, ¿porqué no lo hacemos juntos? Nos sería más fácil.-

- No, me parece que no Malfoy.- Sin añadir nada más se giró y se metió en el interior del castillo.

Detrás de ella el rubio la miraba marcharse, no sabía qué se suponía que le pasaba a la que hasta hacía apenas un año era su novia y su amiga, pero iba a tener que averiguarlo porque en la separación el peor parado había sido él.

"Con un poco de suerte el rubio de los cojones me dirá lo que averigüe, pero no creo que lo haga." Pansy pensaba febrilmente mientras bajaba a las mazmorras, inconscientemente apretaba el pergamino que le había dado Hermione contra sus costillas. Sabía que Hermione había camuflado el pergamino pero no podía permitirse que nadie descubriera de qué se trataba. "No sólo se trata de mí, si alguien de mi casa descubre lo que está pasando entre nosotras y lo mucho que los odio a todos no dudarían en matarme a mí y torturarla a ella hasta la muerte. Tengo que evitar que algo así pueda suceder."

Entró en su sala común y se fue corriendo a su habitación, nada más llegar corrió las cortinas de su cama y se puso a escribir.

[Cariño, tenemos que tomarnos más en serio a Malfoy, va a estar espiándote a ti y a tus amigos para averiguar qué tramáis. Además he estado hablando con él y por las reacciones que ha tenido juraría que también me está espiando a mi, a principio de curso ya intuí que lo haría pero no le había dado toda la importancia que ahora creo que tiene. Así que ya sabes que tienes que ir con pies de plomo. Por favor ten muchísimo cuidado, esto podría estallarnos en las manos... y... vamos que te amo ¿vale?]

Una vez hubo escrito el mensaje de advertencia para su chica se quedó sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama a la espera de que el sello se pusiese azul.

Pasaron varias horas pero el sello no cambió.

"¿Dónde demonios se ha metido el maldito pergamino? Hace rato que me debería haber contestado."

Pensado confundida bajó a cenar, al entrar se quedó mirando a la mesa de Gryffindor tratando de cruzar las miradas, pero por una vez le había hecho caso y no la miraba para nada. De hecho apenas alzaba la mirada de la mesa.

"Pero, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?" Pensó confundida.

Cenó pendiente de la mesa de enfrente, apenas probó bocado observando los movimientos de su chica y sus amigos. Desde lejos parecía que un silencio incómodo se había instalado entre el grupo.

"¿Qué coño está pasando aquí? ¿Habrán descubierto lo nuestro? Pero aunque lo hayan hecho se supone que su bando es el bueno y el comprensivo, no entiendo qué narices está pasando."

Cuando vio que los tres amigos se levantaban los imitó y se dirigió a la puerta para tratar de acercarse a la castaña pero Weasley se colocó de forma que ella no pudo acercarse lo más mínimo a la Gryffindor. En todo momento el pelirrojo se interponía entre ellas.

- Aléjate de ella si sabes lo que te conviene maldito reptil.- Le gruñó al quinto intento de Pansy de burlar su marcaje.

- ¿A qué te refieres mofeta apestosa?- Le contestó en un gruñido igual de grave y amenazador.

- Me refiero a que ella no quiere saber nada de ti.-

- No te lo crees ni tú, ¿tanto te jode que te haya rechazado?- Sonrió con superioridad.

- Asúmelo Parkinson, no ha hecho nada más que jugar contigo igual que tú lo haces con el resto del mundo. Duele recibir lo que has estado dando toda tu vida, ¿verdad?-

Weasley se giró hacia ella con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

- Estoy acostumbrado a perder contra ti, pero ésta vez la perdedora eres tú.-

- Me da igual lo que tú digas repugnante traidor de la sangre no eres más que un mentiroso empedernido.- Escupió Pansy rabiosa.

- ¿Eso crees? Entonces pregúntaselo a ella.- Se apartó dejando libre el paso hacia la castaña que no se había dignado a mirar en su dirección en todo el rato.

Mientras iban hablando se habían alejado lo suficiente como para poder hablar con bastante tranquilidad, Pansy miró en todas direcciones y no vio a nadie, propinó un fuerte empujón al pelirrojo que comenzó a reírse con burla.

- ¡Hermione!- La llamó.- ¡Herms!- Le dijo acercándose con los brazos abiertos.

- Déjame en paz, Parkinson. Has recibido tu merecido.- Le contestó sin alzar el rostro, a su lado Pansy se inclinaba tratando de verle la cara.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? No me lo creo, no puedo creer que todo lo que hemos hablado sea mentira.- Granger no le dirigía ni la palabra ni la mirada mientras Pansy le hablaba.- ¡ME ESTÁS MINTIENDO JODER!- Gritó por fin fuera de sí.

- Márchate Parkinson.- Ordenó la chica Weasley.

Pansy se giró hacia ella, observando su rostro y sus reacciones. Hasta el momento en que se había puesto a gritar su gesto había sido firme, pero a partir de aquel momento pudo observar que la joven pelirroja parecía triste y compungida, pero mantenía la formación delante de su amiga para abrirle el camino.

- ¿Te está amenazando éste cerdo pelirrojo?- Le preguntó enfurecida.

Hermione siguió sin contestar nada pero la reacción que tuvieron todos sus amigos ante la mención de la amenaza de la comadreja fue más que suficiente para ella.

- No sé con qué te amenaza pero no lo hará, nunca lo hará porque no tiene cojones.-

- ¡Se acabó, Parkinson!- Intervino Weasley.

La cogió de la corbata y la obligó a alejarse de la castaña, la empujó con fuerza tirándola al suelo.

- Y una mierda se acabó, rata cobarde.- Le gritó desde el suelo.

Enfurecido y totalmente fuera de sí se abalanzó sobre ella y empezó a pegarle puñetazos en la cara, a lo único que atinaba Pansy era a protegerse con los brazos mientras miraba más allá del pelirrojo. Ginny estaba abrazando a Hermione que se cubría la cara con las manos mientras su amiga trataba de arrastrarla a su sala común.

Cuando por fin Weasley se cansó de golpearla se levantó y se marchó riéndose de ella.

- Tú pierdes Parkinson. Acostúmbrate a ello.-

Desde el suelo se quedó mirando cómo el grupo de cuatro amigos se marchaba camino a la torre de Gryffindor hasta que los perdió de vista. Dolorida y humillada se limpió la sangre que le brotaba de los labios con la manga de la camisa, se levantó con dificultades y se quedó con la mirada clavada en la escalera por la que habían desaparecido su alegría y sus ganas de vivir. Se giró con la mente bullendo ideas sobre lo que podía haber pasado, se disponía a marcharse a su cuarto cuando notó cómo una mano la agarraba con fuerza del hombro.

Como movida por un resorte llevó la mano a su espalda y sacó su varita, que guardaba en la cinturilla de la falda a cuadros verdes y negros de su casa, mientras se giraba con una mirada de odio que pretendía ocultar el miedo a recibir una paliza como la de hacía unos minutos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta por completo pudo ver a Potter con la respiración agitada y alzando las manos en un claro gesto de indefensión, pese a que en su mano derecha sostenía su varita, reculando un par de pasos. Aquella muchacha ya le daba bastante respeto de normal con sus afiladas réplicas y sus reflejos felinos pero verla totalmente encolerizada era aterrador.

- Tranquila, tranquila.- Le dijo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has tenido bastante con ver la paliza que me propinaba tu amigo?- Le escupió sin bajar su varita.- ¿Intentarás golpearme tú también? Observa que digo, intentarás.- Gruñó amenazadora.

- No, no es eso.- Negó con la cabeza pero sin bajar los brazos para no ocasionar una confusión que acabase con alguien en la enfermería, notaba la ira que fluía por la Slytherin y eso era algo muy peligroso.- Todo lo contrario.-

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Le espetó cautelosa.

- Vengo a ayudarte, pero no deberíamos hablar aquí. Estamos expuestos a cualquiera que pase por aquí, incluido Ron.-

"Esta situación se está volviendo muy bizarra." Pensó confusa Pansy.

- En una hora en la clase de pociones.- Le soltó a bocajarro a Potter, tratando de no dejarle ver su confusión, sin esperar siquiera una respuesta se encaminó a su sala común para lavarse la cara.

* * *

Agradecida y emocionada, solamente puedo decir, gracias por veniiiiiir xD


	10. Filtros amorosos

Pensando en el aspecto que debía ofrecer su rostro en aquellos momentos Pansy decidió irse al baño de Mirtle la llorona para curarse las heridas que le había hecho Weasley en su ataque de hombre de Cromagnón.

Llegó tratando de esquivar a todos los alumnos que se cruzaban en su camino, abrió la puerta y se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie en aquel momento, la mayoría de las chicas evitaban usar aquel servicio por la molesta Mirtle. Una vez estuvo segura de su soledad cerró la puerta y la atrancó desde dentro. Desesperanzada se apoyó contra la puerta de madera atrancada y comenzó a sollozar. Se dejó caer deslizándose por la superficie barnizada de la puerta. No podía ser cierto lo que le estaba pasando, parecía que el mundo estuviese en contra de ellas dos.

- Yo sólo quiero poder quererla.- Se dijo a sí misma frotándose los ojos con el dorso de las manos.-Nunca imaginé que amar doliese tanto.-

Cuando por fin se hubo desahogado, se levantó con decisión, no iba a dejar que aquel pelo rata involucionado le arrebatase a "SU" Hermione. Él no merecía tenerla y que le cayese ahora mismo un rayo si ella iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles a ése energúmeno.

Se miró al espejo y puso una mueca al ver la cara que le había dejado, tenía un corte muy feo cruzándole la ceja izquierda que sangraba con ganas, el labio que se había limpiado con la manga de la camisa se le estaba hinchando por momentos y la parte del lagrimal de su maltratado ojo izquierdo estaba empezando a amoratarse. Suspirando resignada comenzó a curarse todas las heridas abiertas y después se hizo un simple hechizo de maquillaje que mostraba su rostro a los demás tal como solía ser.

Mientras se lavaba la cara tanteándose con precaución debido al dolor de los golpes empezó a escuchar una risilla burlona procedente de uno de los inodoros.

-¡Myrtle!- Exclamó un poco furiosa con la fantasma, lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento era aguantar las tonterías de aquel ectoplasma insufrible. -¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le preguntó cortando su risa en seco.

-Qué forma tan fea de decir las cosas.- Le dijo con medio cuerpo dentro del baño a través de la puerta. -¿Es que no tienes modales?- Llevaba sus gruesas gafas de concha caídas sobre la punta de su incorpórea nariz.

-¿Es que no los tienes tú?- Le espetó Pansy enfadada. -No está bien escuchar a través de las puertas.-

-Bueno, puede que no yo tenga modales pero por lo menos no me ha dejado mi novio.- Se rió acercándose a ella y atravesándola.

Con un escalofrío al sentir cómo la fantasma la atravesaba, Pansy arremetió contra ella. No estaba de humor para aguantarle tonterías a un ectoplasma.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¿Cómo te va a dejar tu novio si nunca lo tuviste? Y con ésa cara la verdad es que no me extraña lo más mínimo.- No pudo evitar sentir una leve y cruel satisfacción al saber que había herido a la muchacha fantasmal, aunque tampoco se podía decir que fuese difícil hacerla llorar.

Llorando y gritando mientras recorría el baño volando alrededor de la Slytherin, Myrtle se fue hacia su baño, no sin antes asegurarse de que volvía a pasar a través del cuerpo de Pansy.

-Que sepas que a mi no me hace falta ningún hombre.- Le explicó con rabia.-La próxima vez... vuelves.- Le dijo yendo hacia el baño de Myrtle y tirando de la cadena mandándola así al fondo del lago.

Mirando su reloj vio que faltaban menos de diez minutos para su cita con Potter, así que desatrancó la puerta y echó a correr como alma llevada por el diablo, tenía que cruzar medio castillo en tiempo récord.

Cuando llegó al calabozo de Pociones el cara rajada ya estaba esperándola con gesto serio y grave. Pansy sacó su varita y abrió la puerta, hacía tiempo que Snape le había concedido el honor de conocer el hechizo necesario para abrir el aula, para algo debía servirle ser la mejor alumna de las cuatro casas en Pociones.

- Fermaporta.- Gritó Pansy una vez hubieron entrado.

Potter se había sentado en el pupitre que solía ocupar durante las horas de clase, ella se puso en la mesa de delante suyo, sentándose hacia atrás con los pies sobre la silla asegurándose de cerrar bien las piernas y no alegrarle la vista al cara cortada.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué demonios pasa y cómo vas a ayudarme tú? ¿Y porqué tú precisamente estás dispuesto a ayudarme?- Le soltó nada más sentarse.

- Vale, esto va a ser bastante largo, así que voy a empezar por el principio.- Tomó aire y pareció ordenar los acontecimientos en su mente. -Llevamos desde que empezó el curso notando un comportamiento extraño en Hermione pero ella nunca ha querido, o no ha sabido ya que no es muy hábil exponiendo sus propios sentimientos, decirnos qué le pasaba. También notábamos algo extraño en ti, pero lo cierto es que nunca nos ha preocupado lo que te pasase a ti, lo siento.-

- No tienes porqué sentirlo, a mi vosotros tampoco me importáis lo más mínimo. Pero si Hermione os lo hubiese dicho, ¿la habríais creído?- Le preguntó Pansy.

- No, desde luego que no. Siempre ha sido muy torpe con eso de los sentimientos, especialmente con los suyos.- Sonrió Potter.- Cualquier cosa que no se aprenda en un libro es un total misterio para ella. Probablemente habríamos pensado que se había golpeado la cabeza o que nos tomaba el pelo, o algo así.-

- ¿En qué la notabais extraña?-

- No sé, no pasaba tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, por ejemplo. La veíamos estudiar un poco menos, muy poco pero para ella ya era un cambio importante, y salir a pasear un poco más. Tal vez lo más indicativo de que pasaba algo raro era que salía a pasear ella sola. Incluso a veces se distraía en Historia de la Magia.- Pansy abrió los ojos incrédula, no podía imaginársela remoloneando en una clase.- Sí, ya sé que parece imposible.- Se rió Harry.- Incluso hubo un día que no tomó ningún apunte.-

- Pero... pero ella, estaba feliz conmigo, ¿no?- Le preguntó insegura. -Estaba bien conmigo y me quiere, ¿qué demonios ha pasado?- Gimió.

"Parkinson, tienes que mantener la compostura so estúpida." Se reprendió a sí misma por aquel breve instante de debilidad.

Potter se quedó sin habla durante algunos segundos, aquella pequeña demostración de sentimientos humanos en la Slytherin le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Llevaba meses hablando con Ginny sobre qué podía ser lo que le ocurría a la amiga de ambos pero no esperaban que Pansy también estuviese enamorada. Antes de la reunión Ginny y él habían acordado que tras ésa pequeña charla, entre ambos decidirían si la morena merecía su ayuda.

- Sí, sí lo estaba.- Contestó Harry apenado. -De hecho lo está y está sufriendo mucho con lo que está ocurriendo.-

Una mirada cargada de angustia por parte de la Slytherin le dijo sin palabras que no era la única que estaba pasándolo mal en todo aquel asunto.

- Entonces, explícame que ha pasado y qué puedo hacer para recuperarla.- Le pidió con el corazón en la mano y sin preocuparse por mantener su constante mascarada.

- Bueno, primero tengo que hacerte una aclaración muy importante.- Le cortó Potter.- Ginny y yo queremos ayudarte en todo lo que podamos, aunque realmente a quién queremos ayudar es a Hermione, pero bajo ningún concepto vamos a herir a Ron. En ningún sentido ni moral, ni física ni psicológicamente.-

- Tú tranquilo, si alguien va a herir a esa ladilla pelirroja voy a ser yo.- Le contestó con voz lúgubre, sus verdes ojos brillaron con una determinación asesina.

- No, tú tampoco vas a herirle.- Atajó Harry con sequedad.- Ron está teniendo un año muy duro y como siempre vosotros los Slytherin no se lo facilitáis.-

- Si te crees que no voy a cantar cuando os haga perder el partido de Quidditch estás muy equivocado.-

- De hecho si no cantases sería una imprudencia, pero no me refiero a eso sólo. El caso es que ha perdido el control sobre sí mismo y lo vamos a hacer volver en sí por la buenas. Y eso es tarea de Ginny y mía, así que lo único que tienes que hacer es permanecer alejada de Hermione.-

- Ni lo sueñes Potter.- Pansy se levantó de golpe del pupitre.- Esto no me suena a que me vayáis a ayudar sino a que me intentáis alejar de ella.-

- No es así, si Ron te ve cerca de ella le ciega la rabia que siente hacia toda tu casa en general y hacia ti en particular y la situación empeora.-

-Nunca se había dado cuenta de nada, es tan sumamente estúpido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del cambio de Hermione, ¿me equivoco?- El silencio de Potter fue la mejor respuesta que podía recibir. -Entonces, explícame cómo demonios se ha enterado de repente de todo lo que ocurría.-

-Esta tarde estaba a la linde del bosque, volvía de entrenar en solitario cuando vio que te quedabas allí esperando a alguien, así que se escondió y lo vio todo.-

- Ese cabrón.- Se quejó Pansy con la rabia brotando de cada uno de sus poros.

- En cuanto volvisteis al castillo le quitó a Hermione el pergamino ese raro y trató de convencerla para que te abandonase y saliese con él.-

- ¿Cómo se atreve?- Escupió Pansy.- No se puede obligar a nadie a que le quiera.-

- Claro que no, eso se lo hicimos ver entre Ginny y yo y después de varias horas peleando. Pero le dijo que si no te hacía creer que te odiaba iría a hablar con Malfoy y le contaría lo vuestro.-

- Entonces no me odia.- Murmuró con un brillo en los ojos, parecía al borde del llanto.

- No, no te odia.- Sonrió Harry. Estaba claro que no se fiaba de ella pero por lo menos los sentimientos que dejaba entrever parecían totalmente sinceros y que él recordase era la primera vez que la veía mostrar sus sentimientos sin tapujos.- Pero esto no va a ser nada fácil y vais a tener que estar separadas mucho tiempo sin que tú provoques a Ron.-

- Ésa estrategia me sigue sonando a trampa vuestra.- Desconfió la morena recordando de golpe con quién estaba hablando y poniéndose su máscara.

- Mira, Ron quiere a Hermione, eso está muy claro. Pero Hermione no lo quiere a él y acabará entrando en razón. Sólo danos un poco de tiempo.-

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo? ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu amiguito pasea felizmente cogiendo de la mano a MI novia? Ni lo sueñes.- Pansy se paseaba por toda la sala furiosa.

-Ron no va a intentar salir con Hermione, sólo danos un poco de tiempo para que vayamos suavizando la situación, Ron lo está pasando muy mal.-

-Como vuelvas a decirme que esa liendre con exceso de pecas lo está pasando mal te doy un puñetazo. ¡Yo llevo más de cinco años pasándolo mal! Y, ¿a quién le importa? No pasa nada si la que sufre soy yo, pero que no lo hagan los demás, ¿no?- Pansy estaba descontrolada. -No sabes el esfuerzo que me ha costado empezar a salir con ella, los desvelos que he tenido tratando de acercarme a ella. Y cuando consigo lo que quiero, cuando la tengo conmigo y puedo amarla y ser feliz junto a ella cuando por fin es MÍA y sólo MÍA, ¿qué? Me tengo que ir escondiendo como una prófuga. Y encima llega tu querido amigo y me la arrebata. ¿Y es él el que está sufriendo? No me jodas, Potter.- Pansy dio una fuerte palmada en el pupitre de Harry que dio un pequeño salto. La morena se colocó con una mano en cada extremo de la mesa cogiéndola con fuerza y mirando al Gryffindor a los ojos con fiereza.- Si tu amigo el orangután con incontinencia puede enrabietarse y hacer lo que le venga en gana yo también, y te aseguro que si yo me enrabio lo va a pasar francamente mal.-

Harry se quedó mirándola a los ojos bastante sorprendido, podía ver en sus ojos una determinación y un dolor que no habría podido imaginar en la Slytherin.

-Por favor, tranquilízate. No sería nada bueno para ninguna de las dos que todo esto saliese de éste aula. Y si os ponéis a ver quién puede ponerse más rabioso la única que va a sufrir va a ser Hermione, porque ella os quiere a los dos y no querrá veros enfrentados. ¿Quieres que ella sufra así?-

-¡Claro que no quiero que ella sufra!- Exclamó.- Pero tampoco quiero que tú trates de manipularme de ése modo, no soy estúpida. Y si para tener a Hermione a mi lado tengo que ir a mi sala común y gritar a todo al que entre que la amo, lo haré. Y si tengo que plantarme frente a todos los mortífagos y hacerles un calvo, también lo haré.-

-Está bien. Supongo que podemos intentar arreglarlo entre Ginny y yo para que podáis veros.- Sugirió Harry no muy convencido de lo que acababa de decir.

Un denso silencio se apoderó de la sala mientras ambos muchachos se medían con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de lo que podía esperar del otro y la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Pansy tomó aliento y abrió la boca para hablar, pero Harry nunca supo lo que quería decir. Un golpe seco y un grito resonaron en la puerta de madera alertándolos a los dos.

- ¡Harry! Abre la puerta.- Sonó la voz apagada de Ginny.

Harry se levantó quitó el hechizo de la puerta y le abrió a la pelirroja, a la que le sangraba la nariz. Sin duda se había abalanzado hacia la puerta para abrir pero debido al hechizo ésta no cedió ni un milímetro y con el impulso que llevaba la chica se había espachurrado la cara contra la madera.

Nada más verla cogiéndose la nariz con la mano derecha mientras le caían unas lágrimas por la mejilla izquierda tanto Harry como Pansy empezaron a reírse de la pelirroja que los miró molesta.

-Yo que tú no me reiría tanto Parkinson.- Dijo con la voz nasal.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó Harry.- Dijimos que yo hablaría con ella.-

-Sí y yo me tenía que quedar con ellos dos y bajar corriendo si ocurría algo.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó esta vez Pansy, Ginny la miró de reojo sin ser capaz de reprimir el odio que sentía hacia cualquiera que llevase una corbata verde y plata.

-Vamos Ginny, no nos tengas en ascuas.- Le urgió Harry.

-Ron le ha dado un filtro amoroso a Hermione.- La pelirroja bajó la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada por haberlo permitido.

-¡¿QUÉ?- Gritaron Pansy y Harry al unísono.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró Ginny. -Fui a mi cuarto un momento a recoger mis libros para hacer los deberes... pero yo no imaginaba que Ron tuviese un filtro amoroso.- Trató de defenderse mientras se ponía de un color rojo intenso.

-¿De dónde lo ha sacado?- Le preguntó Harry confuso.

-No lo sé, cuando he bajado no he visto nada más que la botella vacía y a Hermione colgada de su cuello dándole un beso...- Su voz se fue apagando gradualmente conforme veía cómo el rostro de la Slytherin iba mudando de color, los dientes apretados marcaban todavía más su mandíbula que parecía hecha de titanio y una vena se había hinchado en su frente donde latía con fuerza con cada impulso de sangre del corazón.

-Se acabó.- Rugió Pansy saliendo del aula con paso decidido, pasó junto a la hornacina de la estatua de Nicolás Flamel a toda velocidad mientras Ginny y Harry echaban a correr tras ella para detenerla. Pasaron todos corriendo frente a la estatua sin reparar en que tras ella se podía intuir una cabeza de cabellos color rubio ceniza.

Al sentir la presencia de los otros dos tras ella empezó a correr, si no los encontraba rápido la alcanzarían y le impedirían que le partiese la cabeza a aquel engendro pelirrojo. Empezó a correr y finalmente los vio saliendo a los jardines cogidos de la mano y con Hermione abrazando el brazo de aquel Augurey tiñoso.

-¡Weasley!- Gritó mientras salía por la puerta principal, todos los alumnos que estaban cerca de ella se apartaron como si el aire que había a su alrededor estuviese electrificado. Ambos se giraron hacia ella al oír su grito, Hermione la miraba con asco y rabia, al notar la mirada que le dirigía su castaña el corazón le dio un vuelco y sintió como si la estuviese apuñalando sólo con su mirada, y en la cara de él se instaló inmediatamente una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Te he ganado Parkinson.- Dijo ampliando aún más su repugnante sonrisa.

Sabiendo que había decenas de ojos indiscretos mirándolos, Pansy decidió no dar pistas sobre lo que ocurría y simplemente se fue cara a él hecha una furia y cuando estuvo a menos de un paso le puso la varita en el pecho. Weasley no hizo gesto alguno de defenderse cosa que la sorprendió pero no se paró a pensar en porqué lo habría hecho, tal vez se sentía tan seguro de su victoria que se había confiado demasiado.

-¡Crucio!- Escupió con una rabia incontenible.

Inmediatamente la sonrisa se borró del rostro del Gryffindor que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Hermione se abalanzaba sobre él.

-¡Ron! ¿Ronnie, estás bien?-

Desalentada al oír a la castaña Pansy bajó su varita observando con rabia la escena, desde luego que Weasley no esperaba el ser atacado con una maldición prohibida pero sí esperaba la reacción de Hermione y el daño que le haría a la Slytherin verla cuidar de él, el pecoso le había procurado el peor castigo que jamás le habían puesto a la morena. Mientras Granger trataba de consolar al pelirrojo tiñoso llegaron Harry y Ginny.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Le espetó la pequeña pelirroja dándole un fuerte empujón.

-Lo que se merecía.- Fue la respuesta de Pansy que sin más se dio la vuelta y se marchó casi corriendo y con las lágrimas empañándole la visión.

Harry se quedó mirando cómo la Slytherin se marchaba, no le gustaba lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo pero éste se estaba portando como un verdadero capullo, y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez Parkinson tampoco mereciese lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

Pansy caminaba a marchas forzadas sin saber muy bien hacia dónde se dirigía aunque lo cierto era que no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era que la tierra la tragase, era consciente de que no era más que un filtro amoroso y que tarde o temprano el efecto se pasaría y su castaña volvería a sentir lo mismo que antes hacia ella, pero no sabía cuando se esfumaría su efecto ni siquiera sabía si podría soportar la situación que se le planteaba. De lo único que estaba segura era de que aquella mofeta apestosa lo pagaría muy caro...

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ gracias.


	11. La estatua de Flamel

Los días pasaban con angustiosa lentitud para Pansy, afortunadamente el efecto del filtro amoroso había pasado al día siguiente y no tuvo que soportar durante mucho tiempo la tortura de ver a Hermione colgando de los hombros de Ron pero para su desgracia tampoco había podido acercarse a ella, para colmo Malfoy se comportaba de un modo mucho más extraño de lo normal.

Se encontraba en su habitación dibujando cuando Greengrass abrió las cortinas de su cama, por suerte para ella por ésta vez no estaba haciendo un retrato de la Gryffindor.

-¿A ti qué te pasa? ¿Te has dejado los modales en el suelo de la sala común junto con tu orgullo?- Le gruñó de mala manera, inmediatamente pensó en lo que le habría dicho Hermione de haber pronunciado la frase frente a ella y se arrepintió de que hubiese salido de sus labios, pero tampoco podía cambiar su conducta de modo perceptible ante sus compañeros de casa, allí donde estaba no podía empezar a ser una buena persona.

-Perdona.- Murmuró Daphne para el cuello de su camisa, esto no hizo sino incrementar la sensación de malestar de Pansy.

-Está bien.- Le contestó sin suavizar ni su gesto ni su tono de voz. -Pero procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no sabes lo que estoy haciendo aquí dentro y te aseguro que dibujar no es de lo más extraño.- Le sonrió, desde la humillación pública de hacia un par de semanas la chica no había vuelto a ser la misma y desde aquel mismo instante también se había convertido en la recadera personal de Malfoy.

-Malfoy me ha dicho que quiere hablar contigo, tienes que ir a la entrada del aula de Pociones.- Le comunicó con una pequeña sonrisa por su último comentario.

Pansy sintió un extraño y súbito arrebato de preguntarle cómo se sentía tras el incidente pero por suerte para su supervivencia logró reprimirlo, hacerlo una bola y tirarlo a lo más profundo de su corazón desechándolo por el momento.

"Genial, el Malfoyao quiere hablar conmigo, esto no puede ser bueno."

-Está bien, pero va a tener que esperarse un poco. ¿Puedes decírselo?-

-Me ha dicho que no le hagas esperar o las consecuencias podrían ser nefastas para ti.-

"Esto es pa mear y no echar gota. ¿Qué es lo que puede tener contra mí?"

-Entonces será mejor que me vaya.- Descruzó las piernas sobre el colchón de su cama y se levantó teniendo mucho cuidado de llevarse la libreta con ella, no le convenía que nadie mirase su contenido y no iba a otorgarle a Greengrass las oportunidad de redimirse ante el rubio.

"Al final voy a tener que quemar mi libreta." Pensó con lástima.

Caminó por el castillo prácticamente a solas, era una extraña hora para quedar con nadie fuera de la sala común. Con los pasos resonando por todo el pasillo llegó hasta donde la esperaba el despreciable rubio, pero allí no había nadie.

-Malfoy.- Llamó de mala gana. -O sales o me largo, no estoy de ánimo para tonterías.-

-Vaya, vaya. Qué prisas y yo que te he citado aquí para darte la oportunidad de que me expliques algunas cosas extrañas que he estado viendo últimamente.- Draco salía de la hornacina de la estatua de Nicolás Flamel. Mientras hablaba, inmediatamente, Pansy recordó cómo hacía casi una semana había salido de la clase de pociones en la compañía de Potter y Weasley.

-¿Y qué cosas son las que quieres que te explique?- Trató de negar la evidencia Pansy mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad, cualquier segundo que consiguiese y cualquier pequeña información sobre las sospechas de Malfoy le ayudarían a inventar una buena historia.

-Oh, vamos, no soy tonto.- Sonrió Malfoy con petulancia.

"Quién lo diría."

-Realmente no sé a qué te refieres.- Continuó tirando balones fuera.

-Ah, ¿no?- El rubio parecía soliviantado, su pálida tez mostraba dos chapas de color rojo en las mejillas.

"Eso, cabréate, así no medirás tanto tus palabras."

-No, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que estás hablando.- La aparente tranquilidad de Pansy no se inmutó para frustración de Malfoy.

-Estoy hablando de que te vi salir corriendo de ésta clase fuera de horario escolar con Potter y Weasley. Tras estar Potter y tú un buen rato a solas en el aula. ¿Qué me puedes decir de éso?-

-¿Eso es todo Malfoy?- Sonrió Pansy de medio lado. "Es tan tonto que ni siquiera sabe lo que vio."

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo?- Contestó furioso, su pelo normalmente tan bien engominado y recogido se había soltado y sobre la cara le caían dos mechones rebeldes. -¿Te parece poco? Estabas con una Weasley y con Potter, ¡por Merlín! ¡Con Potter!-

-No sé qué demonios piensas que pudo haber sucedido en el aula entre Potter y yo pero seguro que no es lo que piensas. Francamente Draco, me sorprende que estés celoso.- "El nene tere su jubete. Pero el juguete no quiere al nene, nunca lo quiso."

-¡No estoy celoso!- Gritó indignado el rubio.

-De acuerdo, no lo estás. Entonces dime, ¿qué es lo que piensas que sucedió en el aula?- "Sólo hazme ése pequeño favor y sabré lo que te tengo que contar."

-No lo sé, dímelo tú. Pero más te vale que sea una respuesta convincente.- Gruñó con un tono de voz grave y amenazador.

Sonriendo para sus adentros pero con el semblante serio y solemne Pansy comenzó a inventar una historia sobre la marcha.

-Ése día vino Potter a buscarme a la biblioteca, entonces no sabía lo que quería decirme, ni siquiera se habría ocurrido pensarlo.- Empezó Pasny.

-¿Tú? ¿En la biblioteca?- Se mofó Malfoy.

-Sí, yo en la biblioteca. ¿Algo que decir?- Preguntó medio en serio medio en fingida broma.

Parecía que el ambiente estaba empezando a descargarse un poco pero todavía no podía confiarse, en cualquier momento podría volver a arremeter contra ella.

-Bueno, tú en la biblioteca. Te recuerdo que tiene que ser convincente.- Advirtió Malfoy.

-Estaba buscando un libro de dibujo.- Éste pequeño comentario le dio un poco más de veracidad a. detalle al que Malfoy se aferraba en su contra. -Vino y se puso a hablarme en voz baja, obviamente le mandé a la mierda de la forma más desagradable que se me ocurrió pero me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo porque... bueno, resulta que la ladilla de Weasley me ha metido en un buen jaleo.- Bajó la mirada como si estuviese avergonzada.

-¿Qué es ése jaleo? ¿Qué a pasado?- El chico rubio parecía realmente preocupado por la que hasta hacía poco era su amiga y su novia.

-Nada importante.- Pansy lo miró directamente a los ojos y suspiró con hastío. -Es sólo que esa comadreja se ha enamorado de mí, por eso en cuanto conseguí que cara cortada me confesara lo que estaba sucediendo salí disparada de la clase buscando al piojoso de Weasley y le enseñé el precio de enamorarse de gente superior a él física, mental y genéticamente.-

Malfoy se la quedó mirando fijamente a la cara, los azules ojos abiertos como platos y la boca semiabierta, era el vivo retrato del estupor.

"Cierra la boca, idiota que te va a entrar una mosca o peor aún se te va a caer la baba." Mientras pensaba en las ganas que tenía de darle un puñetazo en su cara de estúpido. "Tal y como hizo Herms hace un par de años," se recordó a sí misma con regocijo, ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos bajo su fría máscara de superioridad.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Pansy movió la cabeza afirmativamente con una convincente mueca de disgusto. -¿Esa rata pelirroja? ¿De ti?- La señaló con el dedo, Malfoy no daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar. "Los muggles apuntan con el dedo, idiota." -Pero... pero, si tú le gustas a él ¿porqué te pegó en la biblioteca?-

-Simplemente trata de negar sus sentimientos hacia mí, se frustra y reacciona tal y como el neandertal que es.-

-¿Y tú? ¿Te has planteado... con él... con ése traidor de la sangre?- Preguntó Malfoy.

-Por supuesto que no.- Negó Pansy con rotundidad, en ésta ocasión no le hizo falta fingir el asco que sintió sólo de pensar en esa posibilidad tan pequeña, tan ínfima que ni siquiera existía en un universo alternativo. "Éso me faltaba a mi, como si no hubiese tenido bastante con un rubio con cara de asco ara me voy a ir con un pelirrojo con cara de bollo. Prefiero otro tipo de bollos, gracias." -Ya te he dicho que en cuanto me enteré de qué iba la cosa salí corriendo y le lancé una maldición imperdonable a esa babosa de fuego sin llama.-

-No sé si lo he entendido bien.- Prosiguió Malfoy todavía confuso pero con una media sonrisa más marcada en la cara. -Vale que Potter estaba intentando convencerte para que salieses con su amigo, pero... ¿pero qué hacía su hermanita corriendo hacia dónde estabais vosotros? Parecía muy alterada.-

-Eso es porque lo estaba.- Puntualizó Pansy sin sonreír, sabía que tendría que soportar sus burlas durante bastante tiempo y no le hacía ni maldita la gracia. -El muy inútil de Weasley para darme celos trataba de arrimarse a la sangre sucia, pero ya sabes lo muy inútil que es la pobre tanto para peinarse como para darse cuenta de las cosas que suceden ante sus mismas narices. Así que como su amiga no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso, no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darle un filtro amoroso para que se colgase de su cuello y así intentar que yo me subiese por las paredes. Desde luego consiguió que me subiese pero no por los motivos que él quería.- Tras mentir descaradamente se quitó una pelusilla de la capa como si la cosa no fuese con ella. -Su hermana tenía miedo de las represalias que pudiese tomar contra él pero al ver a su amiga manipulada de aquella manera no le quedó más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia y dejar que yo me ocupase de ésa zarigüeya pelona. Es una Gryffindor al fin y al cabo, son nobles, idiotas pero nobles.-

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo lo que sucedía?- Pansy afirmó con la cabeza. "Sí, mendrugo." -¿Estás totalmente segura de eso?- De nuevo movió la cabeza en signo afirmativo. "Que te he dicho que sí so tarugo." -¿Y no eres ninguna traidora a la sangre?- Esta vez el movimiento fue negativo con la misma cara de póker que anteriormente. "Rotundamente no, bueno, puede, tal vez... un poquito, qué demonios: Sí, lo soy." -¿Y estás absolutamente segura de que no te gusta Potter?- Por fin lo había soltado, Pansy sabía desde el momento en que había logrado hacer que el rubio hablase antes que ella que el verdadero problema para él era el pensar en que su ex novia se hubiese enamorado de su peor enemigo contra el que invariablemente salía perdiendo. Estaba segura de que no se trataba de un tema de sentimientos de Malfoy hacia ella sino de rivalidad absoluta hacia Potter.

-Estoy completamente segura de Harry Potter no es el hombre de mi vida, y dicho sea de paso su repelente amigo Ron Weasley al que pienso torturar cada vez que vea tampoco lo es. Todavía no puedo saber quién será pero como manda la tradición y el sentido común será un sangre limpia y probablemente de la casa de Slytherin.- El gesto de Pansy se había vuelto altivo, con la espalda totalmente erguida y el mentón levantado. Hasta para alguien tan taimado como Malfoy era imposible imaginar que gracias a una sangre sucia hija de muggles ya no creía realmente en lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Y de volver conmigo?- Dejó caer como quien no quiere la cosa.

-De éso mejor ni hablamos.- Le contestó Pansy. "Pues claro que no, retaco remilgado."

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro que puedes hacerla, pero atente a que yo no quiera contestarla.- Malfoy pareció aceptar las condiciones impuestas por la morena. "El nene de mami puede no salirse con la suya."

-¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿No soy lo suficientemente ambicioso para ti?-

"Porque no llegas a mi altura ni con tacones." -Créeme si te digo que no es por falta de ambición.- "Enano de las narices." Apostilló en su mente. -Simplemente no estoy preparada para una relación tan seria.- "Sólo pienso a cada segundo en fugarme con la mujer de mi vida, pero... nada serio."

-¿Podemos al menos volver a ser amigos?-

"Por supuesto que no" -¿Habíamos dejado de serlo en algún momento?- Le preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No, supongo que no.- Respondió Malfoy. -Pero llevas una temporada portándote de un modo muy extraño.-

-Bueno, son cosas que pasan. Simplemente las situaciones cambian y evolucionan.- "Aunque eso sea algo que tú no entiendas."

-Está bien, me marcho. ¿Vamos a la sala común juntos?-

-Pero no revueltos.- "Pero no revueltos. ¡Mierda! Ya me ha vuelto a pasar."

* * *

De nuevo gracias por adelantado por leer, que bonito es leer...


	12. Dale las gracias de mi parte

Las semanas pasaban sin que Pansy pudiese hacer nada para acercarse a Hermione. Se sentía totalmente confusa con sus sentimientos ya que, al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo los días pasaban con una lentitud dolorosa sin poder siquiera acercarse a ella, también veía cómo ésos mismos días se le escapaban entre los dedos, que los estaba desperdiciando en la más absoluta soledad y cada día que pasaba se clavaba en su corazón como una daga envenenada.

Estaba en clase de Encantamientos tratando de prestar atención a las explicaciones del profesor Flitwick, pero sus pensamientos derivaban constantemente hacia la castaña, además que el jaleo que se formaba siempre en la clase del pequeño profesor no ayudaba a la concentración precisamente. Al día siguiente les darían las vacaciones de navidad y Pansy deseaba fervientemente que la Gryffindor se quedase en el castillo. Aquel año sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados en lamerle el culo al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado como para procurarle unas navidades medio normales así que había decidido quedarse en la escuela en la que estaría prácticamente sola pero por lo menos sería feliz durante aquellos días sin necesidad de preocuparse por sus compañeros de casa y ésa felicidad sería completa si la castaña se quedase también en la escuela.

"Si se quedase aquí, podríamos recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido por culpa de su engorroso amigo, podríamos pasear por los jardines, charlar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, e incluso... *CENSURADO*"

En su pupitre se empezó a poner roja, ése breve pensamiento la había revolucionado por completo, miró alrededor sintiéndose incómoda por haber tenido un pensamiento así en un lugar tan inconveniente, pero para su desgracia la autocensura no había sido lo suficientemente rápida y su mente giraba en torbellinos. Por un lado trataba de contenerse y dejar de pensar en Hermione, especialmente de aquella manera, pero por el otro no podía parar de repasar ése breve instante. Estaba totalmente abstraída en sus pensamientos cuando una mano empezó a sacudirla con fuerza. Confusa salió de su propio mundo y prestó un poco de atención al mundo que la rodeaba. A su lado estaba Davies sacudiéndola.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? La clase ya se ha acabado, tenemos que ir a Pociones y ya sabes cómo se pone Snape si llegamos tarde.-

-Sí, sí. Voy.- No quiso mirarla a los ojos por miedo a que la otra chica leyese sus pensamientos en lo más profundo de sus pupilas

-¿Qué te pasaba?- Sonrió Davies con picardía. -¿En quién estabas pensando?-

-En nadie.- Mintió pero su rostro todavía estaba encarnado por la excitación. "Daría todo el oro del mundo por tener un segundo como ése en vivo y en directo."

-Ya, claro. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?-

-Pues claro que sí. Nunca lo he dudado.- Contestó con desparpajo, se levantó de la silla, se colgó la mochila del hombro derecho y salió por la puerta del aula sin siquiera mirar a su compañera.

-¡Ja!, muy graciosa.- Davies salió corriendo tras ella después de quedarse un par de segundos clavada en el suelo procesando el insulto.

-¿Qué quieres, Tracey?- Preguntó la morena cansada de la persistencia de su compañera.

-Pues un cotilleo enorme y jugoso, ya lo sabes, ¿en quién pensabas?- Sonrió, una idea había acudido súbitamente a su cabeza. -¿No estarías pensando en Weasley?-

Por toda respuesta Pansy se paró en seco, la miró con cara de aburrimiento y soltó un bufido de asco. Levantó el mentón girándole la cara a su compañera de casa y continuó caminando con mayor rapidez, dejando atrás en un momento a Davies.

Tras inventar la mentira sobre Weasley había tenido que soportar muchas más bromas de las que le hubiese gustado ya que, como había supuesto mientras se lo contaba, Malfoy no había tardado en esparcir el rumor por toda la casa de Slytherin. Era un duro golpe para su orgullo pero éso era mejor a que descubriesen que estaba enamorada de una sangre sucia hija de muggles, ya no tanto por sí misma y la cantidad de problemas que le acarrearía, sino por los malos ratos que le podían hacer pasar a Hermione e incluso el peligro que implicaría para ella. En cambio no le importaba lo más mínimo que se riesen de la rata pelirroja, de hecho desde el partido que habían perdido en noviembre contra los Gryffindor todavía no se había quitado la insignia en la que rezaba [a Weasley vamos a coronar] y cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos se la señalaba justo encima de su corazón y junto a su emblema de Slytherin y hacía gestos de reírse de él. Él trataba de ignorarla y en ocasiones parecía conseguirlo, en ésos momentos ella había estado tentada de maldecirlo por la espalda, lo único que le interesaba y le amenizaba un poco las largas horas de espera era tratar de amargar la existencia del pelirrojo lo máximo posible, pero sabía que Hermione se enfadaría con ella si lo hechizaba por la espalda de modo que se conformaba con apretar la mandíbula hasta que se había alejado lo suficiente como para no tenerlo a tiro.

Con Hermione la cosa era distinta, no habían podido hablar desde que el orangután pecoso había montado su patético numerito de celos sin sentido pero sus miradas se cruzaban constantemente de modo que Pansy, pese a sentirse sola y triste, podía confiar en que ella estaba esperando a que se diese el momento propicio para intentar acercarse a la Slytherin. En cambio la morena sólo podía esperar a que ése momento se produjese pronto, no quería arriesgarse y poner en un peligro aún mayor a la Gryffindor.

-Vamos, Pans. ¿Qué pasa últimamente contigo?- Davies corría tras ella para tratar de alcanzarla.

-¿A mí? A mí no me pasa absolutamente nada.- Mintió con descaro y fingiendo cierta sorpresa por el comentario de la otra chica.

-Ya claro.- Bufó Tracey. -Últimamente apenas hablas con nadie, lo único que haces es dibujar en esa libreta tuya y deambular por los pasillos. Algo debe preocuparte.-

Pansy sonrió para sus adentros, lo que en cualquier otra casa de su colegio se podía haber tomado como auténtica preocupación por su amiga en la suya lo único que significaba era que Davies trataba de enterarse de algo sobre ella para poder utilizarlo de alguna manera en su propio beneficio, sin dejarse engañar Pansy continuó caminando.

-Hay muchas cosas que me preocupan pero ninguna lo suficientemente interesante como para que sea de tu incumbencia.- Cortó con sequedad.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que hay muchas cosas que te preocupan?- Pansy notó la expectación en las palabras de la otra chica.

-Quiero decir.- Contestó parándose en seco y hablando en voz baja. -Que tenemos una guerra que ganar de un modo u otro y lo único que hago es devanarme los sesos para averiguar de qué modo podemos contribuir a la gloria de quién-tú-sabes. Éso es lo que me preocupa, ¿tienes algo que decir sobre ello?-

Ambas alumnas de Slytherin se quedaron mirando fijamente la una a la otra, Davies sabía que Pansy se había salido por la tangente para no contestarle pero no podía estar segura de que lo que le había dicho fuese falso, de cualquier modo tampoco era una información muy útil ya que no había dicho nada inconveniente, más bien todo lo contrario y si lo contaba a alguien de su casa lo máximo que podría conseguir serían halagos hacia Pansy y su devoción por la causa.

-Está bien, acepto tu palabra.- Tracey echó a caminar. -Date prisa o llegaremos tarde a clase y Snape nos castigará a las dos.-

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la puerta del aula de pociones, allí estaban los Slytherin en un extremo del pasillo y al otro los Gryffindor. Pansy sabía que estaba siendo observada por Davies así que tuvo que ignorar al grupo de los leones, con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad ni siquiera echó una mirada de soslayo a su chica pero por dentro esperaba fervientemente que alguien empezase una pelea para poder tener una excusa y mirarla. Se acercó a Bulstrode y empezó a hablar con ella en murmullos apenas perceptibles dispuesta a meter cizaña entre ella y Lavender, inventando cosas que supuestamente había dicho la Gryffindor sobre su compañera. Bulstrode estaba empezando a indignarse y Pansy ya podía saborear la pelea cuando Snape abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón.

-Ya podéis entrar.- Les dijo en un gruñido sordo. La sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en la boca de la Slytherin se esfumó de un plumazo y maldiciendo a Snape y a toda su estirpe Pansy entró en el aula sin apenas mover el cuello, casi parecía que tenía tortícolis. A paso rápido se dirigió hacia su sitio en la parte delantera del aula maldiciéndose por haber elegido aquel sitio a principio del curso. Ella no pudo notarlo pero Hermione se había dado cuenta de todos sus movimientos y de su intento frustrado de iniciar una pelea y entró en la clase tras ella, abrazada con fuerza a sus libros y sonriendo ampliamente.

Sin pararse a hablar con Greengrass que se sentaba junto a ella en las clases de Pociones comenzó a preparar la poción que les había indicado Snape en la pizarra. Todo funcionaba de maravilla en su caldero, pero en cierto momento el color de su brebaje empezó a cambiar de tono. La poción, que debía ser de un color rojo intenso, se estaba convirtiendo en un tono marrón oscuro, confusa empezó a repasar a toda velocidad los pasos que había dado, por si se había saltado alguno o había metido algo que no debiese pero para su consternación no detectó el fallo que estaba provocando que su poción lentamente se tornase de un color negro y se estuviese espesando tanto. Se giró buscando al profesor Snape con la mirada para pedirle ayuda cuando una fuerte explosión hizo saltar en pedazos su caldero de peltre, enviándolas a ella y a Greengrass a varios metros de sus pupitres, quedando ambas tiradas en el suelo y cubiertas de la engrudosa poción.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- Gritó Snape acercándose a Daphne, a quien tenía más cerca. -Rápido, Crabbe y Goyle llevadlas a las dos a la enfermería, yo tengo que encargarme de un sabotaje.- Snape ardía de ira y ambos chicos cogieron en volandas a las chicas tendidas en el suelo y se las llevaron a toda velocidad para tratar de evitar lo máximo posible la cólera del profesor.

Pansy despertó un par de horas después con dolor de cabeza y sin saber muy bien lo que había sucedido, estaba tendida en una cama de la enfermería pero no sabía porqué, y a su lado estaba Greengrass con el uniforme escolar lleno de un potingue negro. Se quedó mirando a su compañera unos segundos totalmente estupefacta cuando se le ocurrió bajar la mirada y vio que ella también estaba cubierta de aquel líquido pringoso y negro.

-¿Qué coño...?- Gruñó con un hilo de voz apenas audible.

"Qué coño..." Pensó un poco más fuerte de lo que había logrado articular y un poco demasiado fuerte para su cefalea.

Cogiéndose la frente con la mano derecha como si tuviese miedo de que se le fuese a caer la cabeza se incorporó en la cama y miró a su compañera que ya estaba despierta.

-Vaya, por fin te despiertas.-

Pansy se la quedó mirando fijamente, a duras penas había logrado entender lo que le había dicho y no entendía porqué le hablaba en voz tan baja.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Le preguntó sin apenas escucharse, tragó saliva pensando que tal vez se le habían taponado un poco los oídos.

En ese momento apareció la enfermera Pomfrey. Sin duda la había escuchado hablar y se acercaba para ver cómo estaba la otra estudiante.

-Po... se... desp... ta...- Con la mano todavía sujetándose la cabeza Pansy se inclinó tratando de escuchar a la enfermera, ésta al ver el rostro de extrañeza con que la miraba la estudiante y su falta de respuesta de ningún tipo se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba del todo bien.

-Vam... peza... le el... lta... ñorit... grass.- Pansy no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que había dicho la enfermera pero pudo imaginárselo al ver a Daphne levantándose de la cama y haciéndole un gesto de despedida al que la joven morena respondió con su mano izquierda.

"Alguien debería enseñar a hablar a ésta señora." Se dijo a sí misma para intentar de apaciguar un poco el miedo que sentía por no poder escuchar lo que le decían.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a ella y le habló con lentitud, vocalizando bien cada palabra y sin dejar de mirarla a la cara.

-¿Me entiende ahora señorita Parkinson?- Pese a que estaba a su lado la oía en la lejanía y con un incesante y molesto pitido de fondo.

-Sí, señora.- Contestó Pansy.

-¿Me oye usted bien?- Insistió la mujer.

-No.- Pansy sacudió la cabeza siempre con su mano derecha pegada a ella e inmediatamente se maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía y en varios que inventó en ése mismo momento.

-¿Qué es lo que escucha?-

-La oigo muy bajito, como si estuviese muy lejos de mi y hay un pitido muy agudo y aún más molesto de fondo.-

La mujer sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, alargó la mano y le miró la conjuntiva de los ojos, midió la velocidad de relleno capilar. Encendió su varita y la puso frente a su cara para medir la reacción de las pupilas.

-Señora Pomfrey, los ojos no me duelen, lo que me molestan son los oídos.- Le dijo sin poder contenerse, vocalizando exageradamente como si fuese la enfermera quien no oía bien y señalándose las orejas con la mano izquierda. "¿Qué piensa ésta mujer? ¿No puedo oír bien y me mira los ojos?"

-Tranquila señorita Parkinson.- Le contestó la enfermera con un tono que pese a su sordera Pansy pudo adivinar molesto. -Estoy haciéndole un reconocimiento en general y si no le gusta... irs... ospit... an Mun...- Ésto último se lo dijo sin mirarla directamente a la cara y probablemente en un tono de voz mucho más bajo que el de antes.

"Tendrá mala ostia la vieja." Se indignó la joven que se limitó a callarse y acatar las curas tal y como las quisiese hacer la enfermera.

Tras ver cómo reaccionaban sus ojos decidió hacerle un examen del funcionamiento de sus articulaciones y de dolores musculares.

"Lo que yo diga, ésta mujer en navidades se va a comerse su cena delante de un albergue de indigentes."

Tras varias pruebas más por fin se dignó a prestarle un poco de atención a sus oídos, se los inspeccionó con cuidado pero aún así haciéndole bastante daño. Cuando terminó de mirarla por todas partes se volvió a colocar ante ella.

-Tiene el canal auditivo inflamado por la proximidad a la explosión, no es nada importante pero es bastante molesto. Le voy a dar algunas pociones para los oídos y para el dolor de cabeza que seguramente también tenga.- Pansy asintió con la cabeza. -En unas horas debería estar usted totalmente repuesta pero me temo que a la hora que es ya va a tener que pasar la noche aquí.-

Pansy asintió lentamente con la cabeza para hacerle saber a la señora que la había entendido sin problemas, no le apetecía nada tener que dormir en la enfermería y todavía nadie se había tomado la molestia de decirle porqué coño había ido a parar allí. Molesta con el mundo se acostó con cuidado para que su cabeza no rebotase desde muy alto en la almohada. Se estaba acomodando cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y entró Malfoy con Greengrass, Bulstrode, Davies, Crabbe y Goyle.

"Genial, ahora encima vienen éstos a cotillear." Pensó Pansy de mala gana. "Por lo menos supongo que podré enterarme de lo que ha pasado aunque me parece que no voy a poder disfrutar de la única visita que quiero tener."

Los seis sonreían al verla en la cama de la enfermería.

"Serán capullos, mala baba que tienen todos." Pansy rabiaba interiormente.

-Me han dicho que ahora hay que hablarte a gritos Parkinson.- Se rió Malfoy, su rostro se había puesto colorado gritando pero ella apenas notaba la diferencia entre la conversación de la señora Pomfrey y los gritos del rubio.

-Eso parece.- Le contestó llevándose la mano de nuevo a la cabeza. -¿Qué leches hago yo aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?-

-¿No te acuerdas?- Le preguntó Davies con una sonrisa que a Pansy le dio ganas de estrangularla con las sábanas. Por toda respuesta lo único que pudo hacer fue mover la cabeza negativamente, siempre con infinito cuidado de que no le diese un calambrazo de dolor.

-Tu poción explotó.- Dijo parcamente Crabbe.

"Al final va a ser una bendición tu simplicidad." Pansy le sonrió sin poder evitarlo, agradecía que le diesen explicaciones claras y concisas. "No tengo el chichi pa' farolillos." No tenía ganas de hablar así que los miró tratando de que entendiesen que quería saber lo que había sucedido pero sin éxito, suspiró con hastío.

-¿Podéis contarme lo que ha pasado?- Dijo por fin al ver que lo único que hacían era mirarla con ésa estúpida sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues no estamos muy seguros de lo que ha pasado.- Le explicó Greengrass. -Snape a montado en cólera pero no ha logrado averiguar quién ha sido.-

-Está seguro de que uno de ésos apestosos Gryffindor echó a tu caldero huevos de ashwinder.- Dijo Malfoy. -Pero ya sabes lo bien que se protegen entre ellos.- Pansy asintió levemente. -Así que les ha quitado trescientos puntos del marcador aunque no sirva de gran cosa, su marcador ya estaba por los suelos antes de ésto.-

Pansy se quedó tumbada en la cama, pensando todo lo rápido que se lo permitía su dolorido cerebro e inmediatamente llegó a una conclusión no muy complicada... Weasley. Seguramente el muy gañán no quería hacer explotar el caldero pero probablemente tampoco sabía lo que había echado en su caldero ni lo inflamables que son los huevos de ashwinder, debía haber echado como mínimo tres ya que uno solo hubiese hecho arder el caldero pero no lo habría reventado de ése modo.

-¿Cómo?- Gruñó simplemente.

-Probablemente en uno de los viajes a los armarios para coger materiales, aprovecharían un momento en el que estuvieses mirando a otra parte.-

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó del grupo hasta que apareció la señora Pomfrey.

-Hagan el favor de marcharse.- Pidió la mujer. -Parkinson debe tomarse las pociones y descansar.-

-Te he traído el pijama.- Dijo sonriendo Davies antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

-Gracias.- Dijo simplemente tomándolo de sus manos y dejándolo en la mesilla de noche en cuanto salió por la puerta, no tenía ganas ni de cambiarse.

"Ya, y no se te ha ocurrido registrar mis cosas mientras amablemente me traías el pijama." Pensó Pansy sonriendo con tranquilidad. "Para tu desgracia sigo yendo un paso por delante y después de la charla tan ilustrativa que tuve con Malfoy me deshice de mi libreta."

La señora Pomfrey la obligó a incorporarse y le hizo tomar cuatro pociones a cual más repugnante y la obligó a que se dejase ayudar para cambiarse.

"¿Pero qué interés tiene ésta señora en ayudarme a cambiarme?" Pensó Pansy extrañada y mirando a la enfermera con suspicacia mientras trataba de ponerse el pijama lo más rápidamente posible. Una vez se terminó de poner la camiseta y los pantalones cortos se metió rápidamente entre las sábanas, la señora Pomfrey no se dio por enterada de las sospechas de la Slytherin y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que se llevase su ropa y la lavase.

"Cuando vuelva a mi cuarto tengo que comprobar que no me falten las bragas." Pensó dentro de la cama tapada con la sábana hasta la nariz.

-Bien, si necesita algo no tiene más que llamarme, estaré en mi habitación aquí al lado. A las seis de la mañana vendré a ver cómo se encuentra y le daré el alta, ¿de acuerdo?- Pansy asintió, desde que se tomara las pociones un poco antes ya notaba una mejoría considerable.

La enfermera se marchó y apagó las luces, dejando sólo una vela en la cama de Pansy. Ésta escuchó cómo la mujer cerraba la cortina de su cubículo, la enfermera siempre acomodaba a los enfermos al fondo de la sala para que tanto ella como el paciente pudiesen gozar de una frágil intimidad pero si la necesitaban podría acudir rápidamente.

Pansy se quedó en la cama con tranquilidad, el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido casi por completo aunque no paraba de escuchar como un débil rasgueo a su izquierda, se tapó la oreja con la mano tratando de averiguar si era un problema de ése oído pero aunque lo escuchaba mucho más débil seguía oyéndolo insistentemente.

-Voy a tener que llamar a la vieja.- Se dijo confusa. -Pero si ya oía bien.-

El ruido cesó abruptamente cuando empezó a hablar. Extrañada empezó a mirar en dirección al ruido y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza ladeada dispuesta a captar el más leve sonido, al poco el ruido comenzó de nuevo. Se levantó con cuidado, estaba bien pero tampoco quería que le diese un amarillo y pegarse un morrazo contra la dura piedra. Caminó hacia la silla de su cubículo, de allí parecía proceder el ruido de una pluma rasgueando un pergamino pero no había nadie sentado en la silla.

-Pa' cagarse y no torcarse.- Se quedó de pie mirando la silla vacía que se reía de ella, alargó una mano esperando encontrarse con el vacío pero al poco su mano tropezó con algo. Contuvo un grito mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente y retiró la mano con rapidez dando algunos palmotazos en el aire con repelús. Cuando hubo pasado el susto inicial tendió la mano en un movimiento rápido y agarró lo que fuese que estaba allí, pegó un tirón y de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Potter apareció un pelo castaño y largo, unos ojos marrones que la miraban divertida y una sonrisa dulce que la hizo derretirse y olvidar todos sus miedos.

Hermione se levantó de la silla y la abrazó con fuerza pero sin romper el silencio, a ambas les apetecía ponerse a gritar pero sabían de sobra que no debían hacerlo. Sonriendo y llorando a la vez, Pansy se agarró a ella aspirando su dulce aroma a fresas y sintiendo cómo parecía que el corazón se le fuese a salir por la boca.

-Ey, eyeyey.- Susurraba Hermione asustada mientras la agarraba con fuerza. Pese a encontrarse bastante bien, el exceso de emoción contenida le había costado un mareo y se estaba escurriendo entre sus brazos. Sin saber muy bien cómo Hermione la cargó en su abrazo y la colocó sobre la cama, ayudándola a sentarse y sujetándola para asegurarse de que no se le iba a escurrir de nuevo.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo en un murmullo acariciándole la cara con suavidad.

Pansy sonrió y por respuesta se abrazó de nuevo a la castaña que rió quedamente.

-La enfermera ha hecho un buen trabajo.- Pansy se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla. -Tenías un corte feo aquí.- Le tocó la frente sobre la ceja izquierda con cuidado y le dio un beso donde había estado el corte. -Y otro aquí.- Le acarició la parte izquierda de la mandíbula, dándole otro beso en la zona.

-¿Y aquí no tenía ninguno?- Le preguntó la morena pasándose el dedo por los labios.

-No, ahí no tenías ningún corte.- Sonrió. -Pero si me dices lo que quiero oír haré una excepción.-

-No hacía falta que vinieses.- Le dijo Pansy con fingida altivez. -No me hacía ninguna falta verte.-

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy.- Dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta y recogiendo la capa de Harry del suelo, o intentándolo ya que Pansy se había abrazado con fuerza a su espalda y no la dejaba moverse. -Nunca lo reconocerás, ¿verdad?- Agregó sonriendo.

-¡Jamás!- Rió Pansy a su vez.

-Pues la última vez que recibí un mensaje tuyo me decías que me querías...- Se había dado la vuelta y apretaba la cabeza de Pansy contra su pecho.

-¡Que va! Te confundes, seguro que ése mensaje no era mío.-

-Vaya, vaya. Yo que me había hecho ilusiones.- Le acariciaba el pelo y el cuello con dulzura mientras hablaban. -Pero tampoco me hace falta que me digas algo que ya sé.- Sonrió dándole un beso en la sien. -Acuéstate.- Ordenó mientras le ayudaba a obedecerle.

Cuando la morena estuvo acostada Hermione se retrepó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella, con la mano acariciándole la sien y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos rozó los labios de la morena con los suyos con suavidad, sintió cómo bajo ella todo el cuerpo de Pansy temblaba a la espera de más. Vio a la Slytherin abriendo levemente los labios, húmedos. Sonriendo la besó con delicadeza, atrapando su labio inferior con los suyos y apretando suavemente, un gruñido salió de la garganta de Pansy pidiendo más, con las manos acariciaba la espalda y el vientre de la Gryffindor.

-Para Pans.- Pidió levantándose y bajando de la cama. -Pórtate bien.- Sonrió. -Estás enferma.-

-No, si me dejas así es cuando me pondré enferma.-

-No podemos hacerlo aquí, ¿vale?- La reprendió con dulzura quitándole un mechón de la cara.

-Al menos dime que te vas a acostar conmigo- Contestó Pansy con una sonrisa pícara y acariciando las sábanas a su lado, Hermione sonrió y se puso colorada. Pansy la miró solazándose en su expresión, le encantaba hacerla enrojecer. -Siempre lo consigo, y eso que no has visto lo que imaginaba en encantamientos.-

-Qué miedo me das.- Le dijo la castaña tendiéndose a su lado e invitándola a que se apoyase en su hombro para descansar, con su brazo derecho rodeó los hombros de Pansy que también la abrazaba. Hermione acariciaba la suave y sensible piel de su brazo con una mano y con la otra le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula.

"Vale, estoy acariciándole las costillas, ahora sólo tengo que subir la mano un poco y tocaré teta." Pero pese a sus pensamientos parecía que su mano no quería obedecerla y se quedaba obstinadamente instalada en su costado pese a los aires de gran experta que se daba, no lo era. Tomó todo el valor que era capaz de reunir y empezó a mover la mano con mucho cuidado hacia arriba pero su movimiento fue abortado por la mano izquierda de Hermione que la reprendió con dulzura.

-¡Pans!-

-Dime Mione.- Trató de disimular con la voz más inocente que pudo encontrar en su repertorio.

-Cuando te encuentres mejor.- Fue su respuesta.

-¿Me lo prometes?- Alzó la mirada para ver su rostro enrojecido, notó cómo se encendían sus propias mejillas.

-Ajá.- Le contestó dándole un casto beso en la frente.

-¿Y cuándo será eso? Dímelo, quiero una respuesta en meses, días, horas, minutos y segundos.-

Hermione rió su ocurrencia y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Te amo Pans.- Dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.

-Yo a ti no.- Le respondió la Slytherin apretando a la castaña con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-Me gusta mucho la libreta que me enviaste hace unas semanas, dibujas muy bien.-

-Nah, es que la modelo es buena.-

-Ya, seguro.- Rió la Gryffindor. -Hiciste bien en enviármela, me parece que Davies ha aprovechado para registrar tus cosas mientras buscaba tu pijama.- Pansy afirmó con la cabeza y se relajó disfrutando en silencio de poder estar abrazada a la castaña.

-¿Qué harás en navidad?- Preguntó tras un rato conteniendo el aliento.

-Voy a ir con mis padres a esquiar.- Le contestó para su desencanto. -¿Y tú?-

-Me quedaré aquí, mis padres no me quieren por casa... - Se mordió la lengua, no quería meterla en más líos.

-Tal vez pueda hablar con mis padres para regresar antes.- Dijo Hermione comprendiendo su repentino silencio y pasando página. Por lo menos tendría la tranquilidad de que durante las navidades los mortífagos no iban a marcar a su chica, aunque tal vez le impusiesen la marca en verano.

-¿En serio?- Se incorporó sobre sus brazos para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Te gustaría?- Levantó la ceja mirándola divertida, su juego era no decirle que la quería y Hermione había decidido jugar a hacer que se lo dijese.

-Apenas.- Sonrió y se apoyó sobre el cuello de la castaña, respirando profundamente su dulce aroma.

-Bueno, pues lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. Ahora duérmete, tienes que descansar.-

-No quiero dormirme.- "No quiero que ésta noche se acabe nunca. Contigo a mi lado, protegiéndome." -¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste ahí sentada?-

-Desde que Snape nos dejó salir de la clase de Pociones.-

-Tu amigo casi me mata.- Le reprochó sin acritud ninguna y empezando a dormirse.

-Lo siento.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no iba a negar la evidencia de lo ocurrido.

Se hizo un espeso silencio entre las dos mientras ambas pensaban en lo sucedido y Pansy trataba de recordar algo antes de despertarse en la enfermería.

-Dale las gracias de mi parte.- Sonrió soñolienta y abrazando más fuerte a la mujer que yacía en la cama junto a ella.

* * *

Espero que os guste ^^


	13. Solitaria navidad

-Cariño, despierta.- Le susurró Hermione al oído.

-Aldngonñpoeng.- Pansy se revolvió en la cama protestando y pegando manotazos al aire para apartar la mano de la Gryffindor que no hacía más que hacerle cosquillas en la cara.

La castaña sonreía divertida viendo el remoloneo de la Slytherin hasta que un manotazo fue directo a su cara. Mucho antes de que Hermione pudiese reaccionar y llevarse la mano a la cara, Pansy se quedó quieta, abrió los ojos como platos, la certeza de que le había dado un guantazo inundó su mente y se incorporó como por resorte quedando frente a la Gryffindor con cara de susto y asustando a su vez a Hermione que sorprendida más por la rapidez de la reacción que por el propio golpe empezó a reírse quedamente. Sonriendo al ver cómo se había tomado el bofetón involuntario, Pansy se relajó y la abrazó con ternura.

-Perdona.- Le dijo al oído, notó cómo la castaña se estremecía al sentir su aliento sobre su cara e inmediatamente el rubor acudió a sus mejillas.

-No pasa nada.- Contestó negando con la cabeza. -Queda poco para que venga la señora Pomfrey a verte.- Le susurró. -Voy a ponerme la capa y a quedarme en el rincón hasta que te de el alta, ¿vale?-

-¿Y por qué no te quedas conmigo hasta que la oigamos venir?-

-Porque sé que no te vas a callar ni bajo el agua y me va a sorprender aquí.- Razonó. -Y si me pilla aquí se empezarán a formular una serie de preguntas muy incómodas tanto para ti como para mi y a las que no debemos contestar aunque sólo sea para conservar tu integridad física.-

-¿Cómo que no me voy a callar?- Se indignó subiendo el tono de voz sin darse cuenta y sin haber escuchado una sola palabra más allá de la frase que tanto la había indignado.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Parkinson?- Preguntó la señorita Pomfrey, inmediatamente escucharon cómo sus pasos se acercaban con rapidez.

"Genial, sin habérmelo propuesto le he dado la razón." Pensó, enfadada consigo misma por no haber sabido cerrar la bocaza.

Sonriendo socarronamente, Hermione se puso la capa y se escondió en un rincón del habitáculo en el que habían pasado la noche.

Casi inmediatamente después de que la castaña desapareciese bajo la capa, el rostro de la enfermera asomó por las cortinas.

-¿Está bien?- Inquirió.

-Sí, sólo tenía una pesadilla y me he despertado gritando. Imagínese que estaba soñando que me hacía amiga de una Gryffindor a la que, por fortuna, no le he podido ver la cara.- Se estremeció con temor fingido. -Espeluznante, asqueroso, realmente pavoroso y totalmente imposible.- Puso su mejor cara de asco.

La señora Pomfrey la observaba sin terminar de entender aquella repentina diatriba y menos aún su mentalidad, pero... ¿quién era ella para juzgar los ideales de los demás? Encogiéndose de hombros se acercó a Pansy y le estuvo reconociendo durante unos momentos.

-Parece que ya está usted totalmente recuperada, márchese a su sala común y váyase a su casa.- Mientras hablaba había sacado a la chica de la cama y la empujaba hacia la puerta. Imaginando que su comentario anterior era la causa de aquella pequeña reacción de rechazo, Pasy sonrió para sí misma.

-Espere, no puedo ir por ahí en pijama.- Se clavó en el suelo negándose a dar un sólo paso más sin antes recuperar su ropa.

-Cierto.- Con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer uno de sus uniformes. -Los elfos domésticos lo lavaron y plancharon anoche.- A Pansy le pareció escuchar el chasqueo de una lengua que venía del rincón en el que se encontraba la Gryffindor que pasó desapercibido para la enfermera. -Vístase.- Ordenó secamente y se marchó.

Pansy se quedó en silencio, era consciente de los sentimientos que despertaba su casa ante los demás pero no terminaba de acostumbrarse, a veces se le hacía complicado ser ella misma, se volvió y se quedó mirando la ropa como si no supiese lo que tenía que hacer con ella. De repente un pellizco atacó su trasero, dando un buen salto pegó un palmotazo de espaldas pero allí ya no estaba la mano del delito, escuchó la risa de Hermione alejándose hacia la entrada de la enfermería.

Sonrió para sus adentros analizando el enorme cambio que se había producido en su interior. Antes, el que dirán era lo más importante para ella pero desde hacía unos meses le parecía que, mientras tuviese a la Gryffindor a su lado, todo lo demás era superfluo e incluso innecesario. Se vistió a toda prisa y salió hacia la puerta casi corriendo, cuando llegó a la hoja de madera sintió unas manos invisibles sobre su cintura. Abrió de un tirón y ambas salieron al frío pasillo.

-¡Carajo! Se me han puesto los pezones de punta.- Exclamó Pansy abrazándose a sí misma intentando contener un poco su calor corporal que parecía abandonarla a toda prisa, para más inri no tenía ni idea de por dónde podía estar su capa.

Sintió cómo algo le pasaba sobre la espalda y vio el rostro de Hermione totalmente encarnado pero sonriente.

-Vamos, te llevo a casa. Pero... ¿qué haces?- Preguntó extrañada y riendo.

-Calla y déjame hacer a mi.- Sonrió Pansy. -Es una frase que me vas a escuchar decir muy a menudo, pero en otro contexto.- Con picardía le guiñó un ojo.

Mientras discutían le había quitado la capa a la castaña bajo la otra capa de invisibilidad y se la había puesto ella.

-¡Ah! Muy bien, ¿y yo qué?- Alzó una ceja de advertencia, más le valía darle una buena respuesta.

-Espérate.- Le ordenó con impaciencia. -No es fácil moverse aquí abajo, menos mal que casi nadie pasa por este pasillo y menos a estas horas.-

Cogió a Hermione de la cintura y le dio la vuelta, sacó los brazos de las mangas y la obligó a meter los suyos mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho de la Gryffindor.

-Así está mejor ¿verdad?- Le ronroneó al oído.

-Sí, mucho, muchísimo mejor.- Le respondió apresuradamente.

-No tienes que ponerte tan nerviosa leoncita, por lo menos aún no.- Se pavoneó la Slytherin haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de la nariz en la cara.

-Me gusta que me pongas nerviosa.- Respondió Hermione girando el cuello y dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. -Y ahora vámonos o dentro de poco me negaré a moverme de aquí.-

-Ten cuidado y no vayas a resbalar con tus propias babas.- Con lentitud comenzó a mover la mano hacia el pecho de la castaña que inmediatamente le propinó un manotazo.

-¡Pans! ¡Ahora no!- La riñó.

"Dios mío, voy a estar a pan y agua para el resto de mi vida." Pensó la Slytherin con cara de frustración. "Por lo menos no me ha reñido porque le estamos desbocando la capa."

Caminaron a trompicones, chocando una con los pies de la otra pero a ninguna se le ocurrió salirse de la capa de Hermione. Por fin tras un largo camino llegaron ante la gárgola de la sala común de Slytherin. Pansy la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Nos veremos en navidad, ¿no?- Le preguntó mientras salían ambas de la capa de la castaña.

-Ajá.- Asintió con la cabeza y le dio un casto beso en la frente. -En cuanto pueda volveré para estar contigo.-

Pansy sonrió, le cogió la mano con fuerza y salió de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad a toda prisa, no había casi nadie por los pasillos pero siempre es sospechoso ver a alguien aparecer de la nada. Temblando de frío, dio la contraseña a la vieja gárgola y entró corriendo en la sala común.

Subió a su cuarto, sobre la cama estaba su capa bien lavada y plegada.

"Una capa sobre la cama, que útil." Pensó enfadada con los elfos domésticos.

Sus compañeras de cuarto estaban haciendo sus maletas a toda velocidad, dentro de un par de horas saldría el expresso hacia Londres y no querían perderlo.

-¡Ey, Pans!- Exclamó Davies mientras tiraba algunas de sus cosas en la maleta. -¿Ya estás bien?-

"Y ara ésta, ¿porqué me llama Pans? nunca le he dicho que pudiese hacerlo." Pensó cabreada.

-¡Hola Trays!- Saludó sonriendo con excesiva simpatía, a la joven pareció molestarle su diminutivo tanto como a Pansy el suyo, algo con lo que la morena ya contaba. -Sí, ya estoy del todo recuperada, o por lo menos eso dice la enfermera.-

"Después de ésa cara que me ha puesto, tengo que llamarla así más a menudo."

-¿No haces tu maleta?- Le preguntó Greengrass, sentada sobre la suya e intentando cerrarla. Parecía mucho más tranquila, relajada y feliz que en todos los días anteriores, sin duda contaba con que al estar separada de Malfoy durante las navidades a éste se le olvidaría todo el asunto de su supuesta falta de lealtad.

-No, éste año no puedo ir a mi casa en navidad.- Dijo con pesadumbre.

-¿Por qué?- Le soltó Davies a bocajarro.

-Bueno, podríamos decir que tienen asuntos mucho más importantes que atender. Y obviamente yo lo entiendo y también me debo a la causa, aunque lo único que pueda hacer de momento sea apartarme y no molestar.- Se sentó muy estirada en el borde de su cama cruzando las piernas.

-Pues que lo pases bien tú aquí sola.- Se rió Davies mientras cargaba su maleta al hombro y salía por la puerta de la habitación.

-Adiós.- Saludó Pansy a la puerta cerrada con una sonrisa irónica en la cara. -Y tú qué, ¿cómo lo llevas?-

-Bien, parece que Draco ya se ha tranquilizado un poco.- Respondió con una sonrisa. -Pero todavía no se le ha olvidado, es bastante rencoroso.-

Pansy la miró, sin afirmar ni desmentir su comentario, no iba a pillarse los dedos tontamente.

-Davies y Malfoy están juntos, ¿verdad?- Le preguntó Pansy cambiando de tema. -Últimamente no me entero mucho de los cotilleos pero me da en la nariz que tengo razón. Los dos se comportan de forma rara conmigo.-

-Sí, hace un par de meses que empezaron a enrollarse los dos.- Explicó Daphne. -Pero ya sabes cómo es Davies, no es más que por conveniencia.-

-No me importa que estén juntos ni por lo que sea.- Pansy se encogió de hombros como si no quisiese darle importancia al asunto, sabía más que de sobra que ése gesto sería malinterpretado por Greengrass y ella creería que le molestaba la nueva relación de Malfoy, puede que incluso pensase que estaba celosa y eso estaba bien, le facilitaba mucho las cosas.

-Bueno, tengo que marcharme.- Pansy notaba que se sentía incómoda por los supuestos celos de la morena. -Que pases una buena navidad.- Sonrió.

-Igualmente, dale recuerdos a tus padres de mi parte.- Le dijo Pansy mientras la otra chica salía por la puerta.

-Si quieres te puedes venir conmigo a mi casa.- Le dijo Millicent al verla sentada en la cama con la perspectiva de quedarse sola en navidades.

-Gracias, Milli.- Sonrió Pansy. -Pero no quiero ser una molestia.- Declinó con educación.

-Pero tú no molestas, mis padres estarían encantados con tenerte en casa.-

-Gracias, de verdad, pero tengo orden de quedarme aquí ya que no voy a poder ir a mi casa.-

-Está bien.- Bulstrode desistió y empezó a hacer su equipaje con lentitud.

A las ocho Pansy bajó al gran comedor para desayunar, todo el mundo gritaba mucho más de lo normal por la excitación de volver a sus casas con sus familias.

Nada más sentarse a la mesa empezó a mirar hacia el extremo opuesto de la sala con la esperanza de poder ver a Hermione, aunque fuese desde lejos, antes de que cogiese el tren y se marchase. Cuando estaba untando mermelada de melocotón con desgana en una de sus tostadas su vigilancia cobró sentido, desde donde se encontraba la pudo ver entrar en el comedor completamente sola.

"Qué extraño, no va ni con Potter ni con la rata pelona."

Empezó a observar con atención a pesar de que su gesto sólo reflejaba el mayor de los aburrimientos. La pequeña Weasley tampoco había hecho acto de presencia todavía, se fijó con mayor atención en busca de cabelleras rojizas pero no pudo ver ninguna. Intrigada observó a su chica cómo deambulaba por la mesa de los Gryffindor, al no encontrar a ninguno de sus mejores amigos no sabía muy bien con quién debería sentarse.

"¡Ven aquí y siéntate sobre mi regazo!" Le gritó mentalmente, justo en ése momento vio cómo la castaña se giraba hacia ella. "¡Joder! Cualquiera diría que me ha oído." Pero por la expresión de su rostro Pansy sabía que se sentía confusa y la miraba en busca de apoyo de algún tipo. Tratando de no llamar la atención de nadie en su mesa, apartó la mirada de la cara de Hermione con supuesta indiferencia, giró la cabeza exageradamente hacia su derecha, la izquierda de la castaña, y se quedó mirando a Longbottom como si fuese la persona más interesante del universo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como la Gryffindor giraba la cabeza en la dirección que le había indicado en silencio y una amplia sonrisa adornó su bello rostro al ver a Neville. Inmediatamente la mirada de la Slytherin se desvió del torpe Gryffindor para no levantar sospechas extrañas.

-Cualquiera diría que le estabas haciendo una radiografía a Longbottom.- Saltó casi inmediatamente Davies que estaba enfrente de ella con la cabeza girada para ver a dónde miraba la morena.

"Me cago en toda su maldita estampa. Esta tía es más molesta que un grano en el culo." Con un profundo fastidio pero sin cambiar su semblante indiferente la miró a la cara.

-¿Una qué?- Le preguntó con aburrimiento.

-Una radiografía, es lo que se hacen los muggles para poder ver si tienen algún hueso roto.- Le contestó Davies en voz queda, sabía de sobra lo que iba a venir después de ése comentario y se maldecía a sí misma por no haber sabido callarse a tiempo.

-Ya.- Sonrió Pansy con maldad, le había dado el pie que esperaba. -¿Y eso quién te lo enseñó? Sería tu abuelo el traidor de la sangre que se casó con una triste muggle, ¿no?- Empezó a reír descaradamente, vio cómo Davies miraba a Malfoy seguramente esperando a que éste interviniese para defenderla pero las dos chicas sabían que éso no sucedería. -A mí no me hables como a un sucio muggle o a un apestoso sangre sucia, ¿de acuerdo mestiza?-

Por toda respuesta Davies no pudo más que bajar la mirada hacia el plato mientras Pansy se erguía orgullosa con la espalda totalmente recta, con mirada altiva y una sonrisa de superioridad.

Tras el encontronazo con Tracey, el desayuno transcurrió con tranquilidad y en silencio para Pansy. Sabía que aunque no le hablaba, la chica humillada no le perdía de vista ni un segundo, por lo que ni siquiera pudo solazarse mirando a Hermione.

"Un tarantallegra le voy a arrear en cuanto se descuide." Pensaba Pansy enfurecida con Davies mientras le dedicaba una mirada mortal de necesidad durante una fracción de segundo en que se desvió la mirada de su compañera de casa. "Mejor le suelto un petrificus totalus en un pasillo vacío y después la hincho a patadas en la boca, o un rictusempra a ver si se mea delante de todos."

Cuando terminó de desayunar salió del comedor con enfado, le habían estropeado los últimos momentos con su novia antes de que se marchase, qué importaba que ella se encontrase en la otra punta de la sala si podía mirarla. Se arrebujó en su capa y bajó los escalones hasta los jardines nevados, se sentó en el último peldaño esperando a que saliesen los que abandonaban Hogwarts y así poder verla pasar.

Sentada en el frío escalón empezó a pensar con melancolía en el verano, las esperanzas que había albergado durante tanto tiempo se estaban convirtiendo en una endeble certeza pero, pese a que era muy consciente desde el primer momento de que no iba a ser un camino de rosas precisamente, las cosas estaba siendo mucho más complicadas de lo que habría esperado jamás. La desesperanza y la desilusión empezaron a merodear su cabeza y su corazón, empezaba a cuestionarse que todos éstos problemas y esfuerzos fuesen a dar algún fruto.

"Tal vez, debería desistir y ..."

Mientras ésos pensamientos aciagos corrían por su cabeza vio a Hermione bajando las escaleras sonriéndole e inmediatamente ésos sentimientos desaparecieron de un plumazo, notó cómo su corazón se aceleraba y se hinchaba al sentir la calidez de su sonrisa dirigida hacia ella. El faro de su alegría.

"Un ángel me ha mirado."

-¿Qué demonios miras sangre sucia?- El protocolo exigía el insulto. "No debería dejar que la soledad me afectase antes de estar realmente sola." Se dijo a sí misma con pesar.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa culebrilla sin veneno?- Le respondió en un bufido hastiado.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho? ¿Que yo no tengo veneno? Tal vez quieras sentirlo en tus propias carnes.- Pansy se había levantado de un salto y se colocó justo frente a ella a apenas unos milímetros, nariz con nariz, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban. Para cualquier espectador parecía estar tratando de intimidarla físicamente pero, lo que no pudieron ver los curiosos con ganas de una de las famosas peleas entre las dos prefectas, fue la mirada en la que ambas se dijeron todo lo que sentían sin pronunciar una palabra, la profundidad marrón fundiéndose con la luminosidad verde.

"Te echaré de menos, mi ángel. Aunque nunca te lo diré, ni cuando estemos a solas."

Durante un segundo pareció que el tiempo se detenía para ellas, Pansy vio a Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior gesto que la volvió completamente loca haciendo que tuviese que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse. Sintió cómo su corazón se partía en mil pedazos por la imposibilidad de gritar al viento lo que ocurría por su cabeza, deseando por millonésima vez no haber nacido en su familia, no tener que guardar las apariencias, no haber recibido ésa educación.

"Si sólo hubiese nacido sangre sucia como ella."

Levantó la mano extendida, luchando consigo misma para contener las ganas de acariciarle la cara, pero obviamente los Gryffindor que estaban a su alrededor no lo interpretaron de ése modo, así que se lanzaron contra ella dándole un buen empujón.

"Menos mal, estaba a punto de perder la compostura." Pensó desde el suelo. La vio mirándola desde arriba aguantando las ganas de levantarla y lanzarle un buen hechizo al entusiasta espontáneo.

En un instante el tumulto se disolvió, Frinch estaba abriendo las puertas para poder ir a Hogsmade a coger el tren y la bulla había perdido todo interés. Confusa con la montaña rusa de emociones que estaba sufriendo aquella mañana, Pansy se levantó para poder verla marchar hacia su casa, deseando que el tiempo corriese hasta el momento en que Hermione pudiese regresar junto a ella.

"Vuelve pronto, mi princesa. Yo te esperaré aquí con impaciencia."

Antes de perderse de vista la vio girarse hacia ella y dedicarle una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. Tras unos segundos se giró y a unos metros de ella pudo ver a los molestos hermanos Creevey con otros cuatro Gryffindor menores, tras ellos la maldita Lunática con tres estudiantes de primero y segundo de Ravenclaw, no había ningún Hufflepuff abandonado y ella era la única de su casa. Con un bufido desdeñoso a su compañía navideña abandonó el grupo y se retiró al castillo.

"Por lo menos voy a tener toda la sala común para mí."

* * *

Bueno, el último por ahora. A partir de hoy intentaré actualizar más a menudo pa no tener que pegarme éstas panzadas xD espero que os guste ^^


	14. El desespero de esperar

-Hermione, tranquilizate ya, ¡leñe!- Le reprochó Ginny. -Con el meneo de pierna que llevas nos vas a hacer a todos all-i-oli.-

-Perdona, pero estoy nerviosa.- Mientras movía la pierna incesantemente se mordía la punta de la uña del dedo pulgar de la mano derecha. Miró en derredor y bajó la voz inclinándose hacia la oreja de su amiga. -No he podido ponerme en contacto con ella en todas las navidades... No he sentado unos buenos precedentes y... bueno, ya sabes cómo es.- Sonrió pensando en Pansy. -Seguro que está muy cabreada.-

El grupo de amigos viajaba en el autobús bajo la atenta mirada de Remus y de Tonks, que parecía que no fuese a quedarse tranquila hasta que hubiese entregado el paquete en forma de seis niños que tenía bajo su custodia.

-De verdad que no entiendo qué es lo que le ves.- Gruñó Ginny mientras se frotaba la frente con la mano derecha, frustrada.

-Es que no la conoces.- La sonrisa boba seguía instalada en su cara para mayor frustración de su amiga pelirroja.

-Claro que la conozco, joder. Es la tipa que lleva cuatro años amargándonos la existencia a cada mínima oportunidad y especialmente a ti.-

-Sí, pero... es diferente cuando estamos a solas.-

-Ya, claro. Cuando estáis a solas sólo es la tipa que nunca le dice a su novia que la quiere.- Ginny alzó los brazos en claro gesto de exasperación.

-Sí, eso también es cierto. Pero... es parte de su juego.- Hermione sonrió mientras empezaba a jugar con un mechón de su cabello. -Ella no me lo dice, pero lo ha demostrado ya en varias ocasiones, éso para mí tiene más sentido que un montón de palabras vacías y promesas vacuas.-

-Vale, tú ganas. Que cuando te pones en ése plan me sube el azúcar.- Ginny finalizó la conversación con gesto de enfado y desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que quedaba a su derecha se cruzó de brazos.

Continuaron un rato en silencio pero a Hermione le bullía la cabeza, no era capaz de perdonarse el error que había cometido. No sólo no había vuelto a la escuela durante las vacaciones de navidad, tal y cómo le había prometido a Pansy antes de irse, si no que había sido tan sumamente idiota que se había dejado su messenger encima de la cama, completamente olvidado con las prisas de la partida.

-Seguro que está enfadada, joder con lo bien que lo estábamos llevando últimamente.- Murmuró para sí. -¿Crees que estará enfadada Gin?- Le preguntó a su amiga cuya única contestación fue un bufido de fastidio. -Desde luego eres casi de tanta ayuda como tu hermano.-

-Pues mira, no sé si ella estará enfadada pero te aseguro que yo estoy empezando a pillar un rebote de los buenos.- Se encaró con la castaña que se la quedó mirando con cara de cordero degollado. -Joder.- Bufó de nuevo Ginny derrotada. -Sí, creo que estará cabreada pero también creo que si hablas con ella y le explicas un poco todo lo que ha ocurrido lo entenderá. Aunque no puedes contárselo todo.- Advirtió girándose bruscamente hacia la castaña y levantando el dedo índice ante las narices de Hermione.

-Ya lo sé, no soy estúpida. Además lo único que conseguiría sería ponerla a ella también en peligro.- Hermione se quedó mirando a Ginny mientras ésta miraba por la ventanilla. -Gracias por aguantarme Gin.-

-Ya, ya.- Le quitó importancia la pelirroja. -Es mi trabajo, cuando me hice amiga tuya firmé un contrato que decía que te soportaría por muy idiota y pesada que te pusieses. ¿Sabes? El sueldo es bueno, me compensa tanto sufrimiento.- Sonrió mirándola con descaro.

-No creo que te paguen suficiente y menos teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que vas a tener que ayudarme para que convenza a Pans de que me perdone.-

-¿Que yo voy a tener que hacer qué?- Preguntó poniendo una cara muy extraña.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, te pagan por ello así que tienes que cumplir el contrato.-

-¡Y una leche!- Gritó la pelirroja. -Yo rescindo ése contrato ahora mismo.- Con las manos hizo el gesto de romper una hoja de papel.

-No, no puedes hacerlo. Está blindado.- Sonrió la castaña.

-Menuda mierda.- Rezongó Ginny, se quedó quieta pensando con intensidad. -Está bien, pero vamos a tener que añadir una prima de riesgo. Sólo por si a la loca de tu novia se le ocurre maldecirme sin avisar.-

-Está bien, pero entonces lo blindaremos para tres años más. Tres años en los que me tendrás que aguantar por muy pesada e idiota que me ponga. ¿Hecho?- Hermione le tendió la mano como si realmente estuviesen cerrando un trato importante.

-Hecho.- Se dieron un apretón de manos y se rieron de la sarta de tonterías que estaban diciendo.

Pasaron un buen rato charlando de tonterías, cada vez que se hacía el silencio Ginny se esforzaba por empezar a decir chorradas de nuevo, si Hermione se ponía a pensar se volvería a poner triste y nerviosa y si eso sucedía sería ella quien pagase las consecuencias.

Charlando entre caídas constantes por las repentinas y bruscas paradas del autobús llegaron a la puerta de Hogwarts. Con Tonks detrás metiéndoles prisa a todos bajaron en estampida del autobús. Inmediatamente la mirada de Hermione se paseó por toda la explanada de entrada buscando a la morena.

-No está.- Le dijo a Ginny con un hilo de voz.

-Claro que no.- Le explicó con paciencia. -Ella no sabe cuándo llegamos y además habíamos quedado en que estaba enfadada contigo así que aunque lo supiese, probablemente no habría venido.-

-Es verdad, pero aún así me había hecho ilusiones de que no estuviese enfadada.- Hermione bajó la mirada.

-Pues ya hemos llegado.- Exclamó Tonks con alegría. -Una vez estéis en el colegio estaréis seguros.- Les sonrió a los seis y empezaron las despedidas.

Una vez hubieron intercambiado las pertinentes frases de despedida, los abrazos y los besos, los seis chicos cruzaron las puertas coronadas por unos cerdos alados y éstas se cerraron a sus espaldas.

Harry caminaba con una cara de fastidio evidente, desde que le habían dicho que iba a tener que aprender Oclumancia estaba insoportable y estaba más cabreado todavía porque iba a tener que aprender la materia con su querido y bienamado Snape.

Habían intentado animarlo desde que lo supieron pero parecía no querer abandonar su actitud huraña y molesta por lo que caminaban junto a él pero tratando de evitar sus comentarios ácidos y sus miradas mortales.

Caminaron por todo el camino de acceso hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, Hermione no dejaba de buscar a Pansy con la mirada pero no tuvo suerte, había mucha gente en la puerta del enorme castillo hablando sobre sus vacaciones de navidad pero ninguno era la Slytherin morena, de modo que subió con sus amigos bastante alicaída hasta la torre de Gryffindor. En la sala común de su casa ella y Ginny se despidieron de los chicos y subieron a sus habitaciones casi corriendo.

Entraron en tromba en el cuarto pensando que no habría nadie pero cuando ya estaban en medio de la habitación repararon en la mirada acusatoria que les lanzó Lavender que estaba sentada muy recatadamente en su cama.

-¡Oh! Hola Lavender.- Saludo Hermione frenando en seco, inmediatamente sintió el golpe del cuerpo de Ginny chocando contra su espalda y una pequeña maldición de su amiga. -Perdona, creíamos que no había nadie.-

-Pues ya veis que os habéis confundido, podríais tener un poco más de educación y no entrar así en los sitios.-

-Perdona.- Dijo Hermione conteniendo la risa mientras le daba una patada a Ginny en la espinilla porque había empezado a reírse de Lavender. Se agarró la pierna y empezó a saltar a la pata coja mientras maldecía en silencio.

Soltando un bufido despectivo Lavender se levantó de su cama muy estirada y salió de la habitación bastante airada.

-No es normal lo que echa ésta de menos a Parvatti.- Sonrió Ginny todavía frotándose la espinilla con fuerza.

-¡Bah!- Desdeñó Hermione. -No es su vida amorosa lo que me preocupa.-

De un salto se colocó a los pies de su cama, ahí estaba, su messenger extraviado. Mientras hacía las maletas se había quedado medio oculto bajo la almohada. Dando un buen salto se subió a la cama y se arrastró hasta el pergamino.

-¡Mierda!- La castaña se había quedado petrificada con el pergamino en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa? Si ni siquiera lo has abierto aún.-

-El sello está azul y marca que tengo seis mensajes.-

-Pues ábrelo.- Le ordenó la chica pelirroja.

Hermione obedeció a su amiga y abrió el pergamino lentamente, con miedo y empezó a leer. Ginny a su lado veía cómo su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida. Se acercó a ella y se abrazó a su brazo izquierdo mientras leía por encima de su hombro.

[Jo, un poco más y la cagamos. Si no llega a ser por el idiota ése que me ha empujado te hubiese dado un beso delante de media escuela. Pásalo bien por mi, yo tengo un panorama bastante desolador porque los únicos que se quedan aquí son una panda de idiotas de mucho cuidado. Creo que voy a pasar mucho tiempo en silencio hasta que vuelvas. Tal vez me venga bien, pero bueno, siempre puedo escribirte.]

-¡Caray! Ha debido ser duro para ella, creo que nunca la he visto callada.- Sonrió la pequeña Weasley, al no recibir respuesta de su amiga continuó leyendo en silencio.

[Parece que estás bastante ocupada, cuando vuelvas tienes que explicarme qué es kiar, debe ser bastante divertido si no has tenido tiempo de contestarme. Aquí todo está bastante aburrido, esta mañana he empezado una pequeña pelea con los locos de los hermanos Creepy, ha sido muy fácil y muy divertido sólo he tenido que empezar a insultar a Potter y se han puesto como locos, al final he tumbado al mayor de un expelliarmus y me he ido riéndome. Ha sido una buena mañana.]

-Mira que llega a ser idiota.- Murmuró Ginny para sí y mirando a la castaña de reojo, ella continuaba con la mirada clavada en la última frase del pergamino.

[Vale, esto está empezando a ser un poco molesto. Me parece muy bien que te estés divirtiendo pero digo yo que podrías contestar a mis mensajes, me siento bastante estúpida hablando yo sola. Ya sé, ya sé, con lo mucho que hablo acabo hablando sola en más de una ocasión pero no es lo mismo estar mirando a los ojos a la persona con la que hablas que esto. Por favor, tómate diez minutos para contestarme y luego sigues kiando, espero tu respuesta.]

"Uf, esto empieza a pintar bastante mal." Ginny seguía abrazada al brazo de Hermione y apretaba cada vez un poco más según avanzaba en su lectura.

[ ¿Qué coño pasa contigo? Perdona, perdona, vale no quiero enfadarme pero de verdad que esto está siendo muy inquietante. El caso es que mañana es el día de Navidad, me dijiste que volverías para ésta fecha así que he decidido que prefiero pensar que te has olvidado o has perdido tu pergamino y por eso no me contestas. Son dos posibilidades que me he planteado antes pero con lo responsable que eres las descartaba sin más, así que bueno mañana cuando te vea lo hablaremos y nos reiremos de mi encabronamiento. Tengo ganas de insultarte a gusto y no por carta.]

"Vaya, una especie de te echo de menos."

[Está bien, te voy a dar una última oportunidad. O me explicas lo que está pasando aquí o esto se acabó. Estoy harta de escribir en ésta estúpida cosa yo sola. Me he pasado toda la maldita mañana en la puerta del castillo esperando tu llegada y lo único que he recogido ha sido un resfriado, pero está más que claro que hoy no vas a llegar, más que nada porque el día se acaba en unos siete minutos. Más te vale tener una buena explicación para ésto o...]

Había un par de frases tras esa o pero estaban tan bien tachadas que no se distinguía lo que decían, después sólo una frase clara y simple.

[Se acabó, te he esperado por última vez.]

A Ginny le costó varios segundos asimilar el significado de ésas palabras tan concisas y claras. Mientras las estudiaba y analizaba vio cómo se formaba un círculo de color oscuro en el pergamino que sostenía su amiga. Parpadeó sorprendida y levantó la mirada, Hermione continuaba sin moverse pero había empezado a llorar y a temblar de un modo bastante intenso. Completamente desarmada se quedó mirando a la castaña con la boca abierta y sin saber ni qué hacer ni qué decir.

-Vamos, vamos.- Finalmente tras un largo minuto empezó a moverse abrazando a Hermione con fuerza y tratando de consolarla. -Ya sabíamos que iba a estar enfadada, ¿verdad?- Dijo sintiendo los movimientos espasmódicos del cuerpo de su amiga provocados por su llanto. -Venga, Hermione, tranquilízate. Sé que es difícil pero llorando no vamos a conseguir nada, ¿no es así?- Trataba de que la castaña dejase de llorar razonando con ella pero no conseguía que su llanto disminuyese por lo que optó por dejarla llorar y desahogarse hasta que por fin se hubiese tranquilizado.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos que a Ginny le parecieron horas la respiración de Hermione empezó a tranquilizarse. La dejó relajarse un poco más entre sus brazos y cuando por fin pensó que ya estaba totalmente calmada se separó un poco de ella, con los brazos estirados sobre sus hombros la miró a la cara. El llanto le había dejado los ojos rojos y tenía las mejillas surcadas por regueros de lágrimas, sin poderse controlar se le escapó una pequeña risa. Hermione la miró a los ojos y viendo cómo trataba de contener la risa no pudo mas que echarse a reír ella también.

-Eres una amiga horrible.- La reprendió entre risas.

-Cierto, pero por lo menos te he hecho reír.-

Hermione estaba tratando de secarse la cara y ni corta ni perezosa cogió la camiseta de la pelirroja que se encontraba enfrente de ella y empezó a restregar la cara contra ella.

-Eh.- Exclamó indignada, de un manotazo le quitó la camiseta de las manos justo cuando parecía que iba a sonarse la nariz en la camiseta de Ginny. Sin poderse contener ambas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y con el pergamino agarrado con fuerza en la mano derecha, pese a las bromas su ánimo estaba por los suelos y lo peor de todo era que Pansy tenía toda la razón del mundo al haberse enfadado con ella.

-Vamos a tener que empezar a pensar en un plan de ataque.- Dijo Ginny sentándose otra vez a su lado. -Podríamos empezar por intentar escribirle algo en el pergamino.-

-Buf, si la conozco medio bien su messenger habrá ardido justo después de escribir la última frase.- Dijo Hermione girando la cabeza hacia el pergamino que sujetaba con fuerza.

-Tampoco perdemos nada por intentarlo, y si no lo ha quemado y ve lo que le escribas las cosas serán más sencillas.- Razonó. -Y si de verdad lo ha quemado ya la obligaremos a que te escuche.- Mientras hablaba levantó su varita y sonrió con malicia.

-¡No! De eso nada. Ni se te ocurra hechizarla Ginevra.-

-¡Oh! Vamos, sólo un poquito.- Rogó Ginny haciendo pucheros. -Y no me llames por mi nombre completo o te maldigo a ti.- Amenazó. -Nunca me trae nada bueno que me llamen por mi nombre completo. Además escribe algo ahí y calla.- Ordenó.

-Está bien, está bien, ya voy pero no sé qué poner.-

-Pon... Pansy, lo siento mucho pero es que eres una bruja...-

-¡Ginny!- Se enfadó Hermione.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, ella es una bruja y tú y yo también lo somos.-

-Haz el favor de no hacerme escribir idioteces.- Cogió el pergamino y se levantó de la cama, fue hasta la ventana de arco ojival y se sentó en el alfeizar viendo a sus compañeros jugar entre el manto blanco de la nieve. Tomó la pluma con decisión y empezó a escribir.

[Hola mi amor, siento mucho lo que te he hecho pero te aseguro que no ha sido algo intencionado. Todo se ha debido a una serie de catastróficas casualidades, si me dejas hablar contigo te lo explicaré lo mejor que pueda. Por favor perdóname, ya sé que tienes mucho que perdonarme pero ésto no ha sido cómo la primera vez, de verdad. Lo siento tanto, tanto... que no puedo ni explicártelo. Déjame hablar contigo, te quiero... muchísimo.]


	15. Apagada o fuera de cobertura

"No sé qué odio más si la adivinación en sí o a la estúpida profesora Trelawney." Pensó Pansy enfurecida mientras descendía las escaleras de la torre de adivinación con pasos sonoros, todos se apartaban al verla. "Sólo la cogí como optativa porque mi madre me lo dijo, a buenas hora vuelvo a hacerle caso. Bruja estúpida, no hace más que decir sinsentidos y estupideces, a quién en su sano juicio se le ocurriría decirme que ha leído en los posos del té lo feliz que me hace mi novio. ¡Será farsante la vieja! Que se me nota en la cara dice; la muy obtusa." Hacía más de una semana que se habían retomado las clases después de las vacaciones de navidad y desde entonces parecía que su odio, su ira y su rencor no hacían más que crecer.

Se sentía sola y como consecuencia también se sentía muy triste, estaba aislada en medio de más de centenares de personas. Ya hacía tiempo que había empezado a encerrarse en sí misma, en principio para protegerse ante el problema de tener una pareja de Gryffindor que para mayor complicación era otra chica y para terminar de rizar el rizo esa chica de Gryffindor era una sangre sucia, de modo que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa cuando hablaba, cuando miraba, cuando sonreía, y un larguísimo etcétera, algo completamente agotador mentalmente para cualquiera y ella no era ninguna excepción. Pero el dolor de su pérdida había conseguido que en una semana apenas hubiese cruzado dos palabras con nadie, se dedicaba a observar con mala cara e ir maldiciendo a todo aquél que se le acercase a menos de tres metros, de modo que su aislamiento no había hecho más que crecer y crecer con el paso de los días.

Desde el primer momento en que regresó, la castaña no hacía más que intentar hablar con ella, pero Pansy se había encargado de hacerle saber, de forma muy sutil y educada, que no estaba muy receptiva ante sus palabras.

Caminando enfurecida había llegado hasta el sótano, pensando sin cesar en todo aquello que le hacía sentirse furiosa y, como consecuencia de ello, enfureciéndose todavía más. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas dentro de una de las hornacinas con estatuas, no se estaba escondiendo de nadie en concreto ni tampoco lo estaba haciendo de forma consciente pero deseaba estar a solas y buscaba un poco de intimidad, cosa que no podía conseguir ni en su propia habitación ya que siempre estaba ocupada por alguna de sus estúpidas compañeras que siempre estaban metiendo ruido y hablando de gilipolleces como pinos. Hacía varios días que había descubierto la tranquilidad y soledad de aquel pequeño rincón y pasaba casi todo el tiempo que estaba fuera del aula sentada en la oscuridad, regodeándose en su desgracia.

Estaba dibujando a Malfoy cayéndose de su escoba en pleno vuelo sobre unas montañas escarpadas cuando escuchó una voz que hizo que su corazón se encogiese de dolor. Hermione caminaba con lentitud junto a su amiga pelirroja mientras hablaban.

-Tal vez, podríamos intentar cogerla al salir del gran salón.- Decía la joven Weasley.

-¡No!- La escuchó exclamar espantada. -Eso ya lo intenté hace cuatro días y tuve que rasurarme la lengua con una cuchilla, es muy desagradable tener pelos en la lengua y es todavía más desagradable tener que quitártelos.-

-¿De verdad tuviste que rasurarte la lengua?- Se burló Ginny divertida.

-¡Eh! Que ya es bastante asqueroso sin que encima te rías de mi.- Se enfureció la castaña parándose en seco y dándole un pequeño empujón en el hombro derecho.

-Oh, vamos, encima que aprecio el sentido del humor de tu ex.-

-¡Ginny! ¡No digas con tanta ligereza que es mi ex!- Desde donde estaba sentada a Pansy le pareció que su voz sonaba tomada.

-Lo sieeeeeeeeeeeento.- Se disculpó la chica menor. -No llores anda. Haremos lo que haga falta. Venga vámonos.- Cogió a Hermione del brazo y empezó a tirar de ella para que continuase caminando.

-Sí, lo que haga falta. Pero desde lejos, cada vez que me acerco a ella me llevo una maldición.- Dijo la castaña con voz quejumbrosa. -Y la puñetera tiene un repertorio muy extenso y variado.-

-Va, quejica. Tenemos que empezar a pensar en algo...- La voz de ambas chicas se perdió en la lejanía.

Pansy se quedó muy quieta en su estrecha y oscura hornacina, le intrigaba qué podrían estar maquinando las dos chicas de Gryffindor, pero desde luego que no podía ser nada bueno, por lo menos nada bueno para ella. Pensó con una media sonrisa en el hechizo que le había lanzado en la puerta de entrada al castillo, pero pese a que fue divertido y muy jaleado en su casa se sentía mal por haberla maldecido.

"Qué demonios, no ha hecho más que jugar conmigo, se lo tenía más que merecido."

Taciturna se quedó dentro de la penumbra que ella encontraba relajante y protectora sin llegar a ser consciente de lo mal que le hacía sentirse. Una vez hubo terminado su macabro dibujo sonrió de medio lado, miró su reloj y se encaminó hacia los invernaderos, le tocaba clase de herbología con los malditos Hufflepuff.

Caminaba separada de todo el mundo mirando con odio la espalda de la clase de herbología al completo, ya no distinguía entre casas, simplemente se dedicaba a odiar a todo y a todos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al invernadero le pareció percibir con su visión periférica un movimiento a su derecha. Se tensó, alerta, no iba a permitir que nadie se riese de ella. Agarró con fuerza su varita bajo la capa y esperó completamente a la defensiva.

Casi inmediatamente después de ver el breve movimiento escuchó una voz.

-Ya voy yo.- Sin duda era la voz de la pelirroja, la sombra inseparable de la leona.

Un segundo después la vio aparecer doblando la esquina de uno de los invernaderos, le echó una rápida mirada. Vio su sonrisa burlona adornado su carita, caminaba con las manos en alto en supuesta actitud indefensa y en su mano izquierda Pansy pudo ver un gran trozo de pergamino. Sin pensarlo sacó su varita y apuntó a la pequeña pelirroja, a la que apenas le dio tiempo de ver venir la maldición.

Un instante después del movimiento de la Slytherin, la joven Weasley empezó a gritar haciendo aspavientos con los brazos alrededor de su cabeza, cualquiera que prestase un poco de atención podría escuchar un ensordecedor zumbido y ver una inquieta nube negra de insectos alrededor de la niña.

Granger, que estaba cerca se asomó para ver por qué su amiga metía tanto ruido e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la situación, la pequeña pelirroja había entrado en histeria y no atinaba a desembarazarse del enorme enjambre de abejas que zumbaban a su alrededor. Instantáneamente se puso a gritar a su amiga para tratar de ayudarla.

-¡Ginny!- Gritaba. -¡Ginny! ¡Escúchame! ¡Al lago! ¡Corre hacia el agua!- Viendo que la pequeña era presa del pánico y no atendía a razones echó a correr hacia ella, la cogió del brazo y la obligó a correr en dirección al lago. Lanzó un conjuro para romper el grueso hielo sobre la superficie del agua y mientras corrían formó un par de burbujas alrededor de sus cabezas, finalmente ambas se sumergieron en el agua helada del lago.

Pansy había corrido tras ellas para ver lo que sucedía, de pronto su pequeña broma particularmente pesada le parecía excesiva. Desde una pequeña arboleda cercana al lago pudo ver a las dos chicas saltando al agua, las abejas zumbaban insistentemente sobre sus cabezas y ahí donde se habían sumergido se podía ver una densa nube negra de insectos cabreados. Cabizbaja alzó su varita y con un leve movimiento hizo desaparecer a las abejas, poco después vio asomar la cabeza de Hermione seguramente se cercioraba de que los insectos se habían marchado antes de dejar que su amiga se asomase e impidiendo así que se viese de nuevo a merced de sus aguijones. Cuando estuvo segura de que habían desaparecido se pudo ver la roja melena romper la lisa superficie del agua justo al lado de su amiga, la castaña retiró las burbujas de oxígeno con un movimiento de su varita y comenzaron a nadar hacia la orilla, les costó más de lo normal llegar ya que la ropa les pesaba el triple al estar empapadas y las arrastraba hacia abajo. Estaban cerca de la orilla cuando algo debió tirar del tobillo de Hermione porque su cabeza desapareció de forma violenta. Al verlo, la morena empezó a caminar hacia el agua con el corazón encogido pero vio una fuerte luz roja que provocó una gran explosión y desalojó una buena cantidad de agua del lago y debió espantar al bicho que tiraba de la Gryffindor así que se quedó donde estaba, mirando. Cuando salieron del agua ambas se encontraban ateridas por el frío y temblaban con violencia. El cerebro de Pansy le gritaba a su cuerpo que se moviese, que se acercase a ellas, que se disculpase y las ayudase a llegar a la enfermería mientras intentaba que empezasen a entrar en calor, pero su orgullo herido no se lo permitió y se quedó mirándolas con aire de suficiencia desde la arboleda.

-El pergamino se ha hecho papilla.- Dijo Ginny mostrándole a su amiga una pulpa de color amarillento en su mano izquierda. -Ha sido una estratagema muy extraña pero al final ha conseguido cargarse el pergamino.- Un fuerte estornudo de la pelirroja provocó que gran parte de la masa gelatinosa amarillenta cayese al suelo.

-No importa, vamos a la enfermería antes de que te dé un shock anafiláctico o nos pongamos enfermas de una pulmonía o ambas cosas a la vez.- Cogió a Ginny que tenía la cara hinchada con varias picaduras de las abejas y ambas caminaron a paso ligero hacia el interior del castillo.

Tratando de olvidarse del accidente provocado por ella misma, Pansy se dirigió hacia el invernadero arrastrando los pies. Si sus padres estuviesen allí en aquel momento pondrían el grito en el cielo al verla caminar de esa manera pero francamente le importaba una mierda lo que pudiesen pensar o decir, abatida se dejó caer en el taburete de la mesa de herbología y se dedicó a ignorar a la profesora Sprout.

Una vez terminada la tortura de hierbas se encaminó, por costumbre, hacia el gran comedor, hacía días que no tenía hambre alguna pero se obligaba a comer para no enfermar, aunque a duras penas lograba tragar la comida.

"Una cosa es sentirse muerta por dentro y otra muy distinta estarlo por dentro y por fuera." Era su razonamiento, pero pese a su propia teoría apenas comía, se sentía asqueada antes incluso de comenzar.

Entró y se sentó a su mesa, sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie pero retando a todo el mundo con la mirada, una mirada tan furibunda que nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a sostener durante más de dos segundos. Comió poca cantidad y despacio cuando vio a uno de los pequeños Gryffindor acercarse a su mesa con un trozo de pergamino en la mano. Iracunda e imaginando el destinatario de aquella nota se levantó airada, ofendida y sobretodo rabiosa.

"Se ve que todavía no han tenido suficiente."

-Trae aquí, enano.- Le gritó tirando al pequeño al suelo justo después de quitarle la nota de la mano, con un gesto de su varita hizo arder el pergamino sin haberlo abierto siquiera. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella y en el pequeño que se encontraba en el suelo llorando. En la mesa de su casa escuchó risas y algún que otro aplauso con jaleos aislados mientras que en la mesa de Gryffindor abundaban los insultos y los gritos, varios estudiantes se levantaron de golpe dispuestos a defender al pequeño de su casa, ella se limitó a mirarlos con sus ojos centelleantes y la varita en la mano y pudo ver, no sin cierta satisfacción, cómo se volvían a sentar con lentitud.

-¡Eh!- Gritó el pequeño entre sollozos. -Iba a mandarle esa carta a mi mamá.-

-Pues ya no se la mandas. Apréndelo pronto niño, la vida es cruel.- Le espetó Pansy sonriendo por su error pero sin dejar de disfrutar la tortura al pequeño Gryffindor.

Con el rabillo del ojo observaba la mesa desde dónde la observaban las dos amigas sin perderle ojo. Casi pudo adivinar el pensamiento de la pelirroja.

"Creo que no se les va a ocurrir enviarme otra notita. A ver si me dejan en paz de una maldita vez."

Sin esperar a las represalias de los leones y para evitar el castigo de los profesores se giró con la espalda totalmente recta y salió del salón con paso rápido y elástico pero sin parecer apresurada. Cuando se supo sola en la fría oscuridad del pasillo se apresuró a dirigirse hacia su habitación. Se encerró en su cuarto con las pesadas cortinas verdes del dosel de su cama corridas y se puso a meditar sobre su actitud, sobre el estado anímico que había estado sufriendo durante toda aquella semana, sobre el profundo agujero que había excavado a su alrededor para protegerse y con el que sólo había conseguido sentirse aislada, triste y desgraciada. Llevaba casi diez días sin apenas pegar ojo, estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y pese a ser consciente de ello, no lograba parar. Notaba como cada día se hundía más y más en su depresión pero no era capaz de detener su caída, lo que conseguía que se frustrase todavía más. Hastiada de todo y de todos se puso el pijama y se dejó caer para intentar dormir, ésa era la palabra correcta: intentar.

"Genial, hoy he dormido casi tres horas." Se autofelicitó sarcásticamente a la mañana siguiente cuando el ruido de sus compañeras la sacó del breve sopor que no había llegado a convertirse en sueño reparador. Con la cabeza embotada por el cansancio se levantó y se preparó para las clases.

Bajó a desayunar con el resto de sus compañeras pero sin participar de sus charlas y bromas. Estaba tomando un vaso de leche con cola cao cuando una lechuza parda se posó frente a ella, se la quedó mirando con fijeza en la pata estirada del animal pudo ver dos pergaminos. Un pergamino que no destacaba en lo más mínimo y otro de un color rojo intenso. Se atragantó con el trago de leche y cogió el vociferador y la otra nota entre toses y con un hilillo de leche resbalando hacia su barbilla. Una vez tuvo ambas notas en la mano echó a correr como alma llevada por el diablo, no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué podía contener aquel vociferador pero no quería que nadie escuchase las palabras dirigidas a ella. Acababa de cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando notó que iba a estallar. Sin pensárselo dos veces lo dejó caer y continuó corriendo a toda velocidad, que lo escuchasen los demás ya no le importaba tanto, ahora era ella la que no quería oír lo que tuviese que decir.

-¡NO ME QUEMES TODAVÍA! ¡NO ME QUEMES POR FAVOR! ¡NO ME QUEMES TODAVÍA! ¡QUE SOY PA' LA MAMA MÍA Y LLORA CUANDO SOY CARBÓN!-

Pansy se quedó al pie de la escalera, reconociendo la voz de la pequeña pelirroja cantándole a gritos y de forma muy desafinada desde aquel vociferador.

"Esa pequeña Weasley se está riendo de mí." Pensó con la rabia recorriéndole el cuerpo. "Tendría que haber conjurado unas abejas más grandes, en más cantidad y más rabiosas. Se enterará de esto."

Estaba muy quieta al pie de la escalera, con una pierna colocada en el primer escalón. Sujetaba el pergamino blanco en su mano izquierda, completamente arrugado dentro de su puño cerrado que temblaba con violencia debido a la fuerza con la que lo apretaba. Sentía cómo la rabia le subía por la garganta y notaba un extraño ardor en el estómago.

"Empiezo a no estar muy segura si es rabia o vómito lo que noto en la boca del estómago."

Se sujetó con fuerza al pasamanos y respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizarse, ya no sólo temblaba su puño si no que lo hacía todo su cuerpo y con mucha violencia. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, respiró profundamente varias veces tratando de controlarse pero al abrir los ojos de nuevo vio puntitos negros por todo el vestíbulo.

"¡Oh mierda! Lo que me faltaba, ahora me estoy mareando."

Pensó con rapidez en sus opciones, si tenía que desmayarse prefería hacerlo en privado, debía buscar algún sitio discreto en el que no le pudiese molestar mucha gente.

"Si tengo que vomitarme encima o perder el control de los esfínteres prefiero hacerlo en soledad y con un poco de dignidad."

Entonces se le ocurrió que podría ir al baño de prefectos de la primera planta, pero para eso tendría que subir un piso y no estaba muy segura de poder llegar hasta allí. Se aferró a la barandilla y empezó a escalar con una única idea en su cada vez más aletargado cerebro, no podía consentir que su orgullo quedase en evidencia, no podía permitir que quedase más maltrecho todavía. Así que, sintiendo el amargo regusto del vómito aflorar a su garganta se aferró con fuerza a los últimos retazos de consciencia que le quedaban hasta que abrió la puerta del baño y se dejó caer dentro, por un breve instante pensó en hechizar la entrada con un Fermaporta y que nadie pudiese entrar para regodearse en su desgracia, pero una vez quedó tendida en el frío y duro suelo de piedra no pudo pensar en nada más. Su mundo, que se había ido sumiendo en la penumbra con progresiva rapidez, quedó completamente apagado.


	16. Si me vuelves a echar

Pansy se encontraba tirada en el suelo dentro de una densa bruma de oscuridad y confusión, había caído sobre su brazo derecho y notaba un dolor sordo desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos, la fría y dura losa del suelo se le clavaba con especial crueldad en el hombro, el codo y las costillas. Los labios le palpitaban con fuerza y deseaba con toda su voluntad poder mover la cara y cambiar la parte que estaba aplastada contra el suelo pero, para su frustración era incapaz de mover un sólo músculo.

No tenía ni la más remota idea del tiempo que había pasado tirada en el suelo cuando empezó a escuchar voces, en un primer instante pensó que se había vuelto rematadamente loca pero acabó por darse cuenta de que las voces que escuchaba no procedían del interior de su cabeza si no de su alrededor, pese a que se oían amortiguadas y distantes. Justo después de oírlas por primera vez se abrió la puerta de un fuerte tirón y su volumen subió inmediatamente, escuchó una serie de apresurados pasos a su espalda y justo después, la puerta al cerrarse de un golpe.

-Fermaporta.- Susurró una voz, inmediatamente la puerta hizo un extraño ruido de succión que aseguraba su estanqueidad. "Que gran idea." Pensó Pansy con amargura. "Ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido."

-¡Pansy!- Murmuró otra voz justo encima de su oreja. Mientras, notó que le ponía una mano en la espalda y se la acariciaba con suavidad, tratando de espabilarla. -Hay sangre en el suelo.- Dijo la voz, angustiada, a la que estaba de pie.

-No me extraña.- Le contestó. -Se ha estampado contra uno de los grifos de la bañera, se debe haber reventado la cara.-

Pudo oír cómo la persona inclinada sobre ella contenía la respiración unos segundos y después empezó a sentir cómo la movía lentamente, liberando su dolorido brazo del peso de su cuerpo. Sintió cómo su torso se elevaba unos centímetros del suelo y poco a poco la giraban dejando contra el suelo su costado izquierdo, notaba la dureza del suelo en todo el cuerpo pero su cabeza fue a reposar sobre algo mucho más confortable.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Tras ése par de frases breves, el confuso cerebro de Pansy creía haber identificado ambas voces. Todavía sentía el brazo derecho entumecido y dolorido, pero ahora en la mano notaba una agradable sensación de calor y bienestar, se sentía tranquila y relajada ante ése tacto, se sentía en casa.

-No sé.- La voz que había asegurado la puerta salía de algún punto no muy concreto a su espalda. -Pensé que sería divertido, no era más que una broma inocente, no creía que acabase corriendo como una loca y desmayándose en los baños.-

-Si gracioso ha sido.- Concedió la segunda voz, ésta sonaba justo encima de su cabeza y, mientras hablaba, Pansy sintió cómo su dueña le apretaba suavemente la mano derecha. -Tienes que ser un poco más sensible Ginny.- Le reprochó tras unos breves segundos de silencio.

La ligera sospecha de Pansy sobre las voces que hablaban junto a ella se acabó de confirmar y una ligera sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de su pecho.

-¿Por qué?- Se indignó la pelirroja. -¿Acaso ella fue sensible conmigo cuando me azuzó toda una colmena de abejorros rabiosos?-

-Ya sé que no, y... no te lo puedo jurar porque no estoy dentro de su cabeza pero creo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que se había pasado con lo del enjambre. Pero ponte en su lugar...- A espaldas de la morena se escuchó un chasquido de lengua de fastidio y un bufido de impaciencia. -¡Escúchame y no hagas ruiditos molestos!-

-Si no quieres escuchar ruidos molestos deja de hablar de una puñetera vez.- Le contestó con enfado, el buen humor estaba desapareciendo de la voz de la pequeña con rapidez.

-Seguramente pensó que te estabas riendo de ella por toda la historia del niño y la nota de ayer.-

-Es que me estaba riendo de ella, pero resulta que no tiene el más mínimo sentido del humor cuando es ella la que recibe la broma, claro.-

-Es que no es lo mismo reírse con una persona que reírse de ella, ¿sabes?- El tono de voz de ambas iba subiendo paulatinamente.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Refunfuñó Ginny. -Nos gastamos bromas continuamente y nunca nos hemos puesto así.-

-¿Pero es que no entiendes que ella todavía no se siente parte de nuestro grupo de amigos? No sabe cómo funcionan nuestras bromas.- Pansy empezó a sentir una mano que le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula. -Todos vosotros la odiáis. Si tu hermano tuviese la más mínima posibilidad le lanzaría cruciatus hasta quedarse ronco, tú y tus mocomurciélagos y tus quejas, el único que no está tan a la defensiva con ella es Harry y aún así, eso no significa que se pueda fiar de el. Así que no puede esperar que, de repente, tú le gastes una broma inocente de las que tiran a dar pero no a matar.-

-Ella y sus amigos siempre se gastan bromas crueles.- Murmuró a la desesperada y sabiendo de antemano que tenía la pelea perdida. -Y yo no la odio, por lo menos no tanto como antes.- Añadió en un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no!- Bufó Hermione. -A lo que hacen los Slytherin no se le puede llamar bromas, ellos simplemente son crueles y se tiran unos al cuello de los otros sin razón alguna, otra cosa es que nosotros lo encontremos divertido pero te aseguro que no son bromas.- Se hizo un silencio breve mientras ambas chicas se miraban. -Y me alegro de que ya no la odies, por lo menos no tanto como antes.- Agregó en el mismo tono de voz que Ginny.

-Vale, le que tú quieras, pero que quede claro que no es mi culpa que le haya dado un tabardillo.- Dijo en un murmullo, Pansy apostó que la cabeza de la pequeña pelirroja estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo y hurgando con el pie en el piso.

-¿Un tabardillo?-

-Sí, un tabardillo, un pálido, un telele, un jamacuco, un patatús, un chungo, un amarillo, un besasuelos...- Empezó a recitar rápidamente la pequeña.

-Lo que sea.- Sonrió Hermione. -Nadie ha dicho que sea culpa tuya. Pero creo que deberías ir a clases de composición con urgencia.-

-¿Pero de qué hablas?- Gruñó Ginny con indignación.

-¿Que de qué hablo? Por favor Ginny, es la canción más cutre que he oído en toda mi vida. La canción original está llorando por haber dado pie a esa cancioncilla arrítmica y descompasada.-

-Pos vaya, ¿tú quién te crees que eres? ¿Machado?- La voz de fastidio de la pelirroja era evidente.

-No hace falta serlo...-

Ambas se quedaron calladas al ver a Pansy moviéndose con lentitud. Abrió los ojos apenas una rendija lo justo para ver la ingle de Hermione frente a ella, le había puesto la cabeza sobre la pierna a modo de improvisada almohada. Pansy notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban bajo su oreja al notar que empezaba a moverse, sintió cómo le retiraba el pelo del rostro y le acarició la mejilla.

Con un gruñido se incorporó, notando cómo la habitación empezaba a dar vueltas inmediatamente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrió vio a la castaña frente a ella sosteniéndole la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupada.

-Umpf.- Gruñó y carraspeó con fuerza. -Sí, de puta madre, mi hobby preferido es tirarme en los suelos de los baños en cuanto puedo.- Pese a querer sonar sarcástica y ácida lo único que consiguió fue un gemido débil y patético.

-Escúchame...- Empezó apresuradamente la Gryffindor, sabía que tenía que explicarse con rapidez o no le daría oportunidad de hacerlo. -... tengo que explicarte...-

-Vete a la mierda.- Con un tremendo esfuerzo Pansy había logrado sentarse con las piernas a un lado y se palpaba la cara con la mano derecha y con infinito cuidado mientras con la izquierda trataba de estirarse la falda hacia abajo para taparse las piernas.

-¡Vete tú, imbécil!- Le gritó Ginny desde el lavabo en el que se encontraba recostada.

-¡Ginny, cállate!- Le reprendió Hermione.

-Haz caso a tu amiga si quieres conservar los dientes dentro de la boca.-

Inmediatamente la pelirroja se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Pansy como una exhalación.

"Genial, me he ganado un puñetazo. Por lo menos así me igualará el dolor de cara." Pansy entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe pero para su sorpresa cuando llegó a su altura la pequeña Weasley se agachó y recogió un pergamino que había tirado en el suelo, el que había llevado apretado en el puño y que ya había olvidado por completo.

-Lee esto, idiota. Aunque para eso tendrías que aprender a leer antes.- Desarrugó el papel y se lo tiró a la cara.

-Oh, sólo lo leeré si me juras que no lo has escrito tú. Después de haberme visto expuesta a tu poesía, me niego rotundamente a que me agredas tu prosa.-

Ginny se quedó mirando a Hermione durante unos segundos. -No sé que demonios ha dicho porque no he entendido ni media, pero vas a tener que llevarla a que la reparen, el golpe en la cabeza la ha estropeado aún más de lo normal.-

Después de lanzarle una mirada mortal de necesidad, desenrolló el pergamino manchándolo con abundante sangre procedente de su labio y lo miró unos instantes, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que era. Tenía en sus manos la copia de Hermione de su ingenioso sistema de comunicación, desde que se lo enseñara que era incapaz de repetir su nombre. Leyó durante unos minutos todos los mensajes que había recibido y escrito la morena. Tras todos sus mensajes sin respuesta había cientos de mensajes de la castaña explicándole todo lo que había ocurrido, pidiéndole disculpas mil veces.

-Tú destruiste el tuyo, ¿no?- Le preguntó con un hilo de voz y sin apenas mirarla.

Sacudió la cabeza de arriba a abajo. -Lo quemé.- En un acceso especialmente fuerte de rabia había lanzado el pergamino al fuego, unos minutos después lo lamentó, luego volvió a sentirse orgullosa de haberlo quemado y así cientos y cientos de veces.

-Lo entiendo.- Susurró Hermione, agachó la cabeza con la mirada clavada en el suelo y permaneció en ésa posición durante unos minutos, finalmente giró el rostro hacia ella, casi parecía un pequeño cachorro desvalido, y en ésa postura tan extraña la miró a los ojos. -Lo siento, fue un descuido, lo siento.-

Pansy escuchó su disculpa en silencio y clavó la mirada en el pergamino, no sabía qué pensar. Se había sentido tan frágil, tan expuesta y tan engañada que no estaba segura de que mil disculpas fuesen suficientes para hacerle olvidar todo el tiempo que había estado sintiéndose como una mierda.

-Mira, si te consuela puedo decirte lo mal que se estuvo sintiendo durante todas las navidades.- Intervino Ginny al ver la situación. -De verdad, te juro por Merlín, o por quién tú sabes o por lo que más quieras en este mundo que de lo único que tenía ganas era de venir corriendo para estar contigo pero hubo circunstancias que se lo impidieron.- Pansy miraba a Hermione fijamente. -Pero puedes sentirte orgullosa de ella, se comportó como una amiga ejemplar y estuvo para mi familia y para mí cuando más la necesitamos, en serio su comportamiento fue...-

-Me alegro mucho que fuese una buena amiga.- Le cortó Pansy, ambas chicas se quedaron mirándola con intensidad. -Pero por desgracia no puedo decir que se comportase como una buena novia.-

Hermione asintió ante el comentario incapaz de rebatirlo y se quedó con la cabeza gacha. -Tiene razón, no lo hice.- Se levantó con agilidad, se acercó a Pansy y la ayudó a levantarse, todavía sentía las piernas débiles pero parecía que iban a poder sostenerla. Le dio un suave y dulce beso en la mejilla. -Te quiero.- Murmuró justo antes de abandonar el baño.

Allí se quedó Pansy, con una mano en la mejilla, un pergamino en la otra y un nudo de sentimientos oprimiéndole el corazón.

"¿Que me quiere? ¿QUE ME QUIERE? ¿Pero de qué va? ¡Esto no es justo! ¡Después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar! ¿Y ahora me dice tan tranquila que me quiere?"

Se acercó al espejo y vio el horrible reflejo que le devolvía, estaba flaca, pálida y ojerosa y la parte derecha de su cara se encontraba hinchada y ensangrentada. Abrió el grifo con agua caliente y con la punta de una toalla empezó a limpiarse la cara con cuidado para no hacerse más daño del que ya sentía. Analizó con detenimiento todo lo que había sucedido, todo lo que había leído y todo lo que sentía. Examinó todo el dolor que había estado sintiendo y cómo había desaparecido todo mientras se encontraba con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Sopesó la inmensa cantidad de contras y los escasos pros y, finalmente tomó una decisión.

Salió casi corriendo para ir a buscarlas pero un poco más y las atropella porque se habían quedado en la puerta del baño.

-¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí plantadas? Casi os aplasto.- Gritó la morena fuera de sí, justo después se le ocurrió mirar por si había alguien en el corredor, por fortuna estaban solas.

-¡Eh! ¡Bocagrifo! Nos hemos quedado aquí porque ella está preocupada por ti.- Le contestó la pelirroja también a grito pelao.

-¡No tienes derecho a decirme que me quieres!- Le dijo a Hermione en un tono de voz furioso pero más bajo, para asegurarse de que nadie las oía aunque fuese por accidente. -¿Bocagrifo?- Le preguntó a Ginny girándose extrañada hacia ella, por toda respuesta la pelirroja simplemente se encogió de hombros, en plan "es lo primero que me ha salido".

-Lo sé.- Murmuró Hermione. -Pero es cierto y aunque me dejes quiero que lo sepas.- Su tono de voz seguía bajo pero sus ojos no se habían apartado de los de la morena.

Pansy se quedó callada mirándola a la cara durante un buen rato hasta que Ginny, impaciente, decidió intervenir. -¿Vas a decidirte o tenemos que esperar al verano?-

-¿Me estás metiendo prisa? ¿Encima te atreves a meterme prisas?-

-¿Qué quieres? Eres más lenta que mi hermano Ron ante un problema de alquimia.-

-Ginny, cállate por favor.- Le pidió Hermione, de nuevo la pequeña Weasley se encogió de hombros y se alejó un poco pero no lo suficiente como para no enterarse de todo o para intervenir en caso de que su amiga necesitase ayuda.

Ambas chicas se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, midiéndose la una a la otra, finalmente Pansy se acercó extendiendo una mano.

-Dame una pluma.- Ordenó con sequedad.

Un tanto confusa, Hermione metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó una plumilla de viaje que la morena le arrebató de la mano. Se giró y escribió algo en el pergamino manchado con su sangre, lo dobló seis o siete veces y al final se lo metió en el bolsillo del que había sacado la pequeña pluma. Sin cambiar su gesto en lo más mínimo se dio la vuelta y se marchó corriendo hacia su primera clase, a la que ya debía llegar unos quince minutos tarde. Hermione se quedó mirando al pasillo por el que había desaparecido.

Ginny se acercó a su amiga y empezó a sacudirle el hombro, le picaba mucho la curiosidad pero no quería urgir a la castaña que parecía totalmente ensimismada. Con lentitud sacó el pergamino del bolsillo, lo desdobló y lo leyó.

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó un tanto ansiosa.

Hermione levantó el rostro con una gran sonrisa. -A su modo y pese a ser más una advertencia que un perdón...- La castaña lanzó un gritó que casi le perfora los tímpanos a la pequeña Weasley y se puso a dar saltos abrazada a ella, que lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse arrastrar por su amiga.

Entre tanto salto y tanto grito el pergamino se deslizó hasta el suelo.

[Si me vuelves a echar... será de menos.]

-¡Señoritas!- La voz de la profesora McGonagall paró en seco sus celebraciones. -No sé qué les pasa pero deberían estar en sus respectivas clases. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor por cada una y por cada cinco minutos de retraso.-

Las dos se quedaron un segundo abrazadas, mirándose. Dos segundos después ambas corrían por el pasillo en dirección a sus aulas.


	17. El sendero de flores

Pansy estaba sentada al fondo de la biblioteca, consultando varios libros de la sección prohibida para terminar un trabajo sobre pociones. No podía permitirse flojear en su asignatura preferida y siempre se esforzaba especialmente en la clase de Snape. Estaba completamente embebida en sus consultas, tanto, que apenas notó que alguien se sentaba en la silla de al lado hasta que esa persona posó su mano sobre la rodilla de la morena. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y se encontró con la cabeza de su castaña inclinada sobre su propia redacción, como si ni siquiera tuviese intención alguna de dirigirle la palabra a la que era su novia. Sabiendo que, con lo abarrotada que estaba la biblioteca, no iba a poder hablar con ella sin levantar sospechas se conformó con sentir el tacto de su mano sobre la pierna pero toda su concentración se había esfumado de un plumazo. Ahora sentía la pierna especialmente sensible, notaba la presencia de la Gryffindor con cada poro de su piel pese a que ni siquiera se miraban y, su olor, ¡por Dios! cómo iba concentrarse en Pociones sintiendo a cada segundo ése aroma a fresas que tan bien conocía. Durante un buen rato estuvo intentando volver a enfrascarse en su trabajo pero el constante pasear de los dedos de Hermione por su rodilla, nunca subía más allá del principio del muslo, se lo impedía constantemente. Cogió un trozo de pergamino y se lo tiró encima del trabajo a la Gryffindor.

-Aparta tus sucios pergaminos de mí, maldita sangresucia.- Le espetó en voz alta. -Que tenga que verme obligada a sentarme a tu lado no quiere decir que tenga que soportar tu hedor.-

-Vete a la mierda, Parkinson.- Escupió Hermione, que se vio obligada a apartar la mano de la rodilla de la morena. Al ver los garabatos pervertidos de Pansy sobre el pergamino que le había lanzado, tuvo que cogerlo con rapidez para que nadie pudiese darse cuenta.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Preguntó la señorita Pince acercándose a la mesa de las contendientes.

-¡Nada!- Se apresuraron a mentir ambas. Al notar que hablaban a la vez, a Hermione se le escapó una muy leve sonrisa mientras que Pansy la miraba como si la fuese a degollar.

"¡Yo la degüello! Es incapaz de disimular ni aunque le vaya la vida en ello." Se levantó de golpe y aprovechó para darle una buena patada en el tobillo, sería un buen aliciente para que se enfadase con ella de verdad. -Me estaba molestando.- La acusó ante la bibliotecaria.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Gruñó la castaña agarrándose el tobillo, dolorida y enfadada. Una lágrima se asomaba a sus ojos. -Ha sido ella la que ha empezado.-

-¡Ya basta!- Sentenció la bibliotecaria. -Hagan el favor de separarse.-

-Pero no hay más sitios libres y yo no pienso marcharme, ¡estaba aquí antes!- Protestó Pansy sonoramente.

-¡Ya está bien!- Explotó la squib. -¡Fuera de aquí las dos! Cuando aprendan a comportarse dentro de una biblioteca podrán volver.-

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.- Gritó ésta vez Hermione.

-Ya me han oído ambas, fuera de aquí.- La señorita Pince se puso totalmente roja al notar que ella era la que más estaba gritando.

-Muchas gracias, Granger.- Le escupió Pansy mientras se levantaba y recogía sus cosas.

-Pese a sonar repetitiva... ¡Vete a la mierda, Parkinson!- Le contestó, levantándose a su vez. -Si mi nota se ve afectada por tus gilipolleces te lo haré pagar.-

-¡Ja! Como si pudieses, sangresucia. Déjame adivinarlo, en un arranque de originalidad me vas a mandar a la mierda.-

-No puedo mandarte porque ya vives en ella.- Le gritó encarándose con la Slytherin.

"Joder, se me había olvidado que cuando se cabrea da miedo." Sin demostrar que la había intimidado le hizo una mueca de suficiencia.

-Claro que sí, tengo que soportar el estar en el mismo colegio que tú...-

-¡Basta! ¡ya! ¡las! ¡dos!- Gritó la bibliotecaria. -Fuera de mi biblioteca, ¡ya!-

Las dos chicas cogieron sus mochilas y salieron de la sala, Hermione casi corriendo totalmente aterrada por el estallido de la señorita Pince. En cambio Pansy salió con toda la parsimonia del mundo, estaba igualmente asustada por los gritos de la bibliotecaria pero no estaba dispuesta a dejárselo ver.

Cuando salió de la sala ya no había rastro de Hermione.

"Pos vaya, la que he liado para que podamos salir juntas y ahora resulta que se ha largado sin mi. Seguro que ha ido corriendo a su sala común para poder seguir estudiando." Sonrió para sus adentros y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo, había estado muchas horas encerrada en la biblioteca y no pensaba continuar estudiando.

Caminaba cerca de la entrada cuando escuchó unos pasos presurosos a su espalda, algo o alguien la tomó de la cintura y la arrastró hacia uno de los armarios de la limpieza, cuyas puertas estaban disimuladas a la perfección en la pared de piedra.

-¡Fermaporta!- Gritó su agresor a la puerta.

Estuvieron unos segundos en una absoluta oscuridad y silencio, entonces Pansy sintió unas manos que se agarraban a su cintura y tiraban de ella hacia delante, dejándola pegada al cuerpo de la otra persona.

-¡Lumos!- Susurró la voz. Inmediatamente apareció antes ella el rostro sonriente de Hermione. -Vaya una mierda de reflejos que tienes.-

-Si hubiese pensado un segundo en la posibilidad de que no fueses tú, ya estarías en el suelo, llena de forúnculos.- Contestó con suficiencia.

-¿Cómo puedes llegar a ser tan soez?- Le preguntó divertida, poniendo el pergamino garabateado ante la cara de la morena.

-¿¡Qué!? No puede ser que no te guste, dibujo muy bien y lo sé.- Hermione sonrió ante el descaro de la morena.

Por toda respuesta, la castaña la tomó por el cuello con delicadeza y la besó con dulzura, Pansy simplemente se dejó hacer. Conocía a la Gryffindor, era plenamente consciente del esfuerzo que le estaba costando aquel súbito ataque de espontaneidad y no quería estropeárselo.

Con lentitud le tomó la cara con dulzura y fue profundizando el beso con suavidad, tratando de no dejarse llevar por su pasión para no asustar a la pequeña leona. La tomó por la cintura y la fue acercando a la pared tratando de recostarla contra el muro pero no hacían más que tropezar con escobas, cubos, fregonas, botellas y demás utensilios de limpieza.

-¡Boikot!- Gritó Pansy divertida mientras sacudía con fuerza el pie que acababa de meter en uno de los cubos. Hermione la miraba y sonreía, le encantaba ver a la joven Slytherin tan relajada y simpática.

Cuando por fin consiguió librarse del maldito cubo se quedaron abrazadas, mirándose a los ojos, ambas jadeando y con una amplia sonrisa. Pansy alzó una mano temblorosa y empezó a aflojarle el nudo de la corbata siempre atenta a las pequeñas señales que emanaban del cuerpo de Hermione. Notó cómo se debatía entre dejarle hacer o pararla, de modo que fue ella misma quien decidió parar.

-¿Es... que no quieres?- Le preguntó en un murmullo excitado. Jamás en la vida la había visto tan colorada.

-Claro que sí.- Le contestó abrazándola por la cadera y dándole pequeños besos por el cuello. -Lo que quiero es que tú quieras.-

-Pero, yo también quiero.- Le contestó acariciándole la espalda.

Pansy le contestó con un gruñido y besándole y lamiéndole la clavícula, Hermione suspiró totalmente extasiada. -Sé que quieres, pero también sé que no estás preparada para seguir.- Había abandonado la clavícula de la castaña para centrarse en su mandíbula.

-¿Cómo sabes que no estoy preparada?- Preguntó un poco indignada.

-Básicamente, por la cara de susto que tienes.- Contestó, parando sus caricias.

-Ya, como que a ti no te asusta...-

-Pues claro que no, yo ya lo he hecho cientos de veces.- Hermione se la quedó mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzada.

-Una de dos o me pongo celosa y me enfado por los cientos de personas con las que te has acostado o me río, ¿qué hago?-

Pansy se separó un poco y tosió con fuerza, un buen oído podía notar que mientras tosía decía débilmente "ríete". Haciendo caso de su chica la Gryffindor sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Que tal si lo dejamos en empate, digamos que yo no estoy preparada y tú no quieres que esté insegura, ¿vale?-

-Hay que ver, si es que no me mereces.- Sonrió mirándola con devoción.

-Qué haría yo sin ti.- Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y sin dejar de sonreirle le dio un beso.

-Éste sábado hay excursión a Hogsmade.- Comentó Pansy como si cualquier cosa.

-¡Ajá! Y encima es San Valentín.- Insinuó haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

-¿Ah, sí?- Se hizo la despistada. -No lo sabía.-

-Bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado, lo único que tienes que hacer tú es dejarme hacer.- Levantando las cejas Pansy abrió la boca para hablar pero Hermione le tapó la boca con el índice para que guardara silencio. -Por una vez en tu vida no digas todo lo que se te pasa por la cabeza, no quiero saber lo que iba a salir de ahí.-

La morena sonrió y asintió en silencio e hizo el gesto de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera invisible.

-Gracias.- Concedió Hermione. -Y ahora si no vas a hacerme nada interesante, me voy a marchar para terminar mis deberes.- Pansy fue a protestar pero de nuevo se quedó con la boca abierta. -Chist.- La cogió de la mandíbula y le dio un suave beso apenas rozándole los labios.

La Gryffindor abandonó el armario llevándose la iluminación de su varita.

-Genial, me quedo a medias y a oscuras.- Sonrió Pansy haciendo brillar su varita, giró uno de los cubos de la limpieza y se sentó, dispuesta a esperar un buen rato antes de salir, de repente un mal presentimiento se había adueñado de ella, habían sido muy descuidadas y cualquiera podría haberlas visto entrar en el armario.

"Tengo que dejar de pensar con la entrepierna, pero ha sido tan... estimulante y tan inesperado en ella."

Tras casi un cuarto de hora de paciente espera la Slytherin se sentía enclaustrada, no hacía más que pasear por el pequeño espacio del armario, se sentía como un león en una jaula.

"Je, como un león en una jaula, mis compañeros de casa tendrían que escuchar ése símil. He esperado un montón aquí dentro, supongo que ya puedo salir sin peligro."

Se acercó con lentitud a la puerta y abrió un pequeña rendija para espiar el exterior antes de salir, le pareció que el pasillo estaba totalmente desierto y salió con sigilo y rapidez. Una vez fuera miró a ambos lados y se marchó a toda velocidad sin llegar a ver el extremo de una capa que sobresalía a la vuelta de la esquina, pero un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, por lo que se apresuró aún más en llegar a su sala común, tras la fuga en masa de Azkaban el castillo parecía más oscuro y frío que nunca. Caminó con rapidez hasta su sala común pensando en qué podría tener planeado la Gryffindor para el día de San Valentín.

La tarde anterior a la excursión, Pansy decidió ir a dar un pequeño paseo sobre el manto de nieve. En la lejanía podía escuchar los gritos del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin entrenando para ganar la copa, ahora que los Gryffindor válidos habían sido expulsados, la competición había perdido todo el interés que pudiese tener. Caminaba distraída, en apariencia sin un rumbo fijo para cualquiera que la observase desde lejos pero en realidad caminaba lentamente hacia la orilla del lago. Pasó un frondoso muro de vegetación que protegía tanto del viento como de las miradas indiscretas, donde una melena castaña leía un grueso libro sentada bajo el cobijo de un árbol y arrebujada en un montón de ropa que no impedía que su nariz se enrojeciese por el simple hecho de respirar. Se sentó a su lado, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie por allí cerca y le dio un suave empujón con el brazo a la castaña, que gruñó molesta. Por toda respuesta, le tendió un pergamino pulcramente doblado.

-¿Qué demonios es ésto?- Le preguntó sacando las manos enguantadas del cálido refugio de sus bolsillos.

-El horario para mañana.- Contestó sin alzar la vista.

-¿Horario? ¿Un maldito horario? ¿Para qué?- Pansy no salía de su asombro por la manía obsesiva de su novia de tenerlo todo ordenado y clasificado.

Hermione levantó la cabeza por fin al notar el tono incrédulo y molesto de la voz de la morena, la miró a la cara y pudo ver una profunda confusión reflejada en su rostro. Sonrió para sus adentros al ser totalmente consciente de que sólo ante ella se permitía mostrar ése rostro confuso y molesto, sólo ante ella se permitía quitarse la máscara de perfección, sólo ante ella se permitía ser ella misma. Le sonrió con cariño y se acercó a ella. Pansy la miró mal y se retiró un poco, estaba enfadada por cómo la había recibido.

-Eres la maldita reina del hielo.- Le reprochó.

-Lo sé, lo siento, estaba abstraída.- Bajó la cabeza y la miró, pidiéndole disculpas con la mirada.

Devolviéndole la frialdad, Pansy se quedó dónde estaba, sin acercarse lo más mínimo a la castaña y se limitó a abrir el pergamino que le había extendido la Gryffindor y a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

-¿Te vas a pasar la mañana deambulando por Hogsmeade tú sola? ¿O peor aún, te la vas a pasar paseando con el maldito patán, zafio, paleto y maleducado de Weasley? ¿Y mientras yo qué hago? ¿No se supone que es San Valentin? Deberías estar conmigo y no con ése gañán, ¿no crees? Vamos, digo yo que tengo derecho a estar con mi novia el día más romántico, y comercial, del año.-

El enorme torrente de palabras dejó a Hermione sin respuesta por unos momentos, le costó casi un minuto poder asumir todo lo que le había dicho, o mejor dicho todo lo que le había disparado la Slytherin, pero por fin cayó en la cuenta.

-¿Estás celosa?- Sonrió al ver la cara de fastidio de la morena que se quedó callada unos instantes sin saber muy bien qué debía responder.

"¿Estoy celosa?" Se preguntó a sí misma, sorprendida por su anterior estallido. "Merlín bendito, no estoy celosa, estoy muy celosa. ¿Pero cómo no estarlo?"

Un batiburrillo de emociones contradictorias se había adueñado de ella.

-Por supuesto que no.- Desechó con fingida tranquilidad. -Por mi puedes jugar a los medimagos con Weasley cuando quieras.-

Hermione se quedó mirándola, sopesando su réplica despectiva, tomó aire mientras pensaba en las posibles repercusiones de la respuesta que iba a darle.

-Con la única persona con la que quiero jugar a los medimagos, es contigo Pans.-

"¡Viva! Juguemos a los medimagos, la última en desnudarse pierde."

Pansy carraspeó levemente con el rostro totalmente impenetrable, pero en su interior bullía. Tenía ganas de reír y de saltar, de abrazarla y de besarla mientras gritaba a los cuatro vientos cuánto la amaba.

"Quiero un hijo suyo, acabo de decidirlo. En cuanto se descuide la dejo embarazada, o por lo menos moriré intentándolo."

-Pansy, ¿estás bien?- Le preguntó acercándose a ella y mesándole el cabello. -Llevas casi cinco minutos con la mirada perdida y sin decir nada.-

-Estoy... perfectamente.- Contestó con lentitud. -Sólo me autocensuraba para no escandalizarte y al final resulta que me he quedado sin nada que decir.- Dijo con la mayor seriedad, lo que provocó la risa de la Gryffindor.

-No me puedo creer que tú puedas quedarte sin nada que decir ni que puedas escandalizarme.- Sonrió con dulzura. -Aunque... mañana podrás intentarlo durante toda la tarde.-

-Estoy deseándolo, me encanta verte enrojecer.- Se levantó sacudiéndose la capa de pequeños restos de nieve y se marchó sin despedirse de la Gryffindor que, sonriendo, asumió con deportividad la venganza por su anterior ausencia de bienvenida.

Al día siguiente Pansy se despertó muy pronto, maldiciéndose entre dientes se levantó consciente de que no iba a volver a pegar ojo, por mucho que lo intentase. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y ansiosa como para poder dormir.

"Vaya mierda, no son ni las seis de la mañana, sería pronto incluso para ir a clase. Pero si yo no puedo dormir..."

Resentida con sus compañeras de cuarto que dormían tranquilamente, incluso podía escuchar los suaves ronquidos de Bulstrode, empezó a hacer levitar el baúl de Davies y lo llevó hasta el centro del techo de su dormitorio. Estaba de pie en su cama, varita en ristre y de repente cortó el conjuro de golpe dejando caer la maleta al suelo. Inmediatamente después de dejar de apuntar con su varita, cerró las cortinas de un fuerte tirón y se tiró en plancha sobre su cama, mientras estaba en el aire pudo escuchar cómo se estampaba y se rompía la frágil madera contra la dura y fría piedra. Un segundo después del estruendo organizado por el enorme baúl empezó el griterío. Todas sus compañeras se levantaron sobresaltadas y gritando, sin saber qué era lo que sucedía. Para no parecer culpable, Pansy tuvo que salir rápidamente de su cama como si estuviese sobresaltada por lo que había sucedido, solo que ella tenía cierta categoría y no podía ponerse a gritar como una colegiala, así que mantuvo la compostura mientras tomaba las riendas de la situación para evitar que se volviese contra ella.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Dijo con voz fuerte para hacerse oír pero sin llegar a gritar. Caminó desde el lado de su cama poniéndose su bata de color verde esmeralda con las solapas y el cinturón en plateado y la serpiente de Slytherin enroscada sobre su pecho izquierdo, cuando llegó a los pies de la cama pudo ver el estropicio que había montado, sólo por aburrimiento. Sonriendo para sus adentros continuó con su mascarada. -¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó señalando.

-No... lo... sé.- Fue la confusa respuesta de Millicent.

-Parece...- Comenzó Greengrass, mirando hacia Tracey.

-... mi baúl.- Terminó Davies la frase.

-¿Y qué hace ahí en medio, desparramado?- Preguntó Pansy, acercándose más para poder observar con detenimiento el efecto de su obra. Pese a los refuerzos metálicos de las esquinas se había descuajeringado de mala manera, esparciendo su contenido por todo el suelo de la habitación. Cogió un tanga de Davies con dos dedos y evidente cara de asco y se lo lanzó a su propietaria que estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera hablaba, sólo cambiaba de color periódicamente. -¿Habéis oído entrar a alguien?- Preguntó, desde luego que no iba a acusar directamente a nadie ni de dentro ni de fuera porque podría resultar sospechoso y acabaría llamando la atención sobre ella misma, pero ayudaría a que sus compañeras llegasen a ésa conclusión ellas solas.

Millicent sacudió la cabeza como un perro mojado para negar a la pregunta con una evidente cara de miedo. Greengrass negó por lo bajo y Davies continuó con su arcoiris facial particular.

-¿Quién creéis que puede haber hecho esto?- Preguntó de nuevo.

Un espeso silencio se apoderó de la habitación. La cara de miedo de Bulstrode se acentuó cuando su cerebro que estaba trabajando a toda máquina, a Pansy le parecía escuchar el ruido de maquinaria oxidada, llegó a una conclusión.

-¿Y si...?- Se calló, tapándose la boca como si tuviese miedo de lo que aún no había dicho. Pansy en silencio le hizo señas con la mano para que continuase hablando, cualquier hipótesis era buena para evitar sospechas. Millicent se agachó como tratando de ocupar mucho menos espacio del que necesitaba. -¿Y si ha sido uno de los fugados de Azkaban?- Susurró cerca de Pansy e inmediatamente empezó a mirar en todas direcciones con el miedo pintado en los ojos.

-A ver, Millicent.- Empezó a explicar con lentitud, mientras Greengrass se reía quedamente y Davies volvía a cambiar de tonalidad pasando de un verde macilento a un rojo iracundo. -Piensa un poco, en el prácticamente imposible caso de que los presos fugados hubiesen entrado en Howgarts, ¿porqué iban a venir a romper un baúl en nuestra habitación? ¿No crees que irían a por gente de otras casas? O más posible aún, ¿no irían directamente a por Potter y sus repugnantes amiguitos?- Durante lo que a Pansy le pareció una eternidad su compañera se la quedó mirando con una vacuidad aterradora en los ojos. "Acabo de mirar cara a cara a la infinitud del vacío... y ¡joder si asusta!" Pensó Pansy con un escalofrío. Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que por fin le dio la sensación de que el mono que habitaba en su cráneo había conectado los dos cables necesarios, entonces se incorporó de nuevo abriendo la boca. -¡Ahm!- Exclamó. -Tiene sentido.- Sonrió con aire bobalicón.

-Pues seguimos en el mismo punto que antes.- Pansy las miró a las tres esperando que alguna volviese a abrir la boca.

-¿Algún Gryffindor?- Aportó Bulstrode estrujando al máximo a su solitaria neurona, tras aportar ésa idea la pobre probablemente tendría que guardar cama durante un mes.

-¿UN GRYFFINDOR? ¿PARA QUÉ? ¿Y CÓMO HA ENTRADO SIN LA MALDITA CONTRASEÑA?-

-¡Davies! Entiendo que estés enfadada, pero no hay porqué gritar a nadie.- La reprendió con aire de superioridad. La mirada que le envió la mestiza fue toda una gozada para Pansy que se regodeaba en su travesura.

-Tal vez, ha sido una broma de los chicos.- Dijo tímidamente Daphne.

-Eso es algo más factible, por eso os preguntaba si habías oído entrar a alguien en la habitación.- Explicó tranquilamente Pansy.

-Pues claro que no lo hemos oído, ¿acaso has oído tú a alguien?- Le espetó Tracey.

-Por supuesto que no.- Contestó con la voz más tranquila y queda posible, haciendo que al resto de sus compañeras les corriera un escalofrío por la espalda. -Mi cama es la más alejada de la puerta, como corresponde a mi posición, y estaba profundamente dormida hasta que tu baúl se ha estrellado contra el suelo. Así que no, no he oído entrar a nadie.-

-También puede haber sido Peeves.- Dijo Bulstrode de nuevo.

-No creo que el poltergeist se haya atrevido a entrar en las habitaciones de la casa del Barón Sanguinario, pero podría ser. Pese al miedo que le tiene al fantasma de Slytherin puede que le hayan podido las ganas de gastarnos una de sus bromas.- A Pansy le venía bien que pensasen en otras opciones para cuando los chicos lo negasen todo a la hora del desayuno y pasase lo que pasase nadie creería la palabra del poltergeist.

-De cualquier modo, ya no podemos hacer nada. Todo el mundo lo va a negar, así que...- Daphne zanjó el asunto a golpe de varita. -_Reparo.- _Inmediatamente el baúl se alzó y se recompuso, abrió la tapa de un manotazo. -_Bauleo.- _Las cosas de Davies se doblaron y se colocaron dentro del baúl en orden.

_-_¿Cómo que no podemos hacer nada? ¡Han destrozado mi baúl!- Escupió Tracey rabiosa. -¡Alguien tiene que pagar por esto!- Con un gesto del brazo abarcó toda la habitación, ya limpia gracias a Greengrass.

-¡Vamos! Ya está todo limpio y tu baúl reparado. No hagas un drama de todo esto.- Daphne la miraba con los brazos en jarras y molesta por la actitud de su compañera.

-Mucho interés tienes tú en que todo esto se olvide, ¿no te parece?- Le espetó Davies encarándose con ella.

"Eso es, danzad, danzad mis pequeñas marionetas." Sonrió Pansy para sus adentros.

-Pero, ¿tú de qué vas?- Daphne le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro. -¿Me estás acusando de romper tu baúl roñoso?-

-¡Basta ya!- Intervino Pansy con un tono de voz autoritario, ambas chicas guardaron silencio, acostumbradas a seguir las indicaciones de la morena. -Tracey, está claro que Daphne no ha hecho esto, ¿porqué iba a hacerlo? Estábamos todas durmiendo.-

-Eso es lo que vosotras decís, yo no tengo ninguna prueba que me asegure que vosotras dormíais.- Davies la encaró, ceñuda.

-Bueno, si te pones en ése plan, nosotras tampoco tenemos prueba alguna que asegure que estabas dormida.- Arguyó Pansy.

-¿Y porqué iba yo a romper mi baúl, si puede saberse?- Tracey se encaró a ella.

-No lo sé, tal vez sólo sea un intento infantil de llamar la atención de Malfoy o tal vez sólo quieras crearnos problemas a alguna de nosotras, puede que estés metida en algún lío y te quieras hacer la atacada para eludir preguntas porque todas sabemos que casi nunca se sospecha de las víctimas, tal vez quisieras que viésemos el contenido de tu baúl para asegurarte alguna coartada... No sé, hay muchas posibilidades distintas, dímelo tú.- Mientras hablaba se había ido acercando a Davies y la había ido poniendo nerviosa, Pansy lo sabía y contaba con ello.

-Todo eso que dices no son más que tonterías.- Desechó con un gesto despectivo en dirección a Pansy pero ante la posibilidad de ser castigada por romper su propio baúl había retrocedido hasta situarse al lado de su cama.

"Ha sido divertido." Se dijo Pansy mientras se volvía hacia las cortinas verdes de su propia cama. "Tendría que jugar con ellas más a menudo, ha sido una hora muy entretenida."

Se quedó de pie mirando sus sábanas revueltas, sabía que si volvía a acostarse no iba a lograr pegar ojo.

"Tengo un vestido precioso para una ocasión así, pero me parece fuera de lugar. Todo el mundo me miraría raro y además... Herms es muy sencilla no sé si le gustaría que me presentase de punta en blanco y llamando la atención."

Estaba sentada en su cama con las cortinas echadas, no podía plantarse en medio de la habitación mirando su ropa porque sería evidente para sus compañeras que tenía una cita y tratarían de averiguar con quién era, cosa que no le convenía. Al final con la idea clara en la mente salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño de los prefectos para darse un baño relajante. Cuando se sintió limpia y relajada, se puso un poco de maquillaje y se arregló levemente el pelo y volvió al cuarto para vestirse, de un salto se metió dentro de unos pantalones vaqueros azules desteñidos de tiro bajo y con algunos rotos muy sugerentes en los puntos clave pero que no dejaban que se viese más de lo necesario, le dio una nota de color a los pantalones poniéndose un cinturón de cuero marrón sobre la cadera, se puso una camiseta ceñida de manga corta y color blanco, sobre ella un chaleco negro que marcaba, levantaba y aumentaba su ya voluminoso pecho y en el cuello enroscó una de sus corbatas de Slytherin. Que fuese a tener una cita con una Gryffindor no significaba que fuese a renunciar a su orgullo ofidio. Se puso una de sus capas sobre los hombros y bajó a desayunar.

Cuando iba a entrar en el gran comedor casi choca de bruces contra su chica, que en ése mismo momento salía como una exhalación leyendo un pergamino mientras le daba un buen bocado a una tostada.

-Cuidado Parkinson.- Le escupió mientras en una mirada le decía todo lo contrario.

-Ten cuidado tú, sangresucia, si me manchas con tu sucia tostada tendrás que empeñar la casa de tus padres para comprarme un repuesto.-

Por toda respuesta la leona le soltó un bufido despectivo mientras continuaba caminando a toda prisa sin dejar de leer ni de comer.

"Está hecha un todoterreno." Sonrió mientras la miraba camuflando una mirada de amor en una de odio.

Entró en el salón y desayunó con tranquilidad, a su lado Davies le contaba a su nuevo novio lo ocurrido durante la madrugada, el rubio la miraba y asentía sin interés alguno mientras de reojo y con supuesto disimulo se comía a Pansy.

"Lo verás pero no lo catarás." Cantó en su mente Pansy al notar la mirada del rubio clavada en su pecho.

-Si sigues mirándome así las tetas voy a tener que empezar a cobrarte Malfoy.- Le espetó, inmediatamente el rubio se atragantó, se puso rojo y desvió la vista. Pansy notó con deleite la mirada cargada de ira que le dedicaba su "querida" compañera de habitación.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y sin sentirse amedrentada por las miradas airadas de Davies terminó de desayunar sin volver a abrir la boca, salió del gran salón y se fue a la entrada del colegio a la espera de que abriesen las puertas. Allí se encontró a Potter con Chang, por la cara de agobio del moreno parecía que iban a tener un cita.

"No sé a cuál de los dos compadecer más, qué par de sosos."

-Hey Potter, ¿no me digas que has dejado a Ron Weasley y te has pasado al lado heterosexual? La comadreja tiene que estar destrozada por tu culpa Chang, ¿es que no tienes escrúpulos a la hora de romper parejas?-

-Tengo muchos escrúpulos para no romper parejas, pero no me molesta tanto romper caras.- Le contestó la chica asiática, soliviantada.

-Déjala, no merece la pena.- Fue la contestación de Potter.

"Tengo que admitir que desde que estoy con Herms, insultar a sus amigos se ha vuelto aburrido." Pensó con desidia.

Olvidándose de la pareja inmediatamente, salió del recinto escolar a paso vivo. Tenía muchas horas que matar y estaba deseando que ése tiempo pasase lo más rápido posible.

Estuvo paseando por todo el pueblo mágico mirando todos los escaparates y comprando muchas cosas más de las que necesitaba, iba entrando y saliendo de los grupos de Slytherins que se iba encontrando hasta que se tropezó con Bulstrode y Greengrass mientras salía de la Casa de las Plumas y decidió quedarse con ellas para terminar de pasar las horas que le quedaban. Fueron a las tres escobas y se tomaron unas cervezas de mantequilla, mientras estaban sentadas vio al grupo de su leona entrar en el local y un ejército de mariposas se instalaron en su vientre, estaba ansiosa por poder estar a solas con ella.

Cuando se hizo la hora se despidió de sus compañeras y se dirigió a la casa de los gritos, siempre alerta de que nadie la siguiese o se fijase en ella saltó la verja como hicieran en su primera cita, hacía unos meses. Se quedó en el jardín esperando a la Gryffindor y con el oído atento a cualquier pequeño sonido. Finalmente casi veinte minutos después escuchó unos pasos presurosos, se asomó y vio cómo una figura encapuchada saltaba la valla, se le enganchaba un pie en ella y se iba de morros contra el suelo de un modo nada elegante. Escuchó maldiciones en voz baja y la vio acercarse a ella escondiéndose entre los matojos y espiando la entrada, Pansy a su espalda se acercó sigilosamente y la abrazó por la cadera, la giró con determinación y se acercó a su rostro con rapidez, cuando estaba a punto de besarla la escuchó gritar.

-¡NO, NO, NO! POR FAVOR NO.-

Sorprendida le quitó la capucha de un tirón y ante ella se encontraba la pequeña Weasley con los ojos castaños desorbitados y húmedos del susto.

-Me cago en la leche, ¿qué haces tú aquí?- La empujó dentro del porche de la casa de los gritos mientras ella se quedaba un buen rato comprobando que nadie había escuchado sus gritos de terror.

"Pequeña idiota. Tampoco soy tan fea como para que se ponga a berrear de ésa manera." Pensó Pansy ofendida.

Cuando se sintió satisfecha se giró cabreada hacia la pequeña pelirroja aterrada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Repitió con los brazos en jarras y mirándola enfadada.

-He venido a llevarte con Hermione. -Contestó. -Pero no me beses por favor.-

-¡Cómo si yo quisiese hacerlo!- Gruñó. -Se supone que debías ser Granger.-

-Me ha mandado llevarte a un sitio seguro, ponte la capa, volvemos a Hogwarts.-

Caminaron con rapidez evitando a todos los compañeros que se iban encontrando por el camino. Dentro de la escuela la llevó hasta el sauce boxeador y entonces se quitó la mochila, la abrió y sacó de dentro una bola de pelos naranja que le puso entre los brazos.

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer con ésto?- Le preguntó confusa.

-Tú tranquila, Crookshanks sabe lo que hace.- Fue la críptica respuesta de la pelirroja.

-¿De qué me estás hablando?- Le gruño levantando al animal con una mano. -No es más que un gato.-

-Cállate y déjalo en el suelo, yo me voy.-

Pansy se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba y cuando desapareció entre los árboles soltó al gato que se sentó y se puso a lamerse sus partes privadas.

-¡Cagüen!- Gruñó Pansy. -Vamos maldito gato, haz lo que se supone que tienes que hacer.- Espetó mientras, frustrada, empujaba al gato con el pie.

Ofendido, Crookshanks se levantó con lentitud y empezó a caminar hacia el sauce boxeador que se volvió loco intentando golpearlo pero sus ramas no llegaban tan cerca del suelo por lo que el gato continuó con su andar insolente, una vez al lado del tronco saltó y se agarró a uno de los nudos y el árbol se quedó completamente quieto. Con desconfianza Pansy se acercó vigilando las ramas en todo momento, cuando llegó a la altura de las raíces vio una pequeña entrada.

-Estarás de broma.- Le dijo al gato que la miraba con aburrimiento. -¡Me voy a poner perdida!- Continuó con su reclamación como si el pobre gato fuese a solucionarle la papeleta.

Se envolvió completamente con su capa y se arrastró por el suelo hasta que se ensanchó un poco y pudo caminar en cuclillas por un túnel muy bajo, encendió su varita y siguió caminando durante un buen rato casi pegada al suelo, al final el pasadizo se elevó y pudo ponerse en pie con la piernas agotadas por el esfuerzo de caminar durante tanto rato en cuclillas. Entonces el pasillo empezó a serpentear durante largo rato hasta que le pareció ver una leve luz al final del túnel.

"Ve hacia la luz." Se dijo sonriendo y terminó de recorrer el pasadizo en una carrera, le pegó un buen empujón a la puerta y entró en una casa destartalada y con las ventanas cegadas por tablones. "¡Coño! Estoy en la casa de los gritos."

Miró al suelo y vio un rastro de pétalos de rosa sobre el sucio y polvoriento suelo, se quitó la sucia capa tirándola a un lado y sin dudarlo comenzó a seguir el rastro floral.


	18. Bocadillo vegetal

Me ha costado lo mío terminar este capítulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

Caminó por el sendero de flores hasta llegar a una puerta vieja y carcomida cuya madera estaba tan hinchada que Pansy estaba convencida de no poder abrirla, la empujó levemente con la mano con miedo a que se desintegrase delante suyo nada más tocarla sin embargo resistió y como ya sospechaba, no pudo moverla ni un sólo milímetro. Golpeó un poco más fuerte pero la puerta seguía empeñada en no moverse lo más mínimo. Frustrada, cogió carrerilla y le pegó un fuerte empellón cargando con el hombro contra la puerta que no se movió ni un ápice y se quedó allí inmóvil, riéndose de ella en silencio. En cambio la joven salió despedida hacia atrás con el hombro dolorido por el golpe, trastabillando de espaldas hasta que cayó de culo abriendo un camino limpio en el polvoriento suelo. Se quedó contemplando la puerta con furia cuando de repente su enfado se convirtió en vergüenza, el golpe no había movido la puerta hacia el interior porque ésta se abría hacia afuera, hecho que constató cuando el puñetero gato naranja salió, con la parsimonia que había desplegado con anterioridad, a averiguar qué era todo aquel escándalo. El animal se sentó frente a ella y se le quedó mirando con superioridad moviendo lentamente su espeso rabo mientras ella se quedaba sentada en el suelo aturdida, enfadada y avergonzada. Se levantó de un salto refunfuñando, se sacudió con fuerza el polvo de los pantalones y terminó de abrir la puerta de un tirón, de pie desde el quicio pudo ver el interior de una estancia vieja pero limpia, no había ni rastro de polvo en aquella habitación que en tiempos mejores debió de ser la sala de estar, los muebles estaban descoloridos y desvencijados pero relucían de limpios. En el hogar brillaba un fuego que crepitaba y danzaba, dando calidez al cuarto. En la base de la chimenea vio una alfombra de piel de oso pardo extendida sobre el chirriante suelo de madera, fue lo que más le llamó la atención ya que era lo único que parecía nuevo en aquél lugar. Justo delante de ella, a la luz de la lumbre, había dos butacones de un color rojo desvaído con una pequeña mesita redonda entre ambos sillones.

"No me imaginaba que a Herms le gustasen la pieles." Pensó un tanto desconcertada por la alfombra. "Tal vez no la conozco tanto como yo creía."

Entró, las tablas del parquet gemían bajo sus pies, y se quedó quieta en el centro de la habitación, mirándolo todo a su alrededor. Sobre la mesa brillaba un buen número de velas en distintos estados de fusión, sin duda la castaña había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de adecentar aquella habitación. Alrededor de la mesa se encontraban las seis sillas a juego pero la carcoma no parecía permitir que nadie se sentase sobre ellas sin acabar en el suelo. En el techo destacaba una enorme lámpara de araña totalmente deslucida en la que faltaban casi todas las lágrimas de cristal y entre las pocas que le quedaban se veían restos de telas de araña que sin duda se habían resistido a la limpieza compulsiva de la Gryffindor. En la pared de su derecha había dos ventanales grandes cegados con tablones y un aparador en un estado de putrefacción similar al del resto de los muebles, sobre él destacaban un par de candelabros de plata, lustrados hasta la obsesión y con las velas encendidas. Debido a la chimenea y la cantidad de cirios encendidos que había en la habitación la temperatura fría del exterior no se filtraba hasta la sala de estar. En la pared, entre las ventanas tapiadas, se fijó en lo que en tiempos debía haber sido un bodegón, del que ahora apenas se veían un par de frutas por lo negro que estaba el lienzo, dentro de un marco dorado y muy repujado. Sobre la repisa de la chimenea se veía un pintoresco paisaje, manchado y muy raído pero todavía visible.

"¿Y dónde demonios está ella?" Se preguntó una vez hubo inspeccionado toda la habitación. Se giró, a su espalda había otra puerta. Acercándose con sigilo, primero comprobó hacia qué lado se abría para evitar sorpresas desagradables y después empujó con cuidado. Acababa de entrar en lo que en tiempos fue la cocina y delante de la encimera, de espaldas a ella, estaba la Gryffindor preparando unos bocadillos. Los ojos de Pansy se deleitaron en su figura, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo. Lo primero que notó fue que se había alisado el cabello para la ocasión que caía sedoso y suave sobre su espalda, sin sus habituales ondas parecía que le había crecido cerca de un palmo en una noche. Se había puesto unos calcetines de color blanco que le cubrían por encima de las rodillas, una falda de color azul grisáceo que dejaba ver una fina línea de carne entre la falda y los calcetines y una blusa blanca y ceñida que realzaba su bonito cuerpo. Sonriéndose en silencio fue acortando la distancia poco a poco hasta encontrarse justo detrás de la castaña que estaba distraída cortando unas rodajas de huevo.

-¡Hola guapa! ¡Dame un besito!- Le gritó prácticamente en el oído poniendo una voz grave y rasposa mientras con las manos le rodeaba la cintura. Asustada, Hermione lanzó un grito agudo y de un salto se giró cuchillo en mano y amenazó a su supuesto agresor con una mano temblorosa mientras la morena se apartaba apresuradamente del filo del cuchillo.

Su cara pasó del pánico más absoluto, al más indescriptible alivio, para después cambiar a una mueca molesta cuando vio a la Slytherin, con ambas manos en el aire en señal de paz pero riéndose a carcajadas de su reacción.

-¡Mira que eres idiota!- Le insultó con el rostro más rojo que un tomate por la vergüenza de haberse dejado asustar por la pícara Slytherin, que estaba doblada por la cintura y agarrándose los costados, que le dolían por el ataque de risa. -Te podría haber hecho daño sin querer.- Siguió refunfuñando Hermione volviendo a su tarea.

Cuando por fin pudo controlar las carcajadas, Pansy se incorporó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e hipando. Había conseguido parar su ataque cuando la Gryffindor se giró, al verla de nuevo con el cuchillo en la mano no pudo evitar acordarse del susto y estalló en un nuevo ataque de risa. Consternada la castaña se giró para terminar los bocadillos mientras dejaba a su novia por imposible.

Finalmente consiguió controlarse del todo y se acercó a Hermione abrazándola por la espalda con dulzura y haciéndole mimos con la nariz en la mandíbula.

-Perdona, pero no lo he podido evitar y tienes que admitir que ha sido divertido.- Dijo, mientras la obligaba a girarse, abrazándola por la cadera y juntando la frente de ambas.

-Claro que no, podría haberte hecho daño con el cuchillo.- Le contestó acariciándole el cuello.

-Qué va.- Desechó, dándole un beso en la frente. -Eres el único miembro útil del maldito trío dorado y en el caso de que me hubieses herido sin querer... tú puedes curarme.- Sonrió acercándose a ella y besándola con ternura.

Suspirando, Hermione le devolvió el beso y cuando por fin se separaron le acarició la cara con la suya, enterró la nariz tras su mandíbula y se quedó abrazada a ella deseando no tener que separarse nunca.

Pansy apoyó el mentón sobre la cabellera castaña que reposaba en su hombro y empezó a acunarla entre sus brazos.

-El caso es que estaba deseando que llegases.- Le dijo sin separarse de ella. -Estoy segura de que en esta casa hay por lo menos un fantasma, que no eres tú.-

-Dicen que es la casa más encantada del Reino Unido, por algo será.- Contestó la morena desconocedora de la historia del padre de Harry, el profesor Lupin y Sirius.

-No, que va. Hace dos años que nos enteramos de que en realidad esta casa no estaba encantada, por lo menos no tanto como dicen porque encantada está seguro. Hace un rato yo he oído unos gritos horrorosos.-

-Ah, ¿si? ¿Y qué decían?- Preguntó con curiosidad, separándose un poco.

-No estoy muy segura pero creo que era algo como... "No, por favor, no."- Hizo una pausa dramática sin percatarse de la cara de fastidio de su novia. -No me digas que no es aterrador oír algo así en una casa vacía... Tal vez hubo un crimen pasional y las almas que lo vivieron están condenadas a revivirlo una y otra vez.- Mientras hablaba se había separado de la morena asiéndola de los brazos y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-No, no, nada tan dramático.- Desechó Pansy. -Aunque aterrador es, pero no como tú te crees.- Hermione se le quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada y cara de no comprender nada. -En realidad ésos gritos los ha dado tu amiga la pelirroja cuando ha venido a buscarme y... yo le he intentado dar un beso pensando que eras tú.- Recordando el momento a la Slytherin le volvieron a entrar ganas de patear a la joven Weasley.

-¡¿Qué?!- Se escandalizó Hermione. -¿Has intentado besar a Ginny, a mi mejor amiga?- Se cruzó de brazos con el ceño fruncido mientras miraba a la morena que en ése momento sólo fue capaz de poner cara de profunda y absoluta confusión, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua.

-¡Creía que eras tú!- Exclamó a la defensiva.

Hermione se la quedó mirando tratando de parecer enfadada pero al final no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver las caras que ponía su novia.

-No está mal, tu amiga hiere profundamente mi orgullo y ahora tú te ríes de mí, desde luego vaya mierda de día llevo. Más te vale hacer que mejore.- La abrazó con fuerza sin dejarla moverse y le dio un beso mordiéndole con fuerza el labio inferior. Para su deleite notó el aliento de la castaña en la boca y sintió el gemido ahogado que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Sintió la manos de la Gryffindor paseando por sus costados. Cuando se retiró un poco vio a la castaña con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. -Será mejor que me separe de ti, si no acabaré comiéndome el postre antes de empezar la cena.- Gruñó alejándola dolorosamente.

-Que le den a la cena.- Dijo Hermione abrazándola y enrojeciendo mientras hablaba.

Pansy se dejó abrazar mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando los profundos ojos marrones que tenía delante. "Parece que lo dice en serio." Pensó. "Pero la conozco y estoy segura de que tiene en mente alguna idea romántica que ahora mismo ha olvidado."

-Vamos, te ayudaré a terminar de preparar la cena.- Le contestó dándole un beso en la mandíbula, le cogió la mano y la hizo girarse de nuevo hacia la encimera. Hermione protestó débilmente y se quedó unos segundos confusa frente a sus bocadillos vegetales, poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura.

-No falta casi nada por hacer.- Dijo con la voz ahogada, carraspeó y respiró profundamente. -La lechuga ya está limpia, si quieres puedes ir cortándola.- Le pidió con una sonrisa dulce.

-Muy bien.- Pansy se acercó al bol de lechuga a remojo con resolución y se quedó mirándolo atentamente. -¿Qué hechizo hay que usar para eso?- Preguntó confusa una vez se dio por vencida y asumió que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer.

-¿Hechizo?- Hermione sonrió de lado. -Nunca has cortado lechuga, ¿verdad? Se me había olvidado quién eras.- Murmuró sonriendo. Pansy simplemente la miró esperando pacientemente a que le dijese qué debía hacer. La Gryffindor cogió el cuchillo que había estado usando y se lo tendió por el mango, la morena lo cogió con firmeza. -Ahora coges unas cuantas hojas de lechuga... las escurres lo mejor que puedas... las juntas... así... y cortas en trozos finos... ¿ves?- Abrazándola por la espalda le enseñó cómo debía hacerlo. -Luego coges los trocitos y los colocas entre el pan.- Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se separó de ella, dejándola toda concentrada en la ciencia de hacer un bocadillo vegetal.

-¡Ja!- Exclamó triunfante. -Hemos terminado los bocadillos y sólo me he cortado siete veces.- Le enseñó las manos llenas de cortecitos sangrantes aunque sólo uno de ellos era profundo.

-¡Muy bien, cariño!- Exclamó Hermione con cara de susto, le había tocado ir seleccionando los trozos de lechuga que no tuviesen sangre de Slytherin para ponerlos en los bocadillos. Una vez la morena había empezado a trabajar se había negado a dejar su labor hasta que la hubiese acabado. -Ahora dame las manos antes de que mueras desangrada o por el tétanos.- Le cogió las manos con suavidad y se las curó con un hechizo.

-¡Lo ves!- Exclamó Pansy asustándola. -Si me hubieses herido me habrías curado.-

Hermione rió y le besó con dulzura. -Bueno, pero sólo para estar seguras, no vuelvas a hacer eso mientras tengo un cuchillo.- Se giró, cogió los bocatas recién hechos y echó a caminar hacia el comedor. Pansy se quedó quieta en la cocina contemplando el movimiento de la falda de la castaña mientras caminaba, hasta que la puerta se cerró tras ella y echó a correr en pos de la Gryffindor.

Cuando entró en la sala Hermione ya estaba sentándose sobre la enorme piel de oso frente al hogar, puso los bocadillos sobre una mesilla cercana y se la quedó mirando como si le preguntara que a qué estaba esperando. Apresuradamente se acercó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas junto a la castaña que estaba a su lado con las piernas recogidas en el lado derecho y tapándose las rodillas recatadamente con la falda.

-No sabía que te gustasen las pieles.- Le comentó nada más sentarse, todavía le molestaba la sensación que le había producido la alfombra nada más entrar en la sala.

-Y no me gustan.- Le sonrió a su lado. -No es una piel de verdad.-

-¿Es que hay pieles de mentira? ¿Era un oso falso?- Pansy toqueteaba la piel mientras preguntaba sin terminar de entender lo que le decía Hermione.

-Es una piel sintética.- Sonrió al ver la cara de Pansy. -Los muggles fabrican alfombras como ésta pero no utilizan la piel de los animales sino fibras de polímero procesadas y teñidas para que lo parezcan.- Ante la cara de asombro y de no entender nada que le puso la morena no pudo hacer nada más que echarse a reír. -El caso es que no es una piel auténtica, no ha muerto ningún animal para que nosotras nos podamos sentar encima.- Le explicó con cariño.

-Am.- Exclamó, se levantó y recogió el plato con los bocadillos se lo tendió a Hermione y se volvió a sentar lo más pegada posible a la castaña. -¿Y qué tal ha ido la mañana?- Le preguntó, sabía que su chica tenía varios asuntos importantes entre manos pero no sabía con exactitud de qué se trataba, así que asió su mano izquierda y se dispuso a escucharla.

-Ha ido todo rodado.- Le explicó mientras le daba un pequeño bocado a su cena. -He conseguido que Rita Skeeter le haga una entrevista seria a Harry.- Acto seguido empezó a relatarle cómo había conseguido que la petulante periodista le hiciese la primera entrevista rigurosa e imparcial de su vida a Harry.

Pansy escuchaba a su chica sin soltar su mano y le preguntaba acerca del tema, se notaba que se sentía muy orgullosa de su logro y Pansy sentía su pecho hinchado de orgullo por su chica, de modo que se limitaba a recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada esperando el momento de poder acercarse a ella y poder acariciar esas piernas que hacía rato que la estaban llamando. Hermione hablaba sin cesar, sin duda estaba de los nervios y sentía la tensión lo que la hacía hablar todavía más rápido con un sonrojo permanente en el rostro y evitando los ojos de la morena que le sonreía dulcemente al notar su azoramiento.

-Luna dice que no sabe cuándo podrá incluir su padre la entrevista en el Quisquilloso, pero yo estoy segura de que el señor Lovegood debe tener un poco más de sentido común que su hija que, dicho sea de paso vive flotando en medio de una nube de pedos de colores, y lo incluirá en el próximo número... ya ves tú la importancia que puede tener un artículo sobre algún animal fantasioso que solo habita en su alucinógeno mundo de fantasía comparado con una entrevista en exclusiva de el niño que vivió después de haberse enfrentado cara a cara con Lord Voldemort.- Inmediatamente sintió en la mano el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de su novia y lamentó no haberse mordido la lengua a tiempo, comprendía que fuese difícil nombrar a Voldemort para sus amigos de modo que para ella tenía que ser aún más terrorífico. -Y por cierto, llevo un buen rato hablando sobre mí y tú todavía no me has dicho qué tal te ha ido el día.- Añadió intentando soslayar ése breve momento de incomodidad.

-¿Mi día?- La miró y Hermione asintió con fuerza con la cabeza. -Mi día ha sido una absoluta mierda hasta que te he visto.- Inmediatamente los colores acudieron a su rostro ya saturado de sangre, bajó la cabeza pero en ningún momento apartó la mirada de los verdes ojos de la Slytherin.

"Se pone tan guapa cuando se sonroja. Aunque si sigue poniéndose así de roja le va a dar un chungo."

-Parece increíble lo mucho que me gusta hablar.- Sonrió apartando el plato del bocadillo al que apenas le había dado un par de bocados.

-Me encanta escucharte hablar.- Dijo Pansy acariciándole el brazo con las yemas de los dedos índice y corazón. Arriba hasta el puño de la camisa, que llevaba remangada, y vuelta hacia la muñeca. Escuchó cómo la Gryffindor contenía el aliento ante el contacto y la vio cerrar los ojos para disfrutar la caricia al máximo.

Viendo su hermoso rostro con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos Pansy sintió todo un ejército de mariposas revoloteando en su bajo vientre, se moría de ganas por saltarle encima y arrancarle la ropa a bocados pero no quería estropear la situación asustándola. Con suavidad acercó su rostro al de la castaña y le rozó levemente los labios húmedos y entreabiertos con los suyos, inmediatamente sintió cómo tras el ligero roce los labios de Hermione buscaban los suyos con ansia. Ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos y buscaban los de la morena con desesperación, necesitaba ver aquellos orbes de color verde intenso, aquellos ojos tan tranquilos y seguros. Pero el interior de Pansy bullía lejos de estar tranquila y segura, sabía que debía ser ella quien tomase la iniciativa y estaba aterrorizada.

Tras el primer beso un tanto incómodo y demasiado casto para su gusto, Pansy se removió y se colocó frente a Hermione que la miraba atentamente. Posó su temblorosa mano izquierda en la pierna de la Gryffindor, sobre el calcetín, con sumo cuidado y acariciándola con dulzura con el pulgar. Llevaba deseando acariciar sus piernas desde que la había visto, alzó la vista un poco enfadada consigo misma al saberse totalmente sonrojada pero al ver el subido tono de rojo que teñía las mejillas de la castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, contagiándola. La mano de Hermione se alzó brevemente y se posó sobre el dorso de la mano de la Slytherin entrelazando los dedos de ambas. Nuevamente tuvo que ser Pansy quien se acercara atrapando de nuevo los labios de la castaña con los suyos, con fuerza, se separaron un segundo y volvieron a juntarlos con más fuerza, con más deseo contenido. La Slytherin aprovechó para morderla débilmente y un gemido gutural brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta, yendo a morir la vibración en los labios de la morena que inmediatamente sintió cómo el calor aumentaba en todo su cuerpo. Sin separarse y deseando arrancarle otro gemido pasó la lengua por sus labios cerrados, que se abrieron de inmediato dando paso a la Slytherin, que sin dudarlo se adentró en ella buscando el contacto de sus lenguas.

Sin separarse de ella, desentrelazó sus manos y empezó a acariciar su muslo, subiendo por el calcetín hasta que éste se acabó y rozó su piel. La notó caliente, Hermione debía estar ardiendo por dentro, se detuvo un segundo dubitativa, no sabía si sería bien racibida la caricia si subía un poco más por la pierna. Con cierta inseguridad pasó de la tela a la piel y permaneció atenta a las señales de la Gryffindor. Al notar que no había rechazo por parte de su chica continuó subiendo la mano, metiéndola bajo la falda. Sintió cómo un escalofrío recorría a su chica pero no la apartó, bajo su mano notó cómo se le ponía la carne de gallina respondiendo a las caricias.

Hermione acariciaba el brazo de Pansy mientras se metía bajo su falda y con la otra delineaba su mandíbula mientras se besaban, sus dedos corrían desde la parte inferior de la oreja hasta la barbilla y vuelta hacia atrás. Rompió un segundo el beso sin dejar de mirarla sólo para bajar la mano hacia el nudo de su corbata y acariciar el cuello por el camino. Delicadamente pero con firmeza estiró el lazo de la corbata ensanchándolo hasta que pudo quitársela, lanzándola inmediatamente a un lado.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró con la voz ronca por el deseo contenido, besando a Pansy inmediatamente después, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

-Yo a ti no.- Sonrió la Slytherin cuando se rompió de nuevo el contacto. Hermione rió abiertamente, sabía de sobra que aquello no era cierto en absoluto. "No te quiero, te adoro, te venero, te compraré una estrella, te construiré un altar sobre la casa de mis padres, me casaré contigo sobre la tumba de quien-tú-sabes olvidando para siempre sus prejuicios sobre la sangre." Pero en lugar de decirle lo que le pasaba por la mente se limitó a besarla de nuevo.

Con cuidado Pansy subió la mano un poco más y llegó a asustarse cuando sintió en sus dedos el elástico de la ropa interior de Hermione, no esperaba llegar hasta allí, por lo menos no tan pronto y desde luego no esperaba que no hubiese objeciones por su parte.

Cansada de tan incómoda postura se separó un segundo de la castaña, que la miró extrañada, para después tomarla entre sus brazos y recostarla con gentileza sobre la alfombra de piel sintética. Hermione la abrazó y se dejó hacer extasiada ante la idea de tener a Pansy sobre ella. La morena se recostó a su lado acariciándole la cadera y se quedaron tumbadas mirándose a los ojos con ternura.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Pansy, parando la caricia y posando la mano sobre el abdomen de la castaña justo bajo su pecho. Era consciente de que su chica podía echarse atrás si se sentía demasiado incómoda, si ella no se sentía preparada la Slytherin no quería obligarla a hacer nada, pero rogaba a Merlín que no llegase a suceder ya que sentía que si no liberaba toda la excitación que invadía su cuerpo podría llegar a explotar.

Hermione sonrió entendiendo a la perfección la pregunta de la morena y asintió lentamente mientras le mesaba el cabello. -¿Tú estás bien?-

"Nunca, jamás he estado mejor." Pensó. -Bueno, no se está mal aquí.- Fue su respuesta.

Se pegó más a ella y ordenó a su mano que terminase de subir sobre su pecho pero la muy cabrona se negaba a obedecerla, en cambio las manos de Hermione se dirigieron sin dilación hacia su chaleco desabotonándolo con rapidez, lo abrió de un fuerte tirón y lo bajó por sus hombros quitándoselo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y enviándolo junto a la corbata. Pansy se incorporó sobre su codo derecho y se inclinó sobre la castaña que yacía con una sonrisa permanente en la cara. Se inclinó sobre ella, recostándose levemente en su cuerpo y se besaron con infinita ternura. La mano izquierda de la Slytherin se paseaba arriba y abajo por el costado derecho de la castaña, se paraba levemente en su muslo, tratando de abarcarlo con la palma y subía de nuevo hacia su omóplato. Una de las manos de Hermione descansaba sobre su cuello, obligándola a profundizar el beso y con la otra recorría su espalda hasta que su rumbo cambió y llegó hasta su pecho, apretándolo con dulzura. Debido a lo inesperado del movimiento, Pansy se separó de la castaña mirándola con el rostro encendido y totalmente sorprendida. La Gryffindor trató de separar la mano pensando que había molestado a la morena, pensando que se había excedido, sin embargo esta le asió la muñeca antes de que pusiese retirarla y volvió a colocarla en su lugar, apretándola todavía más contra su seno. Podía sentir la excitación de Hermione por su respiración entrecortada, ella cerró los ojos para sentir con más intensidad el tacto de la castaña mientras trataba de coger todo su pecho con la mano. Abrió los ojos y se lanzó sobre la Gryffindor cubriendo todo su rostro de pequeños besos bajando lentamente desde su sien hasta el cuello, se lo lamió y succionó dejando una pequeña rojez a su paso entre el cuello y los hombros, metió la nariz bajo su camisa besando sus clavículas, recorriéndolas con la lengua mientras sentía la mano de Hermione intentando colarse bajo su camiseta, tirando con fuerza para sacarla de dentro de los vaqueros, y pasearse sobre su sujetador acariciando las líneas en las que acababa el sostén y comenzaba su piel.

Totalmente excitada Pansy no pudo contenerse más y se colocó a horcajadas sobre la castaña, con manos torpes acometió los botones de su camisa empezando a desabrocharlos con prisas y frustración ya que sus dedos nerviosos no tenían la agilidad habitual, se moría de ganas por ver su cuerpo sin esa molesta camisa, de modo que finalmente optó por darle un fuerte tirón a la blusa haciendo saltar todos los botones mientras Hermione reía bajo ella. Cuando logró abrir la camisa se quedó sobre la castaña contemplando con adoración el cuerpo que yacía bajo ella, sus clavículas perfectamente definidas, sus pechos tenían el tamaño exacto para el gusto de la morena y estaban cubiertos por un sujetador liso de color rojo que realzaba y juntaba haciendo que le entrasen ganas de mordérselos, su vientre plano y perfecto y la cinturilla de la falda, tan baja.

Acarició su bajo vientre hacia arriba con el dedo corazón, rodeando su perfecto ombligo subiendo por la línea alba, consiguiendo que se le pusiese el vello de punta, rodeó el aro del sostén hacia las costillas y sintió cómo tomaba aire con un breve espasmo por las cosquillas, subió bordeando su seno y finalmente abrió la mano y agarró su pecho abarcándolo totalmente con la mano. En ése mismo instante sintió cómo su propia excitación se desbordaba en su ropa interior. Con las manos sobre sus pechos se lanzó a besarla con agresividad, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza provocando que la castaña gimiese dentro de su boca. Hermione le acariciaba la espalda con ambas manos subiéndole la camiseta hasta los hombros, arañándole y estirando su sujetador pero sin llegar a quitárselo en su camino de vuelta bajó hacia su trasero agarrándoselo con fuerza a través de los pantalones.

Pansy fue bajando por su esternón notando cómo la respiración de Hermione se aceleraba y acariciándolo con la punta de la nariz hasta llegar a la altura de sus pechos donde decidió tomar el desvío de la izquierda. Besó y mordió el pecho a través del sostén mientras masajeaba el otro con la mano, bajo ella podía sentir a la castaña arqueando la espalda y conteniendo el aliento para después dejarlo ir en una mezcla de suspiro y gemido que la estaba volviendo loca. Se incorporó sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor se quitó la camiseta de un tirón, sin que le pasase desapercibida la mirada que le dedicó su chica, y se resituó, cogió una de sus piernas e hizo que la pusiese alrededor de su cadera y repitieron la operación, pasando de estar sobre su vientre a colocarse entre sus piernas. Encajando sus caderas se volvió a lanzar sobre la castaña y en un rápido movimiento le quitó el sostén, dejando sus hermosos y firmes pechos al aire. Contuvo el aliento deleitando su mirada en el cuerpo de Hermione, con la mano temblorosa subió por su vientre y cubrió sus senos, extasiada al sentir el tacto caliente de su piel y sus pezones en la palma de mano. La vio cerrar los ojos al sentir el masaje de la Slytherin y notó cómo su cadera empezaba a moverse pegada a ella, sonriendo acercó el rostro a su pecho, jugueteando con sus pezones y sintiendo sus suspiros. Cuando mordió su pecho con suavidad pasó de leves suspiros a un fuerte jadeo, la abrazó por la espalda pegando la cara a su cuello, deseando sentir cada milímetro de la piel de la castaña en la suya. La cogió con delicadeza y la incorporó sobre ella, sentándola sobre su regazo, retirándole la camisa de los hombros con una suave caricia y cubriendo de besos cada centímetro de piel visible mientras acariciaba suavemente sus hombros y espalda.

Hermione tomó su rostro y la obligó a mirar hacia arriba para poder besarla, acariciando su cuello hasta sus hombros, bajándole los tirantes del sujetador y desabrochándolo por delante. De un enérgico empujón, que pilló desprevenida a Pansy, la hizo tumbarse. Podía sentir en la espalda el suave contacto de la alfombra y sobre la cadera el peso de la castaña, notó cómo se removía sobre ella, cerró los ojos deleitándose en la presión que sentía sobre la pelvis y la de las manos de Hermione sobre su pecho y de repente sus dedos habían bajado hasta la cinturilla del pantalón y se lo desabrochaban con rapidez y habilidad, con presteza lo bajó por sus caderas y de dos tirones más había dejado a Pansy vestida sólo con un culot de color negro a juego con el sujetador, la obligó a girarse dejándola boca abajo en la alfombra. La morena no salía de su asombro por el cambio de actitud en la castaña, pero era un cambio que le encantaba. Hermione se tumbó sobre su espalda, la Slytherin sentía sus pechos apretados contra su espalda, con las manos acariciando sus senos le lamió el cuello, le mordió el hombro y con la rodilla le obligó a abrir las piernas. Sintió cómo las caderas de la castaña encajaban a la perfección en las suyas y notó cómo acariciaba su centro de placer con el muslo. Pansy no podía hacer nada más que agarrarse con fuerza a la alfombra y gemir con fuerza mientras se retorcía de placer. Hermione bajó una de sus manos desde el pecho, bajando por su abdomen se deslizó dentro de su ropa interior comprobando con satisfacción lo húmeda que estaba su chica. Con los dedos índice y anular separó sus labios mientras con el corazón empezaba a acariciar su clítoris, apenas rozándolo y llevando a Pansy a la locura mientras deseaba con todo su ser sentir toda su mano contra su sexo. La castaña no tardó en satisfacerla presionando su clítoris con delicadeza pero con contundencia, incapaz de contenerse más Pansy jadeó con tanta fuerza que casi fue un grito, hundió la cara con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta en un grito de placer mudo mientras sus puños se cerraban con desesperación a sendos gruesos mechones de pelo de la alfombra. Los dedos de Hermione no se habían detenido y paseaban arriba y abajo entre sus labios, disfrutando de las reacciones de su novia ante su contacto. Finalmente hundió dos de sus dedos dentro de la Slytherin que gritó de nuevo. Sintió cómo se cerraba en torno a sus dedos jadeando con fuerza, cómo su respiración se fue acelerando paulatinamente, cómo gemía y gruñía su nombre, cómo se estremecía todo su cuerpo, cómo sus caderas se movían al compás de su mano, cómo empezó a surgir de su garganta un gemido que se convirtió en graves jadeos, cómo se tensaron todos sus músculos durante unos segundos, cómo su mano se llenó de su esencia y finalmente sintió cómo se relajaba bajo ella. Hermione mantuvo la mano en su interior mientras se terminaba de tranquilizar y todas sus funciones corporales volvían a la normalidad. Le besó los hombros y la cara con dulzura, retiró la mano y le quitó las bragas, dejándola totalmente desnuda y devorando con los ojos su hermoso cuerpo tendido de espaldas.

Sonriendo, Pansy se giró bajo ella cuando logró reunir suficientes fuerzas para moverse, no se había esperado aquella explosión de lujuria por parte de su castaña pero desde luego que no tenía queja alguna. La castaña se tendió sobre ella besándola con devoción y acariciando sus piernas mientras su ritmo cardíaco volvía a la normalidad.

"Está claro que estoy domando a una leona." Tenía una rojez con forma de mordedura en el hombro y sentía escozor en la espalda por los arañazos de su chica.

Pansy rodó sobre su espalda e invirtió las posiciones colocándose sobre la castaña, encajó la cadera entre sus piernas, recorrió su torso, su pecho y los brazos con suavidad y la agarró de las muñecas anclándola al suelo. La contempló, allí tendida, sonriendo bajo ella y en ese preciso instante supo que no podría mirar a nadie como lo hacía con ella. Le soltó las manos y le desabrochó la falda que se perdió en un segundo entre el montón de ropa, dejando al aire unas bragas del mismo color del sostén, enganchó ambos calcetines y se los sacó de un tirón. Acarició sus piernas empezando a mover su pelvis y presionándola contra su sexo, bajó las manos hasta sus caderas y le ayudó a seguir el ritmo. Llevó la boca hasta sus senos y empezó a besarlos con ternura, dedicándole el mismo tiempo a cada uno, jugando con sus pezones, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos mientras el ritmo de sus caderas se iba incrementando lentamente guiada por la intensidad de los jadeos de Hermione. La morena sentía su excitación humedeciéndole la piel del bajo vientre. Cuando pensó que ya estaba lista bajó su mano derecha hasta sus labios, frotando con lentitud su sexo. Inesperadamente la penetró con dos de sus dedos, rápido y con decisión haciéndole contener un grito de sorpresa, y sacando sus dedos en seguida. Mirándola, provocativa se llevó los dedos a los labios saboreando su esencia, al verla Hermione empezó a retorcerse bajo ella así que le acercó la mano a su boca y ella atrapó sus dedos mordisqueándoselos con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Pansy bajó la mano por su cuello, pasó por uno de sus pechos apretándolo con suavidad y notando cómo se estremecía, siguió descendiendo por su abdomen hasta que regresó a su lugar entre de las piernas de la castaña. Continuó masajeando su clítoris y se tumbó sobre ella, besándola, haciéndole sentir lo mucho que deseaba su contacto, estar dentro de ella, fundirse con su piel. La penetró con suavidad e infinita dulzura en ésta ocasión, introdujo sus dedos dentro de ella y continuó con su masaje con la palma de la mano. Sin romper el beso, con la otra mano en su trasero le hizo levantar la cadera para facilitarle el acceso a su interior, apoyándola sobre sus muslos. Hermione movía la cadera cada vez más rápido bajo ella mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos y gemía al lado de su oreja, sintiendo su aliento sobre la erizada piel de su cuello. Cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba cerca la castaña asió su brazo con fuerza, Pansy se soltó para poder cogerle la mano y entrelazó con fuerza sus dedos.

Finalmente Hermione se corrió con un potente gemido, de inmediato la morena supo que quería que ése instante se repitiese todas las veces que estuviese en su mano, nunca mejor dicho. Apretó la mano de Pansy con una fuerza que ella no hubiese pensado posible en la aparentemente frágil Gryffindor. Sacó los dedos de su interior y le agarró con fuerza la mano que le quedaba libre, poniéndolas junto a las otras dos sobre la cabeza de la castaña. Permanecieron quietas mirándose directamente a los ojos y besándose hasta que la respiración de Hermione comenzó a tranquilizarse y a acompasarse con la de Pansy.

Contentas de poder haber compartido aquel momento tan mágico e íntimo se quedaron abrazadas, tendidas sobre la falsa piel de oso, besándose y acariciándose con ternura.

Hermione le acariciaba la cara produciéndole cosquillas pero no se movía para que no detuviese sus caricias, se acercó a ella quedándose nariz frente nariz mirando sus preciosos ojos verde.

-Te amo.- Le susurró sin apartar la vista.

Pansy le mantuvo la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos marrones.

-Yo no...- Le contestó, una sonrisa acudió presta a los labios de la castaña. -No te rías.- La riñó en un gruñido, arrugando la nariz. -No me has dejado terminar.- Hermione se pasó la mano por delante de la cara, cambiando su sonrisa anterior a un rostro serio y adusto en una milésima de segundo, haciendo sonreír a su vez a la morena. -Decía que yo no... te odio. Que dicho así suena muy mal pero si lo unes puedes oír que... yo no te odio. Y... ya sabes que yo odio a todo el mundo, menos a mí misma, por lo que se podría decir que te... aprecio tanto como a mí misma.- La Gryffindor reía ahora abiertamente por el lío que se estaba haciendo Pansy para decirle que la amaba sin llegar a decirlo.

-Cállate ya y demuéstrame lo poco que me odias.- Tomó su cara entre las manos y la beso con delicadeza, como si fuese a romperse por un contacto demasiado brusco.

-Vale, sólo voy a decir que haces que pierda mi agilidad verbal, tómalo como quieras.- Se encogió de hombros, acarició el brazo de Hermione hasta su espalda y la atrajo hacia ella haciendo que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho de la morena.

Se quedaron abrazadas hasta que un repentino ruido las sobresaltó, se incorporaron asustadas y atentas a cualquier otro sonido que no produjesen ellas. Pansy puso su dedo sobre los labios de la castaña y empezó a moverse con rapidez. De un salto se levantó, cogió su culot y se lo puso con rapidez mientras le acercaba la ropa a la Gryffindor, se metió la camiseta y cogió su varita. Hermione estaba vistiéndose también en silencio, la morena se agachó a su lado con la varita en la mano preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Espera aquí.- Le murmuró en la oreja, inmediatamente la castaña abrió la boca para protestar pero la Slytherin la cortó inmediatamente volviendo a poner el dedo en sus labios entreabiertos. Con los ojos abiertos como platos negó con la cabeza en silencio, estaba aterrorizada. Pansy le tomó la mandíbula y la besó apenas rozándola. Se levantó y se acercó a la puerta de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Asió el pomo, apoyada contra la jamba, tomó aliento y empujó la puerta con fuerza saltando hacia el pasillo y gritando.

* * *

Pues esto ha sido el capítulo, debo decir que me he esforzado en que fuese dulce y delicado aunque no sé si lo habré logrado no se puede decir que la dulzura sea lo mío xD Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis y comentáis. Espero que os guste la historia, que tengáis una feliz noche y un próspero año nuevo, nos leemos ^^


	19. Amados suegros

BipolarJL: Chungo vendría a tener como tres acepciones. Chungo:1.- Malo, problemático (Joé, tío que problema tan chungo) 2.- Más o menos lo mismo que la anterior pero aplicada a una persona (Qué chungo que eres, nano) 3.- La que se aplicaría aquí vendría a ser sinónimo de mareo (Espera, que me ha dado un chungo.) Espero haber resuelto tu duda  
Pues muchas gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y a los que no también, espero que tengáis un muy feliz año 2013 o para los supersticiosos un feliz año 2012 más 1. Nos leemos

* * *

Pansy saltó semidesnuda hacia la fría oscuridad del corredor, inmediatamente sintió cómo todo el vello de sus brazos se ponía de punta. Se quedó quieta unos instantes con el oído atento a cualquier ruido mientras esperaba impacientemente a que sus ojos se adaptasen a la penumbra. Mientras permanecía quieta conteniendo la respiración sintió un movimiento a su izquierda, sin pensarlo un segundo lanzó un hechizo de paralización en la dirección del sonido que había intuido.

-¡Petrificus totallus!- Gritó con fuerza. Escuchó un jadeo y un fuerte golpe contra el suelo. -¡Lumos!- Gritó inmediatamente después al notar que había acertado a su objetivo.

Con la escasa luz que desprendía su varita pudo ver una sombra tendida en el suelo, se acercó con cuidado, no sabía a que se exponía pese a haberlo petrificado. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar apareció Hermione por la puerta del comedor, se había vestido a toda prisa y había arreglado los botones que previamente había arrancado de un tirón la morena.

-¡Pansy!- Llamó con el miedo reflejado en la voz. -¿Estás bien?... ¿Por favor?-

-Estoy aquí, estoy bien.- Le contestó con el corazón encogido por el miedo e hinchado de cariño al mismo tiempo. Se giró hacia ella que acudió rápidamente y la abrazó por los hombros, dándole un reconfortante beso en la sien, mientras la castaña le agarraba la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su cara con suavidad. La morena se dio cuenta de que en los brazos llevaba su ropa.

-Estás helada.- Murmuró a su lado mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia el bulto que yacía en el pasillo de la Casa de los Gritos.

Haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Hermione, continuaron caminando abrazadas hasta llegar a la altura del cuerpo caído. Vieron una capa negra cubriendo una ancha espalda. Pansy se separó de la castaña pero tomó su mano, se acercó a la persona que yacía tendida en el suelo y le alumbró la cara. Incrédula se arrodilló junto a su cabeza, una sombra de enfado empezó a pasar por su cara.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?- Le gritó.

-Cariño, está petrificada. No puede contestarte.- Le dijo Hermione a su espalda al ver cómo movía los ojos sin poder hablar.

-Finite incantatem.- Pansy gruñó con furia, escupiendo las palabras. -¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí Millicent?-

Bulstrode se incorporó con un jadeo, pese a la cantidad de peso que había perdido seguía siendo mucho más grande y fuerte que las chicas de su edad.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró. -Ella me dijo que sería una buena idea, que teníamos que cuidar de ti.- Dijo señalando hacia su derecha.

-¿Quién?- Pansy se incorporó de un salto y camino hacia donde señalaba su compañera de casa. A unos metros de ella había otro bulto oscuro en el suelo. -Mierda.- Farfulló, enfadada y asustada. -¿Pero qué coño estabais haciendo aquí? ¿Y porqué está desmayada?- Se giró hacia Millicent.

-Se hizo tarde... y Davies insistió... me dijo que sería bueno... pero no lo ha sido... Lo siento.- La morena la miraba con gesto de no entender un pepinillo.

Aprovechando su confusión, Hermione le tendió la ropa para que se vistiese, estaba preocupada por el frío que hacía en el corredor y no quería que se resfriara pero tampoco le hacía maldita la gracia que estuviese en bragas delante de la enorme Slytherin. Pansy cogió el fardo de ropa sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Millicent, haz el favor de empezar por el principio.- Le dijo amenazándola con sus pantalones en un puño.

-Está bien.- Dijo Bulstrode, puso cara de concentración máxima y por el gesto de su cara pareció que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental, Hermione comprendió que estaba pensando e imaginó a un pobre hámster intentando correr en una rueda enorme para mover la maquinaria de su cerebro. Acostumbrada al ritmo de su compañera, Pansy empezó a vestirse poco antes de que terminara, su compañera de casa empezó a hablar. -Esta tarde, después de que te fuiste Daphne estuvo hablando con Tracey, le dijo que habías estado todo el día muy rara como si no quisieses estar con nosotras. Yo también me di cuenta de eso pero no dije nada.- Apostilló como si no estuviese nada de acuerdo con la deslealtad de Greengrass hacia ella. Pansy le hizo gestos con la mano para que continuara.

"Es lo que me faltaba, que Daphne también se haya enterado de lo mío con Mione. Ha sido un día perfecto, perfectamente desastroso." Decidió no interrumpir el hilo de los pensamientos de Millicent porque sabía que después le costaría retomar la conversación donde la había dejado y su paciencia no estaba en su mejor momento.

-El caso es que decidieron vigilarte pero tú ya te habías ido y no sabíamos a dónde, así que les dije que te dejaran en paz, que probablemente tendrías una cita con algún chico, que no era para tanto. Parece que convencí a Daphne porque no quiso continuar ayudando a Tracey.-

"A buenas horas le entra la conciencia a ésta. Primero me vende y después va de buena chica."

-Yo... me olvidé del asunto y pasé la tarde insultando a los de las demás casas con los chicos. Pero, cuando llegué a la sala común no había ni rastro de ti, tampoco te vi durante la cena y parece que Tracey pensó lo mismo que yo porque después de salir del Gran comedor me habló y me dijo que era muy curioso que no hubieses ido a cenar. Yo estaba preocupada por ti, pensaba que te podía haber pasado algo pero aún así le dije que estarías en la sala común o en la habitación y que seguramente no tenías hambre así que me fui a nuestra mazmorra pero no estabas en ninguno de los dos sitios y entonces sí que me asusté. Tracey me dijo que ella también estaba preocupada por ti y que debíamos buscarte por si necesitabas ayuda y... me pareció bien pero como siempre, me engañó.- El tono de enfado fue evidente en la voz de la grandullona.

Pansy se sentó junto a su novia y frente a su compañera mientras esperaba con paciencia a que Millicent continuara con su relato. Había puesto a Davies de modo que si se despertaba se darían cuenta enseguida y podrían volver a aturdirla inmediatamente.

-Me dijo que te habían visto con un gato pelirrojo junto al sauce boxeador pero nadie sabía lo que hacías por allí, ni porqué estabas con un gato.- Bulstrode parecía confusa. -Estuvimos explorando la base del árbol desde lejos hasta que Davies vio un agujero. Todavía no sé cómo lo vio con lo oscuro que estaba el jardín.- Se rascó la cabeza confusa.

"Bendita estupidez Mills, ella ya sabía lo que había hecho pero no se atrevía a venir sola y te enredó, siempre te enredan." Suspiró pidiéndole que continuara con un gesto.

-Sí.- Dijo al ver el gesto de su amiga. -Pasamos como pudimos por debajo del sauce boxeador y nos llevamos unos buenos golpes pero al final llegamos justo bajo el pie del árbol. Entonces Tracey me dijo que nos teníamos que colar por el agujero que había visto antes, pero yo no estaba muy segura de caber. Y de hecho me estuvo bastante justo, en los trozos más estrechos creía que me iba a quedar encajada. Llegamos hasta aquí y nos acercamos hasta la puerta, no sé muy bien porqué pero tuve un mal presentimiento y le dije que podía ser peligroso, asintió y me mandó a mi delante.- La molestia era muy evidente en su tono de voz, parecía que Bulstrode se daba más cuenta de las cosas de lo que sus propios compañeros creían. -Pero así puede evitar que os viese porque no abrí apenas la puerta y soy mucho más alta que ella.- Se notaba que había sido su pequeña venganza. -Y cuando me giré le lancé un Desmaius, entonces es cuando se cayó al suelo haciendo un montón de ruido, me la cargué al hombro lo más rápido que pude y traté de escaparme hasta que me paralizaste.-

-Entonces... ¿nos has visto?- Preguntó Pansy con aprensión.

-¡NO!- Gritó Millicent tan asustada como su compañera de casa. -No, no, no.- Mientras negaba como una metralleta, sacudía la cabeza con fuerza. -Lo único que he visto ha sido cómo os dabais un beso, que ya ha sido bastante para mí.- Puso una cara de terror muy elocuente.

-Bueno, es un consuelo.- Dijo la morena sin estar muy segura de lo que sentía al saber que las habían visto juntas, que habían violado su intimidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella?- Preguntó Hermione señalando a Davies con una sacudida de cabeza.

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacerle.- Contestó Pansy entrecerrando los ojos con el odio reflejado en la cara.

-¿Hay alguna en la que no la mates?- Sonrió cogiéndole la mano.

-No hay muchas, no. Pero alguna hay, déjame que piense y madure una idea.- Miró a Millicent. -Porque ella no nos ha visto, ¿no?- Bulstrode sacudió la cabeza como un perro mojado. -Dejadme pensarlo.-

-Yo... tengo una pregunta para Bulstrode.- Interrumpió Hermione el silencio meditativo que se había creado. -Pero... a lo mejor es demasiado personal.-

-Pregunta, si no te quiere contestar, que no lo haga.- Sentenció Pansy con impaciencia.

-Bueno, vale. Millicent, ¿porqué proteges tanto a Pansy?- Se lo largó a bocajarro, sin soltar la mano de su chica, marcando su terreno pero con una nota de amabilidad y curiosidad en la voz que no dejó que se convirtiese en una pregunta totalmente agresiva o en una escena de celos en toda regla, pese a que había algo de ambas cosas en ella. Las dos chicas se giraron hacia la castaña con gesto sorprendido, Pansy sonrió de medio lado y continuó con sus cábalas y Bulstrode miró hacia otro lado. La castaña se la quedó mirando con intensidad pero como no le devolvía la mirada interpretó que no iba a contestarle.

-Pansy es buena.- Dijo por fin con rotundidad, volviendo la vista hacia la Gryffindor. -Sé que se hace la mala pero es buena. Los demás miembros de nuestra casa son malos, todos ellos, en mayor o menor grado pero malos. Ella se ríe de mí, pero todos lo hacen y sin embargo ella es la única que después de haberse metido conmigo me ayuda a comprender qué es lo que ha pasado y qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que los demás no me insulten, siempre me ayuda con los deberes y con los exámenes y me protege de los abusos de Davies, Greengrass o Malfoy. Aunque hoy no estaba ella y no ha podido evitar que Tracey se aprovechase de mí.-

Sorprendida, Hermione se quedó mirándola de hito en hito, parecía como si junto a ella hubiese una persona completamente nueva a la que acababa de descubrir y a la que amaba todavía más que a la persona que ya conocía.

-¡Qué!- Exclamó Pansy sintiéndose taladrada por la mirada penetrante de su novia. -Ya te lo dije en la biblioteca cuando empezamos a conocernos, que era un dechado de virtudes, un alma caritativa que da sin pedir nada a cambio y un ser bondadoso y desinteresado. No es culpa mía que no me creyeras.- Se rió encogiendo los hombros al notar el empujón de Hermione en el costado.

-Tú piensa y calla.- Le ordenó la Gryffindor riendo.

-Creo... que voy a modificar sus recuerdos, bueno sus supuestos recuerdos porque realmente es un recuerdo falso que le voy a implantar.- La castaña se había quedado boquiabierta al oírla hablar.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-

-Tengo cierta práctica.- Dijo simplemente sin dar más pistas de dónde provenía su experiencia. -Empezaré por lanzarle un imperius para tenerla controlada, luego tendré que crear el recuerdo falso y por último tendré que implantarlo en su mente. En un par de días debería tenerlo todo controlado ya que es un recuerdo muy corto el que tengo que hacer.-

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando? Eso es muy complicado.-

-No lo es si sabes cómo.- Desechó la morena.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabes hacerlo?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Bueno, tú no lo sabes pero yo soy una oclumántica de primera. Tal vez de los pocos que me superen sean el profesor Snape y quién tú sabes, llevo toda mi vida escondiendo mis pensamientos a miradas ajenas. Aparte de eso, durante el verano de tercero a cuarto me estuve informando en profundidad sobre el asunto que hoy nos ocupa.- La miró, rogando porque fuese suficiente explicación para ella, si le preguntaba le contestaría y no creía estar preparada para contarle la clase de suegros que iba a tener que soportar, aunque por supuesto nunca se los iba a presentar y si lo hacía sería con sus padres atados y amordazados. Por su mirada curiosa supo sin dudarlo que iba a preguntarle. Suspiró resignada. -Cuando llegué a casa ese verano mis padres me dijeron que durante el cuarto curso iba a tener que acostarme con Malfoy.- Los ojos de Hermione y Millicent se ensancharon en un enorme y horrorizado ¡¿QUÉ?! no pronunciado, leyendo su pensamiento les contestó. -Eso mismo pensé yo cuando me lo dijeron y durante las clases de educación sexual que me impartió mi madre durante todo el verano.- Con una cara de asco suprema continuó su explicación. -Una cosa era que fingiese que me gustaba y otra tener que acostarme con él.- Ante la mirada de pánico de su chica continuó no pudo evitar sonreír. -Existe un hechizo mágico muy antiguo y muy olvidado, que digo yo que si se había olvidado por algo sería no entiendo a qué santo viene ponerse a buscar cosas así, y ellos lo han redescubierto. No es una magia tan bondadosa como la de Potter y su madre pero sí es igual de antigua, por la que si pierdes la virginidad con una persona ésta podrá reclamar tu amor, o más bien tu cuerpo porque te quedas tan vacía de emociones y opiniones como el cráneo de tu amigo Weasley, con el hechizo y la poción apropiados. No sé todos los detalles pero sé que es muy difícil de realizar, es muy fácil que falle. Cuando seamos más mayores trataran de volver a juntarnos utilizando ése hechizo que creen poseer para poder casarme con Draco y subir en la escala social, por eso ahora no les importa demasiado que le haya dejado, porque creen tener la mano ganadora. Así que, para evitar que me convirtiesen en un cuerpo sin cerebro, estuve todo el verano indagando y le hice a Malfoy todo lo que he dicho antes, y ahora si le preguntas con quién perdió la virginidad te dirá que conmigo, pero no es cierto...- "Porque la acabo de perder." Terminó su explicación mirando al suelo y totalmente sonrojada pese a que la última parte no la había pronunciado en voz alta.

Hermione le apretó el brazo con cariño pero por una vez se había quedado sin palabras. -¿De verdad?- Preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio en los que trataba de asimilar toda la información que le había llegado de golpe. -¿De verdad que tus padres estarían dispuestos a convertirte en un zombie sólo para medrar socialmente?-

-Sí, para medrar socialmente y para tener nietos rubios y con los ojos azules, como los Malfoy.- Afirmó Pansy sacudiendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

-¿Y quién quiere nietos como los Malfoy cuando los puede tener morenos y de ojos verdes? O rubios y con ojos azules pero buenas personas. Si parece que tengan el palo de una escoba metido por el culo y siempre tienen cara de asco.- Pese al piropo implícito lo había dicho muy cabreada, ya le costaba asimilar que fueron novios durante algunos años pero la sola idea de que ese asqueroso de Draco hubiese podido ponerle una mano encima a su novia la hacía sentir enferma.

-Ahora tienes en mayor estima a tus suegros, ¿eh?- Le preguntó con socarronería.

-Sí, ahora mismo los adoro tanto como a Malfoy. De lo que más me alegro es de haberle pegado un buen puñetazo en tercero, fue como un anticipo. Y ahora mismo lo único que quiero es matarlo en cuanto lleguemos al castillo.-

-¿Qué pasó después con Draco?- Le preguntó Millicent en un susurro, ni ella ni nadie aparte de su familia y la de Malfoy habían escuchado esa historia antes.

-Pues no pasó nada porque una semana después lo dejé, no fuera que quisiese repetir y yo no tenía mas que un recuerdo preparado. No me podía arriesgar a que me pillase desvalida.-

-Entonces todo lo que fardó sobre aquello...-

-Todo mentira.- Sonrió Pansy. -A no ser que se haya acostado con su nueva novia, de cuerpo presente, sigue tan virgen como el año pasado. Y hablando de su novia va a ser hora de ir yendo hacia el castillo, cuando se despierte le lanzaré un confundus y un imperio para que no tenga fácil el recordar lo que ha estado haciendo todo el día.-

Millicent se levantó y cogió a Davies y se la cargó al hombro saliendo por la entrada que daba hacia el sauce boxeador. Pansy le tendió la mano a Hermione para que saliese con ella.

-No, tengo que quedarme ha recoger algunas cosas.- Le explicó cogiéndole la mano y apretándosela con fuerza. -Ten cuidado.- Pidió con un hilo de voz.-

-Siempre lo tengo.- Contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado, se acercó, le dio un dulce beso de despedida y se marchó.


	20. Caos

Bueno como siempre espero que os guste ^-^

Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, se agradece mucho

* * *

Pansy caminaba distraída hacia su sala común, acababa de salir de la biblioteca en la que había esperado poder ver a su pequeña leona, pero extrañamente no había aparecido por allí en toda la tarde. Entró en la mazmorra disgustada y se encontró a todos sus compañeros bullendo dentro de la sala de estar.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- Gritó sobre el bullicio general.

"Pero qué demonios pasa aquí." Pensó confundida un segundo después de gritar.

-¡Pansy!- Se acercó a ella corriendo Davies. -¿No te has enterado?- En su mirada brillaba una expectación exaltada, casi como si tuviese cinco años y estuviese esperando la llegada del ratoncito Pérez, Papá Noel y los Reyes Magos todos a la vez.

-¿De qué me tengo que enterar?- Le preguntó enfadada, desde que modificara sus recuerdos no se la sacaba nunca de encima, y empezaba a aborrecerla aún más que cuando se odiaban a muerte pero en silencio.

-Claro, a ti te tendrán preparada una misión más importante.- Dijo en tono confidente, acercándose para que sólo ella escuchase su murmullo. Le hubiese gustado hacerla creer que, en vez de pillarla a ella con Hermione, había pillado a Malfoy con Logbottom o tal vez con el ghoul deficiente mental de Weasley. Pero era demasiado peligroso si a Tracey le daba por montarles una escena en medio del castillo y aunque era muy buena con la modificación de memoria, siempre hay maneras de detectarla si se sospecha de ella, por lo que había tenido que hacerla creer que estaba teniendo una reunión con un pequeño grupo de mortífagos, debidamente escondidos tras sus máscaras con forma de calavera, y que jamás debería decírselo a nadie porque si no Pansy tendría que encargarse de cerrarle la boca para siempre.

-En ningún momento me hablaron de ninguna misión.- Le escupió Pansy molesta. -¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- Le urgió.

-Vamos a montar una redada en contra de Potter y sus apestosos amigos, los traidores de la sangre y la maldita sangresucia.- Sonrió con malicia mientras la informaba. En aquél preciso instante Pansy se alegró, como jamás en su vida, de su palidez habitual porque en un segundo sintió cómo toda la sangre abandonaba su rostro de golpe. -Vamos a ir a la Sala de los Menesteres, los informadores creen que se reúnen allí.-

-¿Informadores?- Dijo con un soplo de voz. -¿Qué informadores?-

-No lo sé.- Le contestó encogiendo los hombros. -A mi no me cuentan ése tipo de cosas. Tal vez si lo preguntas tú...-

Resoplando se alejó de ella. Hasta cuando se suponía que eran amigas intentaba sacar tajada de ella para trepar.

"¿A quién, por todos los demonios del mismísimo infierno, se le había aflojado la maldita lengua? Se supone que todos los imbéciles que van a las reuniones del ED son de fiar. Si le ocurre algo malo a Hermione por quienquiera que se haya chivado no tendrá suficiente planeta para esconderse de mi ira."

Se acercó a Malfoy que procuraba ser el centro de atención de toda la sala mientras ella trataba de reprimir su rabia.

"El muy cabrón está completamente exultante." Lo mató con la mirada mientras le hablaba con educación y fingida alegría.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

-Por fin apareces, llevo un buen rato buscándote.- Le sonrió con cinismo el rubio.

-¿Ah, sí?- Pansy le lanzó una mirada de medio lado y alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Bueno, directamente yo no, por supuesto.- Rió con socarronería. -Pero envié a Crabbe o a Goyle, no sé cuál de los dos era porque últimamente me cuesta distinguirlos, para que te buscasen.-

-¿Sí? Pues seguramente habrán encontrado un bocadillo de bacon en lugar de a mi y ahora mismo estarán teniendo un tórrido romance.- Sonrió con crueldad y Malfoy rió su ocurrencia de un modo exagerado.

"Joder, está tan emocionado que parece que se haya hinchado a fumar petas."

-Eres tan ocurrente.- Sonrió cuando pasó su ataque de histerismo, le puso la mano en el hombro y le acarició el cuello con los dedos. Pansy no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío de repugnancia por todo el cuerpo al sentir su mano blanda y húmeda sobre la sensible piel de su cuello. -Merlín, podríamos... tenerlo todo.-

-No, no podemos.- Le contestó retirándole la mano con suavidad, cogiéndolo por el antebrazo pese a que lo único que le apetecía en aquel momento era darle un manotazo, un puñetazo en la cara y salir corriendo a darse ciento veinte duchas seguidas, pero debía mantener la compostura.

-¿Porqué?- Preguntó Malfoy con un hilo de voz.

-Hay muchos motivos que tú desconoces.- Contestó tratando de sacar balones fuera.

"Sí, hay muchísimos motivos. Primero y principal, ¡me das asco! muchísimo, es que no te puedes hacer una idea de cuantísimo asco me das, me repugnas sobremanera. Segundo, ¡SOY LESBIANA! dentro del armario, aún, pero lo soy y tercero y último pero no por ello menos importante, estoy enamorada de una Gryffindor, sangresucia, desgreñada, sabelotodo y comelibros que te supera absolutamente en todo sin esforzarse siquiera." Le gritó Pansy mentalmente.

-Vamos a destripar Gryffindors.- Gritó el rubio alejándose de ella, arengando al grupo de Slytherins que gritaron y jalearon su comentario.

Pansy se quedó junto a uno de los sillones verdes pensando a toda velocidad, no podía negarse de ninguna de las maneras a participar en lo que quiera que estuviese planeando la maldita Umbridge pero tampoco podía hacer nada para dañar a Hermione o a sus amigos, bueno tal vez a Weasley sí con un poco de suerte encontraría el tiempo suficiente para matarlo y esconder el cadáver, pero antes tenía que encontrar un mensajero que no la pudiese delatar.

Estaba completamente confusa y desarmada por primera vez en su vida, no podía ser que no se le ocurriese cómo salir de aquél atolladero cuando una idea brillante explotó en su cerebro. Con su nueva idea en mente trató de salir sin llamar demasiado la atención, con un paso vivo pero sin llegar a correr.

-Vas a perderte la acción, Parkinson.- Le gritó Malfoy desde la otra punta.

-Claro que no, no me lo perdería jamás. Enseguida vuelvo.-

Abandonó la habitación abarrotada y puso dirección a las cocinas, tenía que encontrar al pequeño elfo doméstico que bebía los vientos por Potter pero no debía parecer que lo buscaba, así que se tenía que hacer la encontradiza con un elfo doméstico, facilísimo. Frustrada, corrió por los corredores sin pensar demasiado en el camino hasta que se encontró con el bodegón que daba acceso a la cocina, sólo tenía que hacerle cosquillas a la pera para que apareciese el pomo de la puerta pero entonces quedaría claro que buscaba algo o a alguien.

"From lost, to the river." Alargó la mano para abrir la puerta pero en ese preciso momento salieron el pequeño Dobby, con todos los gorritos deformes que había tejido Hermione sobre la cabeza, y la depresiva Winky, al verlos se giró como si sólo pasase por allí. "Vaya, ésto sí es un golpe de suerte."

-Maldito Potter.- Murmuró caminando malcarada lo suficientemente alto como para que el pequeño elfo la escuchase.

-Harry Potter es un buen chico, Harry Potter es el mago más poderoso que existe, Harry Potter es el rey de los humanos.- Le contestó girándose hacia ella, ella enarcó una ceja mirándolo desde arriba e inmediatamente el elfo fue a darse de cabezazos contra la pared por su insolencia.

Con rapidez para que no llegase a hacerse daño de verdad, Pansy lo agarró.

-Ten cuidao tarao, que las paredes están duras.- Lo cogió de los hombros y lo volteó, la pequeña Winky ya había desaparecido dentro de las cocinas, tanto mejor. -Si tan bien te cae Potter lo tienes claro, enano.- El elfo se la quedó mirando con sus enormes ojos. -Está bien te lo voy a contar porque insistes mucho, pero no se lo puedes decir a nadie y muchísimo menos a Potter.- Dijo como si se estuviese haciendo de rogar, sabía que no sonaba convincente pero no tenía tiempo. -Van a hacer una redada en la sala de los menesteres y los van a expulsar a todos, Umbridge se va a encargar de que no quede un sucio Gryffindor en ésta maldita escuela y de ése modo los auténticos magos podremos practicar magia como es debido.- No pudo evitar notar la mirada asesina que le lanzaba el pequeño elfo doméstico que inmediatamente trató de darse cabezazos de nuevo contra las paredes, sujetándolo con más fuerza lo mantuvo en el sitio. -Tate quieto, zumbao. Ésto no debe salir de aquí, nosotros dos debemos ser los únicos que lo sepan. Por lo menos antes de que Umbridge pueda coger a Potter y a sus apestosos amigos y los pueda expulsar.- Lo agarró aún más fuerte para contenerlo. -No puedes contárselo a Potter, ¿me has oído? Es una orden directa que no puedes desobedecer. No puedes ir a la sala de los menesteres a avisar a Potter, ¿entendido? No. Puedes. Decírselo. A. Potter.-

-Sí, señorita.- Le contestó con su voz chillona, pese a sus palabras a Pansy no le quedó la menor duda de que en cuanto se diese la vuelta, el elfo correría hacia la sala de los menesteres.

Corriendo y bastante más tranquila llegó a su sala común, cuando entró vio a la pequeña profesora en medio de la habitación dando las instrucciones adecuadas a los estudiantes, cuando la vio se acercó a ella con su enorme sonrisa de sapejo satisfecho para explicarle que tenían que coger a los máximos estudiantes posibles, que les daría cincuenta puntos para su casa por cada uno de ellos, que esperaba mucho de ella y de Malfoy y que ésa era la mayor oportunidad de ambos para empezar a labrarse un futuro dentro del Ministerio de Magia. Aguantó el chaparrón como pudo y le doró la píldora, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba que se le diese la razón sin inconvenientes. Cuando por fin la dejó en paz se acercó a Bulstrode y se quedó junto a ella en silencio, esperando a que empezase la movida.

Tras unos minutos salieron todos de la mazmorra, en un silencio excitado y expectante. Todos se morían de ganas por darle su merecido a Potter. Pansy caminaba con los nervios a flor de piel y con un nudo marinero alojado en el fondo del estómago, iba junto a Bulstrode hasta que se dividiesen en grupos, entonces cada una iría con un equipo para poder cubrir mayor cantidad de terreno y poder ayudar a Hermione si la encontraban, ambas marchaban serias junto a sus compañeros de casa.

Cuando llegaron al séptimo piso, Malfoy hizo señas para que se dividiesen en dos grupos y que cada uno fuese hacia una parte del corredor pero cuando estaban cerca de la sala todo su plan se fue al traste. Todos los estudiantes que habían estado en la sala de los menesteres corrían como pollos sin cabeza por todo el castillo, tratando de encontrar el camino sin Slytherins para poder huir y esconderse. Inmediatamente toda la estrategia se fue al traste y cundió el pánico y el caos, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a correr en pos de cualquiera que estuviese corriendo. Aprovechando el desorden Pansy empezó a buscar a su leona entre la multitud pero no veía ni rastro de ella, en cambio vio una melena pelirroja al viento corriendo como disparada por un cañón, trató de perseguirla pero la pequeña Weasley era toda una atleta y no tardó en perderla, olvidándose de Ginny se volvió a concentrar en encontrar a su novia.

"Como vea a alguien tocarla, lo mato." Pensaba furibunda mientras veía las peleas constantes por los corredores y las escaleras. "Si es inteligente, y lo es, estará intentando llegar a la biblioteca o a la lechucería."

Desde donde se encontraba vio a Malfoy tirando a Potter al suelo y llamando a Umbridge para que le diese una palamadita en la cabeza, con un ataque de náuseas se giró y en ese momento le pareció ver dos melenas, una castaña y la otra rubia que corrían escaleras abajo y tras ellas a Zabini, a Davies y a Greengrass.

Maldiciendo en voz baja trató de pensar en las posibles rutas de huida de la Ravenclaw y la Gryffindor. Corriendo se giró y fue hacia las otras escaleras, bajó los escalones dando saltos para tratar de adelantar a sus compañeros de casa. Pasó como una exhalación por delante de las puertas cerradas y cuando giró una esquina tropezó de frente con la melena rubia y ambas cayeron al suelo. Al ver la mirada confusa de la Ravenclaw y no ver ni rastro de su chica sintió unas ganas enormes de estamparle el puño en la cara.

-¡Merlín! Qué golpe.- Pansy se levantó y agarró a la chica del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

-¿Dónde está Granger?- Le gruñó con el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Qué?-

"Por Merlín, ¿no sabe contestar?" Pero por el pasillo ya oía los pasos presurosos de los Slytherin de modo que la empujó tras una armadura rogando por que se tuviese el suficiente sentido común para estarse quieta, se alejó y se tiró al suelo maldiciendo a voces.

"El sentido común, el menos común de los sentidos." Pensaba enfurecida por la estrambótica chica.

-¡Pansy!- Le gritó Zabini, tras él no había ni rastro de las otras chicas, sin duda se habían separado y Hermione era un bocado más jugoso que Lovegood. -¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde ha ido la lunática?- Le preguntó entre jadeos, se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano.

-Estoy bien pero me ha lanzado un hechizo la muy loca, se ha ido por ahí.- Le señaló el pasillo por el que había llegado ella y el chico salió corriendo en aquella dirección.

Sacudiéndose el polvo de la falda le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Luna y se marchó en la dirección opuesta a Zabini. Se sentía frustrada y cabreada, estaba jugándose el culo y no le importaba hacerlo por Hermione pero acababa de jugarse el cuello simplemente por Lunática Lovegood.

"¡Joder! no hay persona a la que odie más en la maldita escuela y acabo de salvarla de un marrón importante." Maldiciendo su mala suerte continuó corriendo como alma poseída por el demonio hasta que llegó a una encrucijada, no sabía si continuar por el pasillo de su izquierda o si debía bajar otro piso por las escaleras que tenía a su derecha. Su duda se resolvió un segundo después cuando escuchó a Davies gritar por las escaleras. Bajó corriendo, tan rápido y tan concentrada en todo el caos que surgía constantemente a su alrededor que olvidó por completo el escalón falso que había a la mitad de la escalera, por lo que acabó tropezando y cayó rodando. De una sola caída se golpeó la rodilla derecha, haciéndose un buen rascón, y las costillas, se torció la muñeca, se laceró el codo y el antebrazo, se reventó el labio inferior y se partió una ceja. Cuando el mundo se detuvo de nuevo y ella pudo pararse a pensar un poco vio a Hermione en el fondo del corredor acosada por Davies que la llamaba sin girarse.

-¡Pansy! ¿Estás bien?- Le gritó Tracey enfrentando a su chica mientras esperaba a que hiciese un movimiento en falso para lanzarle una maldición. En la cara de Hermione vio dibujada la preocupación por su caída pero si se despistaba la desarmarían y la cogerían enseguida por lo que se mantenía atenta a los movimientos de su compañera.

Pansy continuaba tendida bocabajo, con todo el pelo por la cara y el brazo atrapado bajo el cuerpo cuando apareció Daphne por la esquina, ahora la Gryffindor estaba en clara desventaja y ella no podía ayudarla de ninguna manera.

"Si las ataco se me va a ver demasiado el plumero, a no ser..." Confiando en la mayor inteligencia de su novia se incorporó un poco y empezó a gritar de forma desgarradora. Las tres chicas se giraron hacia ella, alzó el rostro mirando a Hermione y diciéndole con la mirada que aprovechase la distracción. Comprendiéndola casi inmediatamente la castaña salió corriendo un segundo antes de que a sus compañeras de casa les diese tiempo a reaccionar. Ella siguió gritando unos instantes para que no pareciese extraño que parase en cuanto la Gryffindor había logrado escapar. Cuando desaparecieron las tres de su vista se levantó, doliéndose de todo el cuerpo, se retiró el pelo de la cara, despegándolo de los pegotes de sangre, y caminó lo más rápido que pudo tras ellas.

-¿Dónde está?- Preguntó a sus compañeras cuando logró darles alcance.

-Tiene que estar aquí cerca.- Le contestó Greengrass con el sudor perlándole la frente.

-¿Porqué has gritado así?- Le reprochó Davies girándose hacia ella. -Por tu culpa se ha escapado.-

-Perdona por hacerme daño al caer por las escaleras.- Le contestó con un bufido.

-Vamos Tracey, mírale la cara, ¿tú no habrías gritado si te pasa eso? Podría haberse roto el cuello.- Daphne salió en su defensa. -Y seguro que no le tenemos más ganas a esa sangresucia que ella.-

-Eso es cierto.- Concedió Davies. -Está bien, sigamos buscando a ésa asquerosa escurridiza.-

Pansy no se había visto la cara pero notaba cómo le bajaba la sangre por el cuello y la frente y la hinchazón de los labios, no debía de dar muy buena impresión. Sintió una fuerte punzada de rabia al escuchar cómo insultaba a su novia pero por fortuna debieron confundir su ira con dolor.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrarla.- Ordenó Pansy moviéndose con cuidado. -Una que vaya por las escaleras y la otra que vaya por el pasillo, yo me quedo por aquí por si se hubiese escondido.-

Las chicas de su casa corrieron a obedecer sus órdenes mientras ella empezaba a moverse con la varita en la mano, aunque dudaba de ser capaz de lanzar un hechizo con lo que se le había hinchado la muñeca y el dolor de las costillas probablemente le impidiese alzar el brazo. Registró toda la planta pero no la encontró, una de dos o se había escondido realmente bien o había aprovechado mientras hablaban las tres Slytherins para macharse a hurtadillas hacia su sala común.

"No me importa tener que poner patas arriba este condenado castillo, voy a encontrarla y me voy a asegurar de que llega a salvo a su torre." Con resolución fue hacia las escaleras para comenzar su inspección, con su cojera se hizo una tarea complicada la de subir los escalones, pero finalmente alcanzó el cuadro de la señora gorda.

-¿Qué haces aquí, cielo? Ésta no es tu casa.- Le dijo nada más verla. -Y deberías ir de cabeza hacia la enfermería.-

-Estoy buscando a Granger.- Le gruñó a la señora del vestido rosa. -Se ha escapado de su castigo y tengo que encontrarla, no puedo permitir que salga impune.-

La señora se la quedó mirando con fijeza, escrutando su maltratado rostro y tratando de decidir si debía decirle si había visto a la alumna que estaba buscando.

-Lo siento cariño, pero me temo que has hecho todo el camino en balde.- Le contestó por fin, inmediatamente Pansy sintió una simpatía enorme por la mujer que habitaba en el cuadro, ocultó su estado de ánimo bajo una más cara despectiva y se giró para marcharse. Cuando se dio la vuelta empezó a escuchar jaleo tras el cuadro.

-Eres idiota Hermione.- Gritaba el energúmeno australopitecus de Weasley. -Ha sido ella, ¿quién si no? ¿Porqué tuviste que decirle nada? Ahora van a expulsar a Harry por tu culpa.-

-Ella no ha sido, Ron.- Trató de razonar la Gryffindor con su compañero, tarea harto difícil.

-¿Es que has perdido todo el entendimiento? ¿Cómo te ha podido sorber tanto el seso?- Las voces se acercaban. -¿En serio vas a ir a buscarla?-

-Sí, Ron. Voy a ir a buscarla, se ha hecho daño por ayudarme y la voy a encontrar para asegurarme de que está bien, ¿de acuerdo?-

Se hizo un momento de tenso silencio y Pansy se quedó esperando a que apareciese su castaña por el vano del cuadro pero para su desgracia el primero en aparecer fue Weasley.

-¡Joder!- Gritó Pansy fingiendo darse un susto al ver al pelirrojo. - Un Uro deforme.- Una ancha sonrisa burlona adornaba su cara ensangrentada.

-¡Tú!- Farfulló el torpe Gryffindor. Tras él vio salir a su chica que al verla puso cara de horror ante sus heridas antes de sonreírle con timidez. La morena, distraída como estaba no fue consciente del movimiento del amigo descerebrado de su novia hasta que su puño se estampó directamente contra su pobre nariz, la única que se había salvado del golpe contra las escaleras. Sintió un estallido de dolor en toda la cara que traspasó su cráneo. Su cabeza salió disparada hacia atrás y cayó al suelo de culo. -¡Chivata!- Le gritó Weasley mientras estaba en el suelo agarrándose la cara y con los ojos lagrimeándole por el dolor.

-¡RON!- Le gritó Granger. -Ella no ha sido.-

-¡Y una mierda! Mira cómo tiene la cara.-

-¡Idiota! Eso no son granos con la palabra chivata, eso no es por mi maldición, eso es porque se ha caído por las escaleras.- Hermione se había separado de su ignorante amigo y se había acuclillado junto a la Slytherin.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Ginny salió de la sala común y se quedó mirando el triste espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo. Pansy empujó un poco a Hermione para mantener las apariencias, si no cualquiera que pasase por allí la vería inclinada sobre ella e intentando ayudarla. Entendiendo el significado de su leve empujón se alejó un poco de ella y fue hacia su amigo para darle un puñetazo en el pecho. -Vamos dentro.- Ordenó Ginny y los hizo entrar dejando a la Slytherin tirada en el suelo.

Segundos después la puerta se abrió y salió de nuevo la pequeña de los Weasley que pasó de largo a Pansy sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Estás bien?- La morena escuchó la voz de Hermione junto a su oído y asintió levemente con la cabeza. -Vamos.- La ayudó a levantarse, se escondieron en un rincón oscuro y cambiaron la capa. Siguiendo a su chica, Pansy entró por primera vez en la torre de Gryffindor. Subieron hasta la habitación, vacía en aquellos momentos y se quitó la capa de invisibilidad de un tirón.

-Ginny vigilará por si sube alguien.- Le explicó con una sonrisa mientras le cogía la cara con cariño. -Vaya desastre.- Murmuró al ver los costrones de sangre seca mezclándose con la que todavía le goteaba por la nariz.

-¡Eh! Ni que tú fueses una top model.- Se burló Pansy. -¿No habrás creído a ése bundimun hediondo cuando te ha dicho que he sido yo?- Le preguntó cambiando su tono alegre a uno mucho más serio.

-Ni por un instante, no te había visto la cara hasta que he salido de la sala común pero estaba completamente segura de que no lo habías hecho.- Le acarició la mejilla mientras hablaba y Pansy la premió con una dulce sonrisa. -Ginny me ha contado lo que hiciste por Luna.-

-No lo he hecho por la Lunática, lo he hecho por ti, sé que es tu amiga.-

-Bueno, más o menos.- Fue la respuesta de la Gryffindor mientras arrugaba la nariz. -Ginny también me ha contado que un grupo de chicos la habían arrinconado en un baño, se escondió en uno de los váteres y esperó, al final entró Bulstrode que registró todo el aseo y cuando llegó a su puerta, la abrió, la miró y cerró de nuevo gritando a los chicos de fuera que no había nadie dentro, que o se habían confundido o había llamado a su escoba y se había ido por la ventana.-

-¿En serio?- Exclamó Pansy, la castaña sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente. -Una explicación extrañamente aguda para venir de Mills.

Hermione se pegó a ella, hizo gesto de ir a darle un abrazo y un beso pero la Slytherin se retiró un poco cogiéndola de los hombros con dulzura pero con firmeza.

-Cuidado, me duele todo.- Le explicó. -Tengo que ir a la enfermería, me alegro de que tú y tus amigos estéis bien.- La besó con cuidado de no hacerse excesivo daño en el labio y dejándole un manchurrón de sangre en la mejilla, se cubrió con la capa de invisibilidad y salió por la puerta seguida de Granger.

-Si no expulsan a Potter, dile que mañana te la devolveré.- Le murmuró, apretó su mano y se marchó a buscar un buen lugar para poder sacarse la capa de encima.

Una vez estuvo al fresco de la noche se fue a la enfermería para que la señorita Pomfrey la curase, en unos pocos minutos la enfermera sanó todas sus heridas y le quitó el dolor de todo el cuerpo para que se pudiese marchar a su mazmorra donde sus compañeros de casa celebraban la victoria sobre Potter. Le sabía mal que hubiesen pillado a Harry pero su prioridad era Hermione no él y, sabiendo que su chica estaba a salvo en su torre, pudo fingir que celebraba la caída en desgracia del moreno con sus compañeros de casa.


	21. Susurros

¡Hola! Primero que nada implorar perdón por la tardanza, ha sido un mes complicado y con mucho trabajo por las Fallas aparte de que solo bajaba a Valencia a trabajar y estaba sin conexión a Internet, pero de todos modos no he permanecido ociosa del todo y me alegra poder publicar dos nuevos capítulos seguidos, como siempre espero que os guste y muchísimas gracias por leer ^^.

* * *

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, desde que se había acostado que una idea le rondaba la cabeza constantemente y la acosaba, sabía que era peligroso y que no debía hacerlo bajo ningún concepto pero ese mismo peligro la atraía todavía más y aumentaba sus deseos de llevar su idea a cabo. Miró el reloj por millonésima vez en diez minutos, las dos y media de la madrugada y sin pegar un ojo, sin duda al día siguiente acabaría roncando en medio de la clase de historia de la magia.

"Si me duermo ahora todavía podría descansar seis horas, siete si me salto la clase de Encantamientos..." Inmediatamente su mente volvió hacia lo que se había convertido en su obsesión de aquella noche. "No puedo hacerlo, es una locura. Tengo que mantenerme centrada, no puedo hacer idioteces así como así. Hay demasiadas cosas en juego, entre ellas mi vida y me gustaría conservarla al menos un año más, seré una sentimental pero como que le he cogido cariño a esto de respirar."

Se volvió a girar en la cama, inquieta, con las sábanas echas un gurruño alrededor de las piernas no había forma de dormir, la ansiedad la carcomía por dentro, cuanto más pensaba en que debería estar durmiendo en lugar de dando vueltas más ansiedad le entraba y se sentía menos capaz de dormirse. Finalmente se rindió ante la evidencia, se quitó las sábanas de encima de un fuerte tirón, asomó la nariz entre las cortinas de su cama para asegurarse de que todo el mundo dormía, alargó la mano y agarró la capa de invisibilidad de Potter que descansaba sobre su mesilla y se la puso por encima, salió de la cama sintiendo el intenso frío del suelo en los pies a través de sus zapatillas, miró con atención hacia los doseles de las camas de sus compañeras asegurándose de nuevo de que ninguna de sus cortinas se movía lo más mínimo. Cuando se hubo convencido de que las otras tres dormían profundamente, caminó hacia la puerta en silencio y con rapidez, la abrió lentamente, se deslizó por la pequeña abertura y salió a la sala común de Slytherin en la que todavía quedaban un par de chicos dormitando en los sillones de cuero negro.

Caminó pegada a la pared hacia la entrada de la sala común, tras una mirada de soslayo para asegurarse de que nadie la veía abrió la puerta y se escurrió hacia el gélido pasillo. Vestida únicamente con una camiseta blanca con mangas azules y un culot del mismo tono que las mangas, no tardó en tener todo el vello de los brazos y las piernas de punta.

"Maldición, no se me ha ocurrido vestirme y el camino va a ser largo." Se maldijo hacia sus adentros, frotándose los brazos con las manos para sentir una pizca de calor. "Por lo menos no me voy a perder porque ya voy con las largas puestas." Rió en silencio su propio comentario mental, mientras recorría los tortuosos pasillos que llevaban a la gárgola que protegía su sala común lo más rápido posible para evitar morir de una pulmonía o de hipotermia antes de llegar a su destino.

Cuando por fin logró llegar hasta la estatua que cerraba el pasillo ya estaba helada hasta la médula, abrió la entrada y salió a los pasillos aún más fríos y con corriente del castillo. Maldiciendo en silencio empezó a correr hasta las escaleras, subió con rapidez viendo por el camino cómo Peeves colocaba una armadura para que se cayese rodando por los escalones al primer roce inoportuno, tomó nota mental del lugar en el que se encontraba para que el poltergeist no la matase al día siguiente y continuó subiendo lo más rápido posible y tratando de hacer el menor ruido.

Llegó hasta el séptimo piso casi sin resuello pero por lo menos ya no tenía frío, de repente una duda la asaltó tal vez no se abriese la puerta si no se la veía. Rogando por que no fuese así se acercó al retrato de la señora gorda y murmuró.

-Quid Agis.- La señora dentro del cuadro se removió en su sueño sin abrir los ojos y para alegría de Pansy el marco de la pintura empezó a moverse hacia ella, entró con rapidez por si a la señora se le apetecía preguntar quién andaba por ahí a aquellas horas. Inmediatamente después de cruzar la puerta de la torre de Gryffindor pudo sentir el agradable calor de la sala común ambientada por un chisporroteante fuego que ardía en el hogar con alegría, aunque era el único esbozo de alegría dentro de la habitación.

Nada más entrar ya se dio cuenta de que iba a ser más complicado colarse por la sala común de Gryffindor, en un rincón estaban los gemelos Weasley hablando en voz baja, parecía que estaban haciendo algún tipo de inventario. Junto a la chimenea estaba el zopenco, descortés y gruñón de su hermano menor sentado en un sofá junto a Potter al que parecía que no iban a expulsar por el momento, a no ser que le hubiesen dejado aquella noche para dormir y despedirse, se acercó a ellos y escuchó protegida por la capa de Harry pensando que tal vez podría enterarse de algo interesante sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche pero ninguno de ellos hablaba, sólo jugaban al ajedrez mágico sin dirigirse la palabra, ambos parecían abrumados por la situación. Pansy no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Dumbledore pero una sensación nefasta se había alojado en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Olvidándose de ellos subió las escaleras hacia la bifurcación por la que había pasado con Hermione, subió hasta el piso de su chica y cogió el pomo de la puerta con decisión. Lentamente lo giró y asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación, que estaba sumida en una impenetrable oscuridad, lo único que podía ver era lo que iluminaba el débil rayo de luz que entraba por la estrecha abertura de la puerta. Con rapidez se deslizó de puntillas en el cuarto, contuvo la respiración al oír el chasquido de la cerradura sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se tensaba antes de girarse, se quedó completamente quieta hasta que su vista se adaptó a la densa penumbra reinante que sólo se aligeraba brevemente cuando la luna salía de detrás de alguna nube, dentro pudo ver tres camas como las de su cuarto pero las cortinas eran de un color granate intenso en lugar de verde esmeralda. Esperó hasta estar del todo segura de que ninguna de las ocupantes de la habitación se había despertado y caminó con lentitud, deslizándose como una gata. Había estado en la habitación aquella misma tarde pero no tenía ni idea de cuál era la cama de la castaña. Sigilosamente caminó hacia la cama de la izquierda y retiró con cuidado la cortina.

"¡Coño! ¡Qué susto!" Saltó bajo la capa de invisibilidad con el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho. "Ésta muchacha tiene que gastarse todo el sueldo de sus padres en maquillaje, qué fea que es la jodía en directo."

Cerró suavemente la cortina, se apartó de la cama y caminó hacia la derecha para asegurarse de cuál era su ocupante. De nuevo abrió un poco la cortina y ahí se encontraba su tan ansiada recompensa.

"Bingo." Exclamó en su mente con alegría. Hermione dormía atravesada en la cama, tapada hasta la cintura, su pelo desordenado y desparramado por toda la almohada, el brazo derecho doblado y con la mano entreabierta reposando junto a su oreja, los labios húmedos y entreabiertos y una expresión de paz y dulzura inenarrable.

"Es preciosa." Pensó mirándola con deleite. "Y tan mona con su pijama de gatitos." Sonrió al ver una pareja de gatitos, uno blanco y otro negro, jugueteando con una bola de lana en su camiseta. Bajo el tejido Pansy notó sus pequeños y firmes pechos, alargó una mano y acarició su torso con el dedo corazón, de arriba hacia abajo desde el cuello hasta el obligo. Hermione respiró profundamente tras el breve roce, alentada por su pequeña reacción Pansy fue a entrar en la cama cuando algo se le tiró a la cara.

Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito pero por fortuna fue capaz de reprimirlo en el último momento, había caído al suelo de culo desde el colchón y una bola de pelos color naranja reposaba ahora sobre su regazo.

"Maldito gato." Gruñó Pansy. "Si lo estrangulo aquí mismo, ¿haría mucho ruido?" Empujó al gato con el brazo para quitárselo de encima y se encaramó a la cama cerrando la cortina y dejando al felino fuera.

Se tumbó junto a la castaña que se había removido al notar el leve movimiento de la cama, se había girado y descansaba sobre su costado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a Pansy involuntariamente. La Slytherin se quitó la capa de encima, no quería que su chica se despertara pensando que la acariciaba un ser intangible y se pusiese a gritar asustada. Se recostó apoyando la cabeza en su mano izquierda y comenzó a acariciar con dulzura el cuerpo de la castaña.

Apartó delicadamente el cabello de su cuello delineando su mandíbula, haciéndole cosquillas por el cuello. Hermione gruñó en sueños y dio manotazos al aire protestando por la insistencia de la mano que... "¿La mano? ¿La mano de quién? ¿Porque es una mano, verdad? O por favor, por favor, que sea una mano. ¿Y si es una araña? ¿O una cucaracha que se pasea por mi cara?"

Asustada, dejó de dar manotazos al aire y abrió los ojos de par en par, lo que sea que fuese seguía en su cara así que le dio un palmotazo con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz y respiró aliviada al no sentir un montón de patas espachurradas contra su cara. Se giró para ver quién estaba en la cama junto a ella y se sorprendió al ver a Pansy sonriendo y acariciándose la mano enrojecida por el golpe.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó en un murmullo, frunciendo el entrecejo como si estuviese enfadada, haciendo contraste con la media sonrisa de su boca. Se acercó a Pansy, le cogió la cara entre sus manos y le dio un largo y dulce beso de bienvenida

-¡Por Merlín!- Susurró. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Creía que tu mano era un insecto.-

-No, si ya me he dado cuenta, ya.- Le contestó sin alzar la voz. Se reclinó sobre ella aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo y dándole otro beso.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir?- Le reprochó cuando la morena se separó brevemente de ella y la dejó respirar.

-¿Estás de broma? Tenía la capa de invisibilidad, tenía la contraseña, tenía la oportunidad... ¡Tenía que venir!- Enumeró como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo mientras Hermione la miraba con cara de que era la mayor locura del mundo.

Pansy sonrió al ver el rostro halagado de su chica y comenzó a acariciar su vientre con delicadeza, escuchó embelesada el profundo suspiro que salió de los labios de la Gryffindor. Bajó el rostro y lo enterró en el cuello de la castaña dándole pequeños besos por toda la clavícula. Bajo ella empezó a sentir cómo se removía Hermione hasta que logró sacar un brazo de debajo de su cuerpo y la separó un poco de ella. Pansy se la quedó mirando fijamente a escasos milímetros de su cara. La leona sonrió y le acarició la cara con ternura dándole un beso.

-No podemos.- Le susurró.

-¡Oh, vamos!- Protestó Pansy con cara de fastidio.

-Mi amor, cualquiera de mis compañeras podría despertarse en cualquier momento.- Trató de razonar Hermione.

-Éso sólo lo hace más divertido.- Sonrió con picardía colocándose de nuevo sobre ella.

-Controla tus hormonas.- Sonrió la castaña a su vez. -La situación no está como para que nosotras nos estemos enrollando como dos adolescentes.-

-¿Estás de coña? SOMOS dos adolescentes. Tenemos quince años y tenemos las hormonas en rompan filas, por lo menos yo.- Para retrasar un poco el nuevo rechazo que sabía de sobra que iba a recibir, la besó inmediatamente después de hablar para dejarla sin réplica.

-Cariño...- Fue lo único que dijo cuando pudo recuperar el aliento tras el intenso beso.

Resignada se tumbó al lado de Hermione que empezó a mesarle el cabello, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de tener a la pequeña leona acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. Se giró sobre su costado y se quedaron mirando a los ojos, hablándose sin decir una sola palabra. En los ojos de la Gryffindor pudo ver todo el deseo contenido, pudo ver sus ganas por gritar al viento que la quería pero también pudo ver la prudencia que la obligaba a permanecer en silencio por el bien de ambas, especialmente por el bien de la Slytherin. Agradeciéndole mentalmente que ella fuese la fuerte de las dos, que ella supiese establecer los límites necesarios que Pansy era incapaz de mantener, le acarició la mejilla con la palma de la mano y los labios con el pulgar.

-¿Puedo por lo menos quedarme a dormir contigo?- Hermione le cogió la mano y le besó la palma, se la apretó con suavidad. Pansy sabía la respuesta que iba a recibir pero aún así tenía que preguntar, tenía que hacerlo, nunca se cansaría de intentarlo. La castaña se mordió el labio con indecisión, siempre tenía que ser ella quien frenase a la Slytherin y no le resultaba nada fácil hacerlo porque ella lo deseaba tanto como la morena.

-¿Porqué no?- Contestó sonriéndole al ver la sorpresa en su rostro. -Pero tendrás que irte a primera hora para que nadie pueda verte.-

-¿En serio?- Le preguntó sin terminar de creérselo, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Ajá.- Le contestó acercándose a ella y apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientas la abrazaba por la cintura. Pansy envolvió sus hombros con el brazo izquierdo y la atrajo todavía más hacia ella mientras con la otra mano le hacía cosquillas por las costillas, le besó la frente aspirando la fragancia de sus cabellos.

-He visto a Potter abajo.- Comentó. -Parecía deprimido y la rata pelirroja también.-

-Sí.- Contestó Hermione desde su pecho en el que descansaba con los ojos cerrados y obviando el comentario sobre Ron. -Ha sido una mala noche.-

-¿Cómo de mala?- Preguntó haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

-MUY mala.- Puntualizó la castaña. -A él no le van a expulsar porque no tienen nada en su contra, resulta que Marietta Edgecombe se chivó de nuestro grupo de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras aunque Ron estaba convencido de que fuiste tú.- Levantó la cabeza con una sonrisa al escuchar el bufido de Pansy.

-Bueno, a pesar de lo malo, ha tenido suerte.- Comentó la morena.

-Sí, mucha.- Concedió Hermione. -Aunque no puede decir lo mismo el Profesor Dumbledore.-

-¿Qué?- Al escuchar la pregunta la castaña suspiró con resignación, sin duda le molestaba lo que había sucedido y todavía no había terminado de procesarlo aunque sin duda estaba en ello.

-Fudge alucinó cuando se enteró de que nuestro grupo se llamaba El Ejército de Dumbledore y lo culpó poco menos de tener una logia de estudiantes conspirando contra su poder como Primer Ministro de Magia ya que según él, el Profesor está deseando autoproclamarse como Generalísimo de Magia o algo así.-

-¿Me estás diciendo que han encerrado al Profesor Dumbledore?- Pansy no salía de su asombro por las palabras de la Gryffindor.

-No, no, nada más lejos. Para eso tendrían que haber sido más inteligentes que él y estamos hablando de Fudge y Umbridge.-

-¿Entonces?- La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos mientras la leona pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.

-Se ha dado a la fuga y no tenemos ni la más remota idea de dónde puede estar. Sé que es el mago más eminente y poderoso de nuestra era, pero no puedo evitar el sentirme preocupada por él.- Sonrió con tristeza mientras Pansy la abrazaba con más fuerza.

-¿Y qué va a pasar con el colegio? ¿Es McGonagall la nueva directora?- Pansy recordaba la ayuda que le había ofrecido espontáneamente la profesora de Transformaciones y no dudaba de que después de Dumbledore ella era la mejor opción para Howgarts, eran los únicos capaces de proteger a los alumnos del Señor Oscuro.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que debería serlo, pero ella es completamente leal al profesor Dumbledore y nunca lo habrían permitido, en cambio han nombrado a la maldita Umbridge.-

-Oh, mierda.- Pansy se masajeó el puente de la nariz, un repentino dolor de cabeza le atenazaba. Si Umbridge era la directora los privilegios de los Slytherin aumentarían rápidamente en detrimento del resto de las casas y ella tendría que aparentar que toda aquella mierda le encantaba.

-Sí, eso mismo digo yo.- Hermione la abrazó con fuerza. -Por si no lo teníamos bastante complicado ahora va a empeorar todavía más.-

-Bueno, por lo menos podré dedicarme a putear a tu amiguito Weasley.- Sonrió Pansy siempre dispuesta a encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas.

-Él ya no es mi amigo.- Gruñó la Gryffindor aferrándose a la morena con más fuerza y enterrando el rostro contra su cuello.

-¿Habéis discutido?-

Hermione asintió con la cabeza débilmente repasando los acontecimientos de la tarde.

Tras unos breves instantes de reflexión en los que la Slytherin esperó pacientemente le explicó qué había sucedido.

-Siempre se está metiendo contigo, siempre me dice que no eres lo suficientemente buena para mí, siempre me dice lo estúpida que soy por quererte. No es capaz de comprender lo mucho que te quiero, aunque yo podría llegar a entender lo complicado que le resulta, lo peor de todo y lo que más me cabrea es que ni siquiera lo intenta. Se lo he dicho en todos los idiomas que conozco y de todas las maneras posibles pero no se esfuerza por entenderme, nunca pone nada de su parte y se limita a tratar de hundirnos siempre que puede.- Hermione se descargaba en brazos de su novia mientras ésta le acariciaba el hombro con suavidad. -Además, es la segunda vez que te pega un puñetazo en la cara sabiendo lo mucho que significas para mí, éso no es algo que hagan los amigos.- Pansy pudo sentir el dolor de su chica al no conseguir que su amigo aceptase su relación.

Abrió la boca dispuesta a destripar al gusano baboso pero no le salieron las palabras, cerró la boca y pensó nuevos insultos pero de nuevo se negaron a abandonar su garganta, en su lugar comenzó a pensar en la papeleta del pelirrojo que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga y ésta había ido a enamorarse de una Slytherin que se había pasado toda la vida insultándolos y denigrándolos a ambos. Pensó en la rabia e impotencia que debía sentir aunque, de cualquier modo, por muy mal que se sintiese y por mucho que la odiase a ella debería ser capaz de apoyar a Hermione incondicionalmente. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta también de lo mal que lo debería estar pasando su leona al haber tenido que enfadarse con uno de sus mejores amigos en uno de los peores momentos.

-Deberías hacer las paces con él.- Dijo en un murmullo, Hermione alzó la cabeza para mirarla a la cara.

-¿Qué?-

-Ya me has oído, no lo voy a repetir, si es lo que quieres.- Replicó con el semblante adusto. Ella iba a seguir odiando al pelirrojo por las dos y Hermione necesitaba el apoyo de todos sus amigos.

-No sé si quiero hacer las paces con él.- Refunfuñó, puso una mano sobre el pecho de Pansy y apoyó la cabeza en ella, disfrutando de la fragancia de su cuello.

La Slytherin se encogió de hombros, dejando claro que era decisión suya, ella sí la apoyaría por cualquiera que fuese su decisión.

-¿Sabes?- Hermione gruñó embebida en sus pensamientos para darle a entender que la escuchaba. -Deberíamos olvidarnos de todos los problemas que tenemos y tendríamos que disfrutar más de éste breve paréntesis.- Sintió los labios de la castaña sobre su mejilla a modo de aprobación, se arrebujaron juntas bajo las mantas y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su mutua compañía durante una sola noche.

El amanecer las encontró durmiendo abrazadas.


	22. Enfrentamientos

"No me lo puedo creer." Pansy caminaba deprimida, con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en el suelo, junto a un nutrido grupo de Slytherins. Desde que Umbridge creara la Brigada Inquisitorial no era aconsejable para ellos caminar a solas por los pasillos, siempre había alguien que estaba más que bien dispuesto a lanzarles una maldición por la espalda. "Han pasado meses desde que pude estar con ella a solas. No puedo ni ir a mear sin tener miedo de mi propia sombra y sin tener que estar rodeada de esta panda de impresentables." Mientras lo pensaba no pudo evitar que su mano fuese hacia su cabeza, palpándose la frente y el nacimiento del cabello, para comprobar que no le hubiesen vuelto a crecer los cuernos que con tanto esfuerzo le quitó la enfermera Pomfrey. "Desde que echaron al profesor Dumbledore se está yendo todo al cuerno." Sonrió ante el itinerario en círculo de sus pensamientos. "Sólo espero que no fuese Hermione quien me los puso." Rió mentalmente.

Llegaron todos juntos al gran comedor y allí les recibieron con un sonoro abucheo que ninguno de los profesores allí presentes intentó acallar. Pansy se sentó en su lugar habitual y se dedicó a lanzar miradas furtivas a su novia, tenía que intentar hablar con ella antes de que se hiciese de noche, tenía que encontrar el modo de acercarse a ella y explicarle todo lo que iba a suceder. Sabía que no le gustaría pero quería que supiese que a ella tampoco le agradaba lo más mínimo, quería que pudiese estar absolutamente segura de que ella no quería participar en ello y que no lo iba a disfrutar como estaba segura que lo harían el resto de sus compañeros de casa. Ésta vez era plenamente consciente de que no iba a poder evitarlo en modo alguno aunque, en segundo plano su mente agotada trataba de encontrar una respuesta que le permitiese detenerlo, pero estaba prácticamente segura de que ésta vez las hadas de la suerte no la visitaría a última hora.

Comió en un silencio circunspecto, sus compañeros hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, discutiendo todos los pormenores del plan para la noche. En cuanto alguien que no era de su casa se acercaba a menos de diez metros de ellos se callaban y se dedicaban a insultar a quien fuese hasta que se marchaba. Cuando terminó de comer tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que terminasen todos los demás y esperar a que Crabbe y Goyle terminasen de comer era una dura prueba para sus desquiciados nervios. Cuando por fin salieron todos juntos por la puerta Pansy continuó con su pequeña plegaria, una letanía que había estado repitiendo todo el día, su breve mantra de la buena suerte, "Por favor Merlín que no nos la encontremos en todo el día, por favor Morgana no hagas que tenga que insultarla..." Y así entraba en un bucle perpetuo hasta llegar a algún lugar donde no hubiese riesgo de encontrársela o por lo menos a algún lugar cuajado de profesores que interviniesen y detuviesen el enfrentamiento.

Caminaron discutiendo todavía los pormenores y los pequeños detalles mientras se dirigían a su sala común para continuar estudiando para sus TIMO's, deberían ir a la biblioteca pero era una zona bastante desagradable para ellos por hallarse repleta de estudiantes de otras casas. Pansy procuraba participar en la conversación para que su silencio no fuese tenido en cuenta y no les pareciese extraño. Estaban a punto de llegar a la gárgola de entrada cuando de repente su mantra se rompió. Pansy sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies al ver una melena castaña prácticamente corriendo por el pasillo para tratar de evitar el confrontamiento, no sólo era el habérsela encontrado sino que encima se la habían encontrado a ella sola sin ninguno de sus amigos para ayudarla.

-¡Oh! Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Rió Malfoy mientras se movía para poder cortarle el paso y que no pudiese huir. Cuando Hermione vio que no iba a poder escapar silenciosamente se quedó parada y le lanzó una mirada mortal de necesidad al niñito rubio que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, dio un pequeño paso atrás al ver la expresión de su cara.

Sintiéndose extremadamente orgullosa de su pequeña leona se decidió a darle el primero de los muchos golpes que iba a recibir su moral en unos cuantos minutos, ahora sólo rogaba porque el asunto no llegase a las varitas.

-¿Qué se supone que estás mirando? Repugnante sangresucia.- Le espetó con desprecio, Hermione se giró hacia ella y fue su turno de asustarse aunque no pudo evitar notar cómo su expresión se relajaba suavemente al mirarla a ella. "Es tan transparente como una lámina de papel cebolla." Pensó sonriendo para sus adentros mientras que esperaba que nadie más hubiese notado el pequeño cambio de su expresión facial.

-Por Merlín, que harta estoy de que siempre tratéis de insultarme del mismo modo.- Ladeó levemente la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho. -Podíais tener la decencia de inventar algo nuevo, eso de mi sangresucia ya está más que oído.-

-¡Mira!- Gritó Davies al lado de Malfoy. -Se nos está poniendo chula.-

-¿Y qué vais a hacer?- Preguntó Hermione extendiendo los brazos con resignación. -¿Me vais a castigar? O mejor aún. ¿Vais a quitarme puntos para mi casa? El contador de todas las casas excepto el de la vuestra está a cero, que demonios importa ahora eso.-

-Bueno, siempre podemos arreglarte la cara gratis.- Sonrió Malfoy desenfundando su varita y pensando que la Gryffindor se iba a quedar aterrorizada al verse en inferioridad numérica. -Ya le pasaremos la factura de tus mejoras a tus padres los muggles.- Pansy se quedó quieta notando la mirada de todos sus compañeros sobre ella, seguramente si ella se decidía a sacar la varita del bolsillo todos los demás seguirían su ejemplo, tendría que intentar arreglarlo a base de insultos. Se cruzó de brazos y le devolvió a Hermione la mirada furibunda que les había enviado unos segundos antes.

-¿A qué esperas Parkinson?- Le escupió. -Estás deseando amenazarme con tu amiguito el rubio repulsivo y maldecirme. Haced lo que queráis.-

-¿Lo que queramos?- Preguntó Pansy acercándose a ella de modo amenazador, sin descruzar los brazos y mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Por fortuna para ti lo único que me apetece hacerte es perderte de vista, dejar de ver lo que tu llamas pelo y que no es más que un nido de pájaros desordenado.-

-¡Oh que dolor! ¿Me llamas sangresucia y luego te metes con mi pelo? ¿Qué va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Llamarme comelibros? ¿O te vas a meter con mis dientes? Para tu información ya no son tan grandes como antes, así que ni lo intentes.-

-¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo intentar y lo que no! Soy muy superior a ti en todos los sentidos imaginables.- Le escupió a apenas unos centímetros de ella. "Me pregunto si estaría tan bravucona si no estuviese yo aquí." Pensó con preocupación. "Probablemente no, se siente segura pero yo no puedo garantizar en absoluto su seguridad. Ojalá y pudiese."

-¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Eres muchísimo más estúpida, imbécil y asquerosa que yo! ¡Eres una mala persona que disfruta insultando y denigrando a quienes son diferentes a ti! ¡Todos vosotros lo sois! Eres una anormal que disfruta señalando los defectos de los demás pero no eres capaz de ver los tuyos propios, o peor aún, que piensas que tú no los tienes, pero te puedo asegurar que sí que los tienes, a montones y del tamaño del gran cañón del colorado.- Pansy vio cómo Malfoy se había quedado lívido de rabia pero el propio autocontrol y la tranquilidad que irradiaba la morena ante el arrebato de la Gryffindor le había hecho bajar levemente la varita.

-¿Es que vas a permitirle que te hable así?- Dijo el rubio apretando la varita con fuerza, Pansy sabía de sobra que no se sentía ofendido por el insulto directo hacia ella sino por el apenas velado hacia él mismo.

-Claro que no, pero la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.- Contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué dices? Ahora la tenemos en nuestras manos, no puedes dejar que se marche como si tal cosa.- Le exigió Davies, ávida de sangre.

-Prefiero esperar y verle la cara cuando vea lo que tenemos preparado para ellos y sus amiguitos.- Dijo tratando de enviar balones fuera y de paso dejándole saber a Hermione que algo iba a suceder por la noche.

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría pero me gustaría aún más ver la cara que pone si la tiene hinchada y deforme, bueno, más de lo normal.- Rió Davies que estaba entre Malfoy y ella pero un paso por detrás, cubriéndose por si se escapaba una maldición en su dirección. -A no ser que tengas miedo de una rata sabionda, sola y arrinconada.-

Estaba en un callejón sin salida, todo el mundo esperaba expectante a que la maldijese. Miró a su novia a los ojos, la determinación brillaba en ellos, sabía que se iba a defender y de hecho tendría que hacerlo porque a ella se le habían acabado las excusas. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos en plan spaguetti western, ambas listas para desenfundar y atacarse en un segundo. "Está tan guapa cuando se concentra." Pensó apenas una milésima de segundo antes de levantar el brazo y pensar a gritos "Petrificus totallus." Iba a fallar y no quería que supiesen qué hechizo le había lanzado.

Sin abrir la boca tampoco, Hermione movió un brazo mientras se movía para esquivar el rayo que había salido de la varita de su chica. Apuntó hacia el centro del nutrido grupo de Slytherins porque al empezar el duelo Pansy se había separado un poco de ellos y sabía que no le iba a alcanzar, cuando el hechizo impactó contra la piedra del suelo explotó y los lanzó a todos al suelo. Sin dudar un segundo y al haber dispersado a sus oponentes, le dio un "empujón" a Pansy para que todos lo vieran y echó a correr por el pasillo. Estaba taquicárdica perdida y en unos minutos tenía que presentarse en el examen de Aritmancia, no era el mejor modo de presentarse a una prueba tan importante para su futuro. Cuando llegaba a la esquina sintió una ráfaga de aire a su lado y vio un hechizo que le había lanzado Pansy desde el suelo para continuar con la farsa de pelea. Se giró un segundo para poder verla pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya se estaban incorporando y ellos no iban a fallar, por lo menos no intencionadamente, así que se giró y se marchó corriendo.

"Bueno." Pensó Pansy tirada en el suelo. "Ha sido intenso, pero por lo menos he conseguido no herir de gravedad a mi novia." Se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo del culo y esperó a que su grupo de compañeros hiciesen lo mismo.

-¿Qué demonios os ha pasado?- Les exigió. -Nadie me ha ayudado.-

-Nos ha jodido, porque ha ido directamente a por nosotros, no sé qué nos habrá lanzado pero nos lo ha tirado a nosotros. Con la puntería que tienes no me extraña que te haya pasado por alto.- Le despreció Davies.

-¿Acaso quieres probar tú mi puntería?- La amenazó levantando la varita, si tenía que probarla con Tracey no estaba dispuesta a fallar.

-¡Eh! ¡Paraos las dos!- Ordenó Malfoy. -A quién había que hechizar era a la sangresucia y ella ya no está aquí, de nada sirve que os maldigáis entre vosotras. Vamos a nuestra sala común.- Ordenó echando a caminar inmediatamente después de terminar de hablar.

Inmediatamente, como buen perrito faldero, Davies echó a correr tras él murmurando excusas por la escena que habían montado. El resto de sus compañeros los siguieron unos pasos por detrás y al final a regañadientes Pansy se vio obligada a seguirlos, no tenía ningunas ganas de quedarse sola en el pasillo, expuesta a cualquier hechizo.

Llegó a su sala común y se dispuso a estudiar hasta la noche, aquella tarde habían tenido el examen de Adivinación en el que creía haberlo hecho bastante bien. Ése día sólo les quedaba el control de Astronomía y no sería hasta la noche, una hora antes que los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor y lo harían junto con los Ravenclaff ya que todos los estudiantes de las cuatro casas no cabían en la torre. Después del examen iba a ser cuando empezara toda la movida, ellos sólo serían el apoyo y se suponía que no iban a tener que intervenir en ningún momento, por lo menos según las órdenes de Umbridge pero, en las propias y empalagosas palabras de la directora en funciones, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar y ellos tendrían que quedarse a la espera.

Tras largas horas de estudio, en la que fue la única de sus compañeros que aprovechó para estudiar mientras los demás ganduleaban o estaban demasiado expectantes para repasar. Cuando llegó la hora del examen los nervios empezaron a atenazarle el estómago y ella sabía más que de sobra que no eran nervios por el control, sabía lo mucho que había estudiado y confiaba en sí misma lo suficiente como para saber que aprobaría con buena nota.

"No hay motivos para estar nerviosa, si sé que he estudiado suficiente sé que voy a sacar una muy buena nota y si no lo he hecho sé que voy a aprobar un poco más justa." Pensaba para sí. "Definitivamente no son nervios por el examen. En cambio después del control las cosas se van a poner muy desagradables y me gustaría no tener que verlo."

Se agruparon todos los de quinto curso en la puerta para ir a la torre de Astronomía en grupo. Justo a su lado se colocó Davies con una sonrisa falsa que le puso el vello de punta, ya se le había olvidado el miedo que sintió al "recordar" que Pansy se había reunido con un nutrido grupo de mortífagos y la tensión era mayor que nunca entre ellas dos. Salieron por la gárgola y fueron lo más rápido posible hasta la torre, nada más entrar Pansy sintió un poco de alegría mezclada con melancolía, siempre que entraba allí recordaba cómo había empezado su relación con Hermione al principio de curso y no podía evitar lanzar una mirada de soslayo hacia el rincón que había adoptado la pequeña leona para esperarla durante horas, sonrió de forma bobalicona en su mente mientras su rostro permanecía pétreo e inexpresivo mientras recogía su telescopio y lo montaba con rapidez.

"Cuanto antes empecemos antes terminará." Sentenció.

Unos minutos después recogió la carta astral en blanco que le tendía el Profesor Marchbanks, uno de los examinadores. Con rapidez y confianza empezó a rellenar los espacios en blanco sin titubear. Quería acabar lo antes posible quería que las próximas tres o cuatro horas pasaran volando y ése estado de nervios le hacía pensar que cuanto más rápido hiciese las cosas antes pasaría el mal trago. De vez en cuando los profesores iban recordándoles el paso del tiempo hasta que casi quince minutos antes Pansy se dio cuenta de que ya había acabado y no tenía nada que hacer de modo que se puso a pensar en lo que venía.

"Al final ha resultado peor el remedio que la enfermedad." Resignada a que los nervios aumentasen mientras disminuían los minutos entregó su hoja y salió de la sala, respiró profundamente e intentó relajarse. Ya no sentía el estómago encogido por los nervios, ahora directamente tenía unas ganas horribles de vomitar y echar de su cuerpo hasta la primera papilla que comió hacía quince años. Se puso a pasear por el pasillo arriba y abajo esperando con ansiedad a que acabasen el resto de sus compañeros y mientras esperaba, empezaron a llegar los Hufflepuff y los Gryffindor todos ellos soltaron un bufido y la miraron con mala cara, se quedaron en silencio matándola con la mente pero al menos no la intentaron atacar nada más verla. Ella se quedó retándolos a todos recostada contra la pared y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, vacilándoles con su mera presencia y aparente tranquilidad.

"Aunque, si consigo que me ataquen y me hieran de alguna manera tendría una buena excusa para no tener que presenciarlo."

Con esa idea en mente se incorporó con una media sonrisa de superioridad, sabía que cualquier cosa que dijese iba a ser suficiente para poder empezar una bronca.

-¿Qué se supone que estáis mirando? Sé que en vuestras casuchas no estáis acostumbrados a la perfección pero aún así resultáis muy molestos.-

La reacción no se hizo de esperar, enseguida le llegaron los insultos y las respuestas airadas. Vio cómo se levantaban de un salto todos los que estaban sentados en el suelo y cómo casi la mitad de ellos lanzaban las manos hacia sus varitas, las sacaban con rapidez y le apuntaban con caras de ira homicida.

La única respuesta suya fue una risa de suficiencia al ver su reacciones, estaba segura de que en menos de un minuto le habrían caído al menos cinco o seis hechizos, estaba abriendo la boca para poner la puntilla cuando la puerta de la torre se abrió de un tirón. El Profesor Tofty se quedó junto a la puerta para recoger los exámenes y el resto de su clase y la de Ravenclaff empezaron a salir con rapidez.

"Joder, sólo necesitaba unos pocos segundos más." Pensó Pansy cabreada, pero en lugar de demostrar su enfado se marchó mirándolos burlona como si les dijese que de nuevo se había salido con la suya. "Aunque últimamente nunca me sale nada bien, creo que no me compensa ser buena persona." Se marchó pensando con preocupación. "Pero no me gusta ser cruel, me siento muy mal cuando tengo que serlo y si se me ocurre ser como todo el mundo supone que soy Hermione me dará una patada en mi hermoso culo."

Una vez hubo acabado el examen, los dos grupos se separaron con rapidez sin que entre ellos se cruzara una mísera palabra, los de Ravenclaff se fueron hacia su torre y los Slytherin bajaron a la puerta del despacho del director donde sabían que debían esperar a que llegase la profesora Umbridge, desde su propio despacho ya que no pudo allanar el del Director Dumbledore, y a sus refuerzos. Aunque todavía no sabía quienes eran sus ayudantes Pansy suponía que formarían parte del Ministerio de Magia y que estarían dentro del círculo de hombres de confianza de Fudge.

Se reunieron con los miembros de su casa de sexto y séptimo y esperaron en silencio hasta que escucharon unos pasos rápidos, y no tardó en aparecer el sapejo seguida por seis personas. En su ancha y repugnante cara lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción, Pansy no entendía cómo podía creer tan profundamente las gilipolleces y las sandeces demagógicas que hacía y decía pero la diminuta mujer tenía una fe ciega, sorda y muda en todo lo que declaraba el Ministerio y estaba dispuesta a llevar su creencia hasta las últimas consecuencias. Lo peor de todo era que a Pansy le daba lástima, no paraba de proclamar que la vuelta del Señor Oscuro no era más que una estupidez de Potter y la muy ingenua se apoyaba en los Slytherin para defender su postura. Se servía de los únicos que sabían de su vuelta, aparte de Potter y sus amigos, para desmentirla y la muy ilusa o no se daba cuenta o por lo menos no quería darse cuenta.

-Ya está todo preparado.- Dijo la Profesora apenas conteniendo la emoción, Pansy tuvo que evitar una mueca de desagrado al oírla hablar. -Vosotros.- Dijo señalándolos con sus dedos regordetes y llenos de anillos. -Quedaos en la puerta y estad atentos por si hace falta vuestra ayuda, aunque espero que todo se solucione de forma rápida y no hagan falta varitas extra.- Sonrió. -Vamos.- Les hizo un gesto tanto a los estudiantes como a los adultos para que la siguiesen mientras empezaba a caminar con pasos cortos pero rápidos.

El nutrido grupo de Slytherins se quedó en la puerta viendo cómo se alejaban el grupito de adultos. Vieron cómo sus sombras se movían en la oscuridad, por suerte la noche era clara. El grupo se acercó hasta la casa de Hagrid, casi inmediatamente Pansy pudo escuchar los violentos ladridos de Fang. Los adultos entraron en la casa del semigigante y durante varios minutos no supieron lo que sucedía con exactitud, sólo podían ver las sombras moviéndose a través de las ventanas de la pequeña choza. Al final la puerta se abrió de un tirón y salieron todos al jardín donde los hechizos aturdidores empezaron a volar hacia el enorme profesor pero por fortuna parecía que rebotaban en su dura piel de gigante.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí fuera?- Escuchó Pansy a sus espaldas, asustada se giró de un salto. La Profesora McGonagall estaba en la entrada del castillo, indignada. -Vosotros, a vuestra sala común. ¡Ahora!- Les ordenó.

Sin vacilar un segundo, la Profesora se puso en marcha dispuesta a ayudar a su colega. Pansy se quedó horrorizada cuando vio cómo le lanzaban cuatro hechizos aturdidores a la anciana profesora y sintió un fuerte ataque de arcadas cuando escuchó a Davies riéndose de la agresión que acababa de sufrir.

-¡Eso le pasa por vieja y metomentodo!- Exclamó generando un coro de risas a su alrededor.

"Ésta tía está enferma, pueden haberla matado y está tan feliz." Pansy sentía que toda su sangre había abandonado su cuerpo, se sentía débil, mareada y enfermiza pero no podía demostrarlo de modo alguno. Aguantó estoicamente, conteniendo todo el malestar que la invadía hasta que por fin vio a Hagrid cargar el cuerpo inerte de su perro a la espalda y marcharse lo más rápido que se lo permitían sus largas y robustas piernas. Cuando hubo terminado el follón recogieron el cuerpo desmayado de la profesora McGonagall y la llevaron corriendo a la enfermería.

"Sé que es improbable, pero ojalá que Hermione no haya tenido que ver todo esto. Seguramente haya tenido un primer plano con el telescopio." El grupo de Slytherins se encaminó hacia su sala común, todos hablaban atropelladamente, estaban nerviosos y excitados y como ellos decían, comentando la jugada. Las arcadas de Pansy habían remitido levemente y pudo incorporarse a la conversación aunque se sentía mal y sabía que no estaba disimulando su malestar todo lo que debía, un insistente y punzante dolor de cabeza se había instalado tras su ojo derecho.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero negro tratando de recuperarse un poco, frotándose el ojo con la mano como si así fuese a pasársele el dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Greengrass a su lado, ella tampoco tenía el mejor de los aspectos. Pansy se giró a mirarla y asintió con fuerza.

-¿Tú?-

-Sí, bastante bien.- Le mintió, se levantó del brazo del sillón que ocupaba la morena y se marchó.

Desanimada y sin ganas de formar parte de la algarabía que se había formado cuando los mayores comenzaron a dar los detalles de todo lo sucedido a quienes no habían podido presenciarlo en directo, Pansy dio las buenas noches y subió a su cuarto a descansar, al día siguiente tenían el examen de Historia de la Magia y tenía que estar tranquila y descansada para poder aprobar, era el examen que más la preocupaba ya que las clases del profesor fantasma se le hacían tan pesadas e insulsas que nunca prestaba la más mínima atención. Se puso el pijama y se tendió en la cama, agotada por el continuo enfrentamiento en el que se había convertido aquel día infernal, un minuto después su mente exhausta cayó en un profundo sueño.


	23. Fin de curso

Como siempre debo comenzar con una disculpa xD esto se está convirtiendo en un hábito. Esta vez la culpa no es totalmente mía, parte de ella también le toca al nuevo Tomb Raider que me lo instalé el otro día y hasta que no me lo he fundido no he parado ^-^. De nuevo, como siempre, agradecer tanto las review que me animan mucho ^-^ como la simple lectura de verdad es un placer escribir para tan consumados y agradecidos lectores.

Debo advertir que en éste capítulo me he tomado una pequeña licencia poética mayor de lo normal ya que me suele gustar dejar el argumento básico de la historia intacto, pero Pansy no aparecía por ningún lado en el libro y pese a que podía haberlo hecho de un modo distinto también hubiese sido más aburrido porque no habría participado de la acción directa, así que dicho queda. Y por supuesto que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni obtengo ningún beneficio de escribir las cosas que me pasan por la cabeza.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer ^-^.

* * *

"No entiendo qué coño ha pasado, no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo he llegado aquí y me he plantado justo en medio de todo este desastre." Agachó la cabeza mirando al suelo con indiferencia, no podía mirarla, no debía mirarla bajo ningún concepto. Cualquier tipo de comunicación verbal o no verbal entre ellas dos podría ser interceptado y de ése modo complicar todavía más una situación tremendamente incómoda de por sí.

Sujetó a Luna de nuevo con desgana, como si no desease estar tan cerca de la Ravenclaff, cosa totalmente cierta por otro lado. La sujetaba del hombro sin apretar demasiado pero tampoco era necesario porque la pequeña rubia no se removía entre sus brazos cómo hacían el resto de sus amigos, que luchaban con denuedo tratando de librarse y poder hechizar a la pequeña y desagradable profesora Umbridge.

Era consciente de que la lacaya de Fudge había instalado una alarma en su despacho para evitar que volviesen a colarle algún animalejo como ya había ocurrido anteriormente, pero en ningún momento imaginó que llegaría a saltar, ni mucho menos pensó que saltaría porque Hermione y sus amigos se habían colado dentro del despacho de la directora en funciones para hablar con alguien a través de la chimenea con los polvos flu.

"No puedo entender cómo se les ha podido ocurrir tamaña estupidez. Ésta tía está completamente paranoica, debe haber puesto alarmas hasta en su baño para que nadie jiñe en él sin su permiso."

Cuando saltó la alarma iba con Millicent, Malfoy y sus guardaespaldas hacia los jardines para disfrutar de la tarde estival, ahora que ya podían estar tranquilos tras acabar los exámenes. Malfoy metió la mano en el bolsillo y les informó que tenían que acudir al despacho de la profesora Umbridge mientras corrían tras él sin saber qué era lo que sucedía. Una vez llegaron Malfoy entró en el despacho con la profesora mientras ellos se quedaban en el pasillo para capturar al resto de los amigos de Harry. Ella vio cómo todos luchaban por defenderse en cambio la rubia loca estaba en medio de todo el follón sin apenas mover un dedo, de modo que se acercó a ella y la cogió apartándola de todo el jaleo y evitando que se llevase un golpe o un hechizo que no fuese para ella, por mucho que se lo mereciese. Se sentía bastante tranquila, entre todos los Gryffindor que habían atrapado ninguno era Hermione, no sabía qué se estaba cociendo pero por lo menos parecía que su chica, por una vez, estaba a salvo. Por desgracia ésa ilusión le duró poco, una vez abrieron la puerta pudo ver a Hermione siendo acorralada por Mills y se le cayó el alma a los pies.

"No podía ser, era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, no era posible que ella no estuviese justo en el centro de todo el fregado."

Entró abatida pero sin dejar que sus emociones se reflejasen en su rostro, empujó a Luna con decisión hasta colocarla contra la pared situada frente a la chimenea que era el centro de todas las miradas, con Harry y la profesora Umbridge delante de ella, mientras ella lo sostenía con fuerza del pelo y trataba de obligarle a que confesase qué era lo que estaban haciendo dentro de su despacho. Cuando por fin entendió que no le iba a contar nada de motu propio hizo llamar a Snape. Malfoy salió corriendo, como si de un perrito bien entrenado se tratase, en busca del profesor de pociones, el maldito niño rubio parecía estar disfrutando a lo grande y apenas podía disimularlo. En cuanto el profesor entró en el aula Pansy pudo percibir cómo trataba de indagar dentro de la mente de Potter, nada más entrar le pudo ver clavar la vista en los ojos del puñetero niño que vivió pero su gesto no cambió en lo más mínimo por lo que su alumna aventajada no pudo averiguar qué era lo que sabía o dejaba de saber. Intercambió una mirada con el jefe de su casa pero no pudo contestar a la pregunta muda que bailaba en sus ojos, ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué había sucedido para llegar a aquella situación por lo que no le quedó más remedio que apartar la mirada avergonzada por su desconocimiento.

Entonces Umbridge debió enloquecer ya que le exigió al profesor de pociones que le diese veritaserum para poder dárselo a Potter, el Profesor Snape no le dio a la pequeña funcionaria lo que quería de modo que ella lo echó de malas maneras del despacho, no sin antes comunicarle que estaba a prueba, declaración con la que el jefe de los Slytherin probablemente se limpiase el culo de lo mucho que le preocupaba. Antes de que se fuese el niñato que vivió se puso a gritar incoherencias sobre canutos escondidos.

"Esto se está poniendo muy bizarro, no entiendo ni papa." La confusión era evidente en el rostro de todos los Slytherin de la sala por lo que tuvo la suerte de no tener que fingir por una vez en la vida.

Tras la marcha del Profesor Snape la integridad física de Potter empezó a peligrar y entonces fue cuando intervino Hermione que empezó a contarle una milonga a Umbridge. Pansy sonrió para sus adentros, la enana con cara de sapo no podía darse cuenta pero para ella era más que evidente que su chica le estaba colando un gol a la vieja bruja que se lo tragó entero y sin dudarlo un segundo.

"No entiendo cómo alguien como ella ha podido llegar tan alto dentro del ministerio de magia si una estudiante de quince años puede engañarla con ésa facilidad. Y lo peor de todo es que ha conseguido hacerla sospechar de sus aliados."

Finalmente Potter, Umbridge y Hermione salieron por la puerta y el silencio se instauró en la habitación. Todos se miraban con recelo, Pansy pudo ver miradas desconfiadas entre los mismos Slytherin, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Ella permanecía agarrando a Luna por la camiseta con tranquilidad viendo que la mirada de la pequeña lunática se perdía a través de la ventana sin prestar verdadera atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor aunque Pansy sabía que realmente no se le estaba escapando el más mínimo detalle, sólo que ni siquiera la Ravenclaff era consciente de ello.

Malfoy comenzó a pavonearse con la varita de Potter en la mano unos segundos después de que el trío saliese del despacho, se acercó a Weasley y le apuntó al pecho con la varita de su mejor amigo.

"Uff, ésto no va a terminar bien." Pensó Pansy. "Se está mascando la tragedia."

-Bueno, bueno, bueno.- Pasó de apuntarle al pecho para dirigir la varita hacia la cara del pelirrojo que, lejos de mostrar miedo, le contestó con una mueca de desdén. Para su desgracia Pansy no pudo más que aprobar aquél pequeño acto de valiente rebeldía. -¿Qué pasaría si se me disparase la varita de tu amigo directamente en tu cara?- Le preguntó al Gryffindor que palideció levemente aunque no cambió la expresión de su rostro.

-Nada bueno.- Se apresuró a contestar Pansy. Inmediatamente Malfoy y los demás la miraron con expresión interrogante, el rubio se giró dando un par de pasos en su dirección con una de las cejas levantadas. -Vamos, ¿le has visto la cara?- Sonrió la morena con crueldad. -Cualquier cosa que puedas hacerle se la va a mejorar, le estarías haciendo un enorme favor.- Tras su comentario los Slytherin estallaron en carcajadas mientras el pelirrojo se ponía a tono con su pelo. -No me mires así cateto.-

-¡Cállate Parkinson!- Le escupió Weasley revolviéndose.

"Cállate tú, idiota. Acabo de evitarte un hechizo directo a tu fea cara de gorila amorfo. Maldito imbécil descerebrado, no sé porqué me molesto." Le lanzó una mirada mortal, la atención de toda la habitación estaba centrada en ellos. Pansy abrió la boca dispuesta a poner a parir al estúpido Gryffindor cuando el grito de uno de sus compañeros la hizo girarse a la izquierda.

Ginny había aprovechado el breve momento de distracción creada por los dos contendientes para darle un fuerte pisotón a la chica de sexto que la retenía con fuerza. Cuando ésta se desequilibró al quitar el pie con rapidez, la pelirroja aprovechó y se giró dándole un codazo en el pómulo que la tiró al suelo, no sin antes llevarse un buen arañazo en la mejilla, caricia concedida por la alumna mayor al tratar de agarrarse a algo e intentar no caerse. Malfoy se abalanzó para ayudar a su compañera pero de nuevo la Gryffindor fue más rápida y le lanzó una maldición mocomurciélagos en toda la cara y a bocajarro. Agarrándose la cara y tapándosela con las manos el rubio cayó al suelo gritando y lloriqueando. Millicent, que ahora estaba libre, trató de ayudar aunque Pansy no estaba muy segura de a cuál de las dos partes porque en su precipitación chocó contra Warrington, que mantenía atrapado a Ron con fuerza, y lo lanzó al suelo junto con el pelirrojo que se puso a pelear como un loco para terminar de soltarse y le dio un buen puñetazo en la nariz al Slytherin que gritó desgarradoramente mientras se agarraba la cara. El pelirrojo con toda la cara colorada se levantó y cargó con el hombro contra la chica que había sostenido a su hermana y que había empezado a perseguirla por todo el despacho tratando de volver a capturarla.

Malfoy seguía gritando aterrorizado, en el suelo y con toda la cara hecha un desastre de tamaño descomunal, la chica de sexto curso se había estrellado contra la pared y se había quedado aturdida mientras Bulstrode ayudaba a Warrington a levantarse. Aprovechando la confusión reinante, ambos hermanos se giraron hacia Crabbe y le lanzaron sendos hechizos aturdidores dejándolo hecho un cacho mojama y liberando a Longbottom.

Inmediatamente después Pansy, que todavía no se había movido aturdida como estaba por todo el follón, vio cómo el pelirrojo se giraba y la miraba con cara de sádico. Echó a correr directo hacia ella que, sin tener un segundo para pensarlo actuó por impulso y le sacudió un derechazo en los labios dejándolo tendido en el suelo sin aliento. Ambos gritaron, Ron sujetándose la boca y Pansy sacudiendo la mano mientras daba saltitos estática en el mismo sitio. Se agachó, agarrándose la mano derecha con fuerza entre las rodillas, levantó la mirada y vio a Luna frente a ella.

-Lo siento.- Murmuró. -Es por tu bien.-

Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver a la rubia alzando la varita contra ella y lanzándole un expelliarmus que la lanzó contra la mesa de la Umbridge, resbaló sobre la pulida superficie de madera, tirándolo todo a su paso y cayó por el otro extremo machacándose los labios y la nariz contra la fría piedra.

"Mierda, esto se está volviendo una costumbre." Refunfuñó tratando de incorporarse y palpándose con cuidado para evaluar los daños, viendo su propia sangre resbalar por sus dedos.

Miró por encima de la mesa con cautela y vio el más absoluto caos, Crabbe y la chica de sexto curso continuaban tendidos en el suelo sin sentido y Malfoy seguía llorando desconsolado como si el suyo fuese el peor mal del universo. Desde su pequeño fuerte pudo ver a Warrington golpeando a Longbottom en el pómulo pero tras el incompetente muchacho se encontraba la intrépida Weasley que al ver a su amigo encogerse por el golpe no dudó en lanzar un hechizo aturdidor al pecho del Slytherin que quedó indefenso en el suelo. Cuando hubieron acabado con Warrington se giraron todos en dirección a Bulstrode que alzó las manos en gesto de indefensión.

Al aceptar su rendición, los cuatro amigos abandonaron la estancia con rapidez, tres de ellos hechos un desastre y ensangrentados mientras la pequeña Ravenclaff continuaba hecha un pincel y sin despeinar ya que no la había alcanzado absolutamente nada, ni hechizos ni golpes, durante la pelea y la confusión.

Cuando se hubieron marchado, Pansy miró a Millicent todavía sorprendida por el tremendo ajetreo que se había formado en tan solo unos instantes. Su compañera la miró igual de confundida y sorprendida que ella pero enseguida le hizo gestos para que los siguiese mientras ella se quedaba ayudando a sus compañeros heridos, obviamente empezó por Malfoy para no tener que soportar sus insultos y sus desprecios durante meses.

Pansy corrió por el castillo hacia la puerta principal, no sabía dónde estaría exactamente Hermione pero había visto que los otros cuatro tomaban aquel camino. Cuando llegó a la puerta pudo ver dos melenas pelirrojas corriendo cerca de la casa de Hagrid y fue tras ellos a toda la velocidad de la que era capaz, se adentró un poco en el bosque prohibido e irrumpió entre ellos casi sin darse cuenta.

Se paró en seco al ver que estaba rodeada de miradas furiosas, mayormente las de Weasley y Longbottom, pero no le importó.

-¡Hermione!- Exclamó al verla, no estaba herida pero tampoco parecía haber pasado el mejor momento de su vida. Sin pensarlo caminó con rapidez y la abrazó con fuerza.

Al ver a la Slytherin abrazando a su amiga la mirada hostil de Longbottom se convirtió en curiosidad mientras que la de Weasley se volvía totalmente furibunda, cargada de ira.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó Granger acariciándole el pelo. -¿Quién te ha hecho eso? ¿Ha sido Ron?- Miró a su amigo con enfado por encima del hombro de la Slytherin.

-No, he sido yo.- Declaró Luna con voz indiferente, ante la mirada que le dirigió la Gryffindor no hizo nada más que encogerse de hombros. -Tenía que disimular, no podía salirse de rositas sin que sus amigos sospechasen.-

Hermione tuvo que ceder ante la lógica aplicada por la Ravenclaff.

-Espera, ¿tú lo sabías?- Le preguntó, pero la atención de la rubia ya estaba lejos de allí mientras contemplaba un pequeño pájaro posado en una rama cercana.

-No, no lo sabía pero supongo que como Pansy la ayudo ha decidido devolverle el favor.- Razonó Ginny por su distraída amiga.

-¿Qué vais a hacer? ¿Qué era eso que he oído de ir a Londres?- Pansy se separó de la castaña mirándola a los ojos.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudar al padrino de Harry, está metido en un buen lío con Vold... con quién tú sabes.- Consiguió corregir a tiempo al sentir el escalofrío de la morena entre sus brazos.

-De eso nada.- Negó categóricamente. -No voy a dejar que corráis hacia una muerte segura.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Quién coño ha pedido tu opinión?- Gruñó Weasley a sus espaldas.

-Tú puedes ir donde quieras, no me importa.- Le contestó con una sonrisa de medio lado. -Pero tú... no, no voy a dejar que dejes que te maten.-

-Pansy, se razonable.- Dijo Hermione.

-No, no soy yo quien no es razonable. ¿Es que estáis todos locos?- Los miró a todos sorprendida.

-El padrino de Harry corre peligro, y vamos a ir a ayudarle.- Afirmó Longbottom sin duda alguna en la voz.

-Me necesitan, cariño. Tengo que estar con mis amigos cuando les hace falta. Ellos lo están para mi.-

-Pero tú no les pides que vayan en una misión suicida.- Replicó, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y la miró de lado. -¡Está bien, está bien! Seguís siendo todos una panda de locos estúpidos pero... si tú vas a ir yo voy contigo.-

Hermione sonrió con dulzura y la abrazó.

-No, cariño. Si por una de aquellas no nos matan, no podrías volver jamás a tu casa.-

-Me da igual.- Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías.-

-¡Ah! Si lo digo yo son tonterías, si lo decís vosotros sois heroicos y valientes.- Se enfurruñó pero sin separarse de la castaña.

-No seas idiota, no pienso dejar que me maten. Iremos rescataremos al padrino de Harry y volveremos.-

-Por supuesto, como lo he dudado ni por un instante. Realmente vais a ir a dar un pequeño paseo, vais a recoger al padrino de Harry y volvéis, con un poco de suerte hasta podréis recoger algunas flores silvestres por el camino mientras jugáis a pillar en el prado y acariciáis a los caballos salvajes. ¡No te jode!- Hermione y los demás no pudieron evitar una carcajada ante la magnitud del sarcasmo que impregnaba la voz de la morena. -¡Y vosotros de qué os reís, idiotas!- Protestó sin poder evitar ella misma una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Vale ya, tú no puedes venir y nosotros vamos a volver ¿de acuerdo?-

-No.- Murmuró Pansy sin poder reprimir un leve puchero.

Cogió la mano de la castaña mientras hacían sus planes y no la soltó. Quería tenerla cerca todo el tiempo posible, la aterrorizaba lo que pudiese suceder. Finalmente Luna sugirió montar en los Thestrals para ir al Ministerio de Magia y tras la pelea parecía que ya estaba todo preparado para que se marchasen.

-¿Ya no te dan miedo los caballitos, Potter?- Preguntó Pansy con burla.

-¡Eso fue! Eso fue lo que me dijiste el primer día de clase, nunca supe si querías ayudarme porque empezaba a pensar que estaba loco o si querías reírte de mí.-

-Realmente fue un poco de las dos cosas.- Le contestó la morena encogiéndose de hombros y guiando a su chica hacia uno de los animales.

-¿Tú también los ves?- Le preguntó Hermione.

-Ajá.-

-¿Quién...?-

-No quieras saberlo.- No estaba dispuesta a contarle nada de su vida delante de todos sus estúpidos amigos. Se colocó junto a uno de los animales y puso una de las manos de Hermione sobre el animal. La castaña se encogió del susto al notar el tacto del caballo bajo su mano. -Tranquila.- Acariciaron juntas al animal mientras el corazón de la Gryffindor empezaba a relajarse un poco. -¿Estás lista?- Le contestó con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza, Pansy cruzó los dedos y le hizo de apoyo para que pudiese subirse al lomo del animal. Cuando estuvo arriba la morena vio el pánico reflejado en su cara, le acarició la pierna que le temblaba con fuerza sobre los costados del caballo y la ayudó a colocarlas tras las alas de forma que quedase bien sujeta. Después le cogió las manos y le hizo enredarlas en las crines de la bestia.

-No te vayas.- Intentó por última vez. Hermione la miró sonriendo, se agachó y le dio un suave y dulce beso, no pudieron evitar escuchar el gruñido del pelagatos de Weasley. -Más te vale volver y volver entera, no quiero tener media novia.- La castaña sonrió y le acarició la cara con cariño, quien le hubiese dicho a principio de curso que la Slytherin podía llegar a ser tan dulce y protectora con ella.

-Nos vamos.- Exclamó Harry sobre su Thestral.

-¡Potter!- Le gritó Pansy.

-¿¡Qué!?- Preguntó con enfado pero la cara que le miraba no era más amistosa que la suya.

-Cuídamela, si dejas que le pase algo convertiré el resto de tu vida en un infierno.-

Harry asintió y Hermione se sonrojó, Potter le dio la dirección del Ministerio de Magia al animal e instantes después estaban todos en el aire.

"Debe ser aterrador ir volando sobre un bicho que no puedes ver." Pensó, cuando los hubo perdido de vista se marchó hacia el despacho para ver si podía ayudar a sus compañeros, les diría que había ido tras ellos pero que se le habían escapado por los pelos para que no sospechasen nada extraño. "Aunque no creo que se hayan dado cuenta ni de mi ausencia."

* * *

Cuando Hermione recobró la consciencia se encontraba tendida en la semipenumbra de la enfermería. A su derecha pudo ver a Ron tendido en la cama de al lado con vendajes en ambos brazos y probablemente también los tuviese en el pecho. Se quejó débilmente, le dolía todo. Tras unos segundos pensando en qué había sucedido y de repente lo recordó todo. Doliéndose de cada centímetro de su cuerpo intentó incorporarse, tenía que hablar con Harry, tenía que saber todo lo que había sucedido tras su desmayo.

Estaba forcejeando con sus sábanas cuando algo la asió del hombro y la obligó a tenderse de nuevo sobre el colchón. Asustada abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, hubiese gritado de haber podido pero el dolor le impedía hacerlo. Sintió un movimiento a su izquierda e inmediatamente vio a Pansy saliendo de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry con una amplia sonrisa y lo que Hermione podría jurar que eran lágrimas contenidas en los ojos, sus enormes y preciosos ojos verdes que se veían mayores aún por el exceso de humedad.

-Por fin te despiertas.- Le dijo en un murmullo con la voz quebrada.

La castaña sonrió y trató de contestarle pero lo mismo que no era capaz de gritar tampoco tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hablar, sólo le salían gruñidos incoherentes.

-Shhhh.- Pansy le puso el dedo en los labios y se los acarició suavemente con el pulgar, con la otra mano le acarició el pelo y la frente con dulzura. -No me he preocupado absolutamente nada por ti, por si te lo preguntas.- Le dijo con una sonrisa perpetua en el rostro y mirada de adoración. -Ahora, duérmete y descansa, yo estoy aquí.-

Hermione respiró, sintiéndose segura y protegida deleitándose en las caricias hasta que finalmente cayó rendida al cansancio.

Al día siguiente cuando despertó la habitación ya estaba llena de gente, entre ellos media familia Weasley, lo que ya es mucha gente. Ron estaba despierto aunque tan débil como ella o más y se dejaba mimar por su madre que lo trataba como si tuviese cuatro años otra vez. Se incorporó con mayor facilidad que por la noche y cuando lo hacía sintió una caricia en el brazo que la hizo hincharse de felicidad, pese a tener que estar oculta Pansy seguía a su lado. Sonrió y comenzó a conversar con la familia Weasley que inmediatamente la pusieron al día de todo lo sucedido durante su convalecencia.

A media mañana notó a Pansy moviéndose a su lado y después sintió cómo le apretaba el pie en señal de despedida, sin duda no podía quedarse todo el día en la enfermería sin que sus compañeros de casa sospechasen y tenía que hacer acto de presencia de vez en cuando.

Durante el resto del día la morena fue apareciendo constantemente por la enfermería, haciéndole saber a cada momento cuándo llegaba y cuándo se marchaba. Por la noche cuando se quedaron a solas por fin pudo quitarse la capa y quedarse a su lado sin disimular ni fingir nada.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?- Le preguntó en un susurro.

-Todo iría mucho mejor si te murieses.- Le contestó Ron en un gruñido.

-¡Ron!- Hermione se escandalizó ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Nadie te ha preguntado rata pelada.- Gruñó Pansy que se quedó mirando los vendajes del pelirrojo fijamente. -Lástima que los únicos pensamientos que has tenido en tu vida ni siquiera fuesen tuyos.-

-¡Enfermera!- Gritó Weasley obligándola a ponerse la capa a toda prisa mientras lo maldecía entre dientes.

-Ve acostumbrándote a mi presencia, comadreja apestosa. Hasta que no le den el alta a Herms no me voy a ir de aquí.- Tomó la mano de Hermione y esperó pacientemente hasta que la enfermera se hubo marchado. Entonces se quitó la capa de nuevo y se arrebujó junto a Hermione, abrazándola de modo protector y con delicadeza para evitar hacerle daño.

* * *

En la estación King's Cross mientras se despedía de sus supuestos amigos con alegría, Pansy cruzó su mirada con la de Hermione que estaba totalmente rodeada de cabelleras pelirrojas y en una muda declaración le gritó cuánto la amaba. El curso había terminado y ahora le esperaban tres largos meses de espera para poder escuchar su voz, para poder ver su hermosa sonrisa, para poder sentir su calidez, para poder oler su fragancia, para poder saborear su piel, para volver a sentirse completa.


	24. Sueño de una tarde de verano

Bueno perdón por la tardanza pero este capítulo es mucho más largo de lo normal, como tres o cuatro veces mayor, pero no me parecía bien dividirlo (no sé muy bien porqué pero así es xD una de mis muchas manías, supongo) Espero que os guste.

* * *

La sala de estar estaba en una oscuridad casi completa. La única fuente de luz irradiaba de la chimenea encendida por el pequeño Hokky, el pobre elfo doméstico siempre había sido tremendamente tímido y asustadizo pero aquel verano, con tantas idas y venidas clandestinas, se había vuelto prácticamente invisible. Pansy sentía compasión por el pequeño y aterrado elfo, sentía una profunda lástima por él pero también podía sentir mayor empatía con su situación porque ella se sentía igualmente asustada. Su casa nunca había sido excesivamente alegre pero tampoco era tan sumamente lúgubre como en la actualidad.

Su padre era una sombra que no salía de su despacho, mas que para desaparecer durante toda la noche, sin que nadie se molestase en darle a su hija una mínima explicación, por pequeña que fuera. Su madre sólo hablaba en susurros histéricos y nunca decía nada coherente, la presión y el miedo la estaban hundiendo lentamente en el pozo de la locura y Pansy no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo día a día se adentraba un poco más en sus delirios.

Antes de volver de la escuela había pensado en pedir permiso para ir de compras al callejón Diagón o al callejón Knockturn a mediados de verano pero aquella atmósfera tan opresiva le había hecho adelantar su plan más de medio mes, aunque ahora no parecía importarle a nadie si ella estaba en la casa o no, aún así no se atrevía a marcharse sin más. Quería pedirle permiso a su padre para poder estar completamente segura de que no iba a sufrir ninguna represalia, ya que en su familia eran tan habituales.

De modo que se armó de valor, aquella noche como primera excepción en más de una semana su padre se había quedado en casa. Bajó las escaleras, cuyos escalones gimieron bajo su peso, y se acercó a la pequeña sala de estar donde sabía que su padre estaría leyendo y pensando en el próximo trabajo que iba a tener que hacer para Su Señor. Lo observó durante unos instantes desde el quicio de la puerta, sintió lástima al verlo tan demacrado, se había quedado muy flaco y su tez estaba blanquinosa y macilenta.

Su padre siempre había sido una tabla de salvación para Pansy y pese a que no compartía su forma de ver o hacer las cosas, no podía evitar buscar su aprobación. En cambio su madre era otra historia, nunca le había prestado atención y las pocas veces que se centraba en su hija era para tratar de aumentar su estatus social a través de ella, para la señora Parkinsons su hija no era más que una herramienta y, aunque Pansy no podía estar absolutamente segura, sospechaba que fue idea suya convertirla en una esposa sumisa y obediente.

-Papá.- Dijo por fin en voz baja. El hombre alzó la vista de un grueso tomo amarillento sobre la historia y las curiosidades de Hogwarts. Inmediatamente, Pansy no pudo evitar pensar en su pequeña castaña con la nariz enterrada entre enormes volúmenes polvorientos, sonrió mentalmente al acordarse de ella pero sin dejar que la sonrisa aflorase a sus labios ya que conllevaría muchas preguntas incómodas a las que no estaba dispuesta a responder.

-¡Ey! Pequeña P, ven aquí siéntate con tu padre.- Pansy obedeció y se sentó en el sillón justo al lado de su padre, dándole la oportunidad de mirarle a la cara y ver las profundas ojeras y el cansancio que reflejaban sus ojos. -¿Cuándo has llegado?-

-Llevo en casa casi dos semanas, papá.- Explicó sintiendo un pequeño acceso de rabia, sabía lo ocupado que estaba, sabía lo exigente que era el Señor Oscuro y que no podía desobedecerlo o retrasarse en sus tareas, pero es que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada, su presencia durante más de diez días le había pasado totalmente inadvertida.

-Oh,... vaya. Lo siento, cariño.- Se disculpó con voz queda, un incómodo silencio se instaló entre los dos. Hacía muchos años que ella había dejado de ser su pequeña P y ambos lo sabían pese a que ninguno de los dos lo decía en alto para no terminar de reconocerlo.

"Y eso que no sabe ni la cuarta parte de la mitad" Pensó Pansy.

-¿Qué era lo que querías?- Su padre la miró a la cara y pudo ver como contenía la siguiente frase: "Sólo vienes a hablar conmigo cuando quieres algo."

"Será cierto, pero tú no vienes nunca a hablar conmigo." Le respondió mentalmente, pero no quería que la castigasen, de modo que se lo guardó para sí misma.

-Mañana es viernes y no he salido de casa desde que llegué, quería saber si me dejas ir de compras al callejón Diagón.-

-Es cierto, desde luego no estás teniendo el verano más divertido de tu vida.- Sonrió su padre con tristeza, pero su sonrisa llevaba implícito que tampoco estaba en sus manos el poder mejorarlo. -¿Van a ir tus amigos?- Le preguntó volviendo su mirada hacia el libro que yacía en sus rodillas. Pansy sintió una punzada de celos al entender por millonésima vez en su vida que aquél libro era más interesante para su padre que ella.

"Es la historia de mi vida." Sonrió mentalmente al recordar de nuevo a Hermione con sus libros.

-No.- Contestó con sequedad. -Están todos o muy ocupados o de viaje.-

-Sabes que no es conveniente salir sin compañía en éstos tiempos.- Le explicó sin alzar su verde mirada del libro.

-Ya, pero tú también sabes que pertenecemos al reducido grupo de personas que pueden salir a la calle sin temor a que nada malo les suceda.- Dijo ella con tranquilidad, sabía que no serviría de nada perder los papeles ni enfadarse, mientras expusiese sus motivos de modo racional lograría lo que quería. -Había pensado en comer fuera de casa.-

Su padre se quedó en silencio durante varios minutos en los que Pansy no añadió nada, sabía que sería inútil, que el hombre estaba sopesando todas las posibilidades, por lo que se quedó esperando una respuesta, ya fuese afirmativa o negativa.

-Está bien.- Accedió. -Pero sólo si te acompaña alguien y tienes que estar en casa antes de que oscurezca.-

-Realmente, pensaba reunirme con una persona del colegio.-

-¿No decías que no ibas a ir con ninguno de tus amigos?- Alzó la mirada y la clavó con profundidad en su hija, que era su vivo retrato.

-No somos amigos, sólo tenemos algunos asuntos pendientes. Nada peligroso.- Agregó al ver la mirada dubitativa de su padre.

-¿Seguro?-

-Completamente. Me ayudó con las clases de Historia.-

-¿Historia de la Magia? ¿Todavía la imparte aquél viejo fantasma?- Pansy sacudió la cabeza. -No me extraña que hayas necesitado ayuda para aprobarla. Por lo menos, ¿sabrás dónde están las lealtades de tu compañero?-

-Sí, papá. No hace falta ser de Slytherin para saber lo que es más conveniente.- Mintió sin dudarlo. -Le dije que le invitaría a algo cuando acabaran las clases y creo que debo ser fiel a lo que prometí, aparte podría resultar rentable a largo plazo para nosotros.-

-¿Y no puedes darme su nombre?-

-¿Me darías tú el nombre de todos tus aliados y todas tus fuentes?- Preguntó alzando la ceja y cruzándose de brazos con media sonrisa socarrona en los labios. Su padre la miró de hito en hito y rió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza. A Pansy casi se le había olvidado que su padre era capaz de reírse. -Me gustaría ver cómo va la conversación, si es alguien conveniente te lo diré y si no...- Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que entonces no importaría quien era.

Tras varios minutos de silencio, por fin su padre sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Eres una chica inteligente. Está bien, pero quiero que lleves la varita a mano, que te mantengas en lugares públicos y concurridos, además te llevaré hasta el Caldero Chorreante y te recogeré en el mismo sitio a las ocho en punto de la tarde. ¿Está bien?-

Ahora le tocó el turno a Pansy de permanecer en silencio mientras hacía unos cálculos rápidos. Cuando hubo llegado a la conclusión de que era tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que ella quería asintió con la cabeza, tampoco le preocupaba demasiado el toque de queda porque sabía que al final su padre enviaría al pequeño Hokky a buscarla y eso si se acordaba de mandar al elfo doméstico.

-Necesitarás dinero, pídeselo a tu madre.- Cortó la conversación en seco desentendiéndose de su hija y volviendo toda su atención hacia el libro.

Pansy se quedó sentada unos segundos, dudando si podría mantener una conversación con su padre pero al ver que ya no le hacía el menor caso se levantó airada y se marchó hacia la cocina donde se encontraba su madre supervisando a los elfos cocineros.

-Mamá.- Llamó.

Con el simple sonido de su voz pudo ver a su madre dando un salto, sorprendida se giró con los ojos enormemente ensanchados por el susto.

-¡Pansy! ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú nunca pisas la cocina, deberías estar en tu habitación, puede venir alguien.-

-¿Quién va a venir, mamá?-

-No lo sé, nunca lo sé. Ya no sé nada más que la gente entra y sale de la casa, que tu padre se tiene que meter en situaciones peligrosas, que pronto tendremos que demostrar nuestra lealtad al Señor Oscuro y que nos exigirá todo aquello que más queremos y tendremos que dárselo sin dudar.- Su mirada se había perdido por encima del hombro de su hija que miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que no había nadie a su espalda.

-Papá me ha dicho que te pida dinero.- Cambió de tema bastante asustada por la fragilidad mental de su madre.

-¿Para qué quieres dinero?-

-Me ha dado permiso para pasar el día en Londres.- Explicó Pansy.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Claro que no! No voy a dejar a mi única hija sola por Londres en estos tiempos.-

-Papá me ha dado permiso.- Frunció el ceño, enfadada. Toda la lógica utilizada con su padre era completamente inútil con su madre.

-Pues yo te lo quito. No vas a ir a ningún lado este verano.-

-¡Papá!- Gritó Pansy. -Mamá no me deja ir al Callejón Diagón.-

Al poco se escucharon unos pasos leves y apareció el Señor Parkinson con su libro cerrado en la mano y con cara de hastío, estaba harto de las constantes discusiones entre su hija y su mujer. Lo triste era que, en ésas peleas, siempre demostraba más sentido común su pequeña hija mientras su mujer se dedicaba a perder los nervios.

-Vete a tu cuarto.- Ordenó secamente.

Asustada, Pansy subió las escaleras, mientras caminaba escuchó a su padre sermonear a su madre por atreverse a llevarle la contraria. Pansy siempre había sido la niña de los ojos de su padre y le consentía absolutamente todo por lo que ella sabía a quién debía pedirle las cosas. En cambio su madre sentía celos de ella y siempre trataba de prohibirle todo lo que su hija le pedía, era ella la que siempre se empeñaba en que se tenía que casar con Malfoy cuanto antes y su padre había consentido porque pensaba que era lo mejor, pero cuando anunció su ruptura, él sólo le dijo que hiciese lo que quisiese mientras que su madre montó en cólera. Lo único que quería su madre era librarse de ella lo antes posible pero trataba de camuflarlo como si realmente se estuviese preocupando por ella, pero en realidad se libraba de su molesta hija y ascendía en la escala de poderes, un negocio redondo.

Tras una bronca de casi media hora en la que se alternaban los gritos histéricos de su madre con los susurros amenazadores e ininteligibles de su padre, apareció la Señora Parkinson con sus ojos azules anegados en lágrimas ante su puerta, le tiró el dinero dentro de la habitación con rabia y se marchó murmurando amenazas.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y recogió el dinero sin importarle lo más mínimo tener que rebuscar por todo el suelo del cuarto, al fin y al cabo se iba a salir con la suya y podría viajar a Londres. Con el dinero en la mano, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a organizar su día de compras.

A las siete de la mañana se levantó sin que su pequeño elfo tuviera que avisarla, algo totalmente inusual en ella. Salió de la cama y abrió su enorme armario para empezar a seleccionar la ropa que llevaría.

"Éso es lo bueno de estar en el colegio, no tienes que escoger la ropa. Te pones el uniforme limpio y a correr." Pensó mirando abrumada la cantidad de ropa que tenía y de la que apenas se ponía la mitad. Tras casi una hora eliminando posibilidades se decidió por un aspecto más formal de lo habitual con una falda negra y unos calcetines blancos con una franja ancha de color verde por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca con una corbata a rayas verdes y blancas. Se cubrió con una capa ligera de color negro y bajó corriendo a desayunar, quería estar en el callejón Diagón poco después de las ocho.

"Tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo darme toda la prisa posible."

Cuando entró en la cocina vio a su padre terminando su desayuno mientras leía El Profeta como siempre. Sonrió ante la rutina familiar habitual que no había tenido desde que llegó y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Has dormido bien?- Su padre trataba de esforzarse para crear una conversación, un intento de reforzar el lazo de unión con su hija que hacía tanto tiempo que se había debilitado. Pansy sonrió con sinceridad a su padre por el intento, aquella mañana no parecía tan abrumado.

-Sí, aunque me costó un poco dormirme.- Contestó mordiendo una tostada. -Quería descansar para poder levantarme pronto pero no había manera.-

-Eso es porque te has pasado casi dos semanas durmiendo hasta las tantas.- Se rió, dejando de lado el periódico.

-Tú si que has debido dormir bien, que anoche tenías una cara...- Su padre levantó la ceja pidiéndole una explicación pero con una sonrisa. -Es que ya no eres muy guapo de normal pero anoche estuve a punto de ir corriendo a por un medimago del careto que tenías.-

-¡Ah! Así que no soy muy guapo de normal, ¿eh? Pues deberías saber que eres una mala copia mía en femenino.- Pansy abrió mucho los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de aquel detalle, provocando la risa de su padre. -Por suerte para ti aparte de mi físico has heredado mi carácter.- Le susurró inclinándose hacia ella cuando su madre entró en la cocina sin siquiera saludar. -Vámonos pequeña P.- Se levantó y le revolvió levemente el cabello.

-¡Patrick!- Llamó su mujer cuando estaban a punto de salir de la cocina sin despedirse. -Quiero hablar contigo.-

-Vete a la sala P, ahora voy yo.- El rostro de su padre se había ensombrecido, seguramente la pelea no acabó cuando su madre le tiró un puñado de galeones.

Se sentó esperando a que su padre apareciese y se marchasen con los polvos flu. Más de un cuarto de hora después apareció a grandes pasos hacia su hija.

-Vámonos.- La cogió de la mano, tiró un buen puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y prácticamente gritó su destino.

Cuando aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante ambos lucían un aspecto impoluto y sosegado.

-¡Tom!- Llamó su padre al tabernero. -Ponme una cerveza y...- Señaló a Pansy.

-Y un zumo de naranja.- Terminó la frase de su padre.

Ambos se sentaron en la barra a esperar su pedido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó asegurándose que no había nadie cerca que los escuchase.

-Nada, tu madre. Ya la conoces.- Le sonrió con cariño.

-Parecías muy enfadado.-

-Enfadado no, harto.- Puntualizó el señor Parkinson, Pansy sólo asintió con la cabeza. -Éso es lo único que traen los matrimonios por conveniencia.- Le sonrió. -Nunca te cases con alguien a quien no quieres.-

Pansy se quedó sorprendida ante el pequeño acceso de sinceridad de su padre pero cuando se giró para preguntarle se dio cuenta de que el momento había pasado y que no iba a volver a hablarle así, de modo que ambos se cerraron en su imagen sobria y elegante y tomaron sus bebidas en silencio.

-¿Cuándo va a venir tu amigo?-

-Vendrá tarde, hemos quedado para comer, he querido venir pronto para hacer unas cuántas compras antes de comer.- Le explicó Pansy.

-Está bien, me hubiese gustado conocerlo pero vale, confío en ti. Me tengo que ir. Ten cuidado.- Le besó el cabello, le dio un apretón en el hombro, pagó la cuenta y se fue casi corriendo hacia la chimenea donde desapareció en medio del chisporroteo de las llamas verdes.

Pansy se levantó y fue hacia el patio cerrado, dio con su varita en la pared de ladrillos y se abrió ante ella el pasaje hacia el Callejón Diagón.

El siguiente par de horas transcurrieron mientras Pansy paseaba por la calle con rapidez, entraba en las tiendas que más le gustaban y revolvía entre sus productos comprando los artículos que le iban a hacer falta para la escuela. Tenía especial cuidado de entrar en todas las tiendas en las que los dependientes conocían a sus padres. Pasó por el callejón Knockturn pero se marchó rápido tras visitar a algunos de los amigos de su padre, no le agradaba en demasía aquella calle si no iba de la mano del señor Parkinson.

Poco antes de las diez se colocó la capucha de su capa tapándose completamente la cara para que no pudiese reconocerla, se la cerró cubriendo su ropa, caminó con las piernas encogidas para parecer de menor estatura y salió del Caldero Chorreante procurando no alzar la vista.

Una vez en la calle se escondió en un callejón cercano para procurar no llamar mucho la atención de los muggles y se quitó la capa. Con la capa en el brazo se marchó corriendo a un centro comercial cercano donde se metió en los aseos para poder cambiarse. Sacó una mochila azul de uno de los bolsillos mágicos de su capa y de la mochila sacó unos pantalones pirata caídos a la cadera de color negro, un cinturón blanco, unos calcetines tobilleros blancos, una camiseta con capucha de color azul con unas alas en color blanco (la de la derecha de ángel y la de la izquierda de demonio), unas zapatillas de skater de color azul y gris, unas gafas con la montura de color negro por fuera y blanco por dentro y una gorra azul y blanca. Rápidamente se desnudó y se puso la ropa que había comprado con la única intención de utilizarla aquella mañana, se hizo una cola de caballo y se colocó la gorra y las gafas. De éste modo si se encontraba con algún conocido no se darían cuenta de quién era, lo máximo que podrían llegar a pensar era que se trataba de una muggle que se parecía mucho a ella. Guardó su ropa y la capa bien dobladas dentro de la mochila y se la colgó del hombro derecho, salió del servicio y comenzó a caminar con rapidez.

Salió del centro comercial a toda velocidad y puso rumbo a la parada de metro más cercana, bajó las escaleras corriendo con el resto de los muggles que llegaban tarde al trabajo. Se acercó a las taquillas y pidió un billete de ida y vuelta que pagó con su billetera de dinero muggle, su padre le había enseñado que debía estar preparada para todo y ella había aprendido muy bien. El siguiente paso fue más complicado para ella, tenía que acercarse a una cosa, pasarle el billete por encima y empujar una barra con la cadera para poder pasar, se puso en la cola con nerviosismo mientras observaba cómo lo hacía todo el mundo a su alrededor. Cuando le tocó el turno se acercó sin asomo de dudas pese a la incertidumbre que sentía e hizo lo mismo que los demás, la luz se puso verde y con la cadera empujó el torno y pasó respirando profundamente al haber logrado superar el reto. Bajó las profundas escaleras mecánicas asombrada por cómo se las ingeniaban los muggles para facilitarse la vida sin magia. Era la primera vez que viajaba en el metro y no estaba demasiado segura de lo que hacía pero las indicaciones eran lo suficientemente claras como para que no supusiese ningún problema para ella.

Esperó unos minutos en el andén controlando el tiempo que marcaba una pantalla y observando a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Señores y señoras vestidos de traje con sus maletines, señoras con carros para los niños, chicas y chicos vestidos con ropa parecida a la que llevaba ella pero con el pelo en formas y colores más peculiares... El tren llegó puntual y subió metida dentro de un pack de gente, apenas llegaba a tocar el suelo simplemente se dejaba arrastrar por la multitud. Incómoda al notar a la gente tan cerca tomó asiento lo más rápido que pudo, tenía un viaje largo hasta las afueras y no quería estar de pie todo el camino. Se acomodó y lo observó todo con absoluta fascinación. Finalmente llegó a su parada y salió sin ningún problema hacia la superficie.

El espectáculo era completamente distinto en aquella zona, tras tres cuartos de hora de viaje la densa gran ciudad se había diluido y dispersado. Las zonas verdes se habían multiplicado y las fincas eran mucho más bajas dando una sensación menos claustrofóbica. Caminó hasta la parada de autobús cercana y miró los horarios, iba a tener que estar un cuarto de hora de brazos cruzados mientras lo esperaba.

Subió al autobús y se dejó llevar veinte minutos más hasta que por fin llegaron a un pequeño pueblo y se bajó en la plaza del ayuntamiento. Sacó el mapa y empezó a callejear buscando una calle y una casa en concreto. Finalmente se paró delante de una casa unifamiliar, semiadosada con un jardín muy bien cuidado, se quedó quieta comprobando el nombre y el número de la calle y cuando estuvo completamente segura dobló y guardó el mapa, respiró profundo y se acercó a la puerta. Con el estómago encogido levantó la mano y golpeó con decisión. Se quitó la gorra, las gafas, se soltó el pelo y esperó un par de minutos cuando por fin la puerta se entreabrió dejando ver a una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo moreno recogido por una diadema de color blanco.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó la mujer con curiosidad.

-¿Está Granger?- Soltó Pansy nerviosa, sentía ganas de estrujar la gorra entre las manos pero sabía que ese gesto delataría su nerviosismo.

-Sí, cielo.- Contestó la mujer con el ceño levemente fruncido. -Aquí todos somos Granger.- Dijo simplemente la mujer, Pansy abrió la boca como un pez fuera del agua incapaz de reaccionar. -Aunque supongo que preguntas por Hermione.-

-Sí, perdone. Ha sido la costumbre.- Pansy se maldecía por dentro. "Me ha desarmado con una simple frase, ¿qué demonios me pasa? Tiene cara amable pero me da miedo."

-Espera aquí.- Ordenó la señora Granger cerrándole la puerta en la cara mientras iba a por su hija.

"Genial, mi suegra ya me odia y sólo le he dirigido ocho palabras. Ocho. Contadas." Suspiró y se puso las gafas y la gorra con la visera del revés.

Al poco escuchó unos pasos detrás de la puerta que se abrió de un tirón, Hermione se asomó con cara de confusión al principio pero ésta cambió inmediatamente a sorpresa y alegría al ver a Pansy ante su puerta.

-Wow.- Exclamó nada más verla dirigiéndole una mirada de arriba a abajo. -¡Qué sexy!- Murmuró con un gruñido mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que su madre no andaba cerca.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, usando el umbral como parapeto para que su madre no las viera, cogió a Pansy del cinturón y la arrastró hasta que quedó pegada a su cuerpo y la saludó con un profundo y apasionado beso. La morena no pudo más que abrazarla con fuerza suspirando de placer y acariciando su espalda.

"Cómo he echado ésto de menos." Pensó sin separarse cuando se rompió el beso y abrazándola con posesividad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Le preguntó separándose un poco de la morena manteniendo las manos en su cadera. -¿Te has vuelto loca?-

-Bueno, si no quieres que esté aquí, yo me voy.- Dijo Pansy con fingida indiferencia haciendo ademán de marcharse.

-No, no, no.- Casi gritó la castaña agarrándola con fuerza del brazo y tirando de ella. -Quédate, por favor.- Imploró sabiendo que a ella le encantaría que le rogase.

-Está bien, si me lo pides así.- Concedió sonriendo.

-Te lo pido.- Sonrió Hermione. -Y, cariño, éso de ahí es un timbre.- Le dijo señalándolo y riéndose. -Si no te llega a ver mi madre por la ventana no nos enteramos de que estabas aquí. Ven, te presentaré, mi padre está en Londres en la consulta, hasta la hora de comer no vendrá.-

-Va a ser difícil mejorar la primera impresión que se ha llevado de mí tu madre.- Dijo con ironía y falsa seguridad.

-No, en realidad no.- Se rió Hermione abriendo la puerta y llevándola hasta la cocina donde la señora Granger limpiaba de forma bastante compulsiva. -Mamá, ella es mi amiga del colegio, Pansy Parkinson.-

-¿Ella no es ésa a la que tanto odiabas?- La señora Granger la señalaba con un estropajo y Hermione se ruborizó con fuerza por el comentario de su madre, experta en dejarla en evidencia.

"Buff, si me odiaba antes incluso de conocerme. Pues cuando me conozca de verdad lo va a flipar, va a ir por todo el pueblo persiguiéndome con una horca en una mano y una antorcha encendida en la otra mientras grita por todo el pueblo que soy una hija de bruja."

-Sí, mamá. Pero nos hemos hecho amigas, no es como yo creía.- Explicó rápido y bajito procurando que sólo la escuchara su madre, sin éxito por la sonrisa socarrona que le dedicó la morena.

-Está bien.- Accedió quitándose uno de los guantes de fregar y tendiéndole la mano. -Encantada de conocerte, cielo.-

"¿Porqué se empeña en llamarme cielo?"

-Es un placer conocerla señora Granger.- Dijo desplegando todos sus encantos de Slytherin y estrechando su mano con decisión pero con suavidad.

-Tus amigos magos son muy extraños cariño.- Le dijo a Hermione.

-Mamá, ellos no entienden nuestra tecnología como vosotros no entendéis la magia que uso yo.- Le reprochó Hermione a su madre que aceptó la regañina sin una queja.

-¿Has almorzado cielo?- Le preguntó a Pansy suavizando un poco su expresión.

-Sí, he almorzado con mi padre en el Caldero, gracias.- Declinó educadamente.

-¿Y cómo que has venido de visita?-

"Sin avisar." Terminó mentalmente Pansy por ella.

-Pensé que sería entretenido venir a pasar el día con Hermione.- Le explicó.

-Pues tendremos que encargar la comida, cariño.- Le dijo a su hija.

-¡Oh! No, no se preocupe por eso, iré a comer a un bar. No quiero ser una molestia para ustedes.- Sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Cómo vas a comer en un bar? De eso nada.-

-Mamá, nosotras nos iremos a comer por ahí, ¿vale? Así no tienes que hacer comida.-

-Que no.- Se obstinó la señora Granger. Sin duda quería borrar la mala primera impresión que había dado y la que había recibido. -Cuando venga tu padre lo mandaré con el coche a por un par de pollos y solucionado.-

-En serio, mamá. Que no, que queremos estar a nuestro rollo, ¿vale?- Murmuró la Gryffindor desesperada por el comportamiento de su madre.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero vendréis a tomar el té por lo menos, esta tarde no hay consultas y no voy a tener que ir a Londres y así conocemos un poco mejor a tu amiga.-

-Vale, vendremos a tomar el té.- Accedió Hermione con resignación sabía que de lo contrario su madre no las iba a dejar en paz.

-Muy bien, ahora sé una buena anfitriona y enseña la casa a tu amiga.-

Hermione se giró hacia Pansy rodando los ojos con exasperación y resoplando, la cogió de la muñeca y tiró de ella.

-Ven, ya has visto la inmaculada cocina, si a un germen se le ocurre entrar por la puerta es fulminado por un rayo al instante.- Sonrió la castaña en voz baja.

-No es cierto, si no yo ya estaría achicharrada en la entrada.- Dijo Pansy totalmente seria.

-Serás idiota.- Rió Hermione empujándola con suavidad.

-De la cocina pasamos al comedor, con una mesa de comedor y cuatro sillas de comedor, un armario para la cubertería y la mantelería y un cuadro con un bodegón. Todo muy especial como puedes ver.- Ironizó Hermione mientras cruzaban el pasillo del recibidor para entrar en la sala de estar.

-¡Guau! Pedazo librería.- Exclamó Pansy al ver cómo la pared de la chimenea estaba completamente cubierta por una librería de madera de roble llena a rebosar de libros y sin una mota de polvo. -Mi padre disfrutaría de lo lindo leyendo todos ésos libros.-

-No estoy del todo segura de eso, son libros de escritores muggle que tratan temas muggle.-

-No subestimes el amor a los libros de mi padre, mientras se pueda leer, le vale.-

-Vaya.- Exclamó sorprendida y admirada Hermione. -¿Qué es lo que ha hecho mal contigo?- Le preguntó levantando la ceja, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Eso mismo se pregunta él.- Contestó cogiéndose la barbilla con una mano como si estuviese meditando en profundidad la pregunta de la castaña. -¿Qué es eso?- Se giró con una mirada curiosa, señalando un artefacto extraño.

-Eso es la televisión.- Le dijo Hermione sonriendo ante la pregunta de su novia, cogió el mando y la conectó.

-¡Coño!- Exclamó Pansy dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás y apretándose contra la castaña cuando se iluminó la pantalla y empezó a ver a un montón de gente discutiendo dentro de ella. Frunció el ceño y se acercó un poco sin soltar el brazo de Hermione, con cuidado como si la tele fuese a atacarle. -¿Cómo has metido a toda esta gente aquí? No sabía que coleccionabas muggles.- Le preguntó volviéndose hacia ella. -No será una trampa mágica que si te acercas te traga, ¿verdad?- Inmediatamente corrió a colocarse lo más alejada que pudo del aparato.

-¡Claro que no! Esa gente está en unos estudios muy lejos de aquí y no están encerrados.- Se rió la Gryffindor. -Simplemente el televisor recibe la imagen y la reproduce en el aparato. Es como la radio pero también emite imágenes de la gente que habla, puedes tocarlo sin miedo.- Se giró hacia la morena que le dirigió una mirada de recelo que la hizo reír de nuevo, le cogió la mano y la obligó a acercarse a la tele tocando la pantalla con un dedo que retiró inmediatamente.

-No me gusta.- Declaró Pansy sacudiendo la mano de arriba a abajo al recibir una pequeña descarga de electricidad estática.

Riendo Hermione apagó la tele, le cogió la mano de nuevo y la llevó hacia las escaleras. Subieron corriendo y le enseñó las habitaciones sin mucho detenimiento hasta que llegaron a la de la adolescente. Una habitación bastante grande, ventajas de ser hija única, con una de las paredes pintadas en color azul grisáceo y el resto de color blanco, tenía una cama doble con postes en las esquinas pero sin dosel con la ropa de cama de color verde esmeralda con una gran franja de color blanco desde la almohada hasta los pies de la cama, la pared opuesta a la cama estaba cubierta con una librería casi del mismo tamaño que la de la sala de estar con una cantidad ingente de libros guardados metódicamente y en orden alfabético. Empotrada en la librería había una mesa sobre la que descansaba un portátil encendido conectado a una impresora. En el rincón entre la ventana y la cama había una mesilla de café sobre la que se veía una enorme casa de muñecas semiabierta.

-Está claro que soy una buena influencia para ti.- Sonrió Pansy con socarronería señalando las sábanas. -¿Tanto me echas de menos que necesitas mis colores en la cama?- Le murmuró al oído provocando que la castaña se pusiese completamente roja y miró de reojo la puerta abierta. Divertida y curiosa, Pansy la apartó con suavidad y siguió su mirada, entrecerró la puerta viendo una serpiente de peluche, verde con franjas amarillas enroscada en un perchero adherido a la puerta. Riendo se enrolló la serpiente alrededor del cuello y se sentó en la cama de Hermione.

-Ésta soy yo, una pequeña víbora.-

-No digas eso, no es cierto.- Hermione se sentó junto a ella tomándole la mano, no sin antes cerrar del todo la puerta.

-¿Qué va a decir tu madre si cierras la puerta?- Le susurró acercándose peligrosamente a su cuello y dándole un suave mordisco en tan sensible zona.

-Nada, la prohibición es cerrar la puerta si viene un chico, nunca dijeron nada de una chica.- Sonrió cogiéndole la cara entre las manos con suavidad y besándola con ternura. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta que me tiene intrigada?-

-Claro. Aunque si no recibo la recompensa apropiada no sé si la responderé.- Levantó la ceja mirándola de lado y jugueteando con la serpiente que se había apropiado. Hermione se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con su nariz para después dejarle un suave beso en la mandíbula.

-¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Nunca te dije donde vivo.- Le preguntó sin apenas separarse de ella.

Pansy reflexionó la pregunta durante unos momentos, Hermione empezó a pensar que no iba a contestarle cuando por fin habló.

-Yo siempre te encontraré, no importa donde estés.- Le sonrió embaucadora.

-¡Ohh!- Suspiró la castaña acariciándole la cara. -Que dulce es mi pequeña víbora.- Le tomó de la mandíbula. -¡Vamos! ¡Dímelo!-

-¿No lo adivinas?- Le preguntó sorprendida y divertida a la vez por el cambio de actitud de la Gryffindor. -Pese a tanta inteligencia pecas de inocencia.- Canturreó sin intención de contestarle.

-¡Dímelo!- Le exigió mirándola con seriedad, pero se le escapaba la risa sin quererlo.

-Tengo mis fuentes.- Siguió toreándola la Slytherin.

-¿Y esas fuentes son...?- Preguntó moviendo la mano para incitarla a seguir hablando.

-¡Secretas!- Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y haciéndola reír. -Está bien, piensa un poco. Los Slytherin éramos la mano derecha de la Umbridge.- A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el desprecio en la voz de la morena al nombrar a la vieja bruja, sintiéndose tremendamente orgullosa de su pequeña serpiente.

-¿Tengo que adivinarlo?- Le hizo un puchero mientras le apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro.

-Más bien deducirlo, no me gustan las mujeres tontas.- Pansy se desentendió en apariencia del acercamiento de Hermione pero por dentro notaba cómo le hormigueaba cada centímetro de piel en contacto con la castaña.

-De acuerdo... Erais su mano derecha, por lo que...- Abrió los ojos como platos cuando entendió la respuesta. -¡Teníais acceso a los expedientes!-

-Al de todos y cada uno.- Asintió con rotundidad.

-Entonces... has mirado todo mi historial académico.- Le preguntó súbitamente insegura.

-No.- Contestó Pansy lentamente alargando la ene, confusa por la repentina inseguridad de Hermione. -Con tu dirección me bastaba. No me hace falta mirar tu expediente para saber que tu historial académico es excelente.- La mirada suplicante continuaba en los ojos de la castaña. -En cambio...- Continuó con una sonrisa pícara. -Podría haber puesto que tu amigo Weasley es un hipopótamo con tutú rosa que baila al son de la danza de la horas, del tercer acto de la Gioconda, una ópera de Poncielli.-

-¿Has visto Fantasía?- Preguntó Hermione parpadeando confusa, que al ver la mirada extrañada de Pansy desechó ese pensamiento para que la asaltase otro peor. -Espera... no... no lo has hecho, ¿verdad?-

-Noooooo.- Contestó con la sonrisa todavía en los labios.

-¡Ara no me digas que no para que me calle!- La reprendió.

-¡Ché! ¡Que no! ¡Que no lo hice!- Se enfadó Pansy de broma.

-¡Pansy!-

-Te juro por Merlín que baje y me hechice ahora mismo, que no lo hice.- Le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no?- Al ver la cara de incredulidad de la morena, sonrió. -Quiero decir, que por qué no lo hiciste si tenías una ocasión tan clara de fastidiarle, sé que es tu hobby preferido.-

-Pues no lo hice.- Explicó pensando a toda velocidad. -Porque pensé que a ti no te gustaría. Y si lo hacía te pasarías medio año sermoneándome y... si te digo la verdad... prefiero que me hagas otro tipo de cosas, si me entiendes.- Terminó alzando las cejas.

-Vámonos o te arrancaré la ropa a tirones y te haré el amor como una loca sobre mis sábanas de Slytherin.- Le gruñó Hermione cogiéndola de la mandíbula y dándole un mordisco en el labio inferior.

-¡Quedémonos! ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo ruego! ¡Quedémonos aquí!- Gritó oponiendo resistencia mientras la arrastraba inclemente hacia el pasillo, mirando anhelante hacia la mullida cama que acababan de abandonar. -¡Oh, no!- Lloriqueó deprimida cuando, por fin, llegaron al distribuidor.

-Vamos, nos despedimos de mi madre y nos vamos a dar un paseo, ¿te parece?-

-Me parecería mejor si nos quedásemos en tu cuarto.- Señaló la puerta mientras Hermione tiraba de ella de espaldas.

-Si hubieses venido de lunes a jueves habríamos tenido la casa para nosotras hasta la una de la tarde.- Le susurró cogiéndole la mano por la que la arrastraba con mayor suavidad. -Pero hoy tenemos que irnos a dar un paseo.-

-¡Oh! Mierda.- Se lamentó Pansy. -Bueno pues puedo venir otra semana.- Agregó guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa radiante.

-Puedes venir pero sólo estarán mis padres.- Ante su cara de confusión rió y añadió. -El lunes me voy a la madriguera. La casa de los Señores Weasley.- Apuntó viendo aún mayor extrañeza en su rostro.

-¿Qué?- Murmuró. -¿Te vas a ir a casa de ése cavernícola garrulo?- Frunció el ceño con enfado, no le gustaba que Hermione estuviese cerca del membrillo de Weasley.

-También es la casa de Ginny, y de Fred y George que también son mis amigos. Aparte de Percey, Bill y Charlie. Además, los Señores Weasley son muy agradables y me gusta estar con ellos. Son como mi familia mágica. Y supongo que dentro de unos días se nos unirá Harry.- Sonrió.

-Mi familia tendría que ser tu familia mágica.- Dijo sin pensar, un segundo después agregó en voz más baja. -Si mi familia no estuviese formada por mortífagos y asesinos de muggles.- Gruñó cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada. Sabía de sobra que llevar a Hermione a su casa no era una opción pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse terriblemente celosa.

-Tú eres mi familia mágica, la más importante de todos.- La castaña la abrazó para que dejara de hacer pucheros. -Pero ellos también lo son, ¿vale? Siempre me han cuidado como a uno de sus hijos.- Lo pensó un poco. -Bueno no, siempre me han cuidado como a una de sus hijas y, realmente sólo tienen una y la cuidan muchísimo.- Pansy asintió con la cabeza, se descruzó de brazos y la envolvió con ternura.

-Vale, pero que ése troglodita con ínfulas no se te acerque demasiado.- Hermione asintió con la cabeza desasiéndose del abrazo por si aparecía repentinamente su madre.

-Mamá, nos vamos.- Gritó la castaña bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad, un poco más rezagada quedó Pansy.

La señora Granger salió secándose las manos en un paño de cocina.

-¿Te vas a ir así?- Le soltó señalándola. -¿Con una camiseta y unos vaqueros viejos?-

Hermione confusa, miró a la morena que todavía estaba todavía a la mitad de la escalera y detrás de su madre y asentía con la cabeza con convicción.

-¿Me cambio?- Preguntó mirándose la camiseta de color rojo intenso con un número diez en color blanco a la espalda. Su madre asintió, miró a Pansy y vio como denegaba con los ojos cerrados. Sonriendo, contestó. -No hace falta mamá, vamos a estar por el pueblo.-

-Está bien, como quieras.- Accedió la señora Granger al ver que su hija no le iba a hacer caso porque ya se estaba poniendo unas zapatillas blancas con una bandera kamikaze roja en la parte trasera, la morena terminó de bajar las escaleras y se reunió con su chica en el zaguán. Sin decir nada más la madre de Hermione se acercó a Pansy por la espalda y le quitó la serpiente que todavía llevaba enroscada en el cuello, con un gesto la morena le agradeció que le evitase hacer el ridículo por medio pueblo a lo que la señora Granger sonrió. -Volvemos para el té.- Prometió su hija sosteniendo la puerta para que pasase su chica, cogió las llaves y salió corriendo.

Caminaron unos minutos en silencio, disfrutando del aire puro de las afueras y de la mutua compañía tan anhelada durante meses.

-¿Adonde vamos?- Preguntó por fin Pansy, le gustaba deambular junto a Hermione pero tenían que empezar a planear qué iban a hacer aquella tarde por desgracia no disponían de todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Sólo son las doce y diez, todavía queda más de una hora para la comida.-

-Aquí todo el mundo conocerá a tus padres.- Renegó la Slytherin sabiendo que no podría tocar a Hermione sin que sus padres se enterasen.

-Sip...- Afirmó la castaña mientras pensaba a toda velocidad, al cabo de unos minutos agregó. -Pero podemos irnos al pueblo de al lado...- Comenzó.

-Tienes toda mi atención.- Dijo Pansy con una amplia sonrisa.

-Está a unas pocas millas, paseando llegaremos a tiempo para comer, y allí mis padres no conocen a nadie, que yo sepa. Es un pueblo mucho más grande y nadie se fijará demasiado en nosotras.-

-De acuerdo, en marcha.- Empezó a caminar a toda velocidad para salir del pueblo cuanto antes, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iba. Se paró en seco y se giró para ver a Hermione riéndose y señalando hacia su izquierda. -Barco, pallá.- Dijo girándose en redondo haciendo que la gravilla crujiese bajo sus pies y siguiendo la dirección de la mano de la castaña.

Caminaron por una calle secundaria cruzándose con varios vecinos que saludaron a la castaña con simpatía, Pansy la miraba disimuladamente a unos pocos metros de ella deseando poder acercarse. Finalmente el pueblo se acabó y fueron a parar a un camino de tierra por el que no debían pasar coches por lo estrecho y sinuoso.

-Por este camino no viene casi nadie.- Explicó Hermione acercándose a su morena. Cogió la mano de Pansy y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la Slytherin tiró de su brazo y envolvió su espalda con su brazo derecho dejando reposar la mano sobre su cadera y le dio un beso en la sien aspirando la fragancia de su cabello. La castaña le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y caminaron en silencio durante un rato, caminando cadera contra cadera. -De vez en cuando se deja pasar el pastor con el ganado.-

-¿Me estás llamando vaca?- Bromeó, a lo que la Gryffindor hizo oídos sordos aparte de una leve sonrisa.

Tras un buen rato caminando empezaron a ver el otro pueblo del que hablaba la castaña, Pansy inquieta por tanto rato guardando la compostura se soltó del abrazo de Hermione y echó a correr por el camino.

-Esto es increíble.- Su mansión estaba en medio de la ciudad y no estaba acostumbrada a ver tantas y tantas millas a la redonda de campiña inglesa, prado verde tras verde prado. Echó a correr por el camino hasta que encontró un acceso a uno de los campos trepando por uno de los ribazos. -Se me están ocurriendo muchas cosas que podríamos hacer aquí.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras se impulsaba para subir.

-Ten cuidado cariño.- Advirtió la castaña sonriente, durante todo el camino había notado cómo la morena bullía bajo la piel, la traviesa Slytherin no llevaba bien éso de caminar tranquilamente.

-¿Cuidado, de qué? ¿Me va a comer una vaca?- Se rió corriendo por uno de los campos.

-No, pero puedes pisar...- Comenzó. -PUAJ.- Oyó gritar con asco a la morena. -Puedes pisar lo que una vez fue comida de vaca.- Terminó.

-¡Vaya! Observo que la suela de mi zapatilla está cubierta por una gruesa capa de deposiciones de ganado bovino.- Dijo con tono científico y monocorde mirando a la Gryffindor con asombro exagerado.

-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió Hermione.

-Joder cariño, que lentitud tienes hoy encima. ¡Que tengo la zapatilla llena de mierda de vaca!- Gritó con fingido enfado sacudiendo la zapatilla y disparando trocitos de boñiga por todas partes, cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a reírse y lo hizo todavía más fuerte para ver cómo de lejos llegaban los pedacitos. - Encima me he resbalado y he estado a punto de caerme de culo encima.- Agregó con un mohín de disgusto.

-Entiendo perfectamente lo que has dicho.- Razonó Hermione desde el ribazo. -Lo que me sorprende es que te hayas expresado de una manera tan correcta.-

-¡Ah! O sea, ¿que piensas que no soy inteligente?- Preguntó riéndose mientras seguía disparando caca de vaca. -Es decir que sólo me quieres por mi escultural cuerpo de diosa griega, ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?- Se sorprendió falsamente. -Sólo estoy contigo por tu envidiable físico y por tu lengua viperina.-

-¡Ja! Detrás de éste cuerpo de infarto hay un cerebro privilegiado.- Contestó ufana, señalándose a sí misma. -Además me lo han dicho mis hermosos y turgentes pechos.-

-¿Tus pechos te hablan?- Pansy asintió con rotundidad. -Bueno, pues supongo que mientras no te lo sople tu prieto y firme trasero...-

-Buen punto.- Señaló riéndose y restregando el pie contra el pasto, bastante sorprendida de aquel humor escatológico del que había hecho muestra la castaña. -Pues bien, mejor me olvido de todo lo que había pensado hacer aquí, no quiero rodar encima tuyo y que nos rebocemos cual croquetas en un mierdo pastoso y fétido.- De un salto bajó del ribazo y cogió a Hermione de la mano retomando el camino hacia el pueblo a mayor velocidad.

Entraron en el pueblo cogidas de la mano y sin soltarse, ya no había razón para hacerlo. Hermione había acertado al decir que era mucho mayor que el suyo, parecía casi una ciudad pequeña. Montones de gente paseaban por la calle y nadie reparaba en las dos adolescentes a las que nadie conocía y que caminaban tomadas de la mano.

-Tengo hambre. ¿Dónde me vas a llevar a comer? ¿A un restaurante francés? ¿A uno de alta cocina? ¿Cocina de autor?- Hermione sonreía y asentía.

-Vamos a ir a uno que combina todo lo que estás diciendo y unos cuantos más.- La castaña guiaba a Pansy por el pueblo mientras la Slytherin sangrelimpia lo miraba absolutamente todo con una curiosidad tremenda, parecía una niña pequeña en la mañana de Navidad.

-¿De qué es ésta tienda?- Preguntó parándose en seco delante de una tienda de electrodomésticos con los ojos como platos. -Ésa es tu trampa atrapa-muggles.- Dijo señalando un televisor de pantalla plana.

-Son aparatos para el hogar.- Le explicó con dulzura. -Éso es un microondas.- Dijo señalándolo. -Sirve para calentar la comida. -Éso es un móvil, una tostadora, un portátil, una batidora, un robot de cocina, una cadena de música... Hay muchas cosas cariño, no quieras aprenderlo todo de golpe.- Sonrió viendo cómo la mirada de Pansy volaba de un artículo al otro. -Vamos, tenemos que comer.-

-Sí.- Le contestó distraída con la mirada clavada en el escaparate mientras caminaban.

Hermione tiró de su brazo con dulzura y siguieron caminando hasta el centro del pueblo, entraron en un local con una eme muy grande en color amarillo. Se pusieron en una cola larguísima y la Slytherin miraba cómo los muggles hacían su pedido y se marchaban con su comida en una bandeja. Cuando les llegó el turno miró a Hermione con pánico pero ella ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada.

-Queremos dos MásDólars con extra de queso, MásChips camperas con salsa doble sabrosa y dos MásColas.- Dijo la castaña sin parpadear como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, inmediatamente la chica del mostrador se puso en marcha como si lo hubiese entendido absolutamente todo.

-¿Te ha poseído un ghoul?- Preguntó la morena con la boca hasta el suelo. -¿Qué demonios has dicho? No he entendido nada.-

-He pedido dos hamburguesas de queso con patatas y cola.- Sonrió ante su desconcierto acariciándole la cara y retirándole un mechón de pelo de la mejilla. -¿Quieres algo más?- Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-No lo sé. ¿Quiero algo más?- Preguntó sacando la cartera.

Hermione le puso la mano encima de las suyas y le obligó a bajar la cartera pero Pansy volvía a levantarla dispuesta a contar el dinero y pagar, estuvieron peleando hasta que la cajera tuvo preparado el pedido y entonces empezaron a pelear aún más fuerte hasta que por fin Hermione alzó la voz.

-Estate quieta, ¡leñe!.- Le ordenó. La morena, sorprendida, se quedó a mitad del movimiento y la miró con los ojos ensanchados por el susto.

-No me pongas esos ojos.- Se rió mientras pagaba. -Encima que vienes a verme no voy a dejar que pagues, faltaría más.-

Después de pagar fue a coger la bandeja pero Pansy se le adelantó y se la quitó, llevándola a una mesa en un rincón.

-¡Me pido el sillón!- Gritó Pansy corriendo a sentarse.

Hermione le explicó con paciencia cómo debía comerse la hamburguesa sin llamar la atención cuando la Slytherin le preguntó dónde estaban los cubiertos.

-¿Está bueno?- Le preguntó sonriendo, por toda respuesta la morena puso una cara muy rara. -¿Qué pasa?- Vio cómo abría el panecillo y encontraba dos rodajas de pepinillo que cogió con la punta de los dedos y las disparó sobre la comida de Hermione provocando la risa de la castaña.

Continuaron con su comida aunque a Pansy no parecía gustarle demasiado pese a que no dijo nada, cuando se quedaron momentáneamente sin tema del que hablar simplemente disfrutaron del cómodo silencio que se creó entre ambas. Pansy se hizo a un lado y palmeó el sillón y la castaña enseguida entendió lo que quería decirle y se sentó junto a ella, lo más pegada que pudo al cuerpo de la pequeña serpiente que le pasó el brazo derecho sobre los hombros abrazándola gentilmente. Hermione se recostó sobre su clavícula mientras le acariciaba la pierna jugueteando con el camal del pantalón.

-¿Cómo llevan tus padres todo lo que está pasando?- Preguntó Pansy haciéndole cosquillas en el brazo y las costillas. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Están asustados como todos, pero es peor porque ellos conocen la verdad. Incluso habían considerado no dejarme ir al colegio este año.- Ante la cara de horror de la morena no pudo evitar una carcajada. -Tranquila, los he convencido de que mi educación está por encima de todo. Además estando Dumbledore dentro, Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro del país. No voy a dejar que Lord Voldemort me arruine lo que me quede de vida.- Afirmó con rotundidad cogiendo la mano de la Slytherin cuando se puso a temblar ante la mención del Señor Oscuro. -Perdona amor.- Susurró. -Te preguntaría como lo llevan tus padres pero no creo que lo sepas y si lo supieses no creo que me lo dijeses.- Pansy asintió en silencio.

-¿Crees que alucinarán mucho cuando les digas que soy tu novia y no sólo tu amiga?- Le preguntó con inseguridad.

Hermione meditó la respuesta, pensó en las posibles reacciones que podían tener sus padres ante el hecho de que su única hija fuese lesbiana, tras pensarlo profundamente denegó con la cabeza.

-No, bueno al principio tal vez no se lo esperen y puede que me monten un numerito pero luego lo meditarán y lo aceptarán. Lo único que quieren es que yo esté feliz... y tú me haces muy feliz.- Dijo en un murmullo muy bajito y muy rápido como si no quisiese que la morena la escuchase, obviamente lo hizo y le sonrió poniéndole ojitos. -¿Y los tuyos? Supongo que ellos sí que lo van a flipar.-

-Sip, muchísimo.- Contestó Pansy sin pensarlo un sólo segundo. - Mi madre no lo intentará siquiera, pero sé que mi padre acabará por aceptar mi sexualidad aunque no lo entienda. Lo que no va a aceptar, porque ni siquiera va a intentarlo jamás en la vida, es que te haya elegido a ti de entre todas las brujas de familia mágica que hay en el mundo.- Vio una ligera nota de decepción en los ojos de la castaña y agregó. -Míralo por el lado bueno, mi amor. No vas a tener que soportar a tus suegros.- Rió sin humor tomando su mano entre las suyas. La castaña negó con la cabeza como si no le importase aunque sabía que no era cierto y la besó en la frente con ternura, no iba a dejar que sus padres le hiciesen daño a su pequeña fiera. Después de un rato de silencio en la que ambas pensaban en sus cosas, la castaña se levantó con rapidez del sillón dejando un frío incómodo en la piel de la Slytherin que la miró con un leve reproche.

-Vamos.- Urgió Hermione dándole un tierno beso y recogiendo la bandeja. -Otro día te llevaré al cine, hoy no nos va a dar tiempo si tenemos que tomar el té en casa. Mira que se lo he dicho a mi madre que queríamos estar a nuestra bola.- Refunfuñó. Apenas podía disfrutar de la compañía de Pansy y para un día que tenían y podían estar juntas, porque la morena se la había jugado para ir a verla, va su madre y las obliga a tomar el té con ellos. -No es el té lo que me apetece tomar contigo.- Renegó en voz baja procurando que la morena no le escuchase.

-¿Qué es eso del cine?- Preguntó sorprendida. -Los muggles tenéis muchas cosas extrañas.-

-¿Quieres que vayamos y lo ves? Puedo llamar a mi madre para decirle que llegaremos tarde al té.- Se podía ver cómo la Gryffindor se moría de ganas por alargar el tiempo a solas con su novia.

-Me gustaría verlo pero debería marcharme a las seis o a las seis y media para poder llegar con tiempo para que me recoja mi padre y no sospeche nada.- La mirada de Hermione se apagó por un segundo pero inmediatamente brilló de nuevo.

-Puedo decirle a mi padre que te lleve al Caldero con el coche, así en media hora estarías allí y durante el viaje mis padres pueden hablar contigo y conocerte un poco. Deberían conocerte un poco antes de que les diga nada, si no se volverían locos, no tienen muy buen concepto de ti.- Murmuró con inseguridad al ver la cara de pánico de Pansy al nombrar la charla con sus suegros.

-Se puede intentar.- Cedió.

Dando saltitos, Hermione sacó un pequeño móvil que su madre le obligaba a llevar encima mientras estaba de vacaciones para tenerla localizada y minimizó la bronca que les esperaba cuando terminaran de ver la película. La cogió de la mano, se la llevó hacia las salas más cercanas y compró dos entradas para ver Resident Evil 5. Compró un paquete de rosas y dos refrescos y entraron en la sala con la joven bruja completamente atónita ante la enorme pantalla y el patio de butacas completamente a rebosar de gente.

-Es una de las pelis más esperadas, aunque probablemente sea un truñaco.- Le explicó Hermione llevándola a la última fila y sentándose lo más alejada posible del resto de gente y dejando a Pansy junto a la pared. -Con un poco de suerte no se sentará nadie a nuestro lado.-

A su lado estaba la morena sentada y mirándolo todo y a todos.

-¿Es mejor si no se sienta nadie a nuestro lado?- Preguntó sin mirarla.

-Bueno, si resulta ser un truño de película, sí. Estaremos más tranquilas.- Pese a que no dio más pistas el tono de su voz fue suficiente para que la Slytherin se girara y sonriera con picardía, sabiendo a qué se refería su chica.

Efectivamente cuando comenzó la película, y tras el asombro inicial de Pansy al ver a gente de tanto tamaño en la pantalla, el aburrimiento hizo presa de ambas que aprovecharon muy bien la oscuridad.

Hermione estaba junto a la morena con cara de aburrimiento pero no quería estropearle la película de modo que se contentó con cogerle la mano. Cuando por fin la Slytherin se desilusionó con el nuevo descubrimiento, empezó a mirarla de reojo pudiendo ver la pereza que le daba el film ya que estaba rempantingada en el asiento y con su pierna izquierda apoyada sobre el respaldo del asiento delantero. Pansy soltó su mano como si fuese a coger palomitas, que estaban en precario equilibrio sobre el reposabrazos, pero la mano pasó de largo el paquete de rosas y fue a parar sobre la parte interior del muslo de la castaña que dio un pequeño respingo al sentir los suaves y delicados dedos de Pansy sobre su pierna. Sonrió girándose y viendo cómo le dedicaba su mirada más seductora, sin quitar la pierna se reincorporó acercándose y rodeándola con el brazo posando un delicado beso sobre su cuello provocando un gruñido gutural de la morena que hizo que le vibrase todo el cuerpo.

Pansy se retorció en su asiento dejándose hacer y empezó a acariciar su espalda haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos sobre sus costillas. Hermione había pasado a lamerle la clavícula. La morena besó la mandíbula de la Gryffindor dejando pequeños y suaves besos por todo su contorno, con la respiración pesada la castaña levantó la cara y besó los carnosos labios de la Slytherin lamiendo su labio inferior, inmediatamente los labios de Pansy se abrieron y la dejaron entrar dentro de su boca comenzando una pequeña guerra por el control entre las lenguas de ambas.

La morena abandonó las costillas de Hermione y subió su mano hacia su cara tomándola con dulzura y acariciando su mandíbula con el dedo pulgar. La castaña puso su mano sobre la de la Slytherin y empezó a acariciar todo el largo de su antebrazo arriba y abajo provocando carne de gallina en Pansy que empezó a desear con todas sus fuerzas que todo el mundo se evaporase y se pudiesen quedar solas en la sala, notaba cómo su temperatura subía a toda velocidad y la mano de la Gryffindor, acariciando su cadera y la parte baja de su espalda, no le ayudaba a controlarla.

Subió la mano que se había quedado en el regazo de la castaña y la hundió en su suave y sedoso cabello, cogiendo algunos mechones con deseo apenas contenido. La soltó y le tomó el cuello profundizando el beso con fiereza. Mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de Hermione que gruñó dentro de su boca pero no se separó de ella un sólo milímetro, sin embargo la cogió por la camiseta y tiró de ella para pegarla lo más posible a su cuerpo. Sonriendo y sin separarse de ella, la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, bajando su mano hasta su cadera y apretando con fuerza su trasero.

Hermione le cogió la cara y la separó levemente haciéndole cosquillas en la mandíbula, no podía quedar mucho para que acabara la película. Pansy sentía la respiración de la castaña en los labios húmedos, sin poderse reprimir le mordió de nuevo el labio inferior que no paraba de llamarla. Un segundo antes se encendieron las luces, la castaña gimió derritiéndose en los brazos de la Slytherin aunque sin querer su chica había apretado un poco más de lo debido. Sonriendo se volvió a separar de ella con cuidado y gesticuló un pequeño "Au" con los labios, como disculpa le besó con delicadeza la zona afectada por el mordisco.

-Creo que tenemos que irnos, cariño.- Todo el mundo se había levantado y la gran mayoría renegaban del bodrio de película que habían tenido que tragarse, habían perdido hora y media de su vida con un pepino al que llamaban película. A la castaña no se le escapó que algunas personas se les quedaban mirando. -Vámonos.- Tomó la mano de Pansy y la ayudó a levantarse devolviendo una mirada torva a los indiscretos, que desviaron la vista inmediatamente.

Cruzaron de nuevo el pueblo sin separarse y emprendieron el camino de vuelta por donde habían ido, cerca de las seis de la tarde vieron a lo lejos el pequeño pueblo dormitorio de Hermione, con resignación separaron las manos y se distanciaron levemente. Caminando separadas llegaron a casa de Hermione que abrió de un empujón y entró anunciando que ya estaban en casa. Sus padres salieron a recibirlas, su padre era un hombre de estatura media y de mediana edad, su pelo de color moreno estaba corto y bien peinado, y sus ojos eran tan oscuros como los de su hija, pese a su edad parecía mantenerse en forma. Se acercó a ella con rapidez y le tendió la mano que la adolescente estrechó sin un atisbo de duda y con firmeza. El señor Granger sorprendido e impresionado por semejante apretón no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Tú debes ser la famosa Pansy Parkinson.- Saludó con simpatía.

-Sí señor y usted debe ser el padre de Hermione.- Contestó.

-Aja, yo soy el Granger original.- Rió mirando a su hija y a su esposa que pareció avergonzarse un poco por la reacción que había tenido en un primer momento con la amiga de su hija. -Pasad, sentaos. Todavía podemos tomar un té tardío y rápido y a las siete cogemos el coche y te llevo a Londres.- El señor Granger lideraba la comitiva hacia la sala de estar con la librería. -Siéntate por favor.- Le señaló el sofá biplaza e hizo que Pansy se sentara en el. Hermione sin intención de abandonarla un segundo se sentó a su lado sin apenas tocarla pero dejando que sus rodillas se rozasen como si nada. La morena le agradeció ése pequeño gesto mentalmente.

-Tenemos té Earl Gray.- Entró la señora Granger con una bandeja de plata en la que llevaba una tetera, cuatro tazas, un azucarero y un platillo con pastas. Puso cuidadosamente una taza frente a cada uno de ellos, dejó las pastas y el azucarero en el centro de la mesita y sirvió el té humeante.

-Muchas gracias señora Granger.- Agradeció Pansy con una sonrisa tomando suavemente la taza de sus manos, por lo poco que había conocido de la señora era más que evidente que la etiqueta y los buenos modos eran indispensables para ella. -Es usted muy amable.- La madre de Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa, terminó de servir y se sentó junto a su marido.

-Me alegro de que Hermione haya hecho una nueva amiga.- Le sonrió la señora Granger con su taza entre las manos. -Pero, ¿te han dado permiso tus padres para venir hasta aquí? No creo que les siente bien que vengas a ver a tu amiga sangresucia, ¿cierto?-

-¡Mamá!- Se escandalizó Hermione, saltando en el sofá mientras Pansy no hizo el menor gesto.

-Jules, cariño, con tranquilidad. La chica no tiene la culpa de la ideología de sus padres. Ya ha demostrado ser bastante mejor que ellos al hacerse amiga de la niña.-

-No se preocupen, no hay ningún problema.- Contestó Pansy con una sonrisa amable, se había quedado helada un segundo pero era de esperar algo así. -Lo cierto es que no, no tengo permiso de mis padres y me he tenido que escapar para venir hasta aquí. Pero lo paso muy bien con Hermione y he querido venir darle una sorpresa.-

-Entonces, sólo podéis ser amigas a escondidas.- Pansy asintió con la cabeza dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita con cuidado. -Siento haberte hecho sentir incómoda cielo, pero creo que era importante saberlo. Por lo menos así no meteré la pata y no me acercaré a saludarte cuando haya gente alrededor, no quisiera meterte en un lío con tus padres. Por mi está bien que seáis amigas.-

-Gracias, mamá.- Le dijo Hermione con reproche. Discretamente había acercado todavía más su pierna hacia la de Pansy y ahora estaban estrechamente apretadas.

"Me da la sensación de que a su padre no se le escapa una." Pensó Pansy mirándolo con interés. "Ella cree que lo ve todo pero él lo hace."

-¿Lo habéis pasado bien?- Preguntó el señor Granger tratando de desviar el tema.

-Sí, al final nos hemos ido al pueblo de al lado, hay más cosas que hacer allí.- Explicó Hermione agradeciendo la intervención de su padre. -Pansy ha alucinado con la pantalla del cine.-

-¿Qué película habéis visto?- Intervino la señora Granger.

-Resident Evil 5, aunque si llego a saberlo nos metemos a ver cualquier otra cosa. Peli más cutre.- Refunfuñó Hermione como si realmente hubiesen visto la película y como si le molestara el haberse gastado el dinero en una película mala.

-Es que no sé qué esperabas cariño.- Sonrió el señor Granger a su hija.

Comenzaron una pequeña charla trivial sobre cine y sobre aparatos electrónicos y cómo funcionaban. Pansy procuró no perder ni una sola de las palabras que se dijeron durante aquél rato absorbiendo toda la información que podía, nunca le habían interesado las cosas de muggles hasta que había comenzado a salir con la castaña pero ahora era una fanática de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con ellos.

Finalmente a las siete de la tarde el señor Granger se levantó del sofá.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos, hay que dejar a Pansy en Londres.- La señora Granger asintió y empezó a recoger un poco los trastos del té.

Fueron hasta el vestíbulo, la morena se estaba despidiendo de la madre de la Gryffindor cuando un ruido empezó a sonar a sus espaldas. Dio un salto y se giró ya con la varita en la mano. El señor Granger se acercó y descolgó el teléfono.

-Sí, dígame.- Del otro lado de la línea no escuchaba nada más que una risa muy familiar. Se giró y vio a su hija partida de la risa con el móvil en la mano riéndose a carcajada limpia y sujetándose las costillas. Colgó con una sonrisa y le puso una mano en el hombro a su invitada. -Perdona a tu amiga.- Le dijo. -A veces es idiota.-

-¿Has sido tú?- Se escandalizó su madre. -¡Qué tonta que eres! Así no se trata a tus invitados magos, cariño.- Le reprochó sin poder evitar que media sonrisa aflorase a sus labios.

-Ya te cogeré yo a ti, ya.- Se rió Pansy guardando de nuevo la varita.

-Venga, vámonos.- Cogió a su hija de la mano y tiró de ella que continuaba riéndose a mandíbula batiente de la reacción de su novia por el sonido del teléfono. La arrastró hasta el garaje y la hizo entrar en el Civic Insight familiar, Pansy se quedó fuera un poco temerosa ante el vehículo.

-¿No has montado nunca en un coche?- Le preguntó con amabilidad el señor Granger. Ella negó con la cabeza. -No te preocupes, es como... es como el expreso de Hogwarts pero mucho más pequeño y manejable, y sin vías claro.- Sonrió abriéndole la puerta para que se sentara atrás con su hija que empezaba a controlar su ataque de risa. Entró en el coche y le dio un pequeño empujón a Hermione que la verla había empezado a reírse de nuevo.

-Perdón, perdón. Pero tendrías que haber visto el salto que has dado y la cara que has puesto.- Explicó poniéndole cara de buena.

-Sí, claro.- Aprovechó que el señor Granger estaba ocupado levantando la puerta del garaje para cogerla de la cara y darle un fuerte y voraz beso. -Me las pagarás.- Le aseguró, acomodándose a su lado.

-Poneos el cinturón.- Les ordenó el señor Granger entrando en el vehículo. -Hermione pónselo a tu amiga, que no sabrá.-

Aprovechando la coyuntura, la castaña se recostó sobre Pansy para poder ponerle el cinturón, momento que ambas disfrutaron secretamente.

El camino se hizo corto y ameno entre charlas insustanciales y al final casi media hora después estaban aparcados al lado del Caldero Chorreante.

-Pues tengo que irme.- Dijo Pansy con el corazón en un puño, no quería irse a casa, no quería volver a la lóbrega mansión en la que nunca se había sentido cómoda y sobretodo no quería separarse de Hermione otra vez. -Muchísimas gracias por traerme señor Granger.-

-Gracias a ti por ir a ver a la idiota que tienes por amiga.- Le sonrió por encima del hombro. -Vuelve a vernos cuando quieras.-

-Gracias.- Le sonrió Pansy de vuelta. -Adiós, idiota que tengo por amiga.- Le espetó a Hermione dándole un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro. Ya que no podía darle la despedida que quería por lo menos quería tocarla una última vez antes del final del verano.

La morena salió del coche y echó a correr, se puso la capa sobre la mochila para que pareciese una chepa y entró en el Caldero, entró en los servicios y se cambió, se volvió a echar la capa por encima caminando con las rodillas dobladas y entró de nuevo en el Callejón Diagón.

"No sé cómo no he ido a verla antes, es facilísimo." Se ironizó a sí misma. "El sueño se acabó, vuelta a la fea realidad."

Dentro del Callejón encontró un lugar discreto y se quitó la capa, pudiendo volver a ser ella misma. Deambuló por el callejón dejándose ver de nuevo, pasando por tiendas conocidas y saludando a todo el que podía. A las ocho en punto salió al Caldero y esperó durante más de media hora hasta que por fin el pequeño Hokky salió de la chimenea con el encargo de recogerla. Saltó del taburete y sin decir ni una palabra se metió en la chimenea.

* * *

Ya sé que es un capítulo con muy poca chicha pero me pareció importante e interesante que por una vez y para variar pudiesen comportarse como dos quinceañeras "normales" dentro de lo posible por supuesto.

En lo referente a la forma de vestir es muy esport pero así es como visto yo (Pansy) y como me gustan a mi las mujeres (Hermione), una chica que llene de forma correcta unos vaqueros y una camiseta me parece mucho más sexy que con un traje de noche carísimo. Así que si no os gusta simplemente imaginadlas con el tipo de ropa que os agrade ^-^


	25. Secretos

Como siempre para empezar perdón por la espera, pero cometí el error de reinstalarme el mass effect y cada vez que abro el ordenador soy incapaz de hacer nada que no sea jugar, gomen.

* * *

El verano pasó con una lentitud espantosa. Pansy se vio obligada a permanecer dentro de los límites de su mansión y sólo podía salir a los jardines delimitados por la alta reja de forja con setos que impedían la vista del interior, pero para su desgracia también funcionaban en la dirección opuesta y ni siquiera podía entretenerse viendo pasar a los viandantes. Trató de convencer a su padre para que le permitiese ir de nuevo al callejón Diagón pero fue totalmente imposible hacerlo entrar en razón, parecía que en unas semanas el mundo mágico había terminado de ponerse patas arriba y ella se había caído y había quedado apartada de todo aquello que le importaba.

Se pasó el verano viendo cómo conocidos y desconocidos, junto a su padre, desaparecían dentro del sótano y no volvían a salir en varios días, por lo menos no por la puerta principal. Ahora que Lucius Malfoy iba a pasar una buena temporada en Azkaban el nombre del Señor Parkinson sonaba con más fuerza en según qué círculos. Pansy sentía mucho resentimiento hacia su padre por su situación pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse muy asustada al verlo constantemente en peligro. Mientras, también podía ver a su madre frotarse las manos, pese al miedo que sentía, al notar cómo la importancia de su familia crecía día a día, por fin sus mayores ambiciones se estaban convirtiendo en una realidad.

Ella, en cambio, se sentía como una cría pequeña incapaz de ir a la tienda de la esquina sin llevar escolta. La frustración la cegaba, se sentía inútil, se sentía sola, se sentía rabiosa y por encima de todo se sentía triste al tener que permanecer alejada de su pequeña leona, más aún sabiendo que el apestoso Weasley podía gozar de su presencia día tras día mientras ella se marchitaba encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de su mansión.

"Una bonita jaula dorada es exactamente igual que una húmeda cárcel de piedra y hierro. Tengo más comodidades pero sigo sin tener libertad." Pensaba a menudo con amargura, mientras recorría los pasillos a toda velocidad, como un león enjaulado.

La crispación podía respirarse dentro del hogar de los Parkinson. Las peleas entre sus padres eran constantes, casi tanto como las broncas que tenía ella con su madre, y aunque menos frecuentes pero mucho más temibles, eran los enfrentamientos que sostenía con su padre. En las ocasiones en las que se generaba una pelea entre ellos dos parecía que bajaba la temperatura y aumentaba la penumbra en toda la casa, pese a que no se escuchaba ni un solo grito, tampoco se escuchaba ningún otro ruido o voz, casi como si el hogar de la familia Parkinson se hubiese quedado completamente vacío de repente. Tanto su madre como todos los elfos domésticos desaparecían y contenían el aliento esperando a que el momento tenso pasase pronto y pudiesen volver a la normalidad.

Unos días antes de terminar el verano llegó una lechuza mientras Pansy desayunaba sola en la cocina, el animal planeó por la amplia estancia hasta posarse frente al bol lleno de cereales de la joven morena, alargó la pata para permitir a la receptora que cogiese su pergamino y se marchó. Pudo ver el membrete de Hogwarts estampado en la cera que lo lacraba y supo inmediatamente el contenido, nerviosa rompió el lacre y abrió el pergamino rogando por que las notas fuesen buenas.

Astronomía:Excede expectativas (E)

Cuidado de criaturas mágicas: Excede expectativas (E)

Encantamientos: Excepcional (O)

Defensa contra las artes Oscuras: Excede expectativas (E)

Herbología: Excepcional (O)

Historia de la magia: Aceptable (A)

Pociones: Excepcional (O)

Transformaciones: Excepcional (O)

Runas antiguas: Aceptable (A)

Adivinación: Aceptable (A)

"Ninguna T, supongo que éso es bueno." Sonrió mentalmente.

Suspiró al ver que tenía una buena cosecha de excepcionales en sus notas, sobre todo en las asignaturas más importantes y en las tres únicas en las que constaba un aceptable no le importaban lo más mínimo, eran marías que no le iban a servir para cursar una carrera en el futuro cercano. Su padre llegó y la felicitó por sus buenas notas mientras su madre le dio el sermón concentrándose en las no tan buenas. Ella siempre había sentido debilidad por la adivinación, desde pequeña jugaba a intentar adivinar quién sería su futuro marido, la fortuna que tendría al casarse, los hijos que tendría y los maridos y mujeres que éstos tendrían algún día, etc... En cambio Pansy no tenía la más mínima curiosidad por la adivinación y la consideraba como una mera patraña.

Al recibir las notas Pansy se empeñó en que tenían que ir a comprar al día siguiente aunque su padre no parecía muy dispuesto a ello. Pero la joven insistió hasta que acabó por convencerlo, sabía que Hermione iría a comprar al día siguiente de recibir las notas, con un poco de suerte podría tropezarse con ella entre tienda y tienda. Así que al día siguiente junto a su padre y un montón de consejos a seguir entre los que se incluían "no te separes de mí y si lo haces acude lo más rápido posible al Caldero Chorreante", pudo comprobar el cambio que se había producido en la, normalmente, alegre y concurrida calle. Ya había notado un cambio importante durante su paseo el día que se fue a visitar a Hermione al principio del verano, los escaparates estaban deslucidos y no había tanta gente caminando por la calle pero no era nada comparado con el pesar que se respiraba en la actualidad.

Las calles estaban prácticamente vacías, no había nadie caminando sin compañía, la gente hacía sus compras a toda velocidad y miraba constantemente por encima del hombro, los rostros permanecían serios y en los ojos se podía ver pintado el terror, los ventanales de las tiendas estaban cubiertos por panfletos de los mortífagos que habían escapado de Azkaban y por los Consejos de Seguridad del Ministerio de Magia y los tenderetes con amuletos falsos y demás supercherías se habían multiplicado por diez.

Desde el momento en que se habían aparecido por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante su padre le había agarrado la mano y no le permitía soltarse, antes de salir ya le había dicho que iba a tener que ir con él a todas partes y por lo que se veía estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza.

"Pues vaya una mierda, aunque la vea no voy a poder acercarme ni a cinco metros de ella." Pensó con fastidio. Desde luego que, después de todo el verano aislada del mundo, se conformaba con poder verla de lejos aunque fuese pero si pudiese acercarse a ella y hablarle sería mucho mejor. "O no, a lo mejor no me puedo contener y me tiro encima suyo." Sonrió para sus adentros.

Caminó a la velocidad del rayo tomada de la mano de su padre hasta Madam Malkin para hacerse unas túnicas nuevas, la imagen ante todo. Estaban terminando de hacer el pedido cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron Draco Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy con su cara de asco habitual o incluso mayor. Caminó por la tienda como si fuese el dueño hasta que se encontró de morros con Pansy que le dedicó su mejor mirada de indiferencia.

-¡Parkinson!- Exclamó claramente sorprendido, Pansy notó la desaprobación en su padre sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Malfoy.- Respondió ella sin dejar translucir si se alegraba o no de verlo allí. -Señora Malfoy.- Le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza a la mujer de Lucius a modo de saludo que ella no devolvió, se había tomado incluso peor que su hijo que lo mandase a tomar viento, aunque nunca había sido demasiado cariñosa con ella. El único gesto que hizo la pálida mujer de reconocimiento hacia Pansy fue un bufido despectivo, la joven notó la ira de su padre a su lado pero era consciente de que nadie más en la tienda lo había hecho.

-¿Qué haces aquí Pansy? Creía que tenías prohibido salir a la calle.- Se burló el rubio de ella.

-¡Oh, no!- Contestó con un gesto de la mano. -Debes de haberme confundido con tu padre.- Inmediatamente los Malfoy se giraron y le dedicaron una intensa mirada de ira homicida que ambos Parkinson mantuvieron de forma impasible sin dejar translucir sus emociones.

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Parkinson.- La amenazó, bajando la voz a apenas un murmullo, acercando su rostro al de Pansy intentando ser amenazador.

-Ten cuidado tú con a quién intentas insultar, Malfoy.- Le contestó sin dejarse intimidar, hacía falta mucho más que un niño malcriado para ponerla nerviosa.

-No tienes ni idea de nada.- La voz del rubio apenas era audible.

-Tú tampoco la tendrías si tu padre no se hubiese dejado atrapar.- El señor Parkinson salió en defensa de su hija. -Él no fue el único que estuvo en el Ministerio, pero sí fue de los que permitieron que los atrapasen, sin siquiera obtener una respuesta satisfactoria.- El corazón de Pansy saltó dentro de su pecho, no tenía la menor idea de que su padre había estado en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia la noche que se reveló la vuelta del Señor Tenebroso, pero no dejó que su rostro la delatara. Por lo que acababa de decir su padre, no sólo había estado allí si no que había conseguido algunas respuestas.

Tanto Draco como Narcissa temblaban de pies a cabeza de la rabia, en cambio, frente a ellos los Parkinson eran la viva imagen de la tranquilidad y la autoconfianza.

-Narcissa.- Saludó el señor Parkinson con la cabeza. -Draco.- Cogió la mano de su hija y ambos salieron de la tienda con la cabeza alta. Los Malfoy los siguieron con una mirada torva hasta que padre e hija abandonaron el local.

-Ahora que vas a comenzar un nivel superior de pociones necesitarás reunir ingredientes y un caldero nuevo.- Dijo el señor Parkinson cuando salieron de la tienda, tratando de desviar el tema.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas en el Ministerio?- Exigió saber Pansy soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos.

-No te hacía falta saberlo.- El señor Parkinson se puso en jarras, en ese mismo momento no tenía la paciencia ni las ganas para tratar el tema.

-Creía que confiabas en mí.- Le reprochó frunciendo el ceño y con la voz peligrosamente baja, con los ojos clavados en los de su padre y sin pestañear.

-Lo hago, pero no eres más que una niña.- El tono de su padre también había sufrido un drástico bajón y aunque no perdía de vista a su airada hija, tampoco dejaba de controlar que no se acercase nadie a ellos, no podía permitir que nadie que pasase accidentalmente escuchase su conversación.

-Ya no soy una niña.- La furia en su voz era cada vez más clara.

-Cierto.- Concedió su padre. -Pero eres mi única hija, siempre serás una niña para mí.-

-Y tú eres mi padre y tampoco quiero que te pase nada.- Soltó Pansy mirando a los ojos verdes de su padre. -No soy ninguna niña y tal vez podría ayudarte más de lo que tú te crees.-

-Ya hablaremos.- Dijo por fin el señor Parkinson tras meditar durante unos momentos las palabras de su hija, la cogió de la mano con firmeza y la llevó hacia el callejón Knockturn.

-¿No íbamos a por los materiales para mis pociones?- Preguntó extrañada, su padre no le contestó si no que continuó caminando hacia Borgin y Burkes. Abrió la puerta y entraron ambos todavía sin haber pronunciado una sola palabra.

Se acercó al señor Borgin que inmediatamente comenzó a hacer leves reverencias a su padre mientras le saludaba, el dueño de la tienda repugnaba profundamente a Pansy, estaba segura de que cuando le volvían la espalda poco menos que les escupía.

-Buenos días, señor y señorita Parkinson.- Su sonrisa era casi tan aceitosa como su cabello. -Ya tenemos preparado su pedido, ¿quiere llevárselo usted ahora?-

-No.- Desdeñó su padre con sequedad. -Envíamelo a casa, como siempre.- Se acercó al hombre y le tendió una pequeña bolsa de galeones que desapareció con rapidez dentro de la túnica del tendero. -El joven Malfoy vendrá pronto a hacerte algunas consultas, quiero que hagas todo lo que esté en tu mano para ayudarle, ¿está claro?- Pansy aguzó el oído. -Obviamente no debes decirle lo que te acabo de pedir ni lo que te acabo de dar.-

"¿Por qué puede tener tanto interés mi padre en mini Malfoy?" Su mente era un hervidero, sólo cabía una explicación posible para ella pero no quería aceptarla, pese a ser un niñato engreído su padre no quería que tuviese que acabar como el señor Malfoy e iba a protegerlo cuanto estuviese en su mano. "La única posibilidad de que quiera ayudarlo sin que él se entere es que ya sea un mortífago más, que le hayan impuesto la marca, y le hayan asignado alguna misión que no puedan permitirse que falle."

Siguió a su padre y al comerciante con una falsa mirada de hastío pero sin perder una sola palabra que escapaba de sus labios. Para su desgracia no hubo más información útil y se tuvo que conformar con sus cábalas porque su padre no le explicó nada una vez hubieron salido de la pequeña tienda.

La arrastró de la mano hacia el Boticario del callejón Diagón y la ayudó a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso. Cuando salieron de la tienda, con su padre siempre asiendo su mano con firmeza, vio una caterva de melenas pelirrojas por la calle e inmediatamente se puso alerta pero ni eran todas las cabezas pelirrojas que debían ni iban acompañados por una cabellera morena y otra castaña de modo que perdió todo el interés en los Weasley y comenzaron el camino hacia Flourish y Blotts para comprar los libros de texto. Allí se encontró con Ginny pero ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos porque su padre estaba justo a su lado, aunque la joven pelirroja pareció entender lo que quería sin cruzar ninguna palabra.

-Mamá, cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione vengan de Madam Malkin, ¿podremos ir a ver la tienda de Fred y George?- Preguntó en voz alta a su madre mientras pasaba por detrás de ella.

-Claro cariño.- Concedió la voz de su madre desde el fondo del pasillo.

"Mierda, ya hemos ido a por las túnicas con tanta suerte que en vez de encontrarme a Hermione he tenido que ver al idiota del Malfoyao y viendo el enfrentamiento no verbal de mi padre con el señor Weasley creo que ir a la tienda de sus hijos no es una opción." Se maldijo mentalmente mientras observaba la mirada gélida que se dirigían mutuamente su padre y el señor Weasley.

-Vámonos papá.- Dijo, cogiendo la mano de su padre. -Ya tengo mis libros y de repente ha empezado a oler raro.-

-Vamos pequeña P.- Asintió su padre dejándose llevar por primera vez en toda la mañana. -Venga, ya lo tenemos todo, vámonos a casa.- Ordenó su padre una vez salieron de la librería.

Justo en ése momento apareció el trío dorado y Pansy pudo ver a su castaña por primera vez desde el principio del verano, sin poderlo evitar se quedó mirándola más fijamente de lo que había pretendido en un primer momento. Se dio cuenta de que a su padre no le había pasado desapercibido aquel pequeño momento de debilidad aunque lo único que había visto era cómo observaba al trío de amigos con intensidad, rápidamente se recompuso y se recolocó su máscara despectiva.

-¡Mierda! El jodido niño que vivió.- Dijo en un murmullo tratando de desviar la atención sobre el verdadero motivo de su desconcierto.

-No hables así pajarito, no es digno de tu clase.- Le contestó su padre pero a ella no se le escapó la mirada escrutadora que le dirigía mientras hablaban. Por fortuna Hermione o no la vio o hizo como que no la veía y no empeoró la situación sin quererlo.

-Sí, papá.- Obedeció. -¡Córcholis! El molesto niño que vivió.- Exclamó. -¿Así mejor papá?- Su padre reía a carcajadas su ocurrencia.

-No sé qué decirte, casi prefiero cómo lo has dicho la primera vez.- Pansy sonrió, le encantaba hacer reír a su padre, ella era la única que podía lograrlo con cierta facilidad. -Vámonos a casa, todavía hay mucho que hacer.- Dijo yendo a toda velocidad hacia la entrada del callejón.

Salieron al Caldero Chorreante y se fueron a casa echando un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea. Aparecieron en su mansión y Pansy comenzó el camino hacia su habitación para dejar y empezar a ordenar todos los paquetes pero el señor Parkinson la detuvo.

-Pans, deja eso, ya se encargarán los elfos domésticos.- Le ordenó. Confusa Pansy dejó las bolsas sobre los sillones y se quedó mirando a su padre con extrañeza. -Ven conmigo.-

Comenzó a caminar a largas zancadas hacia la puerta del sótano de la casa con su hija un paso detrás, lanzó un hechizo silencioso al ladrillo que actuaba como resorte y de repente una boca negra se abrió ante ellos como si fuese a devorarlos, a Pansy nunca se le había permitido bajar allí y cuando llegó al umbral se detuvo, mirando a su padre dubitativa.

-¡Lumos! Vamos.- Exclamó haciéndole un gesto con la mano. -Confío en ti, eres mi pequeña mujercita.- Sonrió mirándola con cariño. -Aunque esto no va a ser más que el principio y te aseguro que no va a ser agradable. Aunque si no estás preparada podemos posponerlo, de hecho podemos hacerlo indefinidamente.- De repente pareció que su padre no estaba del todo seguro de lo que quería hacer. -¿Quieres que lo dejemos para otro día?-

Pansy negó con la cabeza lentamente, sintiendo como si un ejército de mariposas le revoloteasen en el estómago, sólo había estado más nerviosa una vez en su vida y había sido en la casa de los gritos junto a Hermione. Tomó aire y empezó a bajar las escaleras de caracol justo detrás de su padre que iba con la varita en alto. A sus espaldas la puerta se cerró sola sobresaltando a la joven bruja que se asió con fuerza a la túnica de su padre.

Bajaron durante lo que a Pansy le pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin su pie enfundado en su calzado escolar se posó con delicadeza sobre el frío suelo de piedra de la estancia.

-Luminare.- Murmuró su padre y todas las antorchas de la estancia se encendieron de golpe con una llama verdosa, además tenían unas pantallas de cristal de color verde que hacían que se proyectasen unas sombras escalofriantes.

La estancia era enorme y la pared izquierda estaba totalmente repleta de armarios cerrados con llave y probablemente más de un hechizo, mientras que la del fondo y la derecha tenían cientos de estanterías con miles de libros, aunque Pansy sospechaba que su padre no guardaba allí los artículos más peligrosos y aún así estaba convencida de que todo lo que había podía ser muy comprometedor para él. Probablemente no sabría justificar su pertenencia si alguien encontraba todo aquello, pero no era fácil desvelar los secretos del señor Parkinson.

Su padre caminó delante de ella hacia una de las dos puertas que había entre las librerías de la derecha, la abrió y reveló un pequeño despacho mucho más modesto que el que tenía en la planta superior, justo encima de aquella habitación. Lo único que había dentro de aquella habitación era una mesa y tres sillas muy austeras. Pansy se sentó enfrente de la que debía ser la silla de su padre, detrás del escritorio, pero para su sorpresa decidió sentarse a su lado.

-Muy bien.- Dijo, se le veía nervioso. Se recostó todo lo que le permitió la silla y se cruzó de brazos. -Me has pedido que confíe en ti, no pensaba contarte nada pero creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar a contarte las cosas. Así que te voy a confiar el menos comprometedor de mis secretos, si no estás preparada para escucharlo sólo tienes que decírmelo, una vez lo sepas no habrá vuelta atrás. Es el que más te atañe y si sabes manejarlo posiblemente te confiaré más.- Pansy asintió con la cabeza pero no dijo nada, había cruzado las piernas y se dedicaba a juguetear con el bajo de su pantalón. -Allá vamos. Para empezar, tú eres consciente de que tu madre y yo no nos queremos ¿cierto?- La joven asintió con pesar. -Mientras estaba en Hogwarts conocí a la mujer de mi vida, y te aseguro que ella no era tu madre. Era una chica inteligente, simpática y muy hermosa. Todo lo contrario que tu madre.- Sonrió. -Yo estaba completamente loco por aquella chica y me parecía que yo no le era completamente indiferente por lo que siempre tuve un pequeño resquicio de esperanza, por lo menos hasta que se lo dije a tu abuelo y él trató de concertar la boda.-

-¿Concertar la boda? ¿Sin ser novios ni nada?- Se extrañó Pansy. -¿Y quién era ella?-

-Todo a su tiempo, pajarito. Y sí, concertar la boda. Eran otros tiempos y las cosas eran muy distintas entonces. Le dije a tu abuelo quien creía que iba a ser una gran esposa para mí y él fue a hablar con sus padres que, simplemente me rechazaron como yerno. La nuestra es una familia muy antigua pero actualmente está... de capa caída. Yo no era suficiente para su hija, pese a que ella también le había hablado de mí a sus padres pero ya sabes, la posición antes que los sentimientos. Por eso es por lo que acabé casado con tu madre, ella viene de una familia más joven al menos en comparación con la nuestra, pero menos obsoleta y muy pujante. Fue duro para ella tener que conformarse conmigo porque aspiraba a muchísimo más, pero el mejor matrimonio, según los estándares de su familia, lo hizo su hermano mayor, Rodolphus.-

-El desequilibrado tío Rodolphus y la desquiciada de la tía Bellatrix.- Asintió. -Por lo menos ahora sé porqué mamá me odia.- Musitó Pansy, al señor Parkinson le habría gustado decirle que no era cierto pero no podía hacerlo sin faltar a la verdad, Pansy era una copia exacta de su padre tanto en el físico como en su personalidad. Ante el obligado silencio se limitó a observar las reacciones de su hija aunque ella no dejó entrever sus sentimientos al respecto. -¿Y quién era la otra chica?-

-Ella era... Black, Narcissa Black.- Contestó su padre, a Pansy le costó un segundo reparar en que se trataba de la madre de Draco Malfoy. -Estábamos muy enamorados pero a ella le impusieron el matrimonio con el pusilánime de Malfoy y a mi con tu madre. Una vez salimos de Hogwarts decidimos que no podíamos volver a vernos y nos separamos supuestamente para siempre, nos casamos cada uno con nuestros respectivos y nos olvidamos de que una vez fuimos felices con la persona que teníamos a nuestro lado. Todo iba bien hasta que un día nos encontramos por casualidad, Malfoy estaba lejos en una misión para el Señor Oscuro y pasó lo que no debía pasar, aquello que tratábamos de evitar al separarnos. Ella no era feliz con Malfoy y yo no lo era con tu madre, y sigo sin serlo, durante casi dos semanas nos vimos a diario.-

-Entonces, le has sido infiel a mamá con Narcissa Malfoy.- Dijo Pansy en voz baja tratando de asimilarlo. Su padre asintió.

-Nueve meses después, llegó Draco.- El señor Parkinson agachó la mirada y se puso intensamente rojo.

Pansy saltó en su silla como si una descarga eléctrica la hubiese recorrido, se puso de pie y la silla cayó con estrépito a su espalda aunque ella ni siquiera lo escuchó. La sangre había abandonado completamente su rostro y sus verdes ojos estaban abiertos como platos del asombro.

-¿Estás... diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?- Su padre asintió con la cabeza. -El repelente de Malfoy...- Dijo en voz alta. -¿Es mi hermanastro?- Bajó la voz al decir esto último. -Y, mamá y el señor Malfoy... ¿lo saben?- Su padre negó con la cabeza con pesar.

-El Señor Tenebroso se enteró de lo que había pasado, a menudo entra en nuestra mente para saber lo que pensamos, hacemos y decimos cuando él no se encuentra presente y acabó por descubrir mi pequeño secreto. En contra de todo lo que pensaba que iba a ocurrir, nos ayudó. Envió a Malfoy lejos cuando se acercó la hora del parto y se encargó de todo ya que el pequeño Draco nació con el pelo moreno y los ojos verdes.-

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Pansy sin terminar de comprender cómo su compañero de casa había acabado siendo rubio y con los ojos azules. -Habría sido una fotocopia de Potter, ¡oh! eso le encantaría.- Sonrió con maldad "Concéntrate que te dispersas." Se gritó a sí misma. -Pero cómo...-

-Al nacer los magos estamos tan ligados a las leyes de la genética como los muggles, pero con el suficiente tiempo y esfuerzo, a base de pociones y hechizos diarios, éso puede llegar a cambiar. Obviamente no podíamos hacer que el niño fuese asiático y pelirrojo, debíamos recurrir a los genes recesivos que en este caso eran los de su madre. El Señor Oscuro nos enseñó el modo de hacerlo y Narcissa se encargó de que el pequeño Draco recibiese sus "medicinas" a tiempo cada día y así en un año el cambio fue permanente, sólo su madre y yo vemos al pequeño moreno de ojos verdes cuando lo miramos.- Una nota de melancolía asomó a su voz por vez primera. -A veces pienso en lo que podría haber tenido junto a Narcissa, una mujer que me amase y dos hijos perfectos.-

Una chispa de celos encendió los ojos de Pansy que se sentó de nuevo cruzándose de brazos, casi le estaba diciendo que ella era su segundo plato, aquello con lo que había tenido que cargar y conformarse. Pero el señor Parkinson lo vio al momento y la sacó de su error.

-No me malinterpretes, pajarito. Ése niño es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida y créeme que he hecho cosas realmente malas, por suerte a los pocos meses llegaste tú para resarcirme de mi error. Mi pequeña niña perfecta, no puedes ni imaginarte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti.- Alzó la mano y le retiró un mechón de la cara. -Pero por desgracia ese niño repelente sigue siendo mi hijo, y sigue siendo mi deber mantenerlo a salvo. Aunque lo único que ha hecho Malfoy con él ha sido estropearlo y consentirlo. ¡Vamos! Ése pequeño idiota es tan fácil de leer como un libro abierto.-

-¿No usasteis protección? O sea, no se os ocurrió que éso podía pasar, ¿no sabéis nada de biología?-

-Ella me dijo que se encargaría de ello y yo la creí, ahora estoy seguro de que no era conmigo con quien quería usar protección contra el embarazo.-

-¿Yo no seré hija del jardinero, verdad?- Preguntó asustada.

-No.- Rió su padre. -Tú eres toda mía, te has quedado con todos mis genes.-

Pansy se removió inquieta en la silla, le gustaba saber que su padre se sentía orgullosa de ella pero no creía que lo estuviese si conociese realmente su forma de pensar, si supiese que su pequeña niña renegaba de todo aquello que su padre defendía con uñas y dientes. Estaba completamente confusa, no sabía cómo debía sentirse. Le gustaba que su padre le valorase pero no quería abandonar a Hermione, estaba impactada al saber que Draco era su medio hermano y se moría de ganas por restregárselo por la cara aunque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no debía abrir la boca, jamás.

"Menudo berenjenal." Pensó mientras las ideas iban y venían por su mente en un vendaval de información e imágenes confusas.

-Pero, vosotros queríais que nos casáramos... papá, eso es incesto.-

-Obviamente eran tu madre y Lucius quienes insistían en eso, no tienen ni idea de la realidad. Mientras fuisteis niños no me preocupé y cuando empezasteis a tener edad para que me preocupara le dejaste, dejándome muy aliviado.-

-Pero, ¿y lo que me dijo mamá el año pasado?- Su padre conocía el plan de su madre.

-No lo hicisteis, ¿verdad?- Preguntó su padre aunque parecía conocer la respuesta.

-No, pero podría haber pasado. Por lo menos ésa era la intención de mamá y desde luego la de Draco.- Ahora estaba enfadada por la pasividad de su padre.

-Yo no lo habría permitido. Habría hablado contigo antes, de haber sido necesario. Pero entonces ya no querías nada con Draco y me hubiese gustado verlo intentar obligarte a hacer algo que tú no querías.- Sonrió su padre con cariño. -Sé que sabes defenderte tú sola pero aún así yo siempre estaré detrás.- Afirmó. -No dejaré que nadie se acerque a ti en contra de tu voluntad pero también tengo que dejar que aprendas a defenderte tú sola.-

"Ya me daba asco entonces, sabiendo lo que sé ahora no sé si seré capaz de mirarlo a la cara sin reírme."

-Pues... ahora ya lo sabes.- Concluyó el señor Parkinson, Pansy asintió débilmente con la cabeza, todavía tratando de asimilarlo todo. -Pero, todavía hay algo más que debo pedirte.-

La joven alzó la cabeza todavía más confusa.

-Verás, creo que Draco está metido en un buen lío y me gustaría que velases por él, eres la única persona en la que confío lo suficiente como para pedirte algo así. Sé que su madre está intentando obtener ayuda por su lado aunque no sé por parte de quién.- Se hizo un breve silencio entre ambos. -Siempre puedes decirme que no, lo aceptaré sin ningún problema.-

Pansy abrió la boca para protestar pero inmediatamente la cerró de nuevo, esto era lo que había pedido sin saberlo, ésa era la consecuencia de que su padre confiase en ella. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, que tendría que ver y escuchar cosas que no le gustarían pero nunca había llegado a imaginar algo así y si ése era el menor de los secretos de su padre no estaba segura de querer saber el resto.

"¡Oh, por Merlín! Pero cómo voy a cuidar de Malfoy y Hermione a la vez. Son conceptos opuestos, ¡es imposible! No tienes ni idea de lo que me estás pidiendo, papá." Se quedó en silencio pensando, mientras su padre esperaba con paciencia, comprendiendo lo difícil que era para su pequeña toda aquella situación aunque él tampoco tenía ni idea de los secretos de su hija.

"Bueno, siempre puedo intentarlo, si se da una situación comprometida la decisión está clara."

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó tras el prolongado silencio.

Por toda respuesta Pansy simplemente sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Gracias pequeña P.- Su padre se levantó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. -Si ves que te compromete demasiado, déjamelo a mi. No quiero que corras ningún riesgo, tú eres lo primero para mí.- La joven volvió a sacudir la cabeza, le cogió la mano a su padre y ambos abandonaron el lúgubre sótano.

* * *

Pues bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando la única neurona que me queda se pone a patinar en ese yermo espacio en blanco que yo llamo cerebro y decide ponerse creativa en horas de trabajo, espero que os haya gustado y no haberme metido en un jardín del que me sea imposible salir con un poco de dignidad, nos leemos.


	26. Los baños del tren

Para empezar, como siempre y para no variar, perdón por la tardanza. La primera quincena de agosto trabajaba de lunes a domingo y no hice nada y la segunda estaba de vacaciones y no hice ni el huevo, así que lo siento mucho. Además actualmente el personaje está una situación bastante difícil por lo que me cuesta un poco más escribir ya que tengo que tener muchas cosas en cuenta y aún así me dejo en el tintero algunas sin darme cuenta XD

Lo dicho, que espero que os guste el capítulo y que tengáis un poquito de paciencia conmigo, muchísimas gracias por leer. Nos leemos ^-^

* * *

-¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Pansy desquiciada mientras corría por toda la casa vistiéndose y arreglándose. -¿Porqué siempre me toca correr el primer día de colegio?- Preguntó cogiendo una tostada al vuelo y sujetándola con la boca para poder ponerse el chaleco.

-Tu madre ha mandado a Hokky para hacer unos recados.- Le explicó el señor Parkinson sentado tranquilamente a la mesa y tomando un café humeante mientras leía el profeta sin mirar a su hija.

-¿No tiene suficientes elfos domésticos por toda la maldita casa que tiene que quitarme al mío?- Preguntó con enfado mordiendo por fin la tostada reblandecida y pensando mentalmente en qué diría la leona si le escuchase decir ésas palabras. Nada más empezar a salir con ella le había hecho pagar la cuota del P.E.D.D.O. aunque había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no iba a estropear una de sus túnicas poniéndose la chapita y se la había ahorrado. -Me voy.- Gruñó dirigiéndose a la chimenea a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Pansy!- Llamó su padre, ella se giró con la molestia pintada en el rostro. -Ten cuidado, cariño.-

-Sí, papá.- Contestó, apreciaba el detalle pero lo habría valorado todavía más si en lugar de decirlo mirando al periódico la hubiese mirado a ella a los ojos. Dando otro bocado presuroso a la tostada tomó un puñado de polvos flu con una mano y su baúl con la otra. -Amfen gnueve y tges cuajjtos nn Kinj's Gross.- Trató de pronunciar lo más claramente posible con la tostada en la boca.

Salió al bar tropezando y tosiendo con un elevado tono de rojo en la cara porque durante el viaje se le había atravesado el último bocado que le había dado a la tostada, que se había caído y perdido entre las llamas. Cuando alzó la vista vio a todo el mundo mirándola boquiabiertos. Apurada, quiso dar los buenos días y pedir disculpas educadamente para intentar borrar la primera mala impresión pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar no salió ningún sonido coherente, ni siquiera agradable de su boca.

-UUAAAAJJJJJ.- Gruñó entre toses. -GEEEEZZZZ. YYYAAJJJJ.- Cuando por fin logró sacarse el trozo de tostada de la tráquea, y escupirlo lo más disimuladamente posible en la mano, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Se las enjugó con la mano limpia, se incorporó y se disculpó ante su audiencia, puso su mejor cara de póker y salió al andén como si nada hubiese ocurrido. "Soy un espectáculo con patas." Pensó totalmente avergonzada. "Les he dado tema del que hablar y reírse durante un mes. Cuando mi padre se entere, que lo hará, me mata después de morirse de la risa."

Con el rostro pétreo examinó el andén pero ya no quedaba casi nadie bajo del tren, de modo que subió con presteza y empezó a buscar a los descerebrados de sus compañeros de casa y a su querido hermanito secreto.

Cuando por fin los encontró en un compartimento, entró dándole un fuerte tirón a la puerta con mayor acritud de la necesaria e inmediatamente escuchó las burlas del maldito niño desteñido.

-¿Un mal día Parkinson?- Se rió con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Davies que le mesaba el cabello y lo miraba con total devoción, algo que revolvió el estómago de la pobre Pansy.

-Un mal año.- Murmuró. -Además ahora tengo que volver a ver tu fea cara.- Esperaba que saltase como un energúmeno al sentirse insultado pero para su sorpresa se quedó allí mirándola con atención, con cierta chispa de rabia iluminándole los ojos pero nada en comparación a como solía ponerse.

-Ya veo que no has madurado nada.- Le contestó con desidia y con una tranquilidad que saltaba a la vista que era fingida.

-Como si tú lo hubieses hecho.- Le gruñó haciendo levitar el baúl y dejándolo en el portaequipajes.

-He tenido que hacerlo, algún día lo comprenderás, todos lo haréis. Yo, ahora tengo un propósito.- Contestó dándose importancia.

"No es más tonto porque no se entrena, prácticamente ha admitido que le han puesto la marca. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan idiota? ¿No entiende el significado de la palabra discreción? ¿Cómo puede ser este idiota familia mía?" Cansada ya del repelente de Malfoy, salió del compartimiento para dirigirse al de los prefectos, por fortuna el rubio había decidido abandonar su puesto aunque todavía no habían decidido quién lo sustituiría si es que iba a hacerlo alguien pero por lo menos mientras ejerciese su cargo de prefecta no tendría que estar cerca de aquel niñato consentido. De modo que por lo menos no tendría que compartir con él ese departamento, aunque todavía tendría que soportar al garrulo de Weasley.

Caminaba cabreada por el pasillo, empujando sin contemplaciones a todos los que se cruzaban con ella y dejando un montón de murmullos resentidos tras de sí. Abrió la puerta del vagón de prefectos de un tirón enfurecido y pudo ver cómo su pequeña leona salía disparada hacia su izquierda y caer al suelo al ir a abrir la puerta al mismo momento que ella.

-¡Aiiii!- Murmuró frotándose las lumbares.

Pansy no pudo evitar sonreír al verla caer de un modo tan gracioso, por lo que tuvo que transformar su sonrisa afectuosa y sincera en una horrorosa mueca de burla para que nadie se diese cuenta de que el muro de hielo y veneno había sido traspasado mucho tiempo atrás.

-Seguro que aunque seas una sangresucia si le preguntas al maquinista te deja sentarte en una silla.- Le escupió parada en el umbral de la puerta sin dejar a nadie entrar ni salir, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la mirada altiva.

-No me cabe duda, lo que me sorprende es que os dejen entrar a ti y a los de tu calaña.- Contestó desde el suelo con gesto molesto.

Pansy resopló ante su respuesta y se puso en jarras tratando de parecer amenazadora.

-Yo que tú no me pondría tan chula comelibros, no es bueno para tu salud.- Le respondió en un gruñido bajo haciendo como si le diese una patada en el pie pero sin tocarla, mientras empezaba a caminar para sentarse lo más alejada de los Gryffindor.

"Cómo odio tener que aparentar." Gruñó, dejándose caer en un asiento cerca de la ventana, alejada del resto de los prefectos pero con una buena vista de Hermione que, pese a que todavía no estaba en su asiento pudo adivinar que se sentaría junto a su ponzoñoso amigo Ron. Se recostó contra el cristal de la ventana para que le ayudase a refrescarse un poco. Los prefectos de último curso empezaron a repartir los pergaminos con sus obligaciones durante el viaje pero ella no les prestó la más mínima atención, de lo único que tenía ganas era de que el tiempo pasara volando y poder estar en el castillo en algún escondrijo junto a su castaña, sin decir nada, simplemente disfrutando de su compañía, sabiendo que estaba junto a ella, pudiendo oler su perfume, sentir su fragancia, rozar su suave piel...

-¡Parkinson!- Le gritaron prácticamente al oído, se había dormido. Se incorporó sin dar muestras de sobresalto, frente a ella estaba Weasley con su cara de macaco habitual y una sonrisa socarrona en la cara. -¿Dónde está tu amiguito el paliducho?-

-¿En serio te atreves a llamar paliducho a Malfoy?- Le espetó mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio, tratando de ocultar el susto que le había dado. -Eres prácticamente transparente, tío.- Desdeñó levantando la mirada para poder ver a su castaña por encima del hombro de la zarigüeya retrasada que, cuando se dio cuenta de su movimiento se irguió para bloquearle la vista, con cara de oler a pedo. -¿Qué quieres Weasley? ¿No tienes ojos? Malfoy no está y ni sé, ni me importa el porqué. Y a ti tampoco debería importarte, al fin y al cabo ahora ya no podrá abusar de su poder.-

-Ya, vas a tener mucho trabajo abusando de tu poder por los dos.- Gruñó dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su asiento.

-No quieras ser el primero en probarlo, Weasley.- Amenazó a su espalda mientras se marchaba, con la varita asida con rabia. Cuando el sesoseta se sentó pudo ver a Hermione mirándola con intensidad, no entendía qué le quería decir con la mirada así que se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a la leona consternada dándole un puñetazo en el brazo a su amigo, Pansy se volvió a recostar contra el cristal para intentar retomar su pequeña siesta pero la rabieta que había cogido por culpa del pelirrojo se lo impidió.

Mientras les daban instrucciones y aclaraban los puntos a tratar Pansy sentía las miradas furtivas que le dirigía la castaña desde la otra punta del vagón. Cuando por fin les dejaron salir, fue al baño para refrescarse un poco y mientras estaba frente a la pica mirándose al espejo vio cómo la puerta se abría de un fuerte tirón y se volvía a cerrar a la velocidad del rayo dando paso a una espesa melena castaña y su sonrisa. Sin soltar el tirador de la puerta se abrazó a la morena enterrando su cara en el cuello de la Slytherin y respirando su fragancia profundamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Cualquiera puede haberte visto entrar mientras estaba yo y, la puerta estaba cerrada.- Le reclamó sin demasiada convicción mientras le devolvía el abrazo y le besaba el hombro.

-Todos los que te han visto entrar ya se habían ido y... he forzado la puerta.- Sonrió la Gryffindor. Levantó la mirada y le acarició el rostro con suavidad retirando unos pequeños mechones de cabello negro de delante de los verdes ojos que tanto adoraba. -¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?- Pansy asintió con la cabeza solazándose en la breve caricia de su castaña. -¿Seguro, mi amor? Tenías mala cara y te has dormido, he enviado a Ron a que te preguntase como estabas entre medias de la discusión pero no me ha hecho ni caso.- Resopló enfadada.

-Tu amigo tiene cara de culo de mandril.- Dijo simplemente Pansy, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Riendo, Hermione se acercó y le dio un dulce y casto beso, al sentir el aliento de la Gryffindor en su boca la morena no pudo contenerse. La agarró con fuerza por la cadera y por la nuca, la pegó contra su cuerpo y profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la castaña que no pudo resistirse y se dejó hacer. La aprisionó contra la puerta en una explosión de deseo y lujuria, bajando las manos a los botones del pantalón. Hermione sólo podía gemir y jadear en su boca mientras notaba cómo le desabrochaba los vaqueros con lo que encendía todavía más a la morena, la leona sintió cómo el cielo estallaba en mil pedazos al sentir la mano de Pansy introducirse dentro de su ropa interior estimulando su clítoris de un modo ansioso, hambriento. Con la otra mano levantó su camiseta y se introdujo bajo su sujetador apretando su pecho de un modo que casi llegaba a ser doloroso aunque era mucho más placentero. El orgasmo llegó casi enseguida, tras un largo verano de ausencia el simple hecho de que sentir a la Slytherin dentro de ella la hacía elevarse hasta el cielo.

Pansy notó cómo sus dedos se humedecían dentro de la castaña, sintió cómo su cuerpo se convulsionaba y se arqueaba contra el suyo y sintió el gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando terminó y se relajó en sus brazos aprovechó para abrazarla y quedarse pegada a su cuerpo, aspirando su fragancia mientras su respiración se acompasaba.

"Llevaba meses deseando poder estar con ella y no me he podido contener." Se dijo a sí misma para tratar de justificarse. "Me siento mucho mejor." Se mintió.

-Eso... ha sido... intenso.- Jadeó entre sus brazos, la besó con dulzura y con suavidad. Hermione entendía que, tras aquel ataque de voluptuosa lujuria, se escondía una necesidad que iba mucho más allá del puro deseo físico. Algo pasaba y era consciente de que su novia no iba a pedirle ayuda del modo convencional, pero podía intuir el vacío que sentía aquella morena que la abrazaba con un gesto posesivo y mucho más agresivo de lo normal. Tendría que esperar a que Pansy estuviese dispuesta a abrirle su alma ya que no solía ser buena adivinando los sentimientos de los demás, aunque con ella era levemente más perceptiva, sabía que algo iba mal pero no podía imaginarse qué era.

Cuando se sintió preparada para afrontar de nuevo el mundo exterior se separó de Hermione, la ayudó a vestirse de nuevo y se arregló para poder salir del baño sin llamar la atención de nadie, le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y se marchó sin decir una palabra.

Pansy volvió a su compartimiento con mil ideas atravesando su saturado cerebro y se sentó junto a la ventana, echando previamente a Zabini de su sitio. Se dejó caer y apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal prestando atención a todo lo que se hablaba pero sin que lo pareciese, a partir de ahora no se iba a poder relajar en los ratos que estuviese rodeada de Slytherins. El carro de comida llegó y pasó sin que la morena se moviese lo más mínimo para alimentarse, no tenía ganas de nada, no quería tener que afrontar aquél curso que, aún antes de comenzar, ya sabía que se iba a convertir en una horrible pesadilla, no quería tener que ayudar y proteger a Malfoy, no quería fallar a su padre y por encima de todo no quería que nada ni nadie pudiese llegar a dañar a Hermione. Quería perderse en una isla desierta con la castaña a su lado en algún lugar paradisíaco donde no hubiese guerras mágicas, ni muertes y desapariciones, ni dolor e intrigas, solo ella y la pequeña y dulce leona.

"Pero nada de eso es posible." Se resignó paseando la mirada por el compartimento tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de sus compañeros, tal vez debería leerles la mente a todos ellos y así olvidarse de tantos problemas. Desentendiéndose visualmente de ellos pasó a mirar por la ventana, empezaba a anochecer por lo que no debían estar muy lejos del castillo. Al poco rato vieron llegar a Zabini por el cristal, había sido convocado por el nuevo profesor Slughorn a su despacho, abrió la puerta de un tirón pero cuando fue a cerrarla fue incapaz de lograrlo parecía como si la puerta se hubiese atascado.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios le pasa a ésta cosa?- Gruñó, intentando cerrar todavía más fuerte pero sin lograrlo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió con fuerza lanzando a Blaise sobre el regazo de Goyle que lo empujó quitándoselo de encima y cerrando la puerta de un golpe. Pansy pudo notar un movimiento extraño de algo que le pareció un pie, un segundo después pudo confirmar su primera impresión cuando sintió cómo le pisaban la mano derecha que tenía apoyada en el asiento vacío contiguo a ella, sin dejar que el asombro ni el dolor asomasen a su cara observó con disimulo a sus compañeros, excepto Malfoy ninguno parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar corriendo entre ellos y por la mirada extraña del joven rubio Pansy podría jurar que no sabía exactamente lo que había producido aquel movimiento, lo más probable era que sólo hubiese visto un borrón.

"¡Me cago en toda tu maldita estirpe Potter!" Lo maldijo mentalmente mientras disimuladamente recogía la mano, tanto para que Zabini pudiese sentarse como para poder cogérsela y tratar de mitigar un poco el dolor. "Espero que estés incómodo y te estés clavando todas las esquinas de mi baúl." Le deseó con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, que no era poca. "Ojalá se te duerman las piernas y te pegues un buen porrazo cuando vayas a bajar."

Estuvieron un buen rato discutiendo sobre qué había pasado dentro del departamento del profesor Slughorn, molestaron a Zabini sobre la chica Weasley y de nuevo Malfoy abrió su enorme y estúpida bocaza para presumir sobre la misión que había recibido del Señor Tenebroso. Incrédula ante tanta estupidez Pansy observó las reacciones de sus compañeros que parecían haberse quedado totalmente impresionados por las palabras del niñato engreído.

"¡Oh! Maldito estúpido si tú supieses todo lo que depende de ti, mequetrefe engreído, tendrías más cuidado con tus palabras." Lo reprendió mentalmente. "No tengo ni idea sobre qué clase de misión tienes pero todavía no la has comenzado y ya la estás poniendo en peligro con tus comentarios de alfeñique descerebrado necesitado de notoriedad."

Pronto llegaron a las inmediaciones de la escuela y comenzaron a ponerse las túnicas para entrar en el castillo, cuando bajó el baúl tuvo mucho cuidado de darle un golpe a Potter con la esquina lo más fuerte que pudo haciéndolo lanzar un gemido de dolor, inmediatamente se arrepintió al ver que Malfoy había notado algo extraño. Se demoró lo máximo que pudo pero el rubio no salía del departamento, se estaba tomando su tiempo. Cuando por fin estuvieron preparados los tres, Draco cedió el paso a Davies y a ella no le quedó más remedio que salir tras la otra chica, ya no tenía excusas para continuar dentro del compartimento.

Bajó del tren y observó a su alrededor, calibrando sus posibilidades sobre quién podría ayudarla a ella y al molesto niño de la cicatriz, por lo menos Pansy rogaba interiormente que se tratase de Potter o de Weasley y no de su chica. Ésa era una posibilidad que no había sopesado hasta aquél mismo momento por lo que cuando la vio junto a los dos Weasley, el bobo de Longbottom y Lunática Lovegood respiró con alivio. De repente vio a una inmensa mole paseando por el andén, llamando a los estudiantes de primer año y tomó una decisión.

Apuntó a Hagrid con su varita y con un hechizo mudo le mandó una imagen de Potter herido dentro del tren, inmediatamente que aquella idea azotaba su mente el guardabosques se paró en medio del andén, Pansy lo observaba con detenimiento y cuando salió corriendo en busca de Harry se relajó. Unos minutos después lo vio hablando con Nimphadora Tonks, por lo que se quedó completamente tranquila al saber que la joven auror se iba a encargar de buscar al niño que vivió.

Montó en uno de los carruajes tirados por Thestrals con el resto de sus compañeros, por suerte el rubio había salido hacia el castillo hacía un rato sólo con Davies y compartía el carro con Bultrode, Zabini, Greengrass, Crabbe y Goyle. La charla fue mucho más agradable y relajada de lo que habría sido estando el rubio presente entre ellos, cuando Pansy se dio cuenta de que iban inmediatamente detrás de Weasley convocó un puñado de piedras y se dedicó a apedrearlo desde lejos con el resto de los Slytherins, cada vez que una piedra golpeaba al pelirrojo se reía a carcajadas, las que golpeaban al resto de sus compañeros eran graciosas pero no tanto y, las que iban hacia Hermione las desviaba con un rápido hechizo murmurado.

-Vamos a hacerlo más difícil.- Dijo a sus supuestos amigos. -Pongamos de blanco al Weasley larguirucho. ¡Cien puntos por cada una que le dé!- Gritó riéndose y lanzando una piedra, consiguiendo así sus primeros cien puntos. Para cuando llegaron al castillo llevaba muchos más puntos que todos sus compañeros juntos.

Entraron todos juntos en el Gran Comedor dispuestos a disfrutar de la selección de los nuevos estudiantes, con las exageradas muestras de alegría y orgullo por cada niño que fuese asignado a la casa de Slytherin y el discurso del sombrero seleccionador que todos intuían ya de qué iba a tratar, la opulenta cena que les servirían inmediatamente después y el discurso un poco más ameno y alegre del profesor Dumbledore pese a que incluía temas serios entre las bromas y los comentarios más ligeros, si no comprendías la forma de hablar del director tal vez te pasasen por alto los asuntos verdaderamente importantes.

Durante la selección Pansy miró a su alrededor, comprobó que su leona estaba observando atentamente todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor "como siempre" pensó con media sonrisa. Hermione parecía estar bien, de modo que la morena no entendía qué era aquello que la estaba incomodando tanto. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que, aunque se celebraban las incorporaciones, todo parecía forzado y simulado, casi como si todo el Gran Comedor se estuviese esforzando por mantener la normalidad dentro de un mundo que se desmoronaba a su alrededor. Tras lo gritos de júbilo de cada mesa se escondían miradas de miedo, por su propia seguridad, por las de sus familias, por miedo a la traición y a no saber de dónde podía venir, a lo que traería el mañana... Miedo, dentro del Gran Comedor se podía respirar el terror que sentían todos y cada uno de ellos, en todas las mesas sin excepción. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo, volvió a mirar a Hermione toda sonrisas al recibir a un nuevo estudiante en su mesa, por lo menos parecía que ella no sentía aquella sensación o por lo menos no reparaba en sus efectos aunque también pudo notar en ella ése mismo miedo.

"Tal vez se está acostumbrando a vivir con ésta sensación de desasosiego." Se dijo concentrándose en su plato. "Ellos no han estado aislados durante meses y han tenido tiempo para asumir el sentimiento de angustia. Pero ello no implica que no lo sientan, simplemente lo disimulan, o tal vez ni siquiera se dan cuenta de lo que pasa por sus cabezas."

Sintió su estómago revuelto, desde la charla con su padre parecía que le costaba tragar cada bocado cuando comenzase el festín iba a tener que esforzarse mucho para aparentar y comer con cierta normalidad. Durante la cena apareció Potter en el umbral de la puerta junto al profesor Snape, inmediatamente Pansy empezó a escuchar las risas de Malfoy al ver al chico moreno que prácticamente corría hacia su mesa, fingió prestar atención al rubio y reír de buena gana cuando terminó de explicar lo que había sucedido dentro del compartimento del tren, por lo menos se había contentado con darle un puñetazo e intentar que se lo llevasen de vuelta a Londres, podría haber sido peor. Mientras él había volado y se encontraba entre sus dos amigos, inmediatamente Hermione le limpió la cara de sangre con un hechizo y se pusieron a hablar en voz baja.

Cuando terminó el banquete el director se levantó y carraspeó para que se hiciese el silencio y comenzó su discurso quitando importancia a la herida de su mano, continuó con las advertencias de siempre y por fin el profesor Dumbledore lanzó la bomba del año, Snape por fin había logrado su puesto como profesor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Inmediatamente la mesa de Slytherin estalló en aplausos a los que se sumó Pansy de buen grado, sabía que su tutor siempre había ansiado aquel puesto y por fin lo había obtenido y a ella no le parecía una mala idea.

Tras todas las novedades estaba exhausta, de modo que abandonó el comedor con sus compañeros y se fue directa a su habitación, tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar y necesitaba estar a solas.


	27. El libro perdido

Antes de nada decir que sé, lo muchísimo que apesto y que aceptaré gustosa todos los tomates que me queráis tirar estoy preparada para ello, (toda la vida veraneando en Buñol me tenía que servir de algo xD)

Segundo y como siempre quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, estoy en medio de una de ésas épocas en la vida que todo lo que tocas se convierte en mierda y no tengo muchas ganas de ponerme a escribir cuando llego a casa, ando bastante desanimada pese a que siempre intento ser lo más optimista posible pero todo tiene un límite, por suerte o por desgracia y supongo que lo mismo que tiene un límite mi buen humor también tendrá un límite la mala racha que estoy pasando ^-^. Pero aún así tampoco es excusa para haber tardado tanto en escribir este capítulo que, además, no me gusta un pelo. Y, no sé muy bien porqué estoy escribiendo todo esto pero ahora ya no lo voy a borrar, a ver si despotricando un poco se me pasa xD.

A lo que iba, que ya estoy divagando, que espero que os guste es capítulo (ya digo que a mi no) y que me perdonéis un poquito por tardona y puñetera. Nos leemos ^,^

* * *

Salió de su habitación con el mayor sigilo posible para no despertar a ninguna de sus compañeras, apenas había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche porque las ideas no paraban de entrar y salir de su cabeza a toda velocidad. Al verse dentro de la escuela era más consciente que nunca de todo lo que estaba en juego, bajó a la sala común donde ya empezaban a asomar los más madrugadores y los insomnes.

"Malfoy siempre es de los últimos en levantarse." Pensó, decidida a no perderle de vista en todo el día, de modo que tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de cuero negro con uno de sus nuevos libros abiertos sobre el regazo pero sin leer ni una sola palabra. Por el rabillo del ojo observaba las idas y venidas de los pocos que danzaban por allí a aquellas horas.

Para su sorpresa, su espera se vio recompensada unos veinte minutos después de haber abandonado su habitación, mientras observaba a uno de los nuevos niños de primero asomó por la escalera de las habitaciones de los chicos una cabellera tan rubia que casi parecía blanca acompañada de un par de fríos y calculadores ojos azules que también dejaban ver su cansancio, parecía que no era la única que no había podido dormir aquella maldita noche.

-Por Merlín.- Exclamó nada más verlo. -Deberíamos llamar a Snape debes tener fiebre.-

-Cállate Parkinson, no tengo tiempo ni ganas para tus tonterías.- Le respondió pasando de largo a la chica morena sin apenas mirarla.

Caminaba a paso ligero y se encaminó directamente hacia la puerta del pasillo, sin perderlo de vista Pansy lo vio salir como una exhalación. Tratando de no parecer demasiado presurosa salió tras él unos instantes después, tras atravesar la estatua de la gárgola se quedó mirando a su alrededor. Había visto salir al chico rubio en dirección hacia la puerta principal pero no podía dejar que él la viese a ella, si no sabría inmediatamente que lo estaba siguiendo y entonces no podría avanzar en su misión particular.

"Ahora mismo daría una fortuna por tener la maldita capa de invisibilidad del maldito Potter." Gruñó para sus adentros.

Cuando calibró que Malfoy se habría alejado lo suficiente empezó su camino hacia la puerta principal deteniéndose en cada esquina para asegurarse de que no se encontraba allí parado. Llegó hasta la puerta principal y se asomó ligeramente, miró hacia el lago pero no vio a nadie por aquél lado así que empezó a caminar hacia la lechucería ya que no era probable que se hubiese dirigido hacia el bosque prohibido o al campo de quidditch a aquellas horas. Mientras caminaba lo más rápido posible sin hacer ruido vio salir del aviario tres lechuzas que rápidamente se perdieron en el apenas iluminado horizonte. Sabiendo que Draco no tardaría mucho en salir, se escondió entre unos matorrales y se quedó completamente quieta sin apenas respirar. Unos instantes después lo vio caminando de vuelta al castillo, estaba más pálido de lo habitual y se cogía el brazo izquierdo como si le doliese.

"Ésto es por si me quedaba alguna duda." Pensó, viéndolo pasar mientras un escalofrío atravesaba su comuna vertebral. "No debe de estar muy contento." Una inquietud incierta la recorría de arriba a abajo. "Pero lo importante está viajando en las patas de aquellas lechuzas, si pudiese interceptar su correo... Aunque tampoco creo que se comunique con el Señor Oscuro por lechuza, pero esa información me sería útil."

Dejó pasar un tiempo prudencial y se encaminó hacia el gran comedor, pronto empezarían a servir el desayuno. En su camino se cruzó con Lunática Lovegood que apenas si se dignó en mirarla, Pansy caminó en su dirección nada más verla pero como si no le importase la presencia de la Ravenclaff, cuando estaba cerca aprovechó para darle un buen empujón con el hombro mientras sonreía con malicia. Escuchó cómo la menor resoplaba con sorpresa por el golpe, no es que la ignorase es que estaba tan metida en su particular mundo que ni siquiera la había visto venir, pero eso a la Slytherin no le importaba lo más mínimo. Aprovechando el contacto físico del golpe deslizó una pequeña nota en el bolsillo de Luna que fue a parar directamente de culo al suelo. En la notita plegada había escrito un mensaje muy claro para la joven rubia.

-"Dásela la Hermione ¡YA! Y no te atrevas a leerla."-

-Ufff.- Gruñó por ambos golpes, se subió las extrañas gafas que llevaba puestas y que se le habían deslizado por el puente de la nariz por la caída y observó a la morena pasar, sin siquiera girarse.

-Ten cuidado por donde caminas, esperpento.- Le insultó por encima del hombro con la cabeza muy erguida. -Si me manchas mi túnica nueva arruinaré a toda tu maldita familia.-

-Oh, te puedo tejer una túnica nueva de mayor calidad en tan sólo unos días, sólo tendría que recoger la seda que producen los gusarajos arborícoras que habitan en una región despoblada de la selva de Tanzania oriental.- Le contestó sin darse por aludida ni en el insulto ni en la amenaza, para su fortuna y su integridad física, Pansy se había alejado lo suficientemente rápido como para no escuchar su bienintencionada réplica.

Pansy continuó con su camino hacia la mesa comunal mientras controlaba a la Ravenclaff, que se levantó con total parsimonia, se sacudió la túnica y caminó hacia su mesa mirando al infinito y haciendo dudar a la morena de si había hecho bien al dejar su valiosa nota en el bolsillo de una chiflada.

"A lo mejor no se da cuenta de la nota en una semana, no es que sea de vital importancia pero es uno de los pocos vehículos de que dispongo para comunicarme con Hermione. ¿Qué pasaría si la pierde y llega a manos menos apropiadas?"

De repente, una sensación de ansiedad se apoderó de ella, tendría que haber esperado a la pequeña pelirroja o incluso a Potter, puede que hasta Longbottom hubiese sido una opción mejor que la pequeña chiflada.

Tratando de disimular su estado de agitación, se sentó en uno de los bancos taladrándola con la mirada, amenazándola mentalmente pero la extraña chiquilla no daba señas de haber notado la nota en su bolsillo. Maldiciéndola en voz imperceptible Pansy empezó a untar mantequilla de modo bastante violento en su tostada, por suerte nadie conocía el motivo de su enfado.

Unos minutos después apareció Malfoy por el portón, había recuperado cierta nota de color en el rostro y no parecía tan dolorido como hacía un rato. Tras él vio una melena castaña que cruzaba la puerta como una loca, ya parecía estresada y el curso ni siquiera había comenzado. Sonriendo para sus adentros la vio sentarse y empezar a desayunar con una energía inusitada.

Para su sorpresa en cuanto la Gryffindor cruzó el umbral la pequeña perturbada se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la mesa de los leones pero por la diferencia de energía no llegó a la castaña hasta que esta se hubo sentado y comenzado su desayuno, la chica rubia ya se había quitado aquellas gafas tan extrañas y caminaba un poco menos desorientada que antes, pero sólo un poco. La vio saludarla a lo que Hermione contestó sin demasiado entusiasmo y entregarle su nota.

"¿Cómo puede ser? Si ni siquiera ha metido la mano en el bolsillo, ¡oh! Merlín ¿realmente es tan idiota como parece o en realidad se trata de un ser superior?" Se había quedado mirando al vacío con la tostada a medio camino de su boca abierta, sacudió la cabeza espabilándose. "No, definitivamente es idiota, solo que un poco menos de lo que yo creía."

Por la cara que estaba poniendo su chica sin duda le estaba hablando de los murgins que habitan en las alfombras, para su suerte en aquel momento llegó la pequeña Weasley y desvió la atención de Luna de la castaña que por fin pudo abrir la carta y leerla. Pansy podía repetirla palabra por palabra, había estado toda la noche trabajando en aquella disculpa y esperaba que fuese bien recibida.

"Hola mi amor. Creo que te debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento de ayer, mis reacciones están siendo más extrañas de lo normal últimamente y te necesito tanto que no supe contenerme. Por desgracia te necesito mucho más que en el apartado físico de nuestra relación aunque, obviamente, no puedo contarte nada en absoluto sobre el motivo que me está perturbando. Sólo quería decirte que lo siento y que tengo ganas de estar y hablar contigo. Ojalá pudiésemos disfrutar de otro día en tu casa. Te añoro."

Inmediatamente después de leer la nota la castaña alzó la vista y la miró con intensidad mientras Pansy disimulaba con sus compañeros pero sin perderla de vista. La vio doblando metódicamente su nota y guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de la camisa blanca, por debajo del chaleco de punto y junto a su corazón. Más tranquila Pansy continuó con su almuerzo, tal vez no pudiese hablar con ella en las próximas semanas pero sabiendo que no estaba enfadada con ella la situación le resultaría un poco más llevadera.

Tras el desayuno se quedó junto al resto de estudiantes de sexto curso de todas las casas, iban a tener una tutoría con Snape acerca de las asignaturas que iban a continuar cursando, las que no y a qué carreras iban a poder aspirar con ellas.

Snape decidió empezar por lo sencillo así que a los primeros que habló fueron Crabbe, Goyle y Bulstrode. Su amiga no iba a sufrir de estrés en los próximos dos años ya que tan solo cursaría Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Estudios Muggles, Astronomía y Herbología. Ella sabía que la mayor ambición de Millicent era tener una pequeña granja con un amplio invernadero en las afueras de un pequeño pueblo, quería vivir rodeada de plantas y animales de modo que tanto Cuidado de criaturas mágicas como Herbología le iban a ir de maravilla para cumplir su sueño. Pansy siempre le había prometido que ella sería la futura Primera Ministra Mágica y financiaría su pequeño sueño, pero hacía un tiempo que la ambición de la morena había cambiado, aunque todavía estaba dispuesta a echarle una mano a la grandulla.

Tanto Crabbe como Goyle tampoco habían logrado entrar en ninguna de las troncales pero parecían sobradamente satisfechos con lo que tenían, ellos serían los guardaespaldas de Malfoy y para eso no hacía falta tener cerebro. Por su parte Davies dejó claro que su mayor ambición era convertirse en la fiel y hacendosa mujer de un mago rico mientras lanzaba continuas miradas "sutiles" a Draco que pasaba de su cara. Greengrass optaba por convertirse en maestra y Zabini iba a ser un poderoso abogado o al menos eso era lo que él pretendía. Malfoy, por su parte, iba a vivir de las rentas de su padre aunque no fue eso lo que dijo si no que pretendía hacer carrera en la política.

-Vamos que vas a ser un funcionario.- Le pinchó en voz baja logrando una mirada gélida como respuesta.

-¡Parkinson!- Llamó Snape. -¿Podemos saber qué es lo que quieres ser tú?-

-Hombre, si lo sabes podrías tener la delicadeza de decírmelo.- Sonrió.

-¿No lo sabes?- Gruñó su tutor.

-No, señor.- Contestó.

-¿Estás segura? Siempre lo has tenido muy claro.-

-He crecido, mis prioridades han cambiado.- Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros.

El profesor Snape se quedó mirando a Pansy con intensidad, ella sabía que su tutor sabía que mentía pero no podía saber hasta qué grado ni por qué exactamente, por lo que se encontraba tranquila al respecto.

-¿Y tus lealtades?- Le murmuró Malfoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la mesa lo escuchasen.

-No sé dónde estarán las tuyas Malfoy pero las mías están donde deben estar.- Contestó sin darle el placer de enfadarse, asustarse o gritar.

Tras el breve escrutinio del profesor a su rostro, éste empezó a mirar el expediente y los T.I.M.O.S. que había obtenido el año anterior.

-Bien.- Murmuró el profesor Snape. -Pese a tu repentina indecisión, con tus notas tienes un amplio abanico entre el que escoger tu profesión. Te voy a quitar los asignaturas en las que obtuviste aceptables ya que no destacas ni te interesan ninguna de ellas y no te van a servir para nada, de modo que tu horario queda así, Astronomía, Cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Encantamientos, Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, Herbología, Pociones y Transformaciones. ¿Te parece bien?- Le preguntó alzando levemente la cabeza de sus apuntes y levantando una ceja en su dirección.

-Sí, señor.- Asintió contenta, gracias al horario que le había asignado el profesor Snape podría ver a Hermione a menudo y encima todavía podría ayudar a Bulstrode en la mayoría de sus clases. Podría haberlo hecho en todas si no fuese por el infarto que le habría dado a su padre de intentar cursar Estudios Muggles.

Una vez terminada la reunión Pansy se retiró con sus compañeros a su sala común, sacó su nuevo libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que iba a ser la próxima asignatura que recibiesen y empezó a ojear el libro que les había mandado comprar Snape sin perder de vista a Malfoy que tonteaba con Davies en uno de los sillones. Aburrida, un poco antes de la hora de clase cogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia el aula. A su espalda notó como algunos de sus compañeros se levantaban tras ella, caminó separada del resto de los Slytherin y cuando llegó al pasillo encontró a Hermione sola con un montón de libros de Runas. Inmediatamente su mirada se iluminó pero ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para darle a saber que no estarían solas mucho rato, se acercó con rapidez a la castaña y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla para después alejarse lo máximo posible con gesto de desagrado que Hermione le devolvía desde el otro lado del pasillo.

Durante la clase se dedicó a encantar a Greengrass sin pronunciar palabra, aunque todavía no controlaba los hechizos un poco más complicados se las podía apañar con los básicos, al otro lado de la sala vio a Hermione encantando una y otra vez al torpe de Longbottom. Su padre se había empeñado en enseñarle ése tipo de conjuros desde pequeña, tanto para atacar como para defenderse pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo podía haberlo aprendido Hermione que ya los había usado contra ella el año anterior para disimular ante los Slytherin.

Una vez sonó la campana y con Potter castigado para la noche del sábado, Pansy salió a reunirse con Millicent y el resto de su curso de Slytherin para almorzar, siempre sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Malfoy que parecía haber vuelto a una extraña y tranquila normalidad, sin duda no iba a intentar nada durante el día y, por la noche, a Pansy le sería más complicado justificar su presencia donde quiera que fuese el rubio. Con fastidio lo miraba deseando que hiciese algún movimiento extraño pero no hubo manera, de modo que se dedicó a bromear con sus compañeros como si no sucediese nada anormal. Una vez que terminó el recreo decidió acercarse a la biblioteca para intentar hacer los deberes de Defensa, se sentó en la mesa en la que estuvo hablando con Hermione por vez primera, para su asombro algunos minutos después vio pasar a Malfoy hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, Pansy se asomó al verle pasar y de inmediato se olvidó de las tareas de clase.

"Mierda, tengo que robarle su maldita capa al repelente de la cicatriz." Pensó la slytherin maldiciéndose por la oportunidad que iba a perder si no lograba averiguar nada.

Se quedó mirando su libro, pensando a toda velocidad. Se levantó de un respingo y caminó con rapidez hacia la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, comenzó a caminar entre las estanterías haciendo como si buscase información sobre las maldiciones imperdonables, sacó varios libros sobre el tema que supuestamente le interesaba y se acercó a la mesa que debían compartir quienes consultasen aquella sección de la biblioteca, volvió a su sitio a por su pluma y algunos pergaminos y se sentó junto al desagradable rubio sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Notó la tensión de Malfoy en seguida que notó su presencia cerca de él pero también sintió cómo se relajaba un poco al ver que ella no le hacía el menor caso.

"Bien, de éso se trata." Pensó relajándose a su vez, esperaba que se pusiese a gritarle para que se marchase, pero ambos sabían que tenían el mismo derecho a estar allí. "Sólo tengo que esperar el momento propicio para echarle un vistazo a su libro."

Pero el tiempo pasaba rápido y Malfoy no se separaba del libro que había cogido, Pansy empezó a ponerse nerviosa pronto tendrían que ir a Pociones y se le escaparía la oportunidad y encima ni siquiera había avanzado en su trabajo de Defensa. Cuando por fin se hizo la hora empezó a recolocar los libros que había tomado y con el rabillo del ojo observó dónde dejaba Draco el suyo, por lo menos reduciría un poco la búsqueda. Con el color del lomo y el estante en el que lo había dejado en mente abandonó la biblioteca en dirección a la mazmorra de Slughorn.

"Se hace raro pensar en las mazmorras como de Slughorn." Pensó mientras caminaba distraída siguiendo de cerca al rubio pero todavía sin hablarse el uno al otro.

Llegó a la entrada de la mazmorra y se quedó junto a sus compañeros de Slytherin pero sin hablar con nadie, en su mente le daba vueltas al libro de Malfoy. No tenía la más remota idea sobre qué podía estar investigando y eso la estaba matando.

Mientras la cabeza le iba a mil por hora apareció Slughorn con su prominente barriga en el vano de la puerta, con la teatralidad que parecía innata en él les cedió el paso no sin antes pelotear a Potter y Zabini.

"Seguro que sabe que mi padre está trabajando para el Señor Tenebroso, no le dirige la palabra a Malfoy porque han cogido a su padre y no me la dirige a mi porque podrían coger al mío ahora que está en el ojo del huracán." Entró en silencio al aula y se sentó al fondo a la izquierda, desde donde podía observar toda la mazmorra sin esfuerzo. Toda la habitación estaba atestada de los vapores de cuatro pociones que borboteaban alegremente en sus calderos, inmediatamente acudió a su cerebro un familiar olor a fresas, a campo y a hierba húmeda. A su lado se sentó Zabini que parecía querer estar lo más separado posible del profesor Slughorn.

-Veamos que nos reserva el viejo trepa.- Le susurró provocando una sonrisa en su compañero.

Como siempre Hermione dio la respuesta a todas las preguntas del profesor y en contra de la costumbre Potter fue quien hizo la mejor poción, dejando a Draco con una buena rabieta.

"Se muere por tener esa botella de suerte." Pensó, de nuevo su mente voló hacia el libro de aquella tarde. "Tengo que ir a ver de qué libro se trata." Decidió.

Una vez terminó la clase recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se marchó en dirección a la biblioteca, no podía permitir que Draco llegase antes que ella. Sin hacer el más mínimo caso de Millicent que la esperaba a la puerta de las mazmorras salió disparada. Fue la primera en llegar, tan solo rondaban por allí los que no habían tenido clase a aquella hora. Sin perder tiempo se encaminó a la sección prohibida, tiró su mochila de cualquier manera sobre la mesa y fue directa a la balda en la que había visto a Malfoy colocar el libro tan sólo dos horas antes pero para su decepción en el lugar donde debía estar el lomo azul con adornos plateados lo único que había era un hueco.

"No está. No puede ser, Draco estaba conmigo en clase." Se separó de la estantería por inercia, no quería que el rubio llegase a la biblioteca y la viese rondando por allí, cogió la mochila y salió a la zona principal con la mente hecha un hervidero de hipótesis. Se dejó caer sobre una de las sillas y abrió el libro de Defensa para disimular un poco mientras reordenaba sus ideas y se calmaba. "Malfoy no puede haber sido, ahora vendrá y se pondrá hecho un basilisco porque su libro no está en su sitio, sólo debo esperar para ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos."

Con esa firme idea en la mente empezó a trastear con los deberes de Snape al principio sin poder concentrarse pero poco a poco perdiendo conexión con lo que la rodeaba era un trabajo complicado que acabó por absorberla totalmente. Finalmente notó la presencia de alguien que se sentaba muy cerca y levantó la cabeza, a su lado estaba sentada la chica Weasley que ni siquiera la miraba, estiró el cuello para ver si Draco había entrado mientras ella estaba concentrada pero no lo vio.

"Si alguien hubiese pasado a mi lado lo habría notado." Pensó agitando la pluma violentamente entre sus dedos, se quedó mirando a Ginny taladrándola con la mirada pero ella no se dignó ni a levantar la cabeza. Pansy la miró durante un rato y al final decidió ponerse con la tarea de Pociones, mucho más fácil para ella.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya apenas había gente en la sala, hacía rato que la pelirroja la había dejado sola en la última mesa de la biblioteca y Pansy no había vuelto a notar la presencia de nadie más pasar cerca de allí.

"Tal vez no fuese un libro tan importante." Se dijo confusa. Se quedó mirando a la bibliotecaria que empezó a hacerle gestos para que recogiera y se marchara. Obediente por una vez en su vida, amontonó todos sus pergaminos y los metió a presión en la mochila, cuando se levantó para salir de allí reparó en un pergamino que no era suyo y que estaba colocado allí donde Ginny había estado estudiando. Lo cogió como si tal cosa y se marchó hacia su sala común, dejaría los libros en su cuarto antes de ir al gran comedor para la cena.

Una vez tras la seguridad de sus cortinas desdobló el pergamino "olvidado" por la Gryffindor para leer.

Te espero esta noche a las 11 en la sala de los menesteres.

"Espero que la nota sea de Hermione, no quiero llevarme otro susto como el de la casa de los gritos." Sonrió para sí, obviamente destruyó la nota y bajó a cenar dispuesta a observar cada mínimo movimiento de Malfoy y Hermione.


End file.
